Shards of Time
by RandomButLoved
Summary: She pledged herself to her Sisters and the red earth of Din, swore to protect them no matter what the fickle mistress of fate forced upon them. But then her King lost himself to greed and ambition, forcing her Sisters to follow. Ciren of the Gerudo was the only one left without corruption in her heart, prepared to battle all odds to save her Sisters; no matter where she went.
1. Chapter 1: Favour

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I certainly didn't think that I would be doing this any time soon. Anyway, I have been toying around with the ideas and aspects of Gerudo culture, especially during the Ocarina of Time period where they were first introduced. And, well, here we are. It isn't an in-depth look into Gerudo life, however it is more of a look into a Gerudo character that I created, Ciren, and how she is incorporated into the physical story of Ocarina of Time. This isn't a "Link/OC" story, and probably won't have a romantic aspect to it, as I merely want to look deeper into the story of Ocarina of Time, like Ancient Roots, and give it a darker setting due to Gerudo culture.

**_**Extra Note:**_** Like in Ancient Roots, I will use symbols in between my writing to show certain moments. If there is a: ~*O*~ , then it is a dream.

**_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

__"Two vast and trunkless legs of stone___  
___Stand in the desert. Near them, on the sand,___  
___Half sunk, a shattered visage lies, whose frown,___  
___And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,___  
___Tell that its sculptor well those passions read___  
___Which yet survive."__

~Ozymandias, P.B. Shelley~

Shards Of Time

__An Ocarina of Time FanFiction__

**_Act I: Uprising_**

Chapter 1: Favour

__Darkness. Darkness everywhere. I do not know of where I am, but it seems somehow familiar to my senses. My whole body is unnaturally shaking, yet there is no cold breeze nor is there anything here to send me into a fit of quaking. I attempt to search the surrounding area, though something is stopping me: a force with immeasurable strength for me to prevail against. And yet another force suddenly washes past my right side without any warning, knocking me to the ground harshly. By the time I look upwards to see what rushed past me, the outline of a tall male form is highlighted by tendrils of green has appeared; greener than the forests which I have heard so much about.__

__"The Saviour..." A voice whispers through the shadows, sending shivers down my spinal cord. The Saviour draws a blade as I rise back onto my feet, their aura strong to myself before fading. I am about to feel as if I am alone to the world when another force strikes me to the non-existent ground once more. Bright blue tendrils of light draws my attention over to more feminine built form, although their height is still rather tall. A feeling of regal power and infinitive wisdom surrounds their body as another voice speaks; sounding slightly older than the other voice. "The Wise..."__

__The Wise figure draws an arrow back, firing it towards an area behind he before disappearing; causing a large mass of red light to follow the arrow and form what could be the final figure. They seem to be broadly built and male once more, taller than the other two forms and filled with arrogant power as the third voice speaks with their own sense of pride. "The Empowered..." The Saviour as well as The Wise reappear and turn to The Empowered and attack automatically. The Empowered, filled with greed and hatred, strike the other two forms down and draw twin scimitars; aiming them straight at me.__

__The voices speak outwards in unison suddenly, talking directly to me for the first time. "Beware of The Empowered, oh brave youth... find the King's secrets." As soon as The Saviour and The Wise fade away, the three lights trail off into nothingness as The Empowered drives the scimitars through my stomach and my shoulder before I can get onto my feet and flee. The Empowered holds me close as their amber eyes sparkle with amusement.__

__"My beautiful Desert Flower..."__

__I look skywards to meet their gaze, my eye wide with freight in realisation. "K-King Ganondorf?" The form fades away when I try to wriggle free of their grip, leaving me to bleed out in confusion over why my King would want to harm others and even myself: one of his many followers.__

~*O*~

"Ciren, come on! Get your ass out of bed!" With a cry, I bolt upright and slam my forehead into something incredibly hard. The world comes flying back to me in a flourish of light as well as pain, and my hand automatically flies to my stomach along with my shoulder; finding no pain in either of those areas, only in my head. I frantically search around for those figures or the voices, realising that I whacked my head off of the bunk bed above me, yet all I find is Nisah hanging upside down from her bunk with an unimpressed complexion. Her elbow rests on the side of the bunk, her chin on her palm too; something that she almost always does.

"Ow! Farore!" I hiss, holding my hands onto my aching head as I fall back onto my mattress; air spewing outwards from the force of it as I pass her an angry look. "What the __Hell__, Nisah?"

Her waterfall of crimson hair falls around her face, her golden eyes gleaming in amusement. "You woke me up from my beauty sleep with your shouting, for the love of Din!" I roll my eyes at her. "I swear, how much longer are you going to keep doing this for? You've been doing this for two weeks now." I sigh and roll out of bed, the light brown bed sheet following me as I go.

"I don't know, Nisah... I honestly don't know." I huff, rubbing my face and eyes tiredly. "What's the time?"

"Time for you to get your ass out of bed?" She offers "kindly", although I can feel her grin without even looking directly at her. Before I think about it, I toss her a look as she leaps off of the top bunk and throws a bundle of clothes to me. I barely manage to catch them before they hit me straight in the face. "Seriously, though, you've got about ten minutes until we need to head out for guard duty around the front of the Fortress." She smirks at the look on my face.

"Nisah!"

"Oh stop it, you worry wart!" She snorts, poking at my forehead before acrobatically flipping off of her own bed and onto the cobbles beneath us. She ignores the wave of dizziness that washes over her as I leap out of bed, desperate to find all that I need before we are late for a job that is far too boring to care for; although the routine of the Gerudo is the opposite of boring. No matter what the job, the honourable duty is still yours, and it must be respected. "Oh, and I need to talk to you about something later. Find me back in here after our duties, and don't be late!"

Before I can throw a retort back at her, she simply waltzes out of the room without anything else to say on the matter; twirling her naginata as her shoes click against the ground; leaving me alone in the silent room, every other Gerudo awake and alert except me. I drop my frantic stance for a moment, my eyes following her form as it dances off into the shadows, her head held high. "What am I going to do with her?" I can't help but ask myself aloud as I stare at the creased clothes in my hands.

Nisah and I have been one of the closest pairs in the Fortress despite the fact that we are not related. We had met in a way that does not befit our lives in the Gerudo tribe whatsoever. ever since I can remember, which isn't very far really. We had both been practising in the training yard with wooden scimitars (both too young to handle the real, far deadlier versions), the two of us left to the dust by the older Gerudo. She had bounced over to me, my past self far more reluctant to socialise; even with my supposed "Sisters".

I remember how she pridefully stuck out her tanned hand to mine, hoisting me back onto my feet, smirking as she still would do now. _"Hey, why don't we work together? See if we can kick their butts by next week?"_ Again, I had hesitated at first, but I'm perfectly happy that I did not for long. Ever since that day, she has been my Sister, friend, and alarm clock more so than ever. I smile a little at the memories, casting my gaze down to the floor for a while. She's more of a Sister than anyone else could ever be to me, and I won't ever regret it.

_And then I remember guard duty._

With a deep sigh, I strip off my night clothes, I slip the deep purple uniform across my tanned skin and tie back my fiery red hair; covering part of my face with the same material used in my uniform. Taking one last moment to tame my hair, I grab my naginata and head out of the room finally; breaking into a jog past my other Sisters and out into the ten o'clock light before I miss my guard duties; knowing that I would never live it down if I missed something that I been doing ever since I could fight for myself.

No matter how long it took.

* * *

I let my eyes slip shut as I pivot back around to continue on with my guard duties, the bright sun shining the warm rays of light already onto my tanned skin through the large windows that hold no glass panes in between them; a Hylian design that we will never use. Nisah is guarding the outside of the Fortress, while I have been assigned the interior of the Fortress with Izia and Jazperi; both a year or so older than I am. Shifts are usually the main role of a Gerudo of my age, and I aspire more than anything to work above such jobs.

In the far distance, my ears pick up the sound of scimitars clashing, something that I've grown used to over the years of being here, as well as the hooves of numerous horses colliding with the dusty ground. If I wasn't stuck here guarding the Fortress, then I would be out fighting with Nisah and the other Gerudo; but I cannot. The good old days where Nisah and I would pull pranks all over the Fortress is nothing but a memory lost to the winds now, nothing more than a memory of younger days.

Those were the days where getting scolded by our superiors didn't faze either of us from putting more Deku Nuts into Aveil's shoes.

I sigh deeply. __Those were the days...__ The scent of heavy spicy incense and the bonfires already lit stream into my nostrils so harshly that I sneeze loudly, hearing Izia laughing at the sound of my anthropomorphic sneeze. I must have been cursed by Din herself when I comes to my sneezes, I swear, nothing miraculous about them whatsoever. I briskly ignore her, diverting my gaze away from them as I cross past them, working my way up the large set of steps on the other side of the corridor in order to advance to the higher levels of the Fortress.

Lost in a trance of the past still, I barely notice some strands of my hair coming loose before they are stuck across my parched tongue; cursing that I should have drunk before frantically racing towards duty. The uncomfortable taste is enough to snap me out of the daze for a few moments to pull them out before I tumble back into the world that only I know about; the world that my mind replicates in order to free me from the bores of these duties.

_"___Beware of The Empowered, oh brave youth..."__ I clench the naginata tightly at the thought of my dream. I feel my anxiousness taking over from the nightmare Nisah woke me up from a few hours back, and I can't help but struggle to believe the accusations made out within my dream or to just ignore them like every other dream. The Empowered from my dream was made out to be Ganondorf, the King who I have hailed since birth. The tribe in which he leads is the Gerudo, the all female tribe (except for the single man born every one hundred years) that hail in the desert located in the western part of Hyrule, within the Gerudo Valley and the Gerudo Fortress.

Being that he is the only male Gerudo living now, Ganondorf was forced to take on the role of Kingship ever since he was very young. He is our superior to us, and nothing but that; so I guess he really does fit the title of "The Empowered". And yet, I can't help but feel some sort of truth lurking deep within the words of those voices. Lately Ganondorf has been commanding for us to be working more on combat rather than regular theory work, not allowing us much time to socialise with our Sisters like usual, and has been attempting to form alliances with the King of Hyrule along with the Zoras, Gorons and Sheikahs.

At first glance, I don't take much notice of it, as our tribe is known for their skills and creating more for our enemies to spend time deciphering will allow us more time in which to kill them. However, the alliance idea is something that I cannot really understand. Many tribe in Hyrule are against the Gerudo entirely due to the Great War, therefore it is accustomed for us to stay in the desert "where we belong", so for something to have sparked his sudden desire to become allies with these tribes again is both inspiring and questionable at the same time.

The King was always one to inspire us with: "Serve me, serve your Sisters. Serve no one but this tribe." So to do such a thing this suddenly is stranger than one would make it out to be.

Even worse, most of his time is spent away from us, which is something incredibly different to past Kings of the Gerudo; spending his time especially in his office at the very summit of the Fortress where I now stand near. That isn't the weirdest part, however, as I have been hearing the strangest of things when I pass by his office at night on my guard duties. A lot of the time, I can hear loud chanting emanating from his office in a language that I have never heard of before – and even speak of the Golden Power in such a way that unnerves me even thinking about it.

The sacred triangles he forever speaks about in his office are those from the Legends of the Golden Goddesses. The legends state that three Golden Goddesses descended onto the world of chaos and formed peace within it. The Goddesses had numerous roles within the formation of the world we know of today, and we thank them all for everything which they have done. Din, the Goddess of Power, cultivated the land of turmoil and created the "red earth" with her strong flaming arms.

Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, poured her infinite knowledge onto the earth and created the spirit of law to hold peace in the new world. And Farore, the Goddess of Courage, structured the life forms that would hold up Nayru's law in Din's land. With their labours finally complete, the three Goddesses ascended back to their places in the heavens above to watch over their new world; a sacred Golden Relic of the three golden triangles, left at the very point which the Goddesses left our world. This location is now commonly known as the Sacred Realm.

Farore, the Green Goddess, is said to always favour the forest in the south of Hyrule over anything else; as all is natural there in those lands, and nothing man-made can harm it. Nayru, the Blue Goddess, has favoured the lake at the very bottom of the Valley which we live in; as all is pure in those waters. And Din, the Red Goddess which we Gerudo worship the most of all of the Goddesses, favours our land most over everything else. Many believe that this is mainly because the red earth described in the legends looks mostly like the area where we live.

Although it may seem that I know a lot of the world of Hyrule outside of Gerudo Valley and the Desert, no young Gerudo are allowed to leave the premises until they have become a a high enough level to deal with the outside world, or are permitted to migrate into Hyrule so they can reproduce. As I am only low in the hierarchy, I am no where near meeting either of those conditions; therefore I am left here in the Fortress until I am of age, or permitted to leave for sexual purposes.

Still, that isn't all there is to the current King of Gerudo, my life aside. When he can actually be around us, he is just like any other father figure around our Sisters; whether it be playing with the younger Gerudo, battling the older Gerudo, and holding Feasts in the rainy season for us to "bond" even more than we have already. Yet he seems to miss a lot of these Feasts, even when he was the one who is supposed to host the Feasts in the first place.

At any point where he does choose to attend the Feasts, however, there is always this one look that he gives the lower ranking Gerudo in particular, myself included in that, and I cannot seem to fully interpret what this means. It's a look that represents how empowered his is in this tribe, and how I will never hope to overthrow the amount of power in which he holds. But by the time his eyes have shifted to another fellow Gerudo, all of that arrogance fades from his complexion and he continue on with this act that he holds up to everyone but me.

__Something isn't right at all__, I can't help but confirm for myself as I pivot back around across the earthy surface.

Another few strands of red hair gets trapped in my mouth, and I am forced to halt for a few moments so I can cast my mind back to the current task at hand: getting these Goddess-damned bits of hair from out of my mouth. "For the love of Nayru..." I swear to myself when I finally brush the hair aside. "I should never get ready in a rush, and I wouldn't have to deal with stuff like this." When I finally straighten, I halt suddenly when I hear a voice radiating out from the doorway to my left. Like the windows, all doorways are open completely, though I can still hear her conversing with another through the veil that shrouds the doorway.

It is the voice of Nabooru, Ganondorf's second-in-command. She is one of the highest of all Gerudo. There are four levels in the Gerudo race: Hierba, Purpura, Carmesi and Coraje. You may become a Hierba at six years old no matter what your abilities are, handed a uniform of green to represent this and taught the history and other verbal aspects of the Gerudo tribe that was not taught in the early years of growing up here. Anyone younger than six cannot become a Hierba, and are grown up by the rest of the Gerudo as a tribe.

At the age of eleven, any Gerudo then has the ability to become a Purpura. It is extremely easy at this stage, however Gerudo class as easy, as the only requirements are to have a sense of fighting skill (proved through battle) and a large amount of knowledge on this tribe. To some, including myself, it was easier, though others found it harder than catching Leevers in the Wasteland; which also ranges in difficulty depending on who you are. Once passed, you are bestowed a purple uniform to replace the green one, and are assigned guard duties while training five days per week for six hours each.

By the time that one is fifteen, they are able to become a Carmesi, and are sent out to the Desert Wasteland in order to survive for two weeks on whatever you can find. There is no help other than the ability to carry knives and a day's worth of rations, but other than that, you must survive alone. I have heard of many "unworthy" dying in this test, though I don't fear it. Either way, I am a Gerudo, and will die as one no matter what. If you do survive and return to the Fortress safely, you are given a red uniform to replace the purple, and focus solely of combat.

After a minimum of seven years as a Carmesi, there is the ability to become a Coraje, the final level that is filled with immense honour and pride. Everything about knowledge, combat, mounted combat, archery, and any other skills taught across the years must be perfect, which is why there are less than ten who have attain the level of Coraje, wearing a white uniform to replace their red one and must cut their hair to prove their honour.

Nabooru is the only Coraje with long hair, as she earned it by outmatching even the King in physical combat; which is no small feat, as I witnessed the defeat myself. While the King's defeat came with shame, we know that we must still serve him, for he is our leader bought to us by the Old Gods themselves. As I'm only twelve, I cannot take the Trial to become a Carmesi for a few years, and neither can Nisah, so I am but a Purpura until that day finally arrived.

"—King has no full intentions for our tribe." She is explaining quietly, although I can easily strain my ears enough to hear her. There is only one other Gerudo on this floor at the moment, most likely because they are soon about to change their shifts, so I have very little time to listen to what has caught my attention so suddenly. "He means well, as I will serve no other but the King, however there is something wrong. I believe solely that his connection to our tribe is close to being severed; another duty calling out for him, one that should not be present.

My lips part in shock, my brow raising as I lean closer towards the stone wall. _This is not your conversation to be a part of, Ciren_, one part of my brain near screams. My eyes fall to the ground away from Nabooru's chambers, that shard of my mind being the truth and nothing but it. I have no right to eavesdrop into a conversation that I do not belong in. I have a duty of my own to complete, no matter how boring it may be, so I must leave them to how they are.

_What are you, a Hylian?_ Another side of my brain suddenly retorts sternly, my pride and honour fired into the mix. _Sure, you may not be a part of the conversation, but you can certainly make yourself one. Don't be a Hylian or a Sheikah and hide away from what you don't believe is right. If you believe that something will affect your Sisters, and others think that too, then suck it up, act like a Gerudo, and act forwards for your Sisters; no matter what it does to your King._

I don't need to think about who wins. Pride and honour for my Sisters are worth too much.

"What do you propose that we do, Nabooru?" The second voice questions. I think that they are Xallia, and are also of the Coraje, meaning that this matter has gone far above the low levels of Gerudo. This is a Coraje matter, but I still won't rest until the connection between the King and my Sisters is secure. "Speaking with the King is foolhardy, but we cannot allow this situation to fall. We aren't cowards, and we must protect our Sisters before they fall into the mix of this feud."

Nabooru hums in response, and I find the irony in Xallia's words. _It all ready has become a problem..._ "The King has been making more and more excursions across the Wasteland, has he not?" The pause is all that I need to know that Xallia had agreed to such a thought. "While it may be entirely Sheikah like to do, we must also venture there when the moon is next at its zenith to collect what information that we can from the Spirit Temple there. If there is nothing for us to be worried about, then we may leave, but if there is..."

The Spirit Temple is an area in the Desert Colossus, a place that you must cross the Haunted Wasteland to get find it, and we have lost many Gerudo from those trying to get into the area. The Spirit Temple is only accessible to the Whites and the King, and any other levels who go in there and get caught are severely punished; though many have tried it and slipped through the net. Yes, I have always wanted to go into the Spirit Temple just so I can show that any level of the Gerudo race is capable of going across the Haunted Wasteland and into the Spirit Temple.

I remember one of the least likely of Gerudo passing their Trial of Carmesi using shelter of the Spirit Temple to pass their Trial. Of course it was not a part of the rules not to go there, although it became an idea that was controversial. She had passed her Trial, technically, but she had abused a religious Temple in order to gain her passing. However, the Temple had its own trials within them, and she had to return to the Spirit Temple and pass those trials in order to fully gain her title of "Carmesi".

"We—"

_"_Find the King's secrets."__ I slam my naginata down hard suddenly when the voice of my dream whispers into my mind, catching the attention of both Nabooru and Xallia inside. My eyes widen in shock, knowing that I have given myself up like any Hylian would, rolling back onto my heel and shooting away from the doorway. I hear a harsh whisper from inside, and I haven't even made it further than a few feet before the veil of Nabooru's chambers have been cast aside, and Xallia of the Coraje appears.

I turn, acting as if I was never there, watching as Xallia scans the corridor to find any sign of threats that their conversation was overheard. Her golden orbs soon catch my own, and we bore into each other's eyes as if the world has come to a stop entirely, attempting to decipher each other's minds entirely. Minutes pass before either of us speak, and it is Xallia who speaks first. "Purpura!" She orders, arms completely vertical at her sides. "At my side this instant."

I curse.

Soldier like movements take over my body as I march towards the Coraje, my mind completely blank of all thoughts. "At your command, Coraje." I say upon instinct, hands wrapped tightly around my naginata. "What is your bidding, Coraje?"

Xallia's eyes bore down at my own, and once noting that the other Gerudo has left the premises in order to change shifts, she grabs my shoulder and throws me directly towards Nabooru's chambers. I stagger towards the veil, nearly tearing it down at my speed, but Xallia does not stop. She continues to urge me inside and kicks at my knees as soon as I pass the veil, causing me to fall straight down onto my knees, the tactic allowing me to drop my naginata as well.

I have never been in Nabooru's chambers before, let alone anyone else's but the chambers belonging to the Hierba and the Purpura when I came of those levels. The large, hexagonal shaped room is lined with numerous bookshelves filled to the brim with the Gerudo culture and history that all at the Coraje level should know off by heart. Pages from those books pour out from their spines, discoloured from wear and time. Before me is a small wooden chair, presumably knocked over and onto the rug beneath it when I drew attention to myself.

And, in the mahogany desk above me sits the highest of the Coraje themselves. Two large windows allows light from the sun to pour inside, the dusty sky around it filtering in gracefully. However, due to the drapes that cover the other windows and the smell of incense sticks that burn throughout the room, the air is too thick to be classed as clear. Nabooru sits tall in her plush seat, paperwork and other piles of paper stacked high above her desk.

"This one was too close, Nabooru." Xallia hisses from behind, a cool blade felt against the back of my neck as my face covering is ripped away; leaving all eyes directly on me. "I could see it in her eyes. She heard far too much. What should we do? If word gets out..." She leaves the threat hanging, and I lower my head not due to shame whatsoever. The tension rises suddenly, and I hold my breath. I didn't mean for myself to be picked up in such a way, and for my eyes to give all of my lies away.

No matter, I did not expect to be in this situation when I came onto guard duty today. Or ever, for that fact.

Nabooru hums in response. "Rise, Purpura." She purrs, gesturing towards Xallia to let me follow her orders. I raise my head and face the facts as any Gerudo should, meeting her bright eyes dead on. I shift my weight a little, feeling Xallia against my back."I know you, Ciren of the Purpura." She clarifies with a small smirk. "The notorious Deku Nut prank came from you and Nisah of the Purpura. I did not expect you to act out of line, in either cases that we not face."

"I was young and foolish, Coraje." I say calmly.

"Also in both cases." Xallia comments from behind. I can feel her presence behind me, and it's more than unnerving to have one of the strongest Gerudo with a blade behind you. "Why did you decide to go against orders on your duty, Purpura? None of us expect a Gerudo to go against their Sisters in such a way." I relieve myself of holding my breath, allowing oxygen to flood back into my lungs as I straighten myself fully, accepting the situation with all that I have.

"I had also been concerned for my Sisters." I explain hesitantly at first. "And to hear of my superiors also concerned drew my attention. I should not have acted in such a way, and accept any form of punishment that you wish to push upon me. I was wronged in ways that a Gerudo should not be, and understand such things." I hold my head high. "Any punishment will be deemed fit from Coraje like you all." As my voice dies out, I instinctively hold my breath once again. I don't like having to do it, but staying calm is what I need to do.

But I am surrounded by Coraje that I have wronged. It isn't easy to stay calm, no matter what tribe you belong in.

A pregnant silence ensues, and both Nabooru and Xallia cast each other questioning looks in this time; almost as if they are discussing their punishment for myself in their minds like one of the Shadow Folk would do. I hold my shoulders back, standing as still as any ceremonial statue created in honour of fallen heroic Gerudo, even if I will never be hailed as one. They continue this vigil for a long time, and I watch Nabooru's eyes as much as she does the same to me.

All gestures stop, then: "Release her."

"W-What?" Both Xallia and I gasp in response.

Nabooru passes us both even looks, golden eyes glowing with authority. "While our Purpura has wronged us as Sisters, her intentions are clear to see in her eyes. I can see the truth lingering in her irises, and I know that she will not do this again nor take any action on what she has heard." Her eyes become rock solid, demanding for me to object. "She will not do this again, therefore she is free to return to her duties as a fellow Sister, and none shall object."

Xallia moves to reply, only to hold herself back at the words of her fellow Coraje. She steps away from me, and I am permitted to tie the facial veil back around my face, scooping up my naginata before bowing to both Coraje and taking my leave. I take large steps to exit the room, allowing the both of them to be left alone, feeling their eyes upon me even after I am back into the clearer air of the corridors, more Gerudo returning to this level in order to join guard duties.

I cannot leave my own any faster.

* * *

"And she just let you go?!" Nisah gasps with incredibly wide eyes, er voice echoing all around the supply closet that we stand in, a room so small that we are forced to stand incredibly close together; the stench in here from the cleaning supplies making my gag reflex act up. After I had left my guard duties, I barely got Nisah out of her own duties when she was called to stay on for longer; and I needed to get her somewhere safe where no one would hear us.

Apparently this was the compromise.

While Nabooru had said about me not taking action on this, there is something singing in my blood that forces me to ask for the help that I need. I wouldn't talk to anyone else about this but Nisah. In response to her cry, I hold my hands out to calm her down and nod in agreement. "Yeah." I say quietly, checking the hallway to see if anyone is there, coming up with no one. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that they are going after the King, and something is going to happen soon. When it will happen, though, I'm not quite sure of."

Nisah doesn't reply for a long time, but she surprises me greatly when she does. "Why don't we follow them?"

"What the Hell?!"

She rolls her eyes, making sure that I am quiet. "Just listen. If you've been feeling how the Coraje have been, then who is to say that others haven't too." _You haven't_, I think to myself, yet hold it back from my tongue. "They're gonna need all the help that they can get, and besides, we will be hailed as the greatest Gerudo if we helped in solving this mystery of our own King!" My eyes widen in alarm, catching onto what she is hinting at. My hands clench into fists.

She always was one who wanted power in the tribe.

"Nisah, you're insane!" I cry, quickly lowering my voice when I realise just how loud I am. "We are Purpura, and they are Coraje for the love of Din! We can't handle ourselves in a place that we have never been to, let alone going against direct orders from the King's second-in-command. I'm not going against what I have been ordered to, and against the King in such a way. I value my life too much for that." I fold my arms up crossly, staring Nisah down as she chews at her lip in irritation; a habit that she hasn't gotten out of.

"So you aren't a real Sister of mine then." With gleaming embers, Nisah carts out of the supply closet and back out into the corridor near our chambers. My stomach twists violently at her words, the attitude from her tone slicing straight through my heart. Her tongue has always been sharp, but it is normally in such a beautifully sarcastic way that I laugh at, not in a harsh way that is directed straight at me; dubbing me as a traitor to our tribe.

Realising just what I will have to do, I exhale and race after her. "Nisah, wait!" I dart straight after her, catching her arm before she can walk too far away from me. She turns, eyes still glowing with hate as they bore into my own eyes. "I-I'll do it. I am your Sister, and I will come with you."

Her eyes flash once, then her lips twist up into the largest smirk that I have seen from her.

"You are so easy to mould." She comments, taking her arm back. Sighing deeply, I return the gesture with a smile of my own. We stand there for a long time, the friendly bond that we have shared ever since we were kids growing between us with every second that passes. All of today's events, no matter how important they are to me, seem to fade away when I'm around people who I can trust; and I like it. "Go on then. I need to go and carry on with duty. Meet me after, and we can plan out our epic quest!" She smirks at me, pointing straight at me in accusation. "Whatever you do, don't fall asleep."

I roll my eyes and silently nod, smiling a little myself. "I can't promise you anything." She laughs, turning on her heel and carts in the opposite direction. I roll my eyes at her shrinking figure before going in the opposite direction to her and back into the gorgeous daylight, unsure of what just happened, but strangely happy with it at the same time. I can always count on Nisah to drag me into such ideas that are good and bad, more so the latter, though there's something tugging at the front of my mind.

I have agreed to go directly against orders.

After a few moments of becoming lost in a trance, I finally shake my thoughts away from that of Nisah's deal as well as the nightmare from this morning and slip back out of the tiny room; moving in the complete opposite direction of Nisah and down the wide corridor, down a set of large steps and past a group of three gossiping Greens. "The King wants us to attend a feast with him tomorrow, isn't it exciting?!" One of them, Lizani I think, squeals in delight. They all stand against the wall at the bottom of the steps, and I immediately act like my shoe is coming undone so I can kneel down and hear more.

It isn't long before another cries: "I know! I really do miss the King sometimes..." Their voice is small and quiet, and I don't really think they sound like a Hierba (maybe even younger) but I didn't see anyone without a Gerudo uniform. _Strange..._ "I'll need to find some jewellery to stand out from the rest of you, though. Serise, you have to help me!"

Classic Gerudo. _"I'll need to find something!"_ generally means: _"Who can I steal from first?"_

"Oi, Ciren!" I snap my head over at them, straightening when I "fix my shoe". "Heard you had it out with a Coraje in duty. How the Hell did you pull that and how can I do it?" Amnita, one of the newest of the Hierba, asks with a hand on her hip; causing commotion to break out with the other Hierba; which the one who I didn't think was a Hierba actually is a Red.

I find myself smirking at her and winking. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

Amnita calls out for me loudly as I cart off, laughing like an idiot as I break out into the brilliant sunlight on the second-to-top floor. I slow as I move around the edges of the Fortress, finding the outside part of this level mixing in with the dirt path which leads into the Horseback Archery Range. Smiling to myself, I semi-skip across the warm stone and onto the earthy pathway towards the ravine-like area; seeing Genna, another White, standing underneath a large canopy to shield herself from the heat.

She strokes the mane of her grey horse: Alivio, and waves a little when she sees me. I wave back at her as I walk over to the right, heading underneath a thick shelter of rock and into the busy, yet very open, Stables. The Stables is rather circular-shaped, outlined with numerous stables and an open space in the centre for us to take our horses out of here. I scan the area, feeling rather content with the gentle neighing of the mares and stallions here; spotting my own horse in the very left stable.

Dodging a few Carmesi and horses speeding towards the exit, I leap over the gate into Luz's stable; not bothering to physically open the gate myself. His dark eyes sparkle with delight when he sees me, shoving his nose into me for a fuss. "I'm sorry, boy." I apologise softly as I rub my finger across the white tufts of hair on the bridge of his nose. "I've missed you too." Because the King has been lengthening our guard duties, and those stupid nightmares have been plaguing my sleep, I have been seriously neglecting Luz and my riding in general.

And I've missed him a lot, as our bond stretches back from when I was little; knowing him since my memory fades into a misty cloud of nothingness from age.

I hoist his light brown saddle over the fencing, holding it in front of him. "Can I make it up to you?" My chestnut horse nickers playfully, allowing me to strap the saddle into place across his body and mess with his black mane lovingly; fixing his bridle into place too. I grab my bow and quiver that shouldn't be stashed in here, tying the quiver around my waist and holding tightly onto my bow after pulling the strands of hay from off of the string.

Pushing the gate open, I leap onto Luz with a grunt and nudge his sides softly. We edge out of the small fenced area carefully so I can force the gate shut behind me. Patting Luz's neck, he bursts into movement when I kick his sides once again – the wind catching my hair as soon as we break into the Horseback Archery Range. Later on, I'll have to either go on foot through the Haunted Wasteland, which is nearly impossible from what I've heard, or I'll have to take Luz.

As much as I don't want to put Luz in that much danger, the odds of getting to the Desert Colossus on foot is even slimmer. And I can't take that chance. Voices of the three from my dream whisper into my mind, but I can't make out what their saying exactly. Shaking my head, they quieten a little, yet still haunt me, as Luz and I take on the Archery Range and head down past the Fortress; going into the Valley and towards the ravine which I will forever wish to cross someday.

I pull the reigns upwards by the very edge of it, peering down into the crystalline waters of the river leading into Lake Hylia. I wonder what it would be like to swim in those waters, and to roam across the Golden Land of Hyrule without the fear of being taken back to your homeland for disobeying the rules; attaining severe punishments for it. "One day, Luz, we'll go across this bridge and be completely free." I tell the world on the other side of the bridge, grabbing Luz's attention; who makes a small sound of agreement. "One day..."


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecies

_"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."_

~Eleanor Roosevelt~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 2: Prophecies

~Interlude~

_Dark clouds billowed across the skies without any care in the world. With every grumble of thunder and clap of lightning, the ground shook like an earthquake had struck Farore's sweet earth. Zelda hugged her body as tightly as she possibly could, no other protection around for her to pursue. The rain poured heavily down in thick, icy sheets, and she knew that something unnatural had caused such a strange reaction in what was a world filled with light._

_The thick stamping of hooves, combined with swords and weapons colliding harshly was suddenly sounded, causing Zelda to spin around in the barren land of grass when cackling was heard from behind her. Two figures, hunched over from the prevailing winds, in the air joined one much larger figure with a much straighter back. They controlled the clouds billowing above, and their dark aura sent shivers down Zelda's spine._

_She searched around desperately for salvation, yet none was to be found. Tears stung at the very edges of her eyes, and she began running faster than she had ever ran before –trying her hardest not to cry as she tripped over a tiny rock. A light exploded from the land north of her, and she almost cried out at the light penetrating her pupils with such a harsh concentration._

_She couldn't help but look away as the figures descended from over her, cuddling her body in a tight ball as the wet mud stained her white clothes; staining her life along with it._

_Yet those figures never touched her..._

_She jumped when a screech of pain sounded from above her, although she couldn't help but uncurl herself just a little to see what had occurred within her surroundings. From where the light had come from before, the force of the holy light had parted the dark clouds and lit up the ground; revealing three things ahead of her that her eyes could not help but fall on._

_The first was a figure, walking slowly from out of a forest with a small sword in his hand. The second was a green Stone in his hand that glittered from the light that had emerged and radiated out from the forest; a Stone which Zelda knew was the sacred Kokiri's Emerald from legend. The third was a glowing orb flying above the figure's shoulder: a Guardian Fairy, Zelda assumed. __She opened her mouth to call out for the figure when a shadow fell over her petite form._

_She whirled around on the grassy terrain, waiting for the darkness to consume her fully this time..._

~*O*~

Then she bolted upright with a cry, her thick duvet sheets following her as she moved so abruptly. A thick sheen of sweat had formed over her eyebrows, and she felt a nervous tremor in her hands already being set off from the nightmare. Her breath was drawn forth out of her body in short rasps, no where being close to her normal breathing rate. _It's happening again_, she told myself with a strong shudder as she swallowed thickly. _Father... I have to tell Father that we are in trouble!_

She wasted no time in leaping out of her bed, her bare feet colliding with the soft red carpet as she rushed over to the large door. The two guards outside of her room turned to Zelda when she opened the door, concern filling their eyes. "Your Grace, are you...?"

"I am well, thank you." She assured them. "I just need to take a walk." The guard on the right opened their mouth to object, but the guard on the left held their hand up and let her go. "Thank-you." As soon as they were out of her sight, Zelda broke into a sprint towards the staircase, her feet slapping off the oak flooring softly as she went.

She raced up the cold steps and further onward towards Father's room until she dashed around a corner and collided with someone. She gasped loudly, craning her neck up so much to see silver hair tied back in a tight bun and crimson eyes watching her in surprise. "Zelda, Your Grace, what are you doing up at such a late hour?" Zelda hugged the woman tightly, her hands beginning to shake again a little.

"Impa..." She said softly. "I had that dream again, and I just know that it means something!" She tried her best to break free so she could continue on with her quest to find Father and alert him. "I need to go and—"

"Princess." Impa held out her arm, blocking Zelda fully from moving; Impa's height compared to Zelda's not really help either. "I know that you usually have prophetic dreams, and that this particular dream has significance to this time, _but_—" Zelda frowned at her. "—you must not be up at this hour when you all need rest."

The Princess let her shoulders slump forwards. "But Impa, I—!"

"No, Princess." Impa cut in. "Your Father must rest, as do you. He is due to have a very important meeting with the King of the Gerudo tomorrow, and he must have his sleep. You know how much these sorts of meetings drain him." The Princess nodded slightly, not wanting to give up so easily. "I am sure that you will be able to speak with His Highness after the meeting is dismissed, all right?" Zelda reluctantly permitted her Guardian guide her back towards her bedroom, the deathly cold silence lingering around her as she thought back to her dream.

_My dreams say many things_, she thought to herself. _There will be a saviour from the Forest, a person wishing to take ultimate power over Hyrule in the Desert, as well as a saviour in the Desert too. This makes no sense!_

Impa tucked her back into bed, and she watched as the shafts of moonlight slipped in through the door onto her balcony; the thin curtains swaying from the slightly open door. Impa placed a hand on the Princess's forehead with a soft smile. "Go to sleep, Princess. You need your rest after being up so late for the past few nights. I am positive that everything will be just fine."

_I wish that you could be correct, Impa..._

* * *

The Great Deku Tree couldn't help but shudder as another wave of coldness and despair washed over his dark roots. Trees couldn't move, only provide for the world of humans who desperately needed oxygen to survive, which meant that trees were more prone to parasites; especially ones like the Great Deku Tree. This particular parasite had only entered his sacred Domain a few hours before, how he did not know, and attempted to pry the sacred Emerald away from his strong branches.

The Great Deku Tree obviously fought back, only to bring forth disastrous results.

The parasite, soon to be known as Gohma, injected its poison into the Tree and hid inside the core of the great piece of vegetation. He knew that his condition was slowly deteriorating, and his age did not help whatsoever. The Great Deku Tree was the sole protector of the Kokiri Forest, where immortal children lived in his Domain with a carefree life. They would not grow old like he had, so he bestowed upon each of them a Guardian Fairy to protect them in case anything happened to the Great Deku Tree.

They could not leave the Forest, as they would surely die without the deep magic of the Forest, yet there was one Kokiri who needed to. He was the only child who was not affected by the magic of the Forest, as he was not born in the Tree's Domain, and was therefore not immortal. He would not die if he left the Forest, so he was chosen by the Three to become the saviour of this land _– _and needed the Kokiri's Emerald to become that.

The Great Deku Tree's time was nigh, and he knew that the boy needed to Guardian Fairy that he never had to grow up with. It was his time. "Navi..." He whispered into the cold air, making sure that his voice would not wake the dear children. "Navi, where art thou? Come hither..." He had to wait for an incredibly long time before the orb of energy arrived before him, the figure of the fairy mostly concealed by the light that she gave off.

She gasped at the Deku Tree's form, a soft tear falling down her cheek as she touched the Tree's nose. "Great Deku Tree..."

"Listen to me, Navi..." He hushed her. "Dost thou sense it? Dost thou sense the climax of evil descending upon this Realm of the living? These malevolent forces of darkness even now are beginning to inject their deathly toxins into the beautiful land of Hyrule. Dost thou sense it?" He watched her tiny form in wait, patiently waiting for her answer despite his current weakness.

She sobbed quietly, knowing her answer before he had even began speaking to her. "I do, Great Deku Tree, I do..."

"My Domain has been the basis of life to the Kokiri here, deterring outsiders away from this Forest of life." He continued, feeling the evil within his core. "And even now my power is as nothing against this tremendous power that threatens this land." Navi slowly fluttered away, knowing that a horrible evil was nearly about to consume this land as well _– _worried for the lives of those within this Realm.

"What do you need me to do, Great Deku Tree? I'll do anything for you..."

She couldn't suppress another sob of sadness. "The time for the boy without his Guardian Fairy to awaken and save this land, and thou must aid him. He is the one to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth, and thou must help him. Find him, Navi, and bring him to me... as I have little time left in this world." He shifted his decaying branches towards the edge of his Meadow. "Fly Navi, fly! The fate of the Forest, nay, the _world _depends on thee!"

She wiped away her tears of despair and nodded. "I will, Great Deku Tree. Stay with us for just a little longer!"

And then she was gone, leaving the Great Deku Tree alone once again. He could hear the whispers of Gohma deep within his roots, waiting for his demise to shroud upon his breath. But he would not give in until the Kokiri's Emerald had been passed on to the child of destiny, and that is when he would allow himself to be consumed once and for all. The shafts of the morning light had begin to cut through his browning leaves, a tiny frown creasing his bark as he awaited for Navi to bring forth the child of destiny to him.

_Fly Navi, I have very little time left in this Realm now..._

* * *

~Ciren~

"Ciren!" Something in the far distance hisses my name, jabbing me in the side repeatedly when I don't respond at first. I wave my hand violently, begging to the Three that they would stop, somehow touching the thing's cheek with a soft slap as I groan and roll over; shoving my face into the soft and incredibly warm mattress. "Goddess Hylia, come on Ciren! We have to go before you sleep the night away; _a__gain_!"

_Nisah... The only one who would wake me at an Goddessly late hour. _I pull the bed sheet further up onto my face, trying without avail to block the voice out. I mutter many pleas from under the sheets, even if Nisah does not stop hastily whispering for me to awaken. In the distance, I hear Nisah sigh, and then, without any warning whatsoever, a force slams into my stomach and I am sent toppling forwards off the bed, my sheets following me too. "Ow, _Din's Fire_!"

"Shh!" Nisah hisses, grabbing me and covering my mouth. I blink rapidly, only now noticing how angry and concerned she looks as her head whips back and forth to make sure that we didn't carry too much noise towards the other Purpura in the same chambers. "We don't have much time. The moon's all ready up and Nabooru is gone from her chambers."

She holds a hand out, but I ignore her offer and get up myself. "You went to the Coraje chambers without me?" She rolls her eyes, grinning triumphantly as I shove my sheets back onto my bed and drag my bag out from underneath the bunk that Nisah and I share. After duty, I had filled it with medical supplies for the Wasteland (or anything else that we find) and throwing knives for defence. I keep the supplies in the bag, though tie the knives to either of my sides, managing to sleep in my uniform without being caught.

I turn back to her, checking that the other Purpura haven't woken up because of us, finding that she holds her own bag up herself and slings it over her shoulder, throwing a pair of shoes at me; my own, apparently. "Ready?" She questions as I rise from jumping into my shoes, and I nod sternly, staring her down. She nods back at me, and we drop our stances.

Despite only just waking up, my senses automatically heighten, and we move out. We break out into the large cobbled corridor within seconds, moving through the Fortress quieter than ever before. Since we have guard duties ourselves in the day, working out alternating times is simple enough, and so Nisah had managed to wake me with enough time to spare so that we wouldn't be easily caught.

Alternations occur every four hours, and last eight minutes exactly for every Gerudo to return to their chambers and awaken their partner for duties. Thankfully, we have managed to sneak away during the main alternation of the night, meaning that we have eight minutes to reach the stables, mount our horses, and fly to the Wasteland so that we can follow Nabooru and Xallia. "I'm still surprised that you are coming." Nisah muses as we run silently down the maze of corridors, each of the open windows revealing the moonlight that catches her hair at precise intervals. "I swore to Din that you would Cucco out at some point..."

I narrow my eyes, glancing down at the Fortress as the Gerudo swap out as we go, making sure to keep my voice low. "I may stick to the rules where I can, but that's only so that neither of us suffer in the end. As long as I keep a good track record, I can get out of here whenever I want to, and they wouldn't even suspect a thing nor care about it."

Nisah flashes a grin at me, glancing over her shoulder as we shift closer to the Common Room to assure herself that I notice it. "So... Golden Girl has a plan, huh? Any chances of me jumping on the band wagon with you?"

I scoff. "With your track record? Of course I won't let you take the credit for my plan. If you can get out of here, then you can tag along, I suppose."

Her grin transforms into a feral smirk. "Ah, Sisterly love? What would we do without?" She halts immediately, holding her arm out so that I stop with her. Peering over shoulder, I realise why she has stopped so suddenly. We have reached the main part of the Fortress, and there will be guards around here no matter what time of day that it is. This will be the only obstacle in our way, I hope, so if we can pass this then we are set.

Darting in action, Nisah and I creep down the corridor, splitting up halfway down so we can dodge the guards present. We reach the large stairway leading down to the first floor of the Fortress, sifting our way through two more sets of corridors before reaching the Common Room. I am ahead when we reach the Room, and we had planned what we would do from the start.

Holding my finger up to her, I peer around the edge of the wall slightly, counting the different range of Gerudo in the room; all on guard. Inside are a total of eight guards in the large room: three Hierba, two Purpuras, and three Carmesi; the Coraje in more important areas of the Fortress. Looking back towards Nisah, I hold up both hands to her, representing eight with my fingers, and nod at her.

The room has two staircases leading outside, torches hanging from the walls to light up the Gerudo tapestries and insignas on the walls. Usually, the elderly Gerudo would be cooking anything from Leever Soup to Cucco if we can trade enough with the outside Villages that are willing to feed us; not many. Between those two staircases is a large rope that Nisah and I had put into place a long time ago.

We had made sure wouldn't swing about and be cut down, but then we both have to swing across in order to get through the Common room over the heads of the guards. The problem is: they all know who should be on guard, and the fact that we shouldn't, and moving around the Fortress when we are not required has a range of punishments, some of them being ones that I really don't want to have.

Swallowing thickly, Nisah and I split up and kneel down behind the crates that are stacked high before the entrance to the Common Room, and we slip through the darkness until we reach the top of the stairway. I duck behind the wall, hearing the footsteps of a guard a foot away from me. I hold my breath, Nisah beside me, and we hold back a sigh of relief when they turn and walk away.

_Din above; too close..._

I nod at Nisah silently, and she does the same in reply. Steeling my courage, I sidle up to the edge of the wall and peek around the wall against my back, watching as the Purpura from before makes her way down the stairs and towards the mass of people far in the distance of the large Common Room. I never thought that it would be this large, however the Common Room can fit at least one hundred people.

The rope hangs in a loop over one of the support beams, however I pick up another rope that we have stashed here earlier and hook it around the loop, tugging at it once to release the rope. Smirking triumphantly, I check the guard changes one last time and only move when the guards are no longer looking in my direction.

Rushing forwards, I take a flying leap and grab onto the rope with both hands, swinging back and forth dangerously between the two staircases. I swing back and forth once before flying high towards the opposite stairway, rolling into the corridor just as a Carmesi spins around at the ruckus. Snapping my head back up, I hug my back against the wall and twist myself back around to meet Nisah's gaze. She nods at me sternly, then copies my actions.

And yet, when she leaps to the rope, something drastically changes.

Her hands wrap around the rope as usual, of course, however the beam groans from above her, though thankfully not loud enough to catch anyone's attention. Both of our eyes widen, and she swings dangerously low to the ground. At the very last second, Nisah swings her body towards the window between the two stairways and jumps out of it, her cry followed by a sickly thud.

_Nisah...!_

No longer caring about the alternations of the guards, I drag myself to my feet and race outside, desperate to find Nisah only to see if she is all right. Breaking out into the night, the stars twinkle down on me, but I don't care in the slightest. My eyes spot the figure lying still on the ground, my stomach dropping at the sight. "N-Nisah...?" I fall to my knees and drag her into the shadows before we are caught, holding her close. "Nisah, come on... wake up!"

She groans, although her eyes are still shut. I breathe a deep sigh of relief, thankful that she is alive and didn't hurt herself too badly that she became unresponsive. Hooking my arms underneath her neck and legs, I grunt as I pick her up, freezing both at the sight of guards moving to where Nisah had fallen, and her grabbing my collar. "D-Don't..." She wheezes, then winces as I quieten her and lower us to the ground. "Don't... take me back..."

I stare at her, dumbfounded. "Nisah, depending on how you landed, you've broken something." I whisper harshly. "You are staying here, and I'm—"

"At most I've bruised a rib." She lies, especially with the way that her body shifts to distribute the weight away from her chest. "I don't give a damn about straining myself now, not when I have the chance to prove myself to the Carmesi and become one of them. I am not letting you move up in the ranks without me! You aren't going to do that!"

"And what if we don't either way? If you come too, then you'll get punished as well!" I retort harshly, making sure to keep my voice low and steady. "It's not like I don't want you to go, Nisah, but I don't want you hurting yourself any more than you have all ready. If this is the Three showing us that something is wrong, then why—?"

She grabs my face without warning, cutting me off as she growls: "If you don't take me with you, then I will turn you in for not only this, but everything else that you have done. I'll make sure that you get punished for all of this, but I'll stick up for you if you let me come with you." She rips open her bag and chugs down an entire bottle of Red Potion in one go. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she stares me down. "I'm fine now. I'm coming with you."

I swallow thickly, surprised at Nisah's sudden change in tone, then realise that we are too close to being caught to change our minds now. "Come on, then." I push her off now that she is under the healing powers of the Potion, then get to my feet. However, before she can run back out into the open again, I grab her collar. "If you show any ounce of pain, or even make my regret this, then I won't hesitate to go back and make you regret changing my mind."

She slaps my hand away, then smirks deviously. "We better get going before they leave, then, huh?" I shake my head, then grin as we check that the coast is clear before moving out.

A broad smile creases my face when I notice Nabooru standing by two horses – Caballo, Nabooru's white mare, and Xallia's stallion. I shush Nisah briskly and push her back behind one of the Fortress walls. She stands with Xallia, conversing so quietly that I barely hear her. "We have very little time." She whispers harshly. "Whatever ruckus was caused in the Common Room have ceased, and we must leave before we are noticed to be missing." Xallia simply nods without word, causing both her and Nabooru to mount their rides.

"Nabooru, are you sure that—"

"More than anything, Sister." Nabooru curtly responds, kicking her mare's sides before adding quieter: "More than anything."

They kick up a storm of dust as they fly towards the Haunted Wasteland, and I turn to my companion. Nisah nods from beside me and readies herself to leap up onto her horse, Luna, that we snuck out earlier in the day along with my horse too. I stand put for a few moments, lost in a trance of thoughts again. _Am I actually ready to do this? What if I don't make it back? And I'll be putting Nisah in danger too... _"Hey, Ciren!" I snap back into reality as the sound of fingers clicking in front of my face, noticing Nisah above me. "You okay?"

"Huh?" _Are you __actually __ready to cross the Haunted Wasteland? _I shake my head. "Oh yeah, I-I'm fine. Let's go." She raises her eyebrow at me for a moment, but a simple playful slap to her arm stops any other thoughts from being expressed. I ready myself to get up onto Luna, only to realise that I have a horse of my own.

"Ready?" Nisah questions as Luna snorts.

I nod slowly, nerves kicking in as I move my gaze to shifting sands of the Wasteland ahead. "Ready." I kick at Luz's sides, taking off into the Haunted Wasteland, not realising just what danger we are about to get into before it literally hits me in the face. The first thing that hits me is the harsh winds of the sandstorms that always seem to kick up a fuss here, then the fact that the gate has slammed shut behind us as soon as we've gotten through.

Twisting back around at the gate, a mental sigh echoes around my mind. _Well, there's no going back now..._

I can barely see Nisah through the harsh winds that tear at my bare sides, and I don't even want to know what we're going to be facing when we get to the eye of the storm we are facing. I pat Luz's neck in some hopes of assuring him, knowing that he must be as scared as I am right now. Lifting myself back up, I cover my face from the sand grains that threaten to blind me as I call out: "Where do we go?"

"Wherever the wind guides us!" Nisah's voice calls back to me. The shadow of her and her mare moves through the Wasteland effortlessly, as if the sandstorm is parting way for her to move through. Nudging Luz's sides a little, we swing into motion and follow the moving shadows of Nabooru and my friend into the depths of night; begging to the Goddesses that we will live through this.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

_**Author's Note:**_ I apologise if this story seems to be going rather slowly, as I can tell myself that we won't be getting into the main game for another few chapters. I'm sorry, but I need to get some of the beginning stuff out of the way so events later on in the game is easier to understand!

_"The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but those who watch them without doing anything."_

~Albert Einstein~

Shards Of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 3: Revelation

~Interlude~

_Everywhere was dark, so Link automatically assumed that something isn't right. Before him sood a large wall of rock, two large torches illuminating a large slab of wood embedded into the wall as well. He had never, ever seen something like this, and probably wouldn't in a place like the Kokiri Forest. Something definitely wasn't right, and things were surely about to get worse. __A loud clap and a flash of light startles him, stopping his heart completely._

_He spun around, trying to figure out what the flash was, as well as the grumble and shaking of the ground that soon followed. A massive creaking sound sent him whirling back around towards the wall of rock and wood, watching in shock as the wood moved downwards to form a bridge of sorts. He had no idea what was going on, but he was determined to find out. __Beyond the wall seemed to be numerous large houses, much bigger than he had ever seen in the Forest._

_The area beyond the wall looked even gloomier than where he was standing, which he was finding quite hard to believe, until he saw something in the distance that made the place beyond the wall a lot less sombre. __There was some sort of animal rushing towards him, two people mounted atop of it. The creature was pure white, although seemed a lot less hairy and angry than a Wolfos._

_Something certainly isn't right, but things couldn't surely get stranger... could they?_

_Before the animal could get too close and harm him, however, Link briskly jumped out of the way like he would do if Mido ever tried to swing a punch at him, even if that made the situation worse for me as he was dodging his swings. There was suddenly a ball of light above him, a Guardian Fairy, and that's when he knew for sure that something was definitely not right. He, in the waking world, did not have a Guardian Fairy; the only one. For that, he was at the centre of all jokes and pranks._

_He caught a glimpse of the two people riding the animal. The taller figure had silver hair, yet didn't look ancient in the slightest, while the person they are clutching tight, protecting even, seemed to be dressed in white and pink, though their hair was covered completely. He watched them fly off into the murky distance, dark clouds consuming their figures before long, when another sound was sounded from behind him: the panting of the obscure animal once again, apparently racing after the two who had just fled from the town._

_Link spun around, seeing yet another of that animal from before, however in jet black this time with fiery hair which suited the black-armoured rider. The creature reared back and the rider raised his tanned, palm; generating some sort of force within it. Link, scared over what the man was creating within a fraction of a second after stopping, rose his arms over his face, knowing that it wasn't going to be good; then something even stranger occurs._

"_No!" He jolted himself out of his braced position to see a girl around his own age gliding in front of him, curved swords drawn. Her hair was as red as the uniform that she wore, and she took the impact of the force for him. She tumbled to the ground as the rider left the scene, rain pounding hard on them as both the young boy and the girl stared at each other for a few moments._

_"Wake up...!" A pause. "Ugh, can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"_

_That's when he woke..._

* * *

~Ciren~

My eyes scan the empty terrain around me, my arm back in front of my face to pull my cowl further down my face as the tiny sand grains attach themselves to my eyelashes. We haven't even been moving for that long, and it seems that I've already lost my ability to sense (let alone see) Nisah through the thick sandstorm that had sparked only a few minutes ago. Horror seeps into my system at the thought. "Nisah?!" I call out, choking on the sand that soon invades my system. "N-Nisah?!"

Luz whines, and I suddenly realise how long we must have been going for to make him so tired out. I can do nothing else but leap off of my stallion and help him out of the sand that has begun to consume his legs. Luz shakes his head at me violently, bowing his head from the sand attempting to lodge itself into his eyes, shoving me away with his nose; urging me away so I can live to see the sun rise tomorrow, but I won't have it.

"Stop it, Luz!" I hiss between closed teeth, grasping his reigns tightly. "I'm not leaving you to die here! If you're going to be stubborn about this, then I will be too!" He whines in obvious irritation and attempts to pull the reigns from my grip, yet I have none of it. I won't leave him to die out here alone, as he is one of the two people I can place my trust into fully; strangely enough. His dark eyes sparkle in woe, and I can't help but sigh as I rest my forehead against the bridge of his nose, knowing that are fate's have been written down in black and white now.

_I need to go..._ I order myself, raising my head to solidify my resolve further, noticing the moon shimmering through the wild winds of the Wasteland. _Now._ When I try to move my feet, however, all I find is that I am struggling to move too. I shift my eyes downwards to discover that me being stationary for so long has cause for the sand to briskly pile up and submerge half of my shins. I break myself as much as I can out of the flood of desert biting at my legs, using Luz's reigns to help me further so that we can combine our weight and drag me out.

Holding my arm across my face, I chew at my lip. I'm alone in the Haunted Wasteland, without any way of seeing the Desert Colossus which used to be ahead of me. Nisah and her horse are still nowhere to be seen, and will most likely stay like that for the rest of the time that this storm howls into my ears, plus Luz as well as I are slowly sinking into the abyss of golden death. _Holy Din, Nayru and Farore..._ I think to myself, clutching Luz's reigns tightly in fear. _I am going to die._

I shouldn't have done this, but I did. Now I am paying the price for it.

I let myself internally sigh when I hear a cackle surround the area, halting any of my thoughts that threaten to surface at this moment. I look around for a few moments, my eyes widening as they lock onto a small floating figure in the distance. Begging that it is Nisah, my hope both dies and revives itself when I see the lantern that it holds lights up the sand, but surely not enough to guide me to the Desert Colossus. Nisah was not carrying a lantern, even if we should have through the fact that you can't predict storms, but if someone else is stupid enough than us to be here too; I'll find them.

"Who—?"

It giggles in good nature, cutting me off before I can . _"I'll be your guide on your way!" _It says loudly, although its voice is barely heard over the sound of the sandstorm. _"but coming back, I won't play! I'll show you the only way to go, so follow me and don't be slow!"_ I watch in surprise as it floats gently up to me, holding my face with its free hand; even though I still cannot see the being. _"Only one with the Eye of the Sheikah can see me here. What sorcery do you possess, my dear?"_

I slap the hand out of the way in anger tingling deep within my bones. "I don't have any magic that you speak of!" I snap, sand spewing into my open mouth and causing me to cough harshly, panicking wildly to try and get my feet out of the sand. My voice suddenly turns into a rare tone of desperation, one that I am shameful to have but also joyful to hold at the same time because of this specific moment. "Just help. Please..."

_"One with the Eye of Truth shall be guided to the Spirit Temple by an inviting ghost. Follow into salvation through your host!"_ It giggles before more, then taking off into the sand ahead. With a loud grunt, I strain around Luz to pull myself out of the deep sands again, swinging myself around and onto his saddles, the ghost using some form of magic to swirl the sand around Luz's feet away.

The ghost laughs creepily and flies of into the distance. I harshly kick Luz's sides, racing off into the distance before the creature can get away from me. Luz, in response to the creature, or my change in resolve, straight away kicks up a storm of sand himself as he racess after the obscure being, not wanting to let it out of his sight. I am not about to lose my chance of getting both Luz and I out of this alive, even if the Wasteland may just be messing with my mind to make me think this.

_I pray to Din that it isn't just the Wasteland toying with me..._

I don't know how long I follow this strange being for, and it takes even longer before I realise that I am delirious for trusting something that flies about and constantly rhymes. Nonetheless, I spot the creature in the distance once again, the light from the lantern thankfully helping to light the way. Luz has had next to no trouble in getting through the sand now, even breaking into a gallop for most of it.

From what the moon says, even if I can barely see its rays through the sandstorm that still persists, it must be going into the early hours of the morning, and which is a little worrying because we had set off before the moon reach its zenith, and we haven't reached the Spirit Temple. Yet I'm worried that Nisah hasn't had the help from this ghost like I have, and haven't made it to the Desert Colossus like I have the slim chance of getting into. I can't lose Nisah; nothing will be the same without her.

A gust of wind suddenly bites at my side again, almost sending me toppling off of Luz with a fright. The wind, however, dies down without much of a warning, and the horrific storms soon begins to break up after at least three hours. A small smile breaks across my face and Luz lets out a joyful neigh, speeding up without my command. The ghost's light carries on towards the end of the storm, and the wind keeps slowing down until I can finally see the night sky again.

I breathe a deep sigh of relief and almost collapse onto Luz's back when I realise that the winds have almost finally died out and the ghost's light has stopped. _"My purpose has been fulfilled in leading you out of the sandy pool, but do not later choose be a fool!"_ The lights dips deeply, suggesting that it's bowing towards me, before spinning around and exploding into a mass of dark particles. I jerk backwards in surprise, and Luz rears a little. I stroke him lovingly in an attempt to reassure him, which thankfully works. _I never saw what the ghost even looked like..._

Leaning back up from Luz, I scan the area ahead with the wind now gone. Wedged deep into the sand is a wooden post, something I saw a few times in the Wasteland, with a long piece of frayed crimson cloth. From this, I leap off of Luz and lean heavily against it; feeling a little spent as I hold onto my horse's reigns to carry on further into what must be the Colossus. I don't permit myself more than a few moments of resting before I move out again, guiding Luz towards out goal.

My feet wade slightly through the silent sand, the rest of the Desert now strangely sient, clambering over large sand dunes and towards the gigantic stone statue ahead that has been the basis of our tribe since the very beginning. Despite my fatigue, I break into a run when I spot water ahead, allowing Luz rest and drink thirstily from the water in the small oasis off to the left of the decayed statue, taking the strangely pristine water into my hands and taking large gulps from the clean water.

"Ciren? Ciren?!"

I straighten at the sudden shout, breathing out: "Nisah..." _She's alive!_ I pat Luz's neck lightly and whisper reassurance as I rise onto my feet and find my Purpura companion calling out my name from a small set of steps in front of the statue, walking towards a large stone arch before the statue in attempts to find me. "Nisah!" I sprint towards my friend at a pace faster than I would have expected for me to, crashing into her and sending us both onto the ground in a tangled heap. She looks up to see me on top of her, mouth breaking into a smile.

"Ciren, you're alive! When you weren't with me, I could have sworn that you'd..."

"You thought that I'd get eaten by the Leevers, I know." I tell her with a smirk, jumping away and dodging a kick that she pulls. I hoist Nisah onto her feet and look around. "Well, I'm alive and you're alive so—" A chill courses down my spine, and I turn to Nisah with a concerned glance. "Nisah, we need to get into the Temple and get out. We've all ready wasted enough time getting through the Wasteland, and we'll be caught if we don't return before sunrise. Our chance may almost be gone because of those bloody storms."

Both Nisah and I nod at each other, and we both find and tie up our horses at the entrance to the Spirit Temple. All my thoughts are distorted over Nabooru's cryptic words towards Xallia both in her chambers and at the entrance to the Wasteland, and the who idea of the King's secrets becoming a reality through the depths of the Spirit Temple. Either way, the exterior of the Temple itself takes my breath away, leaving both Nisah and I to stare at the sacred statue for a long time. "Come on." I say after a while, catching Nisah's attention. "We can't lose time."

Taking a deep breath, we walk straight into the Temple, underneath the insignia of the Triforce. Deep inside of me, I know that I shouldn't be here until I take my Carmesi Trial, and I can't go against the direct orders from my tribe like this. And yet, there's another side fo me that wants to know the King's secrets, even if I am taking word from a dream and a few words from my superiors. If I wanted to do this with anyone, then it would be Nisah, and I am thankful that she is beside me to experience such a place.

I can feel the Gerudo past flooding into my core as we step into the Temple. Our shoes click every time that we take a step across the rugged sand stone that the entire Temple is made up of, large torches dangling from the walls; lit recently. Two stone serpents stand on either side of the central set of steps, and I can't help but read what is carved into them. "_If you want to proceed in the past, you should return here with the heart of a child_." I translate, perplexed. "_If you want to travel in the future, you should return here with the power of silver from the past_."

"What?" Nisah asks, jogging up to my side. "What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

I shrug, unsure of what to say in response because she is right. Talking about the flow of time and the "power of silver" like they are trivial things is something that I can't understand nor feel a connection to. "It doesn't matter." I reply after a while, shifting away from the statues. "We have a job to do, and it doesn't concern that." I make my way up the stairs, my fellow Purpura right at my side. The red carpet at the top of the steps has been worn and damaged over time, sand grains embedded into the fabric.

Nisah tilts her head at my side, kneeling down before the carpet. I part my lips to question what she sees, though she rises after a few moments of inspection, twisting her body to the open doorway to the right. "Someone has been here recently. I'll give you three guesses who." I breathe out a laugh as she nods her head to the corridor. "I remember Aveil telling me once that something had always blocked that way, but I suppose Nabooru, Xallia, or the King, had the tools to get through. Come on."

As one, we take out our throwing knives and proceed down the open way, the other side of the Temple is nearly unaccessible because of a small gap that we probably couldn't climb through. We follow the patterns of Gerudo insignias and up a tiny set of steps, sliding past the Blade Trap that patrols the room. There are three doors to go through, though the door straight ahead is left open and begging for our attention. Jumping over the Trap, Nisah moves on ahead in a low battle stance, urging me on through a single glance.

This leads into another corridor, although is far colder despite the numerous torches dotted about the walls. Jars line the right side of the corridor, different sized bricks stacking high above us. "So, Ciren." She queries as she moves forwards, ready for any of the traps within the Temple, even if Nabooru, Xallia, or the King may have dispelled them as they made their way through the Spirit Temple. "How did you—?"

"Nisah, watch out!" I cry, shoving her out of the way as two of the jars in the room levitate into the air and fling themselves at us. We both duck with wide eyes as the pottery smashes on the wall behind us, painted clay showering us. Leaping back onto our feet, we share a bout of laughter at how the scene must have looked. She picks up a green Rupee that must have inside of one of the pots, throwing it at me. I catch it with a grin and stuff it in my bag. "At least we got something out of this."

She shakes her head, still unable to surpress her grin as she moves on ahead. We switch places, myself taking the lead as the room ends abruptly, standing at the bottom of a tall brick wall that we could easily climb. Sheathing my knives, I take on the climb first, checking my footing every now and again as I clamber up the wall. "So, I'll ask again now that we aren't attacked by pottery." Nisah repeats with a smile. I grunt in response, both from the climb and her question. "How did you get through the Wasteland?"

"You wouldn't belive me even if I did tell you."

She laughs. "Try me. I've all ready seen enough tonight."

I drag myself over the edge, catching my breath as Nisah follows suit after a few moments. "There was a Spirit in the Desert." I clarify. She raises a brow straight away. "Told you. Whether it was a figment of my imagination or not, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for it. Wait," I add before she can say anything herself. "I still don't know how _you_ got through the Wasteland, and ahead of me. What happened?" She taps her nose, a secret to everyone, and I glare at her.

"Oh, come one, Ciren. If we get out of here tonight, then I might just tell you." She rises to her feet and walks underneath a highly decorated arch and into the next part of the Temple. A large mirror stands in the centre of the room, shaped again like serpent. The moonlight filters in through a purpose built hole in the wall opposite the door, sun designs attached to the wall; two on each one. Shrugging, I stand before the mirror, noticing that some of the sand grains have scarred my face and body a little.

But none of that compares to when I see something in the mirror's reflection behind me.

"Nisah..." I whisper, drawing my knife. It's a dark fragment, shifting in twisted ways in the corner of the room. I manage to catch her attention, although I stare only at the mirror and not at her. "We need to leave... really quietly, all right?" I notice her eyes narrowing in concern, and she starts to move over to me. "Don't come closer. Just... go and I 'll come after you." She doesn't listen to me, drawing her knife so quickly that it catches the attention of what is in the corner of the room; it rushes at me.

I cry out as a large, dark hand flies out and towards the light, wrapping its body tightly around me. Nisah stares, dumbfounded. It's a Floormaster from the legends, something that I thought was nothing but a myth. Nonetheless, it catapults me to the ground and punches me once in the stomach, leaving me to graon softly in the corner as my knife falls from my hand. I wrack my brain for answers sure that someone spiked one of my drinks from earlier today, my train of thought locking onto how the Hero of the legend defeated such a thing.

The mirror, the light; it makes sense. "Nisah!" I cry as she continues to watch me get flung about the room. "Turn the mirror towards me!" She stands there for a moment, frozen, but another shout from me snaps her into motion. Discarding of her knife, she grabs the bar of the mirror and turns it in my direction, the moonlight bouncing off of the crystalline surface and directing itself straight at the Floormaster that continues to pound against me. The light smashes into it, encasing it in light for a moment before it crumbles to nothing.

Breathing heavily, Nisah drags me to my feet with eyes glittering in shock. When she allows me to take my knife back, her going to do the same, she confronts me. "Ciren... how did you see that?" I turn to her, as confused as she is as she adds: "I didn't see what you had until I shone the light onto it. Floormasters are myths, though not any longer I guess, and how did you see it and I couldn't?"

"I..." I begin, only for my voice to fade out. How did I manage to see it when Nisah couldn't? And why are myths coming true, dark ones at that? "I have no idea..." I pause for a long time, the silent breathing of the wind all that can be heard until: "Well, um, we should... we should get out of here before another one of those _things_ appears."

"Agreed. One of your better ideas."

We shuffle through the room, then push open the door ahead of us, begging that nothing like that happens again tonight or ever again. Still a little shaken, I try without avail to clear my thoughts, even if I stop dead in my tracks at the sight of the next room. The room is the base of the Gerudo culture. Everything in here seems to have some sort of symbolism, no matter what it seems to be, even the brickwork of the walls is covered in Alma, Ancient Gerudo, that speaks of the very birth of our existence that is too long to explain from between the time when the blazing sun rises and sets into the chilling night.

Ahead of us is a set of steps, the sides barricaded off by metal spikes sharper than any scimitar that we've ever owned in our tribe. A dormant Armos sits off to the right before an overhang that opens out into what seems to be the main room of the Spirit Temple, the fact that an extinct creature is here freaking me out a little afterour little run in with the Floormaster. In the more open part of the room is a gigantic statue of what the very first Gerudo may have looked like: wearing thick armour around their breasts and shoulders as well as vibrant material across their legs.

Still, what I don't believe was a part of their garments in their time is the incredibly large cobra wrapping itself around the statue's waist and up to the crown of their head, though is a major symbol for our resillience. Beneath the statue, the one that seems rather similar to the eroded one outside, is a small platform with an unlit torch on either side of it; feeling like it is awaiting for the flames of destiny to light the room of mysteries. I stand in a little bit of shock of the beauty of the room, unable to form a response before we're moving again.

Nisah and I creep up the steps in front of us, the former rolling her eyes when I can't resist the temptation of dragging my fingers across the stone, watching intently as the tiny grains of sand fly off at my touch that brushes through the cement holding these bricks together. This leads us up to the highest point of the room where a single torch sits by a door blocked off by thick metal bars.

From this vantage point, we can see the entire room and everything that goes on here; or what is about to occur. There is a long moment of silence where nothing happens, my senses tingling from the history lingering in this place as I drink in the thick scents of the incense that must have been burnt in here before we got here. Some of the Whites must have been in here earlier praying or something, I suppose. _I didn't even think that Ganondorf would even let the Corajes in here now that—_

I suddenly hear a door opening from below us, and we all peer over the edge to watch as the King himself enters the room through a door that I couldn't have seen because of the structure of the room, wearing thick black armour trimmed with gold. The room turns cold at his presence, and it takes all that I have not to question it aloud. Naisah holds a finger to her lips, knowing what I am thinking as she crouches onto the ground, and I follow her silent order without hesitation; watching on from above.

Our King walks up to a small platform at the very base of the statue, creating a orb of crimson fire in his palms and lighting the torch to his right before creating an orb of blue fire and lighting the torch to his left. "What the—?" I breathe, only for Nisah to cover my mouth before we can get noticed. She stares down intently, unable to even look at me with a scowl. The statue's core glows with the two colours of the flames flickering shadows onto his face. It is only after a few moments of silences dragging its finger straight through my core that two figures appear with a burst of cackles. My eyes widen when the torches reveal who exactly they are.

The Demon Twins from the legends of the Gerudo tribe: Kotake and Koume.

They were from a Desert tribe long formed before the basis of the Gerudo tribe was created, becoming the two people who started our very tribe and the curse that it holds. Yes, they began out as normal human beings before they became what they are now, the complete opposite of what they are now. The two were ordinary sisters who became incredibly close in their early age, raised in a tribe that was loving and caring to them. Koume, the older of the two, soon became immersed in the art of magic, dark magic, and grew apart from her younger sister; who had just gotten married and was pregnant with a child.

Koume was said to have grown jealous of her sister, as it was known for the eldest to get married and conceive a child first. As she wanted the power, Koume had used her powers of darkness to kill both the child and Kotake's husband, blaming on her miscarrying and a group of bandits killing her husband. Kotake had begged Koume to teach her the art of dark magic so she could avenge her husband's death, becoming a student in the art of dark magic with Koume being her teacher.

The Goddesses, fearing the chaos that they would spread across their blessed land, cursed the two and altered their state so they were withered Witches. And yet, they knew that their tribe which they had grown up in had the potential to create more people like Kotake and Koume, they cursed the tribe, making sure that only one man was born every one-hundred years. However, I'll never understand why the Goddesses did this, and history has covered why the truth on their actions.

The two Witches float in the air, held up only by their magic and wooden brooms. Ganondorf gestures to the Witch on the right, who wears a black robe decorated in red designs, a ember coloured jewel embedded into her head that connects to her hair-band that tames her fiery hair. "Koume..." He then gestures to the Witch on the left, who bears the same appearance as the other witch, except for the fact that all of her garbs are blue and she has icy hair instead. "Kotake... it is an honour to return to you once again."

_They aren't even supposed to be alive now_, I think to myself, realising that Nabooru has moved her hand away from me now. _The Gerudo race was born thousands of years ago, and no witch has survived that long..._ "Gracious Ganondorf..." The Witch on the right, Koume, bows her head as she greets him. "We have finally created the spell needed to gain full dominance over our tribe. All you need to do is gain the trust of Hyrule's King and of his daughter, and only then can we join together to invade the Sacred Realm once and for all!"

They all chuckle in delight at their plan while Nisah and I raise eyebrows at each other, confused over what their plan will entail for us as a tribe. "When we finally have that sacred power of the three Golden Triangles, then nothing will stop us in our revenge over the paths that destiny has carefully set out for all of us." Kotake muses quietly, clearing without the confidence of her sister. Another pause is sounded where no one speaks, until Kotake's eyes widen and she suddenly says: "There are more here. They are unwanted..."

I gasp before anyone, even myself, can stop me; listening as it echoes around the room and alerts them to our presence. The Witches, the King included, snaps their gazes towards us, barely missing us as we drag ourselves away from the edge. Nisah and I stare at each other in alarm as the two Witches disappear in a burst of magic, the King immediately rushing towards the exit of the Spirit Temple to find us; caught. As soon as the door slams shut, my Purpura companion hits me hard in the stomach before grabbing my uniform.

While we don't know the actual layout of the Temple, we can't flee any faster. We race back through our past, and we take no time to take in what we had seen before in the Temple, thankfuly not meeting the King's presence nor any more monsters that choose to get in our way. We make it out before the King does, mounting our horses and fleeing the Temple, braving the Wasteland together before anything else can happen to us. I pray that we do not lose each other in the Wasteland again, though that is the least of our concerns right now.

_Farore, Nayru, and Din... we're in trouble; in more ways than one._


	4. Chapter 4: Agasajar

_"No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk our own paths."_

~Buddha~

Shards Of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 4: Agasajar

"Ciren! Ciren, come on, get up!" _Not Nisah again..._ I groan and roll over, determined to let my body go back to bed. I smirk a little as I am shaken again, understanding that Nisah is growing more and more annoyed the longer that I don't wake up. "Come on, Ciren! We've only got a few hours to get ready!" My whole body aches in pain, and my eyes feel so heavy that I can't even muster the strength to open them. It's almost like I have been going all across the Desert last night.

Then I realise: I have.

I blink open my eyes and twist back around, locking onto Izia, not Nisah, attempting to wake me up. "What's going on?" I wonder groggily, rubbing life back into my face successfully. When I suddenly conclude what must have gone on, I almost whack my head off of the top bunk of the bed for a second time in two days. "Have I missed my duties?" She shakes her head, a grin forming on her features as she shakes me back and forth, making sure that I am fully awake before explaining.

"Have you not heard? The whole Fortress is talking about it!" She notices my blank look and rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't have expected anything more than you, Ciren. The King is having a Agasajar with the entire Fortress today at sundown. Everyone gets out of their duties to do it, so it doesn't matter if you were going to miss duties anyway, because they don't matter today."

A Feast, known more so in our culture as an Agasajar, was something that the modern day Gerudo had bought into existence. I had heard my Sisters disussing such a prospect yesterday, but after the King had been caught in the Spirit Temple, I wouldn't have been surprised if it had been stopped. Our sort of Agasajars are incredibly different to the other sort of Feasts that, say, the Zoras have. The Hylians have very formal Feasts, mainly with family, as do the Gorons, though theirs are apparently less formal, and the Zoras are completely formal without much of the family aspect.

But the Gerudo Agasajars are different.

We usually hold it in the Horseback Archery Range, as there is more room there, building a massive bonfire on the far end and pushing back all of the targets for extra space. We usually have dances around the bonfire at the far end, and roast numerous types of meat on another fire on the opposite end. Incense is burnt a lot of the time too, depending on whether it is the rainy season or not, and we just care more about bonding between each other over the actual food that we have.

This is the best aspect of the Gerudo lifestyle, in my opinion, as we're mainly one big family and this is the largest symbol of this other than our decleration to care for our Sisters. No matter what arguements and fights that could break out then, we still care for each other; much like the Gorons. Through my daze of thought, Izia has me on my feet and carries on with her excitement, only to halt when she sees something on me. I break free from the daze to watch her with a raised brow. "What's wrong?"

"You're still in your uniform." My eyes widen as I lower my eyes. _Crap._ Thankfully, she doesn't seem to want to question me about it. "You'll have to come and clean it with the rest of the Gerudo in the pools at the top of the Valley." She grabs a brush from the top of my bedside table and throws it at me. I barely catch it. "Just wake up Nisah and brush your hair. You look like you've gone through the Wasteland or something..." On this, she simply skips out of the room, leaving me alone one more without questioning anything.

And yet, I can't think about why she didn't ask me, because all I can think is: _What's he planning?_ I run my fingers idily through my hair, feeling that it must have come undone in the night, yet is incredibly messy. Dragging the brush unceremoniously through my hair, I clamber up onto the second bunk and stick my face night in front of Nisah's sleeping one. She seems incredibly calm and peaceful, though tired after all that we had done last night. Feeling a little bad for waking her up, I take one deep breath before shouting: "It's time to wake up, sunshine!"

Her eyes snap open and she screeches, almost falling off of the bed at the sight of me right in her face. I grab onto her arm before she can do that, though, laughing uncontrallably and thankful that everyone else is all. I'm not all evil, I suppose, but I deserve some payback after how Nisah has treated me when it comes to waking up too late in the morning. Her yellow embers flare into fire, and she narrows her eyes at me as she removes my hand from her arm. "Ciren, what the _Hell_ was that for?!"

"Nothing much, well..." I add before she can retort anything. "Izia told me to wake you up, as our duties have been cut short today. Even if he was caught, the King is still hosting the Agasajar tonight for the entire Fortress, and I have a bad feeling that he's hiding something. After what the Witches had said, and all." Her anger fades a little, and she sits upright as she rubs the sleep from her eyes, and she remembers everything that had happened last night. After a pregnant silence, she points in my face.

"Well, you didn't have to scream in my face, for the love of Nayru."

My grin doesn't fade as she slips off of the bed and gets changed. "Still, we've been called to the pools at the edge of the Valley. Izia said that most of the Gerudo were there, and I don't want to be the one who doesn't go now that we were almost caught last night. We didn't see Nabooru or Xallia, and I don't want us to feel the repercussions of it. She nods as she rips off her uniform and swaps it out for a cleaner one. Noting her hair, I stuff the brush into her hands and leap off of the bed and move a few chests around from underneath my bed to find a small wooden chest under a pile of unused clothes.

I grab the key from in the pile of clothes and open up the chest while Nisah clatters about trying to find some clothes more decent than the ones from last night for the Agasajar, ones which are not torn and filled with dust. I rummage past my old Hierba uniform and pull out another Purpura uniform made for special occasions, when there are any. The uniform is embroidered with gold around the edges of the cloth, moving around the material in tiny swirls and other designs.

Even though it has been in the chest for Din knows how long, I might as well clean it, just in case. "You all done in there?" I hear Nisah call from the other side of my bed. I lift my thumb up into the air and am about to lock the chest when I notice something. Mixed in with the bundle of clothes within the chest is a small, bronze locket. I drop my uniform and pick it out of the chest, the Gerudo symbol carved into the outside of the locket and a couple of beads threaded off of the bottom of it; the beads green, purple, red and white for each of the levels in our society.

My Mother, who I know nothing of, apparently wore this a lot. Nabooru kept it when my Mother died to pass onto me, but I don't know any other part of my family history; not even who my father is. That's how our tribe grows, though, with little care for who our parents were as we are all Sisters. "I'm coming, Nisah." With a deep sigh, I tie the locket around my neck for the first time in forever and get onto my feet. "We better head over to the pools before they all get filled up." With a silent nod, Nisah watches the locket around my neck as we go; holding her uniform decorated with silver thread.

Clutching the necklace tightly, I can't help but think to myself: _I wish I knew you, Mother..._

* * *

~Interlude~

Link pushed myself up from the floor, swearing an oath as he held my head tightly. It wasn't even that bad of a nightmare, honestly, and yet he had thrown himself out of his bed in his sleep and was shaking all over. It wasn't the fact that the dream had scared him, but the dream had been repeating itself over and over like a bad omen. As Link sat himself up, he did not notice as a sphere of light shot into his room until it was right in his face. "Hey, snap out of it! The Deku Tree's in trouble!"

Link struggled to his feet as the light zipped away in a hurry, searching around for the random voice. Who, in their right mind, would walk straight into a person's house just to wake them up? Link, irritated, crossed his arms with a huff. "Mido... for the love of Nayru. If this is you again, then I've all ready had enough!" He stepped forwards, only to leap backwards in fright when the bright light suddenly jumped in front of his face again; startling the living daylights out of him.

He crashed loudly into my bed, sending random things into the air without any warning. Numerous wooden objects and pieces of paper fell around him, and he rested the back of my head against the messed up bed sheets as he swore yet another oath into the air. "Goddesses. I never knew the Kokiri were scared so easily..." He snapped his head up, eyes widening at what he found. A twinkling ball of light hovered in the air, the figure through the light watching him intently.

"What the...?"

The Fairy, it seemed, stuck her tiny hand out towards Link, smiling happily. "I'm Navi, your Guardian Fairy. Like a "Navi"-gator." "She giggled at her own joke. "You need to come with me before the Great Deku Tree can't pass on his message to you." He cautiously held my finger out towards her, poking her entire torso instead of shaking her hand that was the size of an eyelash. He was struggling to comprehend was was going on. "From what I can sense, your name is Link. Right?"

"Y-You're my Guardian Fairy..." He breathed out softly, lost in a daze of shock and excitement. "I actually have a Guardian Fairy!" In a daze of joy, he pushed himself up from the floor, happiness bubbling within him as he completely forget what Navi had told me; racing outside. "Oh, wait until Mido hears—"

Just before he reached the door, however, his new Guardian Fairy was in his face again, looking rather irritated. "Look, I know this may be something amazing for you, especially since you have me of all Fairies, but didn't you hear what I just said?" He stared blankly at her, forgetting, and she smacked his nose lightly. "The Great Deku Tree is dying, and you're the only one who can help him!" As the news finally sunk in, Link's mouth dropped in sheer shock, realisation dawning on him.

"W-What's happened?!"

"The plants are withering!" Came a screech from outside.

Navi turns to the voice, then back to me. "Here's the thing." She explained softly. "A parasite has made its way into the Great Deku Tree and poisoned him. He doesn't have much time left, and—hey, listen, wait!" But Link was all ready gone, racing across the greenery of the Forest, the grass withering completely with every step that he took. Navi, who he still couldn't believe was at his side, flew beside him in a blue streak of light; panicking.

He could hear the footsteps of the other Kokiri behind him as Link finally broke into the Great Deku Tree's Glade, catching himself when he tripped over a small tree root sticking out of the ground. He collided with the massive Tree harshly, tears already threatening to fall. "Great Deku Tree!" He cried out. "Please talk to me! What's happened to you?!"

"Evil gains strength over this land once more, child, and many are affected by it." Link looked up as his eyes slid open, Navi resting on his shoulder as she tried her hardest to quell her own tears. "Thy slumber has been restless, and thou has been infected with the evil aroused by numerous desires. Thy courage needs to be tested... I need you to break the curse from inside of myself with your wisdom and courage."

He shuffled back a few steps, feeling almost frozen with fear. "I-I'll do anything, Great Deku Tree, but... how do I break the curse?"

A single tear slipped from his eye as two green orbs appear in front of him, slightly larger than Navi herself, and transformed into a wooden shield, the symbol of the Kokiri painted in red across the front of it, and the legendary Kokiri Sword. Link took them both into his hands, the items feeling alien in his palm, although comfortable too. The Great Deku Tree's mouth suddenly dropped open with a blood-chilling creak, the cries of the Kokiri behind Link growing louder by the minute. "Then enter, brave Link. And thou too Navi to aid Link in his quest. I believe in you, Link..."

The Tree's eyes slipped shut once more, and Link couldn't fight back the urge to cry; not even a little. His hands shook violently as he forced his stiff limbs forwards, Navi not bothering to stop her crying either. "_Hey_!" He spun around, almost sending Navi off of his shoulder with a cry, watching as Mido unceremoniously shoved his friends out of the way to get to Link. "How the Hell did you get those?! I, the great Mido, will not stand for a cry baby like you to try and be better than your Superior!"

"I... I need to go, Mido." Link clarified softly as he began to back-pedal. "The Great Deku Tree is cursed, and he wants me to save him."

He whirled around and bolted, Navi clutching onto his tunic before she fells off, only for Mido to soon fall in step with him. "Then I'm not letting _you_ take all of the glory in saving the day like the Hero you aren't!" He shoved Link brutally, almost forcing him onto the ground, and attempted to grab the Kokiri Sword. Link barely managed to fight him off as they entered the darkness of the Tree, Navi being their only source of light along with the outside world.

"Be careful!" Is the last thing they heard from someone before the Great Deku Tree's mouth suddenly closed, Navi now truly being our only true source of light. Link took a deep breath and tighten his hold on the small blade, Navi bravely flying outwards to light the way deeper into the great Tree. _The Great Deku Tree is withering like all of the plants, and I will do what it takes to save him and show Mido that I'm better than what he'll ever be!_

* * *

~Ciren~

I laugh as Nisah spins me around again, sending me completely dizzy and almost into the fire they created a few hours ago. She, herself, stumbles from the dizziness too, narrowly avoiding colliding with a Coraje. I drag her away from the bonfire and sit down with her, trying to get rid of the stupid light-headedness so we can get back up and dance until our feet burst. "Oh Din, I've missed this." I breathe out with a laugh, both of us laughing louder when a drunk Hierba begins flirting with a crate. "Especially drunk people..."

"We totally have to try some of it!" Nisah exclaims happily without hesitation, pointing at the Hierba and clutching her stomach from her fit of giggles. A broad smiles fills my complexion as Nisah rises onto her feet. "Come on, let's go and find some!"

I hold my hands up, unable to surpress my grin. "As much as I'd like to see what I could do while drunk, I would rather see you drunk and be conscious by the end of the feast." She mutters something under her breath that I don't hear, though doesn't take the matter further. I soon lose her in the crowd of Gerudo as she sprints off to find herself a drink, and I rest my back against the wall with a sigh. The host of the Agasajar hasn't actually arrived yet, presumably back at the Spirit Temple.

That alone sparks an icy worry in the pit of my stomach.

And yet, a few minutes later, I see Nabooru of the Coraje making her way through the crowd in order to meet me. I freeze up, feeling like I have been caught as she finally stops in front of me, dominating height a little concerning. In the distance, I can hear another running towards me as well. "Hey, Ciren, I found us the drinks. I don't care what you said, you really need to—" She halts immediately when she sees Nabooru staring me down, though carries on as if nothing has happened; acting, of course. "Coraje."

"I require your presence here too, Purpura, without either of you drunk." On instinct, Nisah lowers herself to place the drinks on the ground, uncaring if they fall over now. She stands at my side as Nabooru goes straight to the point. "Now, the both of you were caught last night not only trespassing, but also riding through the Haunted Wasteland and entering the Spirit Temple for unknown reasons underage. This matter will not go any further if you admit whose idea it was, and there will be a punishment before nothing else is done. What say you?"

Nisah, swallowing thickly under the Coraje's eyes, knows what she must do. "Coraje, I—"

"It was all me." I step in with hesitation, catching both of their attention's. Nabooru disapproves, while my fellow Purpura stands there in shock. I haven't planned what I am saying, so I allow my tongue to move in the way that it chooses to. "I was the one who manipulated my Sister into following me out into the Temple. Curiousity had overwhelmed me after being caught by you and Xallia of the Coraje yesterday, and for that I will accept any punishment for betraying my fellow Sisters."

Nabooru pauses for a long time, not expecting for me to admit such a thing, then sighs deeply. "Very well, Purpura. For trespassing after hours, you shall take both day and night duties until further notice. For manipulating and placing your Sister into unnecessary harm, you shall recieve three whip lashes to each wrist at the next dawn. And, finally, for entering the Spirit Temple underage, your—"

"Coraje!" Nisah suddenly breaks in, only for regret to shine in her eyes as she realises that she has cut off her superior. She carries on anyway. "I swear that she is lying. It was I who—"

Nabooru holds up a hand, and dread courses through me as Nisah bows her head, stopping herself before she can place herself in my position too. The Coraje turns back to me, and I try my best to stare back at her sternly. "And, finally, for entering the Spirit Temple underage, your Carmesi Trial shall be postponed by eighteen months when you come of age, and any Trial taken after this shall be reviewed negatively because of this and the concept of manipulating another underage to go with you." She pauses again, clenching her fists. "I suggest that you take your leave from the Agasajar with shame."

The Coraje leaves, spinning around and losing herself in the mass of other drunk Gerudo. There's a long time where neither of us speak, we just stare at the ground with anger and confusion. When someone finally speaks, it's Nisah, and she isn't happy. "Why the Hell did you do that?! You know that it was me who made that plan up! Why, on Din's land, would you take that?" I shrug and shake my head, attempting to leave, however she grabs my arm, making sure that her grip is tight enough.

"I was the one that heard. I was the one that told you. I put you in danger and didn't let you stay. It's my burden to bear; alone." I break free of her grip. "Don't come after me." I don't even bother to glance over my shoulder to see what Nisah's expression is, because I hear her take a large swig of her drink and huff loudly, knowing that she would rather drown her anger than take it out on other people. As I pass through the crowd, many try to dance with me, but I angrily push them away, desiring to be alone more than anything.

I watch as the Agasajar goes on, my lips curving downward into an angry scowl as more people ignore the meat roasting upon the roaring fire and move into the dancing side of the Agasajar. As the white hot sun continues its tour of the dusty skies above us, I storm down the strip leading back into the Fortress, hearing one thing in my head as I think back to Nisah, and then to the King who hasn't returned to the Agasajar yet: _"Find the King's secrets."_

I did, and look where that got me.


	5. Chapter 5: Cursed

_"One of the hardest lessons in life is letting go. Whether it's guilt, anger, love, loss or betrayal. Change is never easy. We can fight to hold on and we fight to let go."_

~Unknown~

Shards Of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 5: Cursed

~Interlude~

"_Great and powerful Din, you have created the very basis of the lives of this sacred land. You carved the mountains that cut the sky like knives and churned the sands that rage across the deserts to the west. Oh great and powerful Din, may you grant your blessing and mercy onto us as we act in your stead since the creation of the red earth_." The wind picked up the chanting of the Gerudo as more fuel was added into the fire, and a single arrow of blazing fire rockets into the sky.

Nisah unclasped her hands as the fire roared and danced in the eyes of her Sisters, watching as the Fire Arrow was consumed by the clouds above. Cheers surrounded her ears as the prayer ended, a smile creasing her face as many more torches were lit around the area as well as many incense sticks. The festivities soon began to carry on around the bonfires, and Gerudo songs are soon sang across the sandy terrain once more.

At that time, only a few hours had passed since Ciren had been forced to leave, and only about half an hour since Nisah had gone in search of her fellow Purpura.

There had been no sight of her.

While the moon was only just beginning to rise into the midnight sky, most of her Sisters were drunk beyond belief. As Nisah had always thought: drunks and fire was never a good thing. And yet, her Sisters must have been semi-coherent to send their prayers towards Din for creating their land.

She watched as some Hierbas waltzed past her, stepping on each other's toes without a care in the world, a smile growing across her face as they did so. She then found herself sighing deeply as she sagged once more against the wall behind her, catching Nabooru in the crowd as her thoughts turned to Ciren again.

Strangely, Nabooru seemed to be extremely agitated and uncomfortable, something that confused Nisah greatly.

Ciren hadn't returned after Nabooru had forced her into leaving, and Nisah isolated herself with guilt, drinking constantly. As much as Nisah wanted to be looking for her, Nisah knew better then the bother her fellow Purpura when she was in such a mood; not that she blamed her. And besides, Nisah didn't want to face the reality that her friend was in all of this trouble because of her.

_This is all your fault._

"Of course it is." Nisah whispered, making sure that no one heard her.

_Why aren't you looking for her?_

She hung her head low. "I can't face her."

_Is that the spirit of a Gerudo?_

"No, but I can't just—"

_You need to suck it up and be a Gerudo about it. You'll never make the top ranks with such an attitude._

"I..."

Gasps suddenly filled the area, causing Nisah to fall out of her mental argument and halt when she began to leave the Archery Range. She snapped her head upward, wondering what was going on. The crackling of the flames sliced her ears as the thick tension settled in her throat, and she couldn't help but feel her heart racing for some reason as she noticed shadows creep over the canyon – one main figure becoming apparent through the crowd of colours.

_Ganondorf..._

The King rose onto a small platform, the entirety of his tribe clumping together before him, all dropping into deep bows and calls of respect. Despite what Nisah felt, she had no choice but to follow her Sisters so that she was not isolated out for "treasonous behaviour". With a flick of his wrist, his followers all straightened simultaneously. "I am honoured to have such loyal followers..." He mused, diving straight into a speech that everyone listened intently to.

All except Nisah, whose mind was on Ciren only after what they had heard about their King in the Spirit Temple.

And yet, after a few minutes, the King's voice rose to such a level that Nisah had a hard time not listening to the "powerful" and "inspirational" words.

"We Gerudo are stronger than any other race in Hyrule." The King roared triumphantly. "Din blessed us with the power to dominate over the other regions in the hopes of becoming the greatest race of all time, and I believe strongly enough in this. I want to drive our tribe into a time of hope and prosperity."

As one, the crowd roared: "Hope and prosperity!"

The King revealed his set of pearly white teeth that contrasted against his tanned skin. "And, although the road towards paradise may be long, the unity of the tribe shown here today will prove the journey to be worth it!"

Cheers broke out all over the crowd, and Nisah was forced into clapping herself, as much as her mind was elsewhere. Nisah would have effortlessly before she had heard what the King spoke of in the Spirit Temple when she and Ciren went in there after Nabooru's suspicions over the King, and now Nisah could easily read between his words as well as the glint in his eyes.

_Whatever he's planning, it isn't good._

Nabooru's eyes watched the King's skeptically, the fire dancing in her eyes much like with the King's, but it was a different glitter; it was anger and defiance. He watched the crowd with a potent smirk as the crowd carried on cheering without Nisah.

"Now..." He commanded as his grin grew until it was almost abnormal. "We toast to our tribe!"

He raised his fists, and all glasses but Nisah's were risen into the air before being downed by her Sisters as they all chanted: "_To the Gerudo!_" Nisah simply rose her hand in recognition, her mood wilting since the King arrived. As the crowd died down, Ganondorf began waging through the crowd and met Nisah's eyes.

And, in that fraction of a second, she saw "the look" again. The look of empowerment, and how much dominance he held over his tribe; a power so big that Nisah was surprised that it hadn't choked him to death yet.

_I need to find Ciren_, she resolved when she averted his gaze. _She'll know how to make me feel better, no matter what I did._

Nodding to herself, she carefully began to cut her way through the crowd of drunk and less coherent Gerudo, my mood being even more dampened by the feeling of power in such a place. Yes, Gerudo nature was about power, but the power that the King wanted seemed corrupted in a way. No matter how much her loyalty was to the King, she didn't like it whatsoever.

Nisah's speed picked up drastically as she raced down the dusty strip returning her to the Gerudo Fortress. She smiled a little as it rose up over the rocky mounds surrounding her. She wanted to do nothing else but put the Agasajar behind her, apologise dearly to her friend, and then move on with her life so that she could obtain a true power.

_'True power, what does that mean to you? Is it even real?'_

"W-Who is that?" She called out to the open world around her, eyes narrowing into thin slits. She recognised the voice, but she couldn't put her finger on where she had heard it before. "Why are you following me?"

_'Nisah the Weak, Nisah the Unworthy... do you truly believe that your friend, your Ciren the Wise, Ciren the Worthy, is one that you can trust?'_

"I am _not_ weak! Ciren is my friend, and**-!"**

_'You do not deny the fact that you are Nisah the Unworthy, my dear.'_ In the distance, the Gerudo noticed two shadows lurking around her, and she scolded herself for leaving her weapons behind, even if it was only for the Agasajar. The voices mocked her, they beckoned her, causing her to sink to her knees as the voices invaded her mind, picking out lost memories and reviving them in twisted manners.

Nisah shook her head wildly, her Sisters unable to hear her plight. "I want the power to be dubbed worthy by my Sisters. That's all that I want."

The voices laughed lightly, the two figures drawing closer to the girl. _'Do not despair, Nisah the Unworthy, for we have the ability to help you.'_ She rose her head, golden eyes wide with awe. _'We can guide your path to the power that you rightfully deserve. We know that you are worthy, and we can show your "Sisters" that too. Take our hands, Nisah the Unworthy, and crush all that stand in your path.'_

She shook her head once. "But, Ciren..."

_'She was never your friend.'_ The two looming shadows hissed in unison. _'She used you as a stepping stone to become worthy. Ciren never cared for you, and you should crush her first. Make sure that she pays for giving you the title Nisah the Unworthy.'_

"She stood up for me. The King is—"

_'Your King is your true leader, and was never corrupted. Ciren lied to you; she never heard anything. She wanted to leave you to die in the Temple so that she could return as a Hero.'_ The voices laughed again. _'She only "stood up" for you so that she could show the courage that she robbed from you.'_

"She—"

_'Rise, Nisah the Unworthy. We shall show you the way to the power that you rightfully deserve, the power that you may use to crush Ciren the Worthy.'_

And Nisah stood, the light in her eyes flickering once before dying out. From the two figures did flames and particles of ice appear, engulfing the Gerudo entirely. Nisah indulged in the power that she felt coursing through her veins, lips revealing a feral grin. "This is what I deserve, what I want! This is what true power really is!"

The two figures smirked triumphantly, the beginning of their mission complete.

* * *

Mist covered over Link's face like a blanket, but it wasn't like the cool and refreshing mist that sometimes settled in the Forest. His hands trembled around the Deku Shield, holding both that and the Kokiri Sword in a death grip as the two boys reached the very base of the Great Deku Tree; the darkness weighing his entire body down as both his and Mido's breathing was the only sound that they could hear.

"Why did you come with me, Mido?" Link couldn't help but ask as he clambered down one of the many tree roots around them, his voice sounding quieter than ever before. "You didn't have to put your life in danger like this..."

Mido scoffed loudly, making Link stop as he stretch his leg down to another tree root beneath his feet. "_Why_?" He laughed mockingly, despite what was going on. "Because I don't want _you_ showing off just so you can have Saria all to yourself! How _did_ you get to be the favourite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree anyway?"

Link almost fell off of the tree root in surprise. _The Great Deku Tree is dying, I'm not doing this for Saria!_

"Just ignore him, Link." Navi told her partner quietly, snuggling his shoulder comfortingly as she glared at the other boy. "He's just jealous and..." Her voice trailed off as Link blocked her out, his ears catching onto another sound instead. He couldn't even explain what the sound was, but it was immediately sending chills down his spine.

An earthy smell filled his nose as Link's feet thudded against the ground of the Great Deku Tree, the foggy smoke flying everywhere as Mido followed, still arguing with Navi. He felt Mido shove him again, yet Link's mind was far away from both him and Navi. Something was there, and it certainly was not a good thing. He held his hand up and shush them both, helping in no way with halting the small argument between the two.

_"Where's the Stone?"_ Navi and Mido were automatically silenced when they all hear the voice simultaneously, subconsciously shuffling together. _"Where is it?!"_

A massive shadow crashed against the ground harshly, scaring the living daylights out of all of them. However, the shadow was soon devoured by something even larger and even more unidentifiable; an eye. "W-What Stone is it talking about...?" Mido whispered from behind, a large trembling in his voice. "W-What even _is_ it?"

"I don't know, Mido." Link replied quietly. "I don't even—"

And then it appeared.

A light appeared ahead of them, growing closer to the group by the second so the light could reflect off of its shimmering body. The rest of the creature's body was mostly concealed by the darkness around them, all except for the glowing eye watching the three with a sparkle that wanted to devour them like it did with what could have been the Great Deku Tree.

"Y-You're the one killing the Great Deku Tree!" Link cried in realisation, tightening his hand around the hilt of the Kokiri Sword. "Turn him back to—Mido, what are you doing?!" Link's upset nature was rather suddenly cut off into a harsh whisper as Mido wrapped his hands around the shimmering blade without warning in an attempt to get the sword himself. "Give it back!"

Mido dragged the sword towards him, and it became a battle between the two boys over the Kokiri Sword while the shadow shifted even closer towards them."I am _not_ letting you take all of the glory, squirt!" He shouted back, struggling to hold his ground.

He, however, soon managed to gain the upper hand, but with too much power, and the sword went flying backwards and into the side of the Great Deku Tree.

"Mido... what the—Mido!" But the small Kokiri was suddenly off, dashing towards where the Kokiri Sword is lodged high up in the large tree; leaving Link to turn back to the creature, gulping thickly. The creature was shifting even closer to Link now that Mido was lost to the shadows, and Navi was squealing as he noticed a claw being driven towards his tiny body at an amazing speed.

_Farore..._

* * *

~Ciren~

I punch the wall hard again, uncaring completely for my bleeding knuckles and burning pain that courses up my arm in the process. However long it has been since I had left the Agasajar, I refused to return to my chambers, but to linger in the echoing halls of the Fortress instead. They are empty, of course, except for those switching duty so that everyone can enjoy the Agasajar as much as physically possible. While I don't regret saying what I am, I am angry at the shame that will befall me.

_"I suggest that you take your leave from the Agasajar with shame."_ I hit the wall with the back of my hand, grunting once in pain before carrying on.

I carry on past the Purpura chambers, picking up my pace and rounding another corner before harshly colliding with someone. Muttering a harsh apology, I cry out in sheer alarm when the person grabs me by the arm and shoves me against the wall, skin pale in fear. I squirm furiously, only to slow a little when the moon's brilliant light reflects against my captor's face.

"Naboor—" She covers my mouth before I can even finish saying her name, and I stop myself from fighting her, more concerned ever the fear in her eyes over what she may say to me next. She snaps her head to the left, then to the right, then down on me. I stare back at her with a perplexed expression, one that she reads and notes down.

And yet, when she opens her mouth to explain, she doesn't even get to speak before she is cut off.

A set of screeching, familiar cackles burst across the Valley, ones that send me chilled to the bone. These cries are then promptly followed by the sky being filled with a dazzling array of light. I watch through an open window nearby as the bright lights cover the blanket of stars and snuff out their lights like a shroud, the lights transforming into droplets and raining down from their peak in the sky.

As they start to disappear once coming into contact with the floor, both Nabooru and I allow our eyes to widen even more as she releases me, staring at the ground as the particles of light merge together on the ground into a mist that I can't even try to see through. It swirls around the ground before clawing its way towards the Fortress and the Archery Range.

Now that I can speak again, I yell: "We need to warn our Sisters!"

"There's no time, Ciren!" Nabooru shouts back, her voice hard and stern. She turns on me, the mist coming closer to us. "I ordered you to leave because I knew that the Witches were planning something after what we found in the Spirit Temple, and I wanted at least one Gerudo away without it looking suspicious in any way."

My lips part. "Nisah—"

"Can take care of herself." The Coraje responds as calmly as she can, focusing deeply, the mist crawling its way around the corner. She raises her arms into the air and shouts: "_Scutum_!" Upon her cry, a golden shield surrounds us as the mist flies past us. It attempts to corrupt the shield, causing Nabooru to struggle against it, however, after a long few minutes, the mist dissipates.

She sags against the wall once it disappears, breathing heavily. "Nabooru..." I whisper after a few moments. "What's going on?"

The Coraje slumps against the wall for a little while longer before finally sighing deeply and gesturing to the corridor leading back towards the Purpura chambers. "Come." As we break into a jog, she explains what she knows. "The King wants to enter the Sacred Realm, and knew from the beginning that we would not agree to what he wanted. His greed is going to far, and he knew that there would be resistance because of this."

"But that doesn't explain the mist."

She shakes her head. "It does perfectly, Ciren. He drew the Witches to his side, and they promised to curse the Gerudo race so that they would sway into his favour when he was ready to storm into the Sacred Realm, which was that mist. I barely countered such a strong attack. He said all of this in the Spirit Temple when you and Nisah were there, and is why I wanted to get at least someone out of the Agasajar without it looking suspicious. Someone must help this tribe return, and I am not the one to do it."

I raise a brow at her. "Why not?"

"I don't have the capabilities to do this, and I see something in you that assures me that you have the power to help." She clarifies. "I will help, of course, but I must stay behind and do what I can."

"I don't understand. What about—?"

"You will set out for Hyrule and search for all clues necessary to stop the King from breaking into the Sacred Realm without spreading word of it. We need allies that we can trust, and their society may perceive you differently because you are not of age yet." She notices the look on my face and stops me outside of the chambers. "The spell has all ready been cast Ciren. It's too late for Nisah now."

I grit my teeth. "No, I refuse to leave her behind. I don't care if she has fallen to the curse, because I am _not_ doing any of this without someone like her at my side."

I try to run away from Nabooru, no matter how much danger I may fall into, however Nabooru grabs me and throws me against the wall brutally, holding her face within inches of mine. "Ciren, you are going to leave this Fortress whether I have to knock you out and throw you onto Luz in the process. Nisah has fallen, and there is nothing yet that you can do to change it!"

My face falls in defeat, the vows that I swore to my Sisters almost in vain. She places a hand onto my shoulder, but I don't say anything until many minutes later. "She'll have forgotten what she saw in the Temple, won't she?" Nabooru nods, frowning. I take a deep breath. "I'll leave, but only after I get a few things first."

Despite her internal thoughts, the Coraje smiles sadly and agrees without word. I pivot around and head inside, memories returning when I shift over to mine and Nisah's bunk, leaving me to think deeply. Gerudo Kings have never been like this, or not this bad from what Nabooru said, so why has our King decided to immerse himself in the art of dark magic. What has made him feel like dominance over the other races is right?

I have too many questions that can only be summed up in one word: _Why?_

Then, after a while, I turn to Nabooru with a sad complexion. "I can't take anything. Not only will it look strange, but I... I just—Nabooru, watch out!"

A small shadow falls behind Nabooru, the moon from the window behind me shining onto a single throwing knife. The Coraje whirls around, but she's too slow to be saved. The shimmer of silver delves deep into her shoulder, I assume deliberately missing her chest so she is kept alive for longer.

A tense silence fills the room as Nabooru drops to the floor, crying out when she collides with the stone ground harshly. And yet it is not just the attack that has frozen me, yet more so how the sun soon reveals who the person is. "N-Nisah?!"

She steps over Nabooru's weak form and towards me, twisting the blood-stained blade in her hand venomously. "A meaningless sacrifice for the greater issue here..." She pauses almost dramatically. "_You_." The moonlight illuminates her face, the shadows created sending chills down my spine as I look into her eyes.

Her pure black, menacing eyes.

"This isn't you, Nisah. The Witches are pulling the strings." I cry as she steps within a metre of me before stopping, begging that she will hear me in some way. "Where's the girl that wakes me up when I sleep in over the person before me? You're not a killer, Nisah! I know she picked the wrong people, but you don't go and—" She rolls her eyes and lunges at me, sending me crashing into the wall behind me; her knife barely scraping my throat.

"You want to know what happened to me?!" She hisses. "I realised that I don't want to live in your shadow any longer, Ciren. I don't want to be blocked out and have my life ruined by Ciren the Worthy. I have been Nisah the Unworthy for far too long, and I will crush you for what you have done to me!"

I fight her grip in an attempt of wriggling free, though her abnormal strength is locking me in place. "You aren't unworthy, Nisah. You are..."

I feel her knee me in the stomach, tearing out my oxygen supply painfully, her next words slicing through me like a knife to the heart. "You traitorous _bitch_!" She slaps me hard across the face. "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to even think about trusting you! You lied about the King, and you only took me along so that you could let me die and return as a Hero. You aren't a Hero, Ciren. You are a cold-blooded, traitorous—"

_No, no!_ I cry inside, eyes drooping. _That's all lies, I swear!_

Nisah is, without warning, cut off by being knocked aside by some unknown force. I snap my head up as her head collides with the wooden bunk, effectively knocking her into a semiconscious state, only to discover Nabooru barely holding her gaze with me. "Nabooru—"

"Ciren." Her authoritative tone comes back as she drags me away despite how I look back at Nisah's shrinking, partly bleeding, form. "Get Luz and get out of the Valley as fast as you can like I told you. I had managed to saddle him up, so he should be waiting outside for you. Make sure you put on what's in the saddle bag when you get out of here." I open my mouth to object, but she then roars: "_That's an order_!"

I won't ever go against that tone.

Taking one last pitiful look at Nisah, I pray for the Goddesses to help her as I force my stiff legs into movement. I break into a fast run, leaving the Coraje behind as I grab the door frame to spin around in a tight circle so I do not fall. My mind races at a hundred miles per hour as faces like Nisah and Izia flash before my eyes, knowing fully well that they will have fallen under the weird ass influence that has been created.

But I still can't get my head around _why_.

I shake my head as I leap out into the evening air, spotting Luz nearby, who waits eagerly for me, and seems to sense my fear. His saddle is on as well as his bridle, just like Nabooru had told me, and he can definitely see that something isn't right now from my restlessness behaviour. "It's okay, boy, we're going out on... a big trip."

Glancing over my shoulder to check that the coast is clear, I rummage deep into my saddle bag at Nabooru's request (even if I should be riding out of here right now), eyes widening in alarm when my fingers brush against something smooth. I tug out the neatly piled object and let the moon's radiance shine on it beautifully, gasping at what I see.

A Carmesi uniform, one used for me to blend in.

_Snap out of it!_ A voice screams. _Go all ready! You have a duty to your Sisters, and you must leave to fulfill it!_

I quickly leap up onto Luz's saddle and hold the reign with one hand. I kick his sides, though something inside of me keeps his pace slow, my mind telling me to go and my heart telling me to stay so I can help Nisah and the others. However, my brain wins effortlessly with: _Your duty. Remember it_, and I am off at a faster pace within seconds.

In the far distance, a voice screeches: "_Traitor_!" Snapping my head behind me, I watch as Nisah appears from where I exited and locking her dead eyes onto me. My stomach drops, and Luz senses this too, driving himself onward faster than ever before. I urge him onward to go as fast as he can, my ears picking up on the sound of another horse pounding their hooves against the dusty earth in pursuit of me and Luz.

I don't even want to look around to know who it is, and how angry they are towards me, because I know it.

Luz carries on further and further out into the canyon, and I hold the uniform in my hands closer to me until it's almost a part of me. _But why do I want to keep something like this?_ My mind asks me. _I love my Sisters, but not enough to stay when they see me as a—_ I cry out in alarm when a burning pain strikes my spine and wedges itself deep into my body.

Daring to look behind, I find Nisah's throwing knife embedded deep within my back; the knife already sending the target numb from the pain.

_How the Hell could she do that?_ I panic. _She's been training to do it, but she's never been able to with that much precision..._ I pause, then realise. _The Witches' influence._

And yet when I realise that Nisah is in hot pursuit as I race across the thick bridge of the Valley, I remember how something must have happened between Nisah and Nabooru; and Nisah won. My mind becomes even more clouded and frantic as the pain in my back grows worse and worse, my grip on Luz's reigns growing weaker too quickly. _The knife must be infused with something if I'm deteriorating this fast..._ My brain whispers quietly as I see the thin board in the distance leading out of the Valley.

Neither Luz or I have been this far, and we both hesitate over crossing it despite the current situation. "Don't worry, boy." I soothe to him quietly. "Just keep going as fast as you can and we'll be okay. I promise..."

A wave of pain enters my core, and I bite back a cry of pain again as he leaps over most of the board with incredible speed; his hooves digging deeply into the earth as he skids about to regain his co-ordination across the sandy terrain.

I force myself to look behind despite the pain that it causes, watching as Nisah's horse rears at the sight of a person appearing in front of them. My eyes barely catch the sight of the familiar Coraje uniform before the canyon walls cover up the both of them.

And then I see it.

For twelve years, I have been waiting for the time when I would finally leave the Valley in the traditional way. And now I am leaving, I am running with fear. As the sun sets behind me, I watch as the red earth of Din levels its way out into the luscious green grass that I have never touched before. Luz whines happily as a tiny smile creases my face.

_I'm not free yet, though. But where do I go?_ At the moment, though, I don't care for where I go as long as it is away from the Valley. I kick Luz's side, who moves into a brisk gallop before I have even fully nudged at his sides. The effects of the knife in my back, however, quickly boost up on the level of pain and my eyes begin drooping shut as I feel the terrain shifting towards me.

I'm unconscious before I even land fully against Luz's back as he rides me into the land of freedom.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye

_"I guess it's going to have to hurt,  
__I guess I'm going to have to cry,  
__And let go of things  
__I've loved to get to the other side.  
__I guess it's going to break me down  
__Like fallin when you're trying to fly,  
__Sad but sometimes  
__moving on with your life  
__starts with goodbye."_

~Carrie Underwood~

Shards Of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 6: Goodbye

A deep blue light faded from around him, and he ended up crumpling to the ground without the full support of the light any longer. He allowed the Deku Shield to clatter against the grass of the Meadow, letting his arm to grasp the cut on his left arm. Mido stood over him, crossing his arms with a look that made Link feel weak, looking back over to the Great Deku Tree with a slight gasp. He glanced up himself, discovering with his very own eyes that many leaves lay in a large mound across the Meadow – branches even snapped in half and the bark of the great tree shadowed over; its colour faded long ago.

"Great Deku Tree!" Link broke to a steep run, despite the deep cut in his arm from where Gohma barely missed him. The battle was long and tiring, which was showed in how high the sun had risen in the sky ever since he and Mido had entered the Great Deku Tree, and he barely managed to find some use for the Kokiri Sword with no experience with a blade; but the Shield couldn't have been more helpful.

Mido did help, but he was quaking almost as much as Link was. _"Link, the eye is her weakness! Hit her eye!"_ Navi had kept screaming in his ear, even if Link had nothing on him at the time to hit her in the eye with – other than the Kokiri Sword, but it's not like he wanted to chuck it straight at her eye and lose it just as quickly.

Yet Mido, which Link had to thank his lucky stars for, had taken the Slingshot which Link had made a few days back and decided to use his brain along with the item after he had retrieved the Kokiri Sword and soon discarded it when he realised what to do after Navi's countless screeches at her partner; especially when he got hit in his arm. He could barely hold the sword in his hand when he slashed at her eye, especially when his own eyes started acting up when Link thought about how bad that must felt with her own eye.

But it was all for the Great Deku Tree, and it was very worth it when they beat her together.

"Well done, Link," the Great Deku Tree rasped, his branches creaking sadly. "You too, Mido. I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes and has demonstrated thy courage." Link discarded the Kokiri Sword and the Deku Shield on the way as he collided with the large shard of vegetation, begging to the Three that he will make it through this.

Link sighed as he stepped back from him, hope sparking within his chest as I asked, "So you're okay then?" He couldn't help but pause for a moment. "B-But what actually did this to you?"

The tree's closed mouth creased into a small smile, a sad one at that. "A wicked man of the Desert cast this curse upon me, Link. And because of this, my end is nigh." He cried out as if he had taken another hit from Gohma. Mido was without a reaction. "Though yours and Mido's efforts were successful in breaking the curse placed upon me, I was doomed before you had even started..."

"That's cant be true!" Link shouted, hitting his hand harshly off of the bark without a care when he only hurt himself. "You said... you said... you can't die!"

At the sound of Link's shouting, he could hear numerous growing behind me, but he couldn't care less about them. His only guide in life, his only protector, was losing his life because he couldn't realise... "Do not blame yourself, as I knew of the signs far before you had to awaken." Link lifted his glassy eyes up at him in a silent question. "Yes, the time has come for me to relay the message to you that I have been waiting to pass onto you."

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes a little, resting his side against him as Link listened intently to his wise words; his mind too confused to even think into his past words about being awakened too much. Mumbles of conversations over what had occurred was sounded before Link soon drowned them out, not trying to listen to them. They aren't dying after all, were they?

"This evil man from the Desert uses his vile, sorcerers powers in search of the Sacred Realm that connects to Hyrule; for it is in this Sacred Realm that one shall find the relic of old: the Triforce, which contains the essence of the Gods," he explained softly.

He sniffed again. "T-The Triforce?

"Thy knows the legends of this sacred relic, as I have taught this to you since thou was but a mere child." He paused again. "Thou must never let the man in black armour to lay his hands on the golden Triforce. Thou must never suffer that man to enter the Sacred Realm of legend with his black heart, as it was he who has sapped my power."

The last part set Link off a little, and he struggled to keep it all back as he sunk further into the bark. "I-I can't do this." I whisper. "I can't..."

"Do not grieve for my passing, Link, as I have been able to tell you of these important matters." He says, cutting me off before I can fully lose his emotions again. "Thou standing before me... you are Hyrule's final hope Link. This is why I must ask you of one more favour before I depart."

He straightened a little and looked upwards once more. "Anything, Great Deku Tree..."

"You must leave this Forest and move towards the place that entered your slumbers many moons ago, Hyrule Castle, as you shall surely meet the Princess of Destiny who will guide you from there," he explained. "Take this Stone with you and give it to her. This Stone must never been seen by the wicked man, as it was that which the man wanted so much as to place this curse upon me."

_Leave the Forest?_ This sparked a reaction from everyone. If the Kokiri leave the Forest, they'd die not too long after they had stepped out into the outside world. Something wasn't right with what the Deku Tree is saying, not that Link would ever doubt him; as either they have been lied to about the Kokiri's nature, or he really was not a Kokiri like Mido always told him that he wasn't...

He snapped his head across to one of the branches when we picked up a twinkling sound, noticing a tiny spark of glowing green rolling off of the branch and literally floating down towards him. He knew that the Forest is a place of magic and mysteries, though he never thought that he would see things like that in such a moment.

Link held his hands out as the Stone hovered above his hand before slowly landing into his palms. The Stone seemed to be a fancy representation of the Kokiri symbol: a large green jewel decorated with a swirling design moving out to outline the stone in a strange metal (gold, I think), a small part of the metal sticking out at the bottom as well. "The Kokiri's Emerald!" Someone gasped from behind.

"The future depends on thee, Link," the Great Deku Tree whispered softly, and he could tell that his end really was coming. You don't know how much you love something until it is gone, and Link thought that he wouldn't ever know how much he had cared for the Great Deku Tree even when he was... no, he didn't even want to think about it yet. "Thou art courageous, Link. Navi..."

Navi, who had peeped out from underneath her partner's hat ever since they returned to the Meadow, rose from his head and up to the Deku Tree's face. "Yes, Great Deku Tree?"

That small smile on his face grew as she hugged his nose. "Please aid Link is his journey..." He coughed loudly, scaring them all as his voice grew even quieter and even weaker as he said finally, "I entreat ye, Navi... farewell..."

His whole figure creaked and groaned as he took his final breath, one of the branches breaking so much that it lands in half off to the side due to his weakness. The colour of his bark, had never knew it could be so ghostly pale, grew even paler until it is a old grey colour – a colour never seen before in a bright place like the Kokiri Forest. From behind him, Link heard some wail in sorrow while some merely stood and stared; silent tears streaming down their pale faces in horror. He sunk onto his knees when he attempted to get onto his feet, the Great Deku Tree's words spinning through his mind as he clutched the Emerald tightly.

_"You must leave this Forest and move towards the place that entered your slumbers many moons ago."_ His whisper echoed through his mind as he gathered the strength to rise onto his feet again, the cracks in his bark criss-crossing all over his fragile form. _"Take this Stone with you and give it to her."_ He turned back to his friends, and those who chose not to be his friends, feeling a heavy burden on his head over the fact that although the Deku Tree had said that it wasn't his fault, Link still had to leave the place he had been told never to leave.

His eyes noticed the Kokiri Sword and the Deku Shield lying across the grass like children's toys, his shaky hands guiding his over to reclaim them. He placed the blade in a sheath that he never realised was there until now, and fixed the Deku Shield onto his back with some struggle; the Kokiri's Emerald held in a death grip.

He walked slowly across the Meadow, not even daring to look back at the Great Deku Tree – knowing that he would only get even more upset than he already was – or at the rest of the Kokiri, until he heard, "Y-You're leaving?" He turned to see Fado behind him, her sapphire eyes brimming with tears as she took his free hand. "Y-You can't d-die as well."

He gulped so loudly that he heard it like an explosion. "I have to..." he whispered quietly. "I have to help carry out the Great Deku Tree's will."

"But you can't!" One of the Know-It-All Brothers cried out, rushing up to pull him back into the group. "You know what the Great Deku Tree said: we'll die if we leave the Forest. We don't want any more people d-dying!" He burst out into tears, dropping onto his knees. Fado passed Link a sympathetic look as she knelt down to help him. The rest of the Kokiri, he noticed Mido at the back, suddenly rushed up to him in hopes to trying to make him stay. But deep down, he thought that they know that he wanted to follow out the Deku Tree's will of taking the Kokiri's Emerald to the Princess of Destiny; whoever she was.

"I'll be back once I've taken this," I held up the Stone. "to who I need to take it to and then—"

"Just let him go, for the sake of Farore." We all looked and turned to see Mido pushing his way through the crowd, tears flowing from his own eyes as he added, "Let's just s-see how much of a Kokiri you really are. If you a-are one, then you'll come back, but if you don't then—"

Someone cried out loudly and cut him off. "Mido, how could you say that?! The Great Deku Tree has just died! You can't just—Link, wait!"

He broke away from the group halfway through and sprinted off, the different sides of the Deku Tree's will making his head spin so much that he felt like it was going to fall off. As the tiny spirit orbs whizzed past his face, he barely noted the drawing he head made at the bottom of his house of him fighting a dragon with a Fairy at his side. He had a Fairy now, as she was following him from a few paces behind, but he didn't think that he would ever have enough courage to fight something like a dragon.

But after all that had happened, he never knew what would happened by the time that he left the Forest.

Then he skidded into a stop when his feet hit the bridge leading out of the Forest over the grassy terrain of the Meadow. He stared at the over-turned log that called for him, beckoned for him to dash through it into his demise without a care in the world. But could he do it? Of course he would want to see the world (and prove Mido wrong), although he could die in the process.

Could he actually do that?

He took a step forward, Navi waiting apprehensively on his shoulder, his resolve wavering and almost tipping over the edge when he heard a soft voice ask from behind, "So, you really are leaving then?" He whirled around, watching the spinning spirit orbs dance in Saria's eyes. The twinkle in her eyes was understanding, though sad over what had happened over the Great Deku Tree.

"I-I don't know," he whispered back in response. "I wish that everything was different."

She held her hand up in an empathetic way, stopping him before he could go off again. "I wish that I didn't have to be like this. I always knew that you were different from me and my friends, but I never thought that all of this would come down to everything that has occurred on this day."

"I know that I'm different, Saria," he muttered. "You don't need to rub it in..."

She shook her head and stepped closer to him, pushing her dark head-band back through the her bright green hair. "I don't mean it like that. I just... can sense something different about you than I can sense with the Kokiri, Link, something unique. But it isn't something to be taken harshly." She paused, knowing what he was thinking more about. "And take no notice of Mido. He may always say that, but he's more upset than ever now. You know that."

He sighed. "Yeah... I guess I do." A long moment of silence occurred where neither of them speak. He watched as the midday sunshine sparkled off of her features, reflecting into her eyes and forming the crystals of tears that carefully slipped from her pale cheeks. Before he could do anything else, he drew her into a deep hug and let hi emotions fall again. She soon pulled away and took his hand into both of her own, putting a small brown pouch into it. "What's that?"

"Remember when you gave it to me for my birthday a few months ago?" He raised his eyes to meet hers and nodded, recalling the day like it was yesterday. "You made it for me because I kept moaning that I had ran out of space for my money. Not that I need it really..."

He breathed out a tiny laugh and a natural smile appeared on his face, the tears being consumed by the edges of them. "But why are you giving it back?" He asked curiously. "I thought that you liked it..."

"Hey," she let go of one hand and cupped his cheek, brushing away the tears. "I love it, and I love you. Never forget that. I want to give it to you because the Great Deku Tree helped me to charm it a while back to I can put in as many things that I want to. But now that you're going... I thought that you could have something to help remember me."

His smile turned into a frown. "But I couldn't ever forget you," he promised to her. "And I'm sure that I'll be back soon."

And then she gave him a look that I've seen a lot when she looked at me. A look that said that she knew something that he didn't. It never used to bother him at first, but being there then, it really did. She soon shook her head and pulled the bag strapped over her shoulder around so she could take something out of it. "And I want to give you this as well..."

She held out a small object to him, and he recognised it immediately. "I can't take your Ocarina, Saria, you know that." The small cream Ocarina lay in her hands, decorated with her name in green ink, his own name scribbled in horrible handwriting around the mouthpiece when she first played it with him.

"I want you to have it..." She choked back a sob. "Because we'll be best friends forever, w-won't we?" She placed the Ocarina into his hand and curled his fingers around it, helping to tie the pouch to his belt at the side. She rested her hand atop his and started getting emotional again, so he bought her into another hug – not sure of what else to do in this situation.

Her eyes soon fell on the exit of the Forest. "Saria, I..."

"Don't," she sobbed. "Just... play the Ocarina and come back to the Forest someday, okay? And... think of me from time to time too." She finally let go of his hand, but he don't even think about putting the instrument away. He stared at her glassy eyes like he couldn't see anything else in the Forest but her. Her eyes, they were really beautiful when the sun was out like that.

He kept watching her as he took a single step backward, his heart screaming for him to stay while his brain told me to carry out the Great Deku Tree's will with all due respect for him; both of them soon leading back to the Forest, I hope. The weight of death doesn't feel so harsh on me, but I don't know why.

Navi soon rose from his shoulder and held a hand out to Saria. "I'll protect him for you, Saria. I'm Navi, but just know that he'll always be okay with his Guardian Fairy nearby to help him." His eyes filled with tears as Saria held her finger out for a handshake, her heartfelt words touching as she turned to her companion. "I think it's time, Link..."

"Won't you die if you leave the Forest?" He didn't like the word "die", but it had been said too many times that day that it almost sounded natural for a thirteen year-old like him.

She shook her head slightly. "I'll get tired from time to time, but I'll be okay. The Great Deku Tree chose me to be your Guardian Fairy and cast a spell upon me to help. Don't worry about me. It really should be me worrying about you when it comes to being a Guardian." On this, she flew back underneath his hat, her warmth surging through his head as he turned his gaze back to Saria.

"I have to do this..." he whispered softly.

She smiled sadly. "I know." I take another step backwards, then another. I took one more while still looking at her when she called out, "Wait!" He halted immediately, watching her with sad eyes as she moved closer to him, holding the hand with the Ocarina. "Please don't forget me." She moved even closer until her lips brushed his cheek like a mother would for a son. His reaction was shocked at first, until he found himself to sad and numb to stop it. When she finally pulled away, she was so close to his face that could feel her breath against his skin.

There's only one thing that he could say as her hand cupped his cheek again. "I promise."

She pulled away with tear filled eyes, and his body reacted without his mind wanting to. He was running away before anything else could stop him, and the rush of the wind ahead of him blocked out by the emotions threatening to burst free as his feet left the Forest and he finally found himself free as he ran into either his independence or his demise.

But both was heartbreaking...


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

_**Author's Note:**_ I am really not proud of this chapter, so say what you like about it; as I want to know how I could make it better. Still, please sit back and enjoy this chapter. And please say if you do not understand something.

_**Extra Note:** I have a new poll on my page concerning the third part of the Demon Trilogy, so please check it out if you are interested._

_'Discovery consists not in seeking new lands but in seeing with new eyes.'_

-Marcel Proust-

Shards Of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 7: Discovery

~Link~

"Link, for the sake of the Goddesses themselves, stop holding your mouth open like that! You're going to swallow a house if you keep that up any longer, or you'll stick like it!" I smirk to myself as Navi shouts again at how my face is due to my amazement. She apparently doesn't get how amazed one can be when looking at a place which you have never been to before.

"You can't say that you aren't excited too!" I retort, pointing at her. "Admit it, you're more excited than I am but you just don't want to admit it."

She shrugs and flies back above my head, signalling the end of our conversation. The grass moves out into a dusty pathway that leads through a set of incredibly small trees before moving outwards into a very open terrain; Navi called it "Hyrule Field", I think. "This is incredible..." I whisper to myself as I break off into a full out run. "This is the "world" then..." I note Navi smiling broadly at me. "What? It's not like you've seen all of this as well!"

"I may not have, but at least I don't look look like a kid on their birthday." I pass a look and roll my eyes as I look back around. The sky is so blue out here compared to being covered by the canopy of trees in the Forest, and the grass is so much greener out here too. If anything, I would probably almost start blending in with the grass itself...

Over to the right, I start to see a massive chunk of rock rise above the field itself, a big ring of cloud circling it; and large stretch of water flowing across the ground underneath. "Did the Great Deku Tree tell you what any of this is is out here?" I ask bluntly, getting a look from her and a shake of her head. "I was just wondering... you never know, he could have told you when he told you to come and get me."

She soon finds herself laughing as we reach the top of a small hill, despite both of us thinking about the Great Deku Tree's demise, places soon popping up in front of me. In what seems to be the very centre of the terrain is a few houses made with something other than wood like my house was – looking a lot fancier too – however, a random wall ahead of me is stopping me from seeing more of what it is; so I rush over to it to grab a better view.

The houses are rather cut off by thick walls around it, but it looks cosy and safe – so I really should consider staying there later if I can't find Hyrule Castle before sundown. I don't think travelling through an unknown area in the middle of the night is a good idea...

Still, off to my right now seems to be a very familiar place.

The wall from my dream is back, with the torches and wooden bridge down still there like nothing has changed. Still, the clouds aren't dark any longer and it doesn't look near as scary as it did in my dream. I soon fall into a daydream, however, so I shake myself out of it as quickly as I can. "Stop acting so crazy, Link!" Navi hisses in my ear.

"Well excuse me, Navi." I hiss back. "But this is a big deal, okay? I'd rather have you state the obvious over acting so annoying."

She rolls her eyes and bobs in front of my face in a wild panic. "What like: look Link, that must be Hyrule Castle ahead, that must be where Princess Zelda is! Or: look Link, the day is already ticking by, so get your ass towards the place ahead before I force you there myself!" I shake my head, but find myself laughing straight at her as we fall into a fit of giggles.

I smirk as I pass her a look, which she raises her eyebrow at. "What?"

"And _that_ is why I have been waiting for a Guardian Fairy..."

* * *

~Interlude~

The air was cool against Malon's face as the cart moved along softly. She lay with her small back against the wooden cart, crates of produce around her body as she let her legs dangle off of the edge. She loved nights like this, especially when she could see all of the stars above her and the moon rising into the midnight purple sky.

She sighed as she drew her hands behind her head, beginning to point out the particular constellations in her head. There was almost too many to count as some of the dust spewed upwards from one of the wheels catching a rock made of sand. The cart jerked for a moment before reverting back to how the ride was before: comfortable.

"Sorry dear!" Her father, Talon, called from the back as he snapped the reigns in front of him. "Almost home now."

A tiny smile cracked the surface of her face as she called back a simple: "Okay!" The smell of the grass filled her senses, reminding her of how badly it had rained earlier. Hyrule was not a stranger to rain, especially in the current summer, but that rainfall was crazy. Thunder and lightning carried on for so long that the animals couldn't go back out to graze for a good eight hours.

That only meant that Malon had to be holed up in the barn then, with nothing else to do but hear about Ingo's countless moans about her father's lack of work in the Ranch. Still, life on Lon Lon Ranch – the only Ranch in Hyrule, and run by her family for generations – wasn't all that bad. She was able to be "one with nature", as her late mother had told her, and could have fun while helping out her family too.

She sighed again as the stars winked and twinkled down on her, the brightest one being called "Malinda's Star" by Malon herself after her late mother. She had the honour of having a name combined with her father's to create Malon's name, and life on the Ranch became incredibly hard when her mother died.

The songs that Malon sung all of the time over the Ranch reminded her of her mother, especially with horses like Epona – who Malinda had trusted to Malon before passing away. The pounding of hooves ahead of her began lulling her to sleep as her late mother's face appeared before her closed lids. She was almost about to drop off when she heard a sound in the very distant night, drawing her up into an upright position.

It was the sound of another, much more distressed sounding, horse.

She searched around through the bleak night for the location of the horse. It wasn't unusual to have horses moving around Hyrule wildly, but not one sounding so distressed. When her eyes finally found the mare, the lights of the Ranch reflected across the grass to expose both the horse and the mysterious rider above it.

The chestnut horse, she soon realised was a stallion with its build, with white tufts of hair down the bridge of his nose looked around the Field hesitantly; as if he had never been in in a place like Hyrule Field before. She shrugged for a moment, merely thinking that the horse had lost its way from the group which he was from – until she realised that the horse's rider was slumped over the horse's back, something red staining the stallion's fur.

_They could be asleep..._ She told herself simply, only to soon add: _But very few sleep on horses when on a long trip. What if the red stuff is...?_

"Father!" Malon called to her father, hesitation deep within her voice. "There's someone over there, and they're hurt!" The cart jerked into a stop after a few moments, Talon looking over his shoulder to see what was going on. When his eyes caught on to the incoming horse, who had apparently spotted them in hopes of helping the rider, his eyes widened.

He grabbed his mare's reigns again uncomfortably. "Malon, honey, we can't help them. They're Gerudo, I can tell by the horse's garments and the rider's clothes. You know about the stories, Malon... helping them will only bring pain to us and the Ranch."

Yes, Malon had heard about all of the stories. The Gerudo only came out of the Desert to either steal or conceive a child. Many Hylians saw and called them many things that Malon was never allowed to say aloud – she had once, but never found out the meaning of it, only that it sounded like "horse".

"I don't care Father. Only because Mom was a Gerudo and left you after doesn't mean that I should hate them as well!" Malon couldn't let someone in need alone, not after she couldn't help her mother when she got sick. She was determined to help this person, no matter what their race was, and she wasn't going to let her racist father stop her.

Malinda, her mother, was a Gerudo by default; and had fallen in love with Talon only to conceive a child. Malon's father had realised this when Malinda had tried to take Malon to the Desert so she could be raised as a Gerudo, which Talon objected to. They argued and Malinda left, Malon only seeing her a few times before Malinda passed away from old age.

With a deep breath, she leapt off of the cart and towards the distressed horse. Her father called for her many times as her tiny boots squelched through the muddy Field, yet she paid no regard to him as she near the stallion. Her courage wasn't going to fail her now.

It couldn't...

* * *

~Link~

Navi tugs at my sleeve and screams: "Come on, Link! The bridge is going up!"

"Navi, when I told you to be more obvious over being annoying; I didn't meant for you to be both!" I roll my eyes. "I think I can see for myself, dear!" She huffs but doesn't say anything, making me grin when I realise that I've actually won the argument – something different from when I argued with Mido, but that was Mido after all; and he always thought that he was right, so he twisted it.

"I can be whatever I want to be." She scoffs, although still smiling. A few moments pass before she quietly says: "I really am glad that I'm your Guardian Fairy, you know. I don't what I would be like if I was following a person like Mido. I'm sure that he's not as bad if he would let people in... but you're a lot kinder."

I smile genuinely for once. "Thank-you. And if there's a chance that I really am a Kokiri, then I'm glad that I got to—"

"Stop it." She cuts in, raising her hand. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

I keep quiet as we carry on further towards the bridge, the sun setting quicker and quicker which is making me even more anxious. We could go back to where those houses were before, but I want to get to where the Deku Tree wanted me to as fast as possible - as much as I want to get sidetracked by the wonders of the world. Nonetheless, I can see the sky darkening from here; and it doesn't bode—

Something, I have no idea _what_ it is, howls in the distance as the sun soon drags across the darkening sky – and I can see the bridge ahead of us moving upwards.

"Come on, Link!" Navi cries, tugging me along again. "We've gotta get there before the bridges goes up!" I try and speed myself up as much as I can, my mind forcing my legs onwards as hope rises within me that we will make it before the bridge goes up. My hope fades, however, when I reach the bit of water separating me from the town ahead when the bridge slams shut against the wall; stopping anyone from entering from after sundown.

I stare at the large slab of wood for a very long time, my heart sinking as the lights of the torches flicker mockingly at my face. _"Try and get over here now, kid"_ I can hear then whisper. _"You can't, can you?"_ As strange as it may seem already that torches have voices, it sounds a little like Mido in my mind; but I guess that's what you get after living with him for so long...

"You've got to be joking!" Navi almost screams as she flies straight into the bridge, pounding her entire body against it numerous times in hope of it opening. No prevail occurs. "We've _got_ to get in there!"

"Navi..." I say quietly.

She whirls back around. "No, Link, we need to get in there and—what the Hell is that look for?!" I hear something halfway through her miniature rant, and my face must have shown it. It sounded much like twigs were snapping in half, but lots of them at once and sounding a little too close to for comfort too. "Watch out!" She zips over my head and turns into a yellow orb as I spin around, my eyes focusing on a moving skeleton.

How can that _thing_ even be alive?!

My mind tells me that when a Guardian Fairy goes yellow, it's not a good thing – so my instincts shift accordingly as I roll out of the way of one of the skeletons, only to find another one rising from the ground in front of me. "Link, don't be afraid of the Stalchild!" I hear Navi cry from ahead. "Just attack it repeatedly!"

"How the Hell do you know what it's called?!" I can't help but ask in the blur of bones as I rip out the Kokiri Sword for protection, a tiny voice in the back of my head telling me that it must be a human – like people becoming Stalfos when they get lost in the Lost Woods back in the Forest – but the main part of my brain screaming at me to attack as much as I can so I can save my own skin.

_Welcome to Hyrule, Link..._

"Link, pay attention!" I slash at a Stalchild without a second thought as a set of bones comes down to strike me, sending shattered bones and dust across the grass so I can get onto my feet and run – if there is anywhere to. "Thank-you..." Her voice is more relieved than sarcastic, which brings a small smile onto my face.

My smile, however, is soon wiped off when I hear the twig-snapping sound again and a scream in the distance. Even as a Fairy, I can feel Navi tensing up against my neck as I dodge another swing of a Stalchild as one of those animals from the dream comes barrelling across the grassy terrain – the chestnut coloured horse pulling along a cart of goods behind it while trying to frantically dodge the Stalchildren rising from the earth.

"We need to help them!" I cry out, bursting into a run as one of the Stalchildren hoist itself onto the goods cart where two girls with fiery red hair sit; one of them letting out a screech while the other lies across the cart, apparently unconscious.

I sheathe the sword and stuff my hand into my bag to see if I have anything to help me, feeling the familiar handle of my Slingshot resting next to the Ocarina. _When the Hell did that get in there?_ I soon shrug as I pull it out, grabbing some ammunition from inside and aiming at the Stalchild on the cart; the animal now stopping fully to try and fight off the Stalchildren itself.

I release the string, watching as the Deku Seed slams into the side of the Stalchild's head and sending it toppling off of the cart in a heap of bones. Taking a deep breath, Navi flies out to distract the other Stalchildren while I go off and take care of that other Stalchild before it can start terrorising those girls again.

I slash at the Stalchild only a few times before it dissolves away in a bright green light; like the spirit orbs back in the Forest. My heart feels a shot of pain for a few moments at the memory, but the conscious girl is holding her hand up to me and snaps me away from my thoughts before the can consume me fully. I watch her for a long few moments, taken away by her gesture. However, she understands this and says: "Grab on!" with a shake of her hand.

Her blue eyes bore into my own, her crimson hair slightly messy and falling onto her white dress; a pale orange scarf over her shoulders held together by a bronze medallion. After a while, I grab onto her hand and allow her to hoist me onto the cart. "Are you okay?" I ask quietly. "I saw them attack you and..."

"I'm fine, whoever you are. Dad, go!" She calls over to the man holding the reigns of the animal, hearing him snapping the reigns as both the animal and the cart jerks into motion. I almost fall over at how fast we speed off. She kneels down to the other girl on the cart, a liquid staining the wooden structure. "I found her with her horse like this, and I just had to help her..."

She looks a little like the girl from my dream, only in a purple coloured uniform instead.

I kneel down as well. "Horse?"

"You don't know what a horse is?" She doesn't look up, only turns back to the brown coloured animal following behind us which the girl must have been on when she was found. "That's a horse." Her eyes flicker up as I slam the Kokiri Sword into a passing Stalchild before it can get near us, hitting another one ahead with the Slingshot. "When we get to the Ranch, they won't bother us. But they've never been like this before in the few months that they have been here."

"What are they?"

She shrugs. "No idea. Father says that they're formed of magic, as his Sheikah side acts up when there's magic about." She pauses as she takes off her scarf and puts it on the injured girl's back. "I saw you locked out of Castle Town, so you can stay with us for a while if you like." Her hand is stuck out me again. "I'm Malon. I would have told you earlier, but the Stalchildren were a bit of a bother."

I breathe out a laugh as I shake her hand. "I'm Link. I came from the Kokiri Forest today, but I guess I wasn't fast enough to get into "Castle Town" before the sun went down."

"The Forest?" I nod, her eyes finding Navi. "So _that's_ why you have a Fairy. Well, Fairy Boy, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship when all of this chaos is over." My smile grows as we release hands, watching as she addresses the knife stuck in the girl's back still. _Fairy Boy?_ I don't understand why I seem to like it, as it only reminds me of the Forest even more. Even if I did die out here, I managed to meet somebody nice first.

_Welcome to Hyrule, Link._


	8. Chapter 8: Wounded

_'If you can't fly, then run,_  
_if you can't run, then walk,_  
_is you can't run, then crawl,_  
_but whatever you do,_  
_you have to keep moving forward.'_

-Martin Luther King Jr.-

Shards Of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 8: Wounded

~Ciren~

With a groan, I slowly blink my eyes open; the dull pain in my back still lingering. I lie on something incredibly soft, and on my front, but it isn't on Luz whatsoever. I note a small white pillow and a set of beige coloured blankets lying softly over my body. I clutch my head and rub my face like I usually do when I don't want to be awake – the pain not helping in my current situation.

_Where, for the love of Nayru, am I?_

I attempt to rise onto my knees, only to wince and end up merely propping myself onto my elbows on my side. I look down, finding myself still in my Purple uniform, discovering thick white bandages covering a lot of my abdomen. By the time I look up, my brain fully registers what exactly happened when I was last conscious. _"I could have lived perfectly happy without giving my trust to a traitor!"_

A shiver runs down my spine as I shift my eyes around the room, attempting to figure out where on earth I am. Along the wall is a thin set of drawers that stretches across most of the room, a set of shelves mounted on the walls above it filled with book and plants. In the very centre of the room is a large round table atop a very simple rug.

_This isn't the Valley_, I think to myself. _But who would actually be in the outside world at night of all times...?_ Straight ahead of me is another rug, this time simply red, along with a white chest of drawers and a wardrobe; more plants dotted around the room and two pairs of shoes by the door in the corner opposite me.

I let a grunt escape as I force myself onto my hands and knees, then letting my legs swing over the bed. I stagger a little when my bare feet collide with the wooden planks of the flooring, though I do manage to catch myself. Scanning the room, I notice a set of shutters next to my bed and push them open (despite the winces I let out) – revealing part of my location.

Before me is the widest expanse of greenery that I have ever seen, the Castle in the far distance, and the very place that Luz rode into before I lost consciousness. This is the beautiful land is Hyrule, and yet I cannot feel the full beauty of it when I have the weight of the Gerudo on my shoulders after what happened to Nisah. I feel a cramp in my stomach for a moment or two, but I soon discover it leaving when I shift my mind away from the touchy subject.

"You're awake." I spin around, finding a red-head around my age standing in the doorway; her blue eyes relieved but still worried. "I found you two nights ago limp and unconscious. I don't think that you have an infection, but you should really rest until—"

I shake my head. "I can't. I've only just gotten out of the Valley, and I intend to spend every day I can looking at every nook and cranny of Hyrule."

She sighs and moves closer to me, picking up my Red uniform and my Purple shoes on the way from the baskets piled up high by the door – passing them to me as she sits on the bed. "Have you... ever head of a Gerudo called Malinda?" She avoids my gaze as I stay by the window and nod, birds tweeting in the distance. "She was my Mother, but Dad always said that she was a... a "bitch"... was she ever like that, when she was alive?"

"She was almost at the top of our Hierarchy, but some pranks she did stopped her." The girl's face shifts into a smile. "She was like a mom to me, as she always hung around with me and my friend Nisah; helping us with our work and trying to aid us when we were on a mission to piss off everyone around the Fortress. She never said that she had a daughter. I-I missed her when she died." I pause, shaking my head. "But she was nothing like a bitch, I promise you."

The girl smiles and finally looks up at me. "Thank-you. If I could just help Dad realise that, then everything would be so much better around here. He's always hated the Gerudo with a passion when she tried to raise me as a Gerudo, but he never saw her again until we found out that she was gone."

"She was the best Gerudo that anyone could be." I assure. A pregnant silence appears for a long time, and it's me who finally breaks it. "Where actually _are_ we, if you don't mind me asking..." I trail off when I realise that I do not know her name, which she soon catches on to.

"Oh, I'm Malon. And my Dad is Talon. We own Lon Lon Ranch in the centre of Hyrule." She clarifies. "What's your name?"

I deeply consider altering my name just in case I am caught out at any point during this new life at mine. But after all that she said about Malinda the Red... I can't do that to her or myself. "I'm Ciren. I don't know who my parents are, except that my Mom was a Gerudo, but hopefully I might find something out here that will show me." I subconsciously reach for my locket, thankfully feeling that it hasn't left my neck since the Feast.

I look over to the headboard of the bed when another silence grows. A large vase of Hylia Roses sit on the headboard accompanied by a few jewellery boxes that Hylians are said to be very fond of, a few drawings of Malon and Cuccos; although there's one on the wall of a woman holding the Triforce in her hand. _Probably the dreams that we all had as a child: to wish on the Triforce..._

Malon suddenly gets up and shatters the silence, taking my tanned hand into her pale one. "I better tell Dad and that Fairy Boy that you're awake! I can show you 'round the Ranch, if you want, as you said that you didn't want to go back and..."

I nod before she can finish her sentence, letting myself part with my uniform and shoes as she helps me across what I assume is her bedroom and the dining room mixed together. We walk through the door and emerge out into a large room filled to the brim with Cuccos, an older man with a large beard leaning against the table at the bottom of the stairs – fast asleep. "Is there supposed to be so many Cuccos in here?"

"Uh-huh." She replies. "It's a Ranch after all. Dad!" She releases my hand and bounds down the stairs towards who I guess is Talon. "Dad, wake up! She's awake!" He doesn't budge or wake one bit, so Malon has to literally jump on him when his hand falls limply against the floor; finally waking him up after and ancient sleep.

"What in tarnation?!" He exclaims as he snaps awake. "Can't a person get a little shut-eye around—Malon, what are you doing?"

She rolls her eyes and look over at me, as I still stand at the very top of the stairs. "Dad, the girl we found is awake! She's gonna be okay after all, I think!" I feel my whole stomach dropping to the floor and even further down when his gaze shifts up to meet mine. After all that happened with Malinda, I don't think he wants to be all happy happy with us Gerudos; and I am not out of that circle just yet.

He doesn't say anything for a long, _long_ time, so I build some courage to move down the steps. "Hi... I'm Ciren. I-I heard a little about Malinda, and I promise that she was a good person and that the rest of the Gerudo are good as well. It's just... well, the King is—"

His death glare shuts me up, and I carefully start backing away. The look on Malon's face is sympathetic, but I don't take it in over the look on her father's face. My hand soon grasps the door knob, and I almost stumble out of the room before anything else can be done or said about Malinda or the Gerudo in general.

_Poor Malon..._

* * *

The fresh air hits me almost immediately. The green grass sways gently against my bare feet, tickling my skin comfortingly as I let the rays of luscious sunlight wash over my figure. The pain in my back has dulled even more now, so I guess that I must have been fed numerous Red Potions during the two nights here, but the whining of many horses suddenly grabs at my brain.

_Luz..._ My eyes snap over to the left, ignoring the other building in front of me as I jog past the cracked walls of the home where I can hear Malon shouting at her father (guilt seeping into my body at that fact); and underneath the sign that says clearly: "_Lon Lon Ranch_", the area opening out.

A large corral holds many horses within it, some other horses riding freely around the edge of the corral happily. The Ranch here is a lot more peaceful than the Stables back in the Valley, and it is certainly better in my opinion. I shift into a walk as I head into the middle of the corral, standing in the very centre and searching around for my stallion. He couldn't have been separated from me when Malon found us, he _can't_ have gone back to the Valley...

That's when I hear a very familiar sound from behind me.

"Luz!" I whirl around, watching in happiness as my chestnut stallion gallops towards me, and run as best as I can to cover more distance between us too. I brag onto his nose and hug him as tightly as I can without blocking his air flow. "I've missed you!" Even though I haven't been conscious for our separation, I can still feel how sad Luz has been over the past two days.

He nudges me away and gestures towards my back with his nose, but I find myself unable to answer when another voice cuts in for me. "Hey, Link, it's that girl you helped Malon save!" I spin around on my heel, Luz gently touching my bandaged back. In my face is a big ball of light, which sends me tumbling to the ground in surprise. I reach back for my scimitar, only to realise that I no longer have mine since the Feast incident.

"Navi, I think I'd know that being that I was right there with you..." I watch the blades of grass for a few moments, lost in the thoughts of the Feast, only to e drawn back into reality when a pale hand is stuck out to me. When I look up, however, I find someone who the orb rests against in surprise; the orb which I now realise is a Guardian Fairy.

He strikingly resembles the Kokiri which I have heard quite a bite about. The boy, maybe a little older than myself, wears the same green clothing that I heard is the trademark of the immortal Kokiri. He wears a forest green tunic and brown boots that are covered by the thick grass here, a long hat on his head making me smirk a little. When he realises this, he simply rolls his eyes and pulls it off – revealing a mop of blonde hair underneath which he blows out of his blue eyes.

Shaking my head, I stand up myself and dust off my clothes. I open my mouth to make fun of his clothes, especially the hat, but he holds his hand up and says: "I've heard it all off of Malon. I dress weird compared to everyone else, I know, but I don't have much else and green is my colour. Okay?" My smile only grows as he puts his hat back on.

"Are you the Fairy Boy that Malon talked about?" I wonder aloud. "I mean, from the Fairy and the clothes..."

"Yeah, I am. But I kinda prefer "Link" honestly, as it _is_ my actual name." He crosses his arms. "And who are you? I heard something about you being a Gerudo and to be careful with them, but I'd want to hear your perspective before I made an opinion of you; even if you insulted the way that I dress before actually giving me your name."

I laugh a little as I move back over to Luz. "I'm Ciren. And although the Gerudo aren't... currently trustworthy, I am one of the few who are consumed by the thirst for power and whatnot." I pause as Luz lets out a sad whine, forcing his nose into my hand for affection before pointing at my back. "I got out, but I didn't go unscathed. But other than that, I suppose, the Gerudo aren't that bad."

He smirks straight at me. "I guess I'll see that for myself."

* * *

I lie lazily against the grass, my hands folded behind my head as I watch the near blood red sun setting in the west. I sit facing away from the buildings of the Ranch, Luz curled up beside me comfortingly, watching as the almost orange clouds glide effortlessly across the sky. The setting sun illuminates the grass like a torch in the shadows, the blades of grass flickering from light to dark as they sway in the gentle breeze; the flowers joining in as well.

Yet it is the sky itself is more of a palette of colours rather than an ordinary sky. Nayru had painted the sky a bright blue earlier today so Din has mixed in the red, creating a swirl of colours. To the left half of the sky is a deep purple, the stars beginning to twinkle into my vision, and the right half of the sky is a bright pink – the clouds missing between the colours as they follow the sun's guidance across the blur of colours, a thick line of yellow on the horizon from Farore herself.

I soon hear footsteps behind me, and it takes a lot within me not to turn around before I notice a familiar pair of boots stop on my left-hand side. My eyes catch on the grass, and I fall into a daze of memories before acknowledging him fully. "I never could lie out in the twilight like this, as the Whites would have a fit and the sand was always cutting at my skin..." I trail off for a moment. "I never thought that replacing the sand with grass would make everything feel all that much better."

He takes a seat beside me and lies on his back, mimicking my position. "Me and a friend of mine used to do this a lot. Especially when all of the stars were out like they will be in an hour or so." He explains, falling silent before asking: "Why did you leave the Desert, Ciren? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Nah, it's okay." I whisper. "Me and Nisah, a close friend of mine, were sent out to the Spirit Temple deep within the Desert itself. Very few make it to there, as the storms that are summoned there by Din have killed a lot due to the force of them. We found out some... dark things about our King, Ganondorf, and we were promoted for taking the risk of setting out there."

He watches intently, twisting onto his side and resting on his elbow for support as I continue; holding my hand out to emphasise my points. "The next day was a massive Feast, one that the King actually attended for once, where we were given our uniforms. But then Nisah hadn't come back for a while, and the King's second- in-command – Nabooru – had helped me escape when we realised that the King's work in black magic ended up cursing those who drank that night."

"His second-in-command?" Link wonders. "Wouldn't she still be loyal to the King?"

I shrug. "We are all loyal to the King, but I am wavering after he made Nisah back-stab me. _Literally_." I shift uncomfortably. "But what about you? Why did you leave the Forest? It sounds like a pretty cool place, if you ask me."

"The Great Deku Tree, our leader of sorts, had summoned me and asked to break the curse that the black armoured man from the Desert had placed upon him." Intrigue grips me as I turn to him, while he shifts back onto his back. "He had finally given me a Guardian Fairy, something which I never had from being young like everyone else, but he was doomed before I had been helped in breaking the curse."

_Why did the King curse the Great Deku Tree?_ "Anyway, the Great Deku Tree told me to take the Kokiri Emerald to the "Princess of Destiny" – whoever she is – and she would guide me from there." He pauses for a long time, whether contemplating something. "But if I am a Kokiri, then I would probably be dead by now. So if I am still alive... then everything that I was told since I was young was a complete lie. Hell, I don't even know who my parents were..."

"Hey." I place a hand on his arm and pull out the locket. "I guess we may have one or two things in common, in a dark sort of way. I don't know who my parents were either." A tiny smile creases his face as his Guardian Fairy emerges from underneath his hat, her name being Navi; I think. "And you finally decided that greeting someone right in front of their face was a bad idea."

"Everyone makes mistakes." She says with a shrug. "And I hate to attack the Cucco here, but I think that you should guys should really be sleeping before the sun goes down. Link said that he wanted to head into Castle Town tomorrow, so you can come with us tomorrow. If you want to, of course."

I smile. "Give me a reason to say no."

* * *

I stand in front of Malon's full-length mirror in her bedroom, looking straight at the almost alien figure before me that is myself. Link helped Malon get the horses back into the barn for the evening, even if he has no experience with horses, just to try I guess; but I haven't seen any of them or Talon tonight. I guess I must have made such a bad impression on the family that I need to be isolated from them for their benefit.

Nonetheless, I see how I look in the scarlet uniform that I wear – the memories flowing back to me in a single rush that I barely manage to withhold. _"Goddesses, this is too much..."_ I bite my lip as I rip away the bandage and twist around the see the gash in my back. The thin, vertical slit may not still be bleeding but is still surrounded in an angry red across my tanned skin.

I hesitate for a moment, then poke it just to see what will happen. And, of course, I wince harshly and bite back an oath as I look around for some less worn bandages. I find some in the baskets by the room, noticing a pair of incredibly worn boots standing in the now open doorway. "You know, you wouldn't have to get new bandages if you didn't keep wearing the wound in to scar it."

"I am not trying to scar it, Malon. I just want it gone as fast as possible." I tell her without turning to see her as I pick up a few rolls of pristine white bandages.

I straighten as she crosses her arms, stepping back when she tries to cover the cut back up herself. I'm not going to let others do the work that I can do myself. "We're getting dinner ready if you want some, Ciren. It won't be a lot, as there's high demand for crops and whatnot, but you only ate once today at lunch and that's about it."

I shrug. "I'm fine. I've lost my appetite." I attempt to move away from her more, but she takes my arm. "What?"

"Ignore my Dad. He has trouble letting things go." She states simply before releasing my arm, almost sending me stumbling back from her grip supporting me so much. "Mom was the best thing that ever happened to him, but he can't understand that the rest of Gerudo are not the same as her; or people who will manipulate others for their own benefit."

And then she's gone, the door creaking shut.

I stare at the closed door for a long time, the tiny slits from the shutters beside me illuminating the floor. I can't help but feel a little confused as the footsteps of others on the Ranch shuffle about, going about their business. _She's had it tough_, is the only thing that my brain can muster before going fuzzy again.

* * *

"You've got everything in your saddlebag?" I nod at Malon, who watches both Link and I with concern. "You have all of the food and water? What about Lon Lon Milk? Have you got spare clothes? Have you got Potions too? You never know what will be happening out there with that Stalchild attack and—"

I hold my hand up. "Malon. We're going to Castle Town." I tell her. "You said yourself that Castle Town is filled with loads of things to do and all of the supplies that we'll ever need. And besides, we're only delivering the Kokiri Emerald before we'll be either coming back here or going 'round the other villages. There's no need to worry about us."

"I really do worry a lot..." She shrugs, resting her hand on Luz's nose. "I must get it from Mom. I can't help but worry when you don't know your way around Hyrule, and your wound is barely healed. I want to go with you so badly to see family in Castle Town, but I need to help Ingo when he takes his "pre-nap" naps..."

I hesitate when she talks about Talon, so I busy myself with looking through the saddlebag. She packed it this morning especially for us, which we are very grateful for. She's filled it with food when we can't find an inn, both water and Lon Lon Milk, some medical supplies in case I do something to my back or anything else happens that injures either of us, as well as spare blankets and clothes. She even cleaned Luz up too...

"Thank-you, Malon. We really do owe you for letting you house us and give us so much." Link thanks as I shut the saddle bag and meet his eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

I am about to nod when I hear footsteps crunching against the grass, moving closer to our position in front of the barn. We all turn in unison, watching hesitantly as Talon walks towards us with a stern look mainly towards myself. He stands tall over me in particular, Malon and Link subconsciously shuffling behind me.

"I am not ready to accept the Gerudo race." He states. "_But_, I can sense something ahead of you that is not all happy-go-lucky." I gulp harshly, getting more and more worried by the second; especially when he brings my hands upwards and closing my hands around two thin sheaths atop each other. "Part of letting go is to pass on the memories, especially when the person you are passing the memory on to knew them well."

I shift my head down to the sheaths in my hands, pulling one blade out of the sheath to expose a pure silver scimitar to the morning rays of sunshine. From the bottom of the blade the very top, numerous designs and Gerudo words move in a thin line across the blade. A part I can easily pick out is: _"Be prepared to battle for a dream that is worth dreaming"_, and I know who this scimitar belongs to automatically.

"I cannot take Malinda's scimitar. It belongs to you and you—"

He shakes his head. "No. It belongs to the Gerudo race, and I wish to pass it on to you." He pauses. "Malon told me of what has happened to your race, and I know that you will have a long road ahead of you which you are semi-alone in." He gestures to Link and Malon. "Keep your friends close, Ciren. As you won't know what you are missing before they are gone."

On that, he merely turns on his heel and walks across into the barn in front of us - leaving the three of us stunned as the sun glints off of the blade, my stunned face being reflected back at me. Link and Malon move around so they can see the blades, and I feel hesitant in running my slightly dirty fingers across the pristine blade.

"I think that was his Sheikah senses acting up again, wouldn't you say Malon?"

I turn to Link with a raised eyebrow, then look over at Malon. "He's a Sheikah?" I ask. "But he hasn't got the red eyes, or the—"

"My Dad isn't a Sheikah." She explains, merely making me even more confused. "After the Great War, he wanted to find a way to help other than just rebuilding the Ranch. He joined the Sheikah race to help defend those if a Great War ever struck again. But only those born into the Sheikah race has red eyes, so I'm only a Gerudo-Hylian mix."

I shake my head after a long time, grasping the concept of her family before realising one final thought. "We really should be going." I smile at Malon. "Thank-you again, Malon. And... make sure that Talon is okay. I'm honoured to have this, even if I don't want to take it from the family."

"I will." She responds before hugging me tightly. "Take care, okay?"

I merely nod when we pull apart, looking towards the not-so Kokiri on the Ranch. "You ready?" He nods, and I can tell that he's concealing his excitement. Navi cannot, however, from her place on his shoulder. She looks more excited than a child on their birthday surrounded by presents, something that I rarely got back in the Valley. Nisah was the best person to have in your face with a present on your birthday...

She probably hates those days now.

I shake my head more violently as I sheathe the scimitars, packing them into the saddlebags so they aren't taken away from me in Castle Town – as weapons in a reasonably peaceful place would never be a good thing. I hug Malon one last time before hoisting myself onto Luz, extending one hand to Link while hold the reigns with the other. With a soft smile, he takes my hand and follows me up.

"We'll see you soon, okay Malon?" I assure her with a smile, the fact that I have people like Malon and Link as well as the fact that I have scimitars sacred in the Desert in our saddlebag. "Take care of the Ranch, because Luz here certainly likes the pampering he never got much of in the Desert." A pang on pain hits my wound when I think of riding with Nisah as I pat Luz's neck, my stallion sensing my worry. "I'm fine, boy. Don't worry."

"I'll see you two soon." She steps back as Luz rears excitedly, the idea of exploring Hyrule getting all of us (even Malon, probably from our expressions) buzzed up. Luz sets off before I can do much about it, Link grabbing onto me in surprise, so I can barely hear Malon shouting: "Don't get in trouble!" before her voice is consumed by the wind of Luz's galloping across the grassy terrain.

_We get here, we find a way to help Nisah, and then we'll all be able to see the world together_, I tell myself with a small smile. _I couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else..._


	9. Chapter 9: Market

_"You may forget your childhood, but your childhood never forgets you."_

-Michael Dibdin-

Shards Of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 9: Market

~Interlude~

Nisah twirled the small blade in her hand, twisting the tip of the blade against her fingertip. She had lost her last blade to that scumbag of a "friend", so now she only had three of her prized possessions left: her throwing knives. Her great aunt, Zarna, had given them to her shortly before she had passed away in battle in her will. From then onward, she had kept them... until her "friend" had acted up and escaped.

The old Nisah had always trusted Ciren, until her King had shown Nisah how to _really_ live the Gerudo pride; something which Ciren obviously didn't want to have a part in.

Nisah shrugged. Ciren didn't matter any longer. She was off somewhere, no doubtingly dying from her wound or lost in a world that will end up killing her. Nisah was the Head of the Reds now, nothing more or nothing less, being recognised and raised to a higher level at the King's demand. These new levels had been introduced the morning after Ciren had left, but Nisah liked the new level – the _power_ it held.

_And once I get my hands on that Triforce..._ She mused with a grin, flashing her teeth at the silver blade. _The Gerudo may have a new leader._ Leaders like Nabooru were traitors, much like Ciren, and was having any information tortured out of her without even a moment of doubt.

The King was planning something for the White, what it was Nisah didn't know. Still, Nisah cared nothing for the White any longer. She may have promoted Nisah to being a Red, but it would have been classed as illegal in some book in the Library and meant nothing. The King had given Nisah the real power, but the Triforce would give the Red more power than she could ever desire.

Shifting into a lying position and draping herself over the seat in her new Chamber, a room dedicated the the new Head of the Reds, she smiled deviously. _Yes..._ Nisah smiled even more, more pearly white teeth being revealed to the blade. _The greatest power in our world. It will be mine... and not even His Majesty will stop me from getting my wish._

* * *

~Ciren~

I can't help but stare at the beauty of the Town, both mine and Link's mouth in the shape of O's. The houses are exactly the same as the ones on the Ranch, but the amount of greenery sprouting out of the open shutters is so beautiful. I hear the calls and grumbling of carts in the distance from the central part of the Town, people moving out of the central part of the Market and nodding towards us with a smile

"Welcome to the peaceful and prosperous town of Castle Town, young ones." The guard to our right greets happily, the Hylian Crest shining in the morning sunlight. "The central part of the Town is the daily Market, and—I haven't seen you two around here before... a Kokiri and a Gerudo?" His dark eyes watch us for a long time before shaking his head. "Enjoy your time here."

I can feel his eyes boring into the back of my head in particular as I guide Luz further into the Town...

The Market is crammed with people, reminding me a little of the Feast with a pang of pain, calls ringing through my ears of offers that "you simply cannot refuse". Small dogs skip past, their owners pushing past people to get them back on their leashes - and the stalls are bringing in hundreds of people in even this early.

With hesitation, I leap off of Luz with Link behind me and take my stallion's reigns into my hand. "This is incredible." Links whispers from beside me. I turn to him. "I don't think I've seen so many people in the same place at once before... it's amazing." He takes a step forwards, only for him to easily crash into a person before I can stop him. He steps back in surprise, looking back at me. "What's that crooked smile for?"

"Because you're an idiot." I tell him, my hand on my hip. "Stay close to me, kid. Let's just get that Stone to the "Princess of Destiny" and then we can... start living, I suppose." I shrug and end it there, just because I don't know what else to say. Link, thankfully, sees this and leaves it – or just doesn't understand...

He opens his mouth to speak, however we start to get surrounded by people who are attempting to get across the Market and around the horse in the way. He grabs my hand suddenly and pulls me through the crowd, Luz following behind and dodging who he can. Link pulls me across the Market square, dodging who he can as we rush past a fountain in the centre of the square and across to the other side where a large shop with a big mask decoration sits on.

Now that we aren't in the very centre of the Market, I can finally breathe. I stroke Luz's nose with my nose lovingly. It takes a long time for either of us to speak, but it is Link who breaks the silence first. "I think we should check out the Market first."

"What?"

He shrugs. "Well, I know that the Great Deku Tree wanted me to give this to the Princess of Destiny... but I just know that he would also want me to be seeing the world before I—" He shakes his head at the thought. "Never mind. I think it would be nice, anyway." I watch him for a long time. I never had a childhood like he had, so being around loads of people like this doesn't really faze me after being with the Gerudo for my entire life. But with the said boy here, it might help me see into a different childhood.

Or make my actual one worse.

"It would be a good idea." Navi says from Link's head as he leaps off of Luz, pulling out the wallet of Rupees that Malon also left for us. "And Link here will only be like a child on Potions until he actually sees a lot of the town, Ciren. I think that it would be a better idea to get his excitement out before we see the Princess of Destiny." They stare at me for a long time before I huff and let my shoulder slacken.

"Fine... you can go and see the—" He passes me a look. "_We_ can go and check out the Market, okay? You're such a child."

He smirks. "So are you. Unless you're an adult trapped in a child's body." I open my mouth to retort a response, only for my eyes to catch a group of three Hylian men getting themselves ready to go into the shop to the east of where we entered, next to the mask shop. The sign has a large target on it, an arrow sticking out of the centre and the main sign reading: Castle Town Archery Shop.

My eyes sparkle in delight as I guide Luz over to the alleyway in which we entered. "Go out into the Field. I'll be back soon, okay?" His brown eyes watch me hesitantly, yet moves into a gallop when I pass him a stern look. I don't want to leave Luz on his own after being stabbed in the back while riding him, but I don't want anybody stealing him or trying to get near him. He's my horse, not theirs.

Link looks a little concerned when I return, but brushes it off when he pieces together my intentions. "So, where to first?" I nod over to the Archery Shop and then look back with a slight pleading look. "It sounds fun... but I have no idea how to use a Bow and Arrow."

I smirk. "Watch and learn."

* * *

The bell shakes with a light twinkling sound as I push open the door to the Archery Shop. The door off to the left is open a little, but I can't see through it as Link closes the door behind me. At the sound of the bell, a large man walks in through the door and rests his arms on the counter. "Hello there, do you want to play the game? Shoot at the Rupees and try to get them all. Only 20 Rupees a game."

I nod and pass Link a pleading look, remembering that he had the money. He sighs and passes the large man a red Rupee. The man leans underneath the counter and pulls out a wooden Bow along with a Quiver of fifteen arrows. Stepping up onto the podium, those three Hylian men watch me with crossed arms. Passing them a glare, I draw back the Bow string with an arrow in a single movement and wait for the game to begin.

A string of Rupees begin flying around the course, but I don't strike straight away like I have heard the Hylians do a lot. Much like the Sheikah, you need to have the patience required to strike at the exact time.

The men begin mumbling behind me about what they think I will do, and why I am waiting for so long, but they are stunned into a silence when I strike all of the Rupees in a stream of arrows – taking them all out in the space of a few seconds. I smirk greatly as I lower the Bow, realising that I had taken out a few of the Rupees with a single arrow – so I still have six arrows remaining.

"Ciren..." Link breathes from behind me. "That was incredible!"

"I try." I smile even more as I place the Bow and Quiver back on the counter. "Thanks for letting me have a go. You've got good Bows here." I catch Link's eye and smirk as I reach for the door knob, however the man calls out and I spin around in curiosity.

He holds the Bow and Quiver. "No one has ever done that before. I know that the Gerudo are good, but I haven't seen anyone be that good before."

I shrug. "The Bow is my thing, I suppose."

"How did you learn to shoot like that?" I open my mouth to answer, only for my body to feel numb when I realise what my answer will be. _"Nisah, how come you want to show me how to shoot? I'm just a Green..."_ I shift my gaze downcast as the memory returns, her voice echoing around my brain. _"And a Gerudo nonetheless. Now pick up that Bow and show us what you're made of."_

When I open my mouth to reply, however, I hear a burst of excitement from outside when the door. A average-sized boy bursts in to the Archery Shop, seeming to be around my age, his dark hair falling around his crimson eyes. "The Gerudo are here!" He pants, resting on the door frame from the apparent running her had been doing moments ago.

My blood runs cold.

_The Gerudo... Nayru, tell me he is wrong._ The boy holds a scrap of paper in his hand as his eyes cross over the people in the room. The three Hylians, done with watching my archery skills, leave; pushing the boy out of the way in the process with a laugh. "The Gerudo?" The Archery Shop owner wonders in disbelief. "Kaei, don't be messing with me. You know how much I hate the messing around, K—"

"I'm _not_ messing with you, Theo. I swear on my life that I am not—" His eyes soon fall onto me as I subconsciously shuffle closer to the only boy I know in here. The boy's eyes flicker between the sheet of paper and myself, and I know near automatically what he holds in his hand.

I must be seen as so much of a threat that I've been placed on a wanted poster...

I should be offended and angry, but it's rather amusing to me. The King is afraid of a twelve year-old. _That isn't even right_, I can't help but think to myself with a smirk. The boy, noting my smirk, drops the sheet of paper and his eyes shift between anger and hesitation – a mix I never knew worked until now, I suppose. The anger wins, however, and he lunges for me...

And I react with violence myself by knocking him back with a clean punch to the cheek.

He staggers back, clutching the cheek, his eyes narrowing towards me as I bounce on the balls of my feet; my fists still raised just in case this Kaei tries to go at me again. Before I can retaliate myself, Link softly touches my arm. I whirl around and pass him a glare that he... actually doesn't react to. He offers back a soft look. He doesn't want me fighting, as much as I want to.

I wish he was there when I fought Aveil that one time.

My shoulders slump in "defeat". "Fine." I whisper. "But I need to see what's going on outside." I pass a look of apology over to Theo before grabbing Kaei's clothes and forcing him to stare right at me. "Try anything like that again, and I won't go so easy on you. All right?" He simply nods, and I slip out of the Archery Shop before either Link, Kaei, or Theo can say any more on the matter.

Long live Gerudo pride...

The Market is awash with people, but less than there was when we had first gotten here. Mothers, fathers, children, and all of the fifth cousins twice-removed are all here as well; standing around the edge of the Market, their errands here forgotten by the _new_ arrivals. Guardians of children hold the latter close to them as the jet black horse trots through the entrance to the Market - three horses, two white and the other black also.

The King is at the front, obviously, handing a dark glare to the audience of people while holding a smug smirk as he snaps his head towards a view ahead. Aveil rides on the left behind him, Izia on the right of him, and just behind the King – almost next to him – is— "Goddesses..." I breathe, stepping forwards as Link shuts the door behind him. "Nisah..."

Her head his held high, the scarlet uniform Nabooru gave us on the night of the Feast still being worn by her. She casts no glance towards myself, and neither do the other Gerudo. It is only Ganondorf who does, and his eyes twinkle with recognition. His hand not holding the reigns of his steed twitches for a scimitar, however he has no weapons on show (strangely, for the Gerudo King) so he cannot attack.

And yet, he doesn't even call for people to go after me. He merely continues onward towards what he was looking at before: Hyrule Castle.

I tilt my head as the Gerudo leave, leaving behind a silent crowd. _Why didn't he send people after me?_ I ask myself silently, moving towards the edge of the crowd. _There's a flipping wanted poster for me and—_ "I'm so sorry!" I gasp when I walk into someone. The dark hood covers their face, but I can see a curl of red hair sticking out of the edge of the hood. "I didn't mean to—"

They raise their hand at me and walk off without anything else to say. I watch as they leave, their aura leaving me more confused about the lack of attacks against me with Ganondorf. _Maybe it was because we're in a public area. He wouldn't ruin whatever reputation he has here..._ Link walks up to me. "Hey. Is that...?"

"The King?" I cut in. "Yeah. And the one in the Red uniform is Nisah."

There's a long silence between the two of us as the crowd dissipates and goes back to their usual business. "Just keep out of their sights, and we'll be fine." He pauses. "You know what, we can go to the Princess of Destiny later on before sundown. But first, we're going to get your mind off of everything, okay?" I open my mouth to object automatically, but he's all ready grabbed my wrist and is carting me off towards a random shop – my mind confused over all that has happened already...

* * *

~Interlude~

Kaei watched as the two went off to another shop, casting his eyes down to the wanted poster every few moments. He didn't know what to think of the Gerudo, and _her_ in particular. He had never despised the Gerudo, but after what they did in the Hyrulean Civil War... he just didn't know any longer.

The Civil War had began when the races had begun to wonder about the ideas of the Triforce and the Sacred Realm more than usual, and many began searching for the latter so they could take the former for their own. The Gerudo made deals with other races about helping them acquire the Triforce, but the Gerudo were the only race that were not pacifists about the whole event.

When the races realised that they were losing vast amounts of their people to the efforts in finding the Triforce, the Gorons, Sheikah, Hylians and Zoras began turning on each other – creating the Civil War that Gerudo said they were playing no part in, when it was actually them who had been killing off people within the races.

The War raged on for years on end, and many family members of Kaei had fought and died for Hyrule, and it took a long time before the people turned on the Gerudo – and the new King of Hyrule stepped up to unite the rations against one common enemy: the Desert Folk. The other races fought the Gerudo across the Valley until the were forced to surrender.

The King then cut off the Desert Folk from Hyrule, and it was left like that until the new Gerudo King – Ganondorf – became the new leader and pleaded to the Hylian King that the Gerudo should have a place back in Hyrule, as the past should be placed in the past and nothing like the War would happen again with the new King of the Gerudo.

It took a long time, but the King did accept the offer no more than seven years ago now.

Kaei had no reason to leap at the nameless Gerudo like that, but he felt _something_ in him that made him do it. It was something from the past, something about the Civil War which he had barely been born into, that sparked that something in him. She fought back like the arrogant Gerudo that they were, nothing that he didn't expect, but there was something in her eyes as well.

She looked... almost lost.

Kaei shrugged, screwing up the poster into a ball and setting it alight with a simple spell; allowing the ashes of it to be picked up by the fresh breeze. Kaei had a bad feeling that he would be crossing paths with that Gerudo again, and they would both have to be civil with each other...


	10. Chapter 10: Princess

_"The night is darkening round me,  
The wild winds coldly blow;  
But a tyrant spell has bound me  
__And I cannot, cannot go._

_[…]_

_Clouds beyond clouds above me,  
__Wastes beyond wastes below;  
__But nothing drear can move me;  
__I will not, cannot go."_

_-Spellbound, Emily Brontë-_

Shards Of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 10: Princess

"Ciren... are you sure that this is a good idea?" Link asks hesitantly from behind me. I grab onto the set of vines against the tall wall before me, giving a grunt in response as I begin clambering up the vines. "What if we get caught? We could get in loads of trouble and I won't even be able to give the Kokiri Emerald to the Princess of—"

"Link, for the sake of Din will you be quiet for two minutes. We really _are_ going to get caught if you keep talking." I hiss back, keeping my tone soft so he knows that I don't meant to be properly angry with him. I push myself up to the very top of the wall and pull him up the rest of the way, getting a great view of the Palace from here. The sun is setting now, and I decided that we should get this Stone to the Princess before the sun went down now that I felt better.

Even if me telling Link I was okay was a complete and utter lie...

Why _would_ I be all right, exactly, if I had just seen my best friend underneath the leader that I once looked up to who is now is now a very questionable man? It's not like I can change at the drop of the hat, and not Link's either. I think Link had (and still does, I suppose) the joy of having a childhood that most would think is normal, which is far from how I was bought up. He believes that even with our different races I am the same as he, when it is far from the truth.

Nonetheless, the less he knows is the better. I take a seat on the grass and gesture from him to do so as well. "Look, the girls from my home who come back have normally gone to the Court here – the place where all of the Nobles and what not go to find their "soul mate". Anyway, I've heard that the Palace isn't open to civilians – obviously – and closes at sundown." I gesture to the sun and then at us. "Saying that we want to see the Princess will only put us back at square one, and I don't want to go there."

He watches me for a while, trying to get his head around the idea of "Courtly love", only to shake his head soon after beginning the thought and getting onto his feet. "Come on..." He sighs. "I think I'm going to be the one to stop you from doing all of this stuff on a regular basis, but this time only is the time where we actually need to get into the Palace."

I smirk wolfishly at him as I get to my feet, despite him holding a hand out to me, dusting myself off as I eye the guards ahead. I can't play the "I got lost in Castletown and need to find my King" card, as just about every Gerudo in existence who has come into Castletown has played that card – and they'll know that I am lying.

We creep down the cliff-like wall and down a set of other vines back onto the ground behind the gate that once blocked us. I resist the urge to pull a face at the guard with their back to me. I guess not all of the "normal" childhood traits are gone from my system... "Come on." I whisper to him, dragging him behind a nearby tree as a guard moves past us.

All of the sneaking around Nisah and I used to do is all worth it now.

The guards are mainly dotted are the pathway leading up the gates and drawbridge of the Castle, so the grassy part in between is relatively empty. Still, I make sure that we keep away from the intended pathway as while Link blends in a little, I stick out like a sore thumb. We creep across as slowly as possible, leaping behind the trees when a guard hears a twig snapping.

Obviously it's Link who steps in all of the wrong places. Not Gerudo trained whatsoever...

By the time that we reach the gates before the entrance to the Castle, I huff quietly when I see no way onward except into the eyes of the guards. "Goddesses, why have you chosen _now_ to screw this up for us?" I question the air frantically, resting my back up against a nearby wall. Link ignores me.

"Ciren, there's something over here."

I don't bother looking. "Navi, this place is gonna be guarded like Hell. There's not going to be any chinks in this armour."

"Ciren..." Link joins in, moving away from me and off in Navi's direction. "Navi's right. There's something over there." _You too?_ I sigh and place my foot against the wall, pushing myself away from it and re-joining them. I open my mouth to comment on how they are merely staring at a wall... but I soon realise that there is a thick set of overgrowing vines crossing over the wall.

My eyes watch the path that is created by these. They lead up onto the top of the wall and-over that blasted gate and those irritating guards.

Well, it seems that there is a chink in _this_ armour...

Hylians... ugh.

I smile and clamber up the vines, helping Link up after Navi hides back in his hat. We leap over the edge of the wall and land harshly against the ground (well I land perfectly fine, it's just Link who has the problem with jumping from high-ish ledges), sneaking around the back of the guards before they can spot us. I breathe a sigh of relief when we pass them, moving around the edge of the Palace now that the drawbridge is shut.

As soon as we get out of the view of the guards, I follow the moat until it goes into a black grate; noticing that there is a door ahead of us. Holding a finger up to Link, I hold my ear against the door. There aren't any footsteps coming from inside, or any other sounds to be quite honest. Nodding to myself, I slowly push open the door and head inside.

A small corridor, lined with grey stones and large windows, leads straight into a large open area filled with hedges and greenery that I don't see often in the Valley – the only greenery I ever saw was Leevers... and they weren't all that nice. I drag my hand along the growing plants, taking in each of their scents and filling my nostrils with life.

"You don't know what it's like do you? To have so many plants in one place?" I shake my head at Link's comment, not looking away as I take a flower into my hand. _It's to delicate for the Gerudo..._ "I'm used to it, what with being in a Forest for my entire life and all." I smile as I get back onto my and notice something ahead of us.

Walking through what seems to be the Palace Gardens is a young girl, her hair covered completely by white and pink coloured cloth; a few spots of bright blonde hair showing where the cloth cannot hide. He dress is of the same to colours, a dark blue under-shirt underneath the dress to cover her arms as well. Her white dress flows elegantly to the grass below her feet, her light pink shoes sticking out as she walks with a tight posture.

I bet you that she doesn't know how to slouch...

She takes a bright blue flower into her hand and looks up at the statue ahead of her, most of it covered by a wall to me. When her eyes move this way, they see Link and then lock onto me. She probably has had very little contact with the Gerudo race, no doubt, and has grown up with the stereotypes about our race in—

"_Halt_! You are trespassing on the Palace grounds!" I snap my head away from her as Link grabs my arm, my eyes noting a group of three guards rushing towards us. I roll my eyes a little as I stare them down. "You must leave immediately, otherwise you will sleep in the dungeons for—why is a Gerudo scum-bag like you here? And with a sliver of grass as well, no doubt!"

The other guards laugh at the first guard's comment, and I open my mouth to comment when I hear a rather feminine voice shout from behind: "How _dare_ you treat these two with such disrespect?!" The guards all turn with a gasp as the girl from earlier walks quickly over to us, her hands still clasped in front of her body. "The Gerudo are honoured guests, and any partners that they wish to bring with them into the Palace. Silence your tongues!"

"W-We apologise, Your Grace." The guards whisper in unison, their tongues giving off their guilt as they speak and avoid "Her Grace's" eyes. _Of course these guards are so easily manipulated. Like puppets, I suppose._ They move away from us both without so much as a glance towards Link or myself, and I am glad of it honestly.

The setting sun reflects of her eyes as she extends a hand towards me, very against what she must have been taught – from the glint of rebellion in her eyes – which I shake as delicately as I can. "I must apologise for their foul behaviour, dear Red." _Clearly educated as well, I guess._ "And to you, young man. Before we properly introduce ourselves, however, let us speak in a much more quiet place where none shall disturb us."

She turns away from us, her dress spinning around much slower behind her and adding to her elegance. She begins walking forwards, but Link and I cannot help but fall behind her; as the power she gives off is something that I cannot stand up to in Hylian territory. "Who is this girl?" I whisper, hoping that he would know, feeling rather dumb when I realise. "She's the Princess of Hyrule..."

I may not have been into Hyrule properly before, but I certainly know who the King's daughter – King Daphnes III – is. She soon leads us into a quiet Courtyard at the end of the Palace Gardens, a place filled with flowers bursting from the walls and grass in the centre of the Courtyard, a small body of water sitting contently around the grass part of the Courtyard.

She walks very elegantly towards the small set of steps ahead, where she sits down on them in front of a window. "Please, sit." Link and I do so on the grass. "I know that it must seem strange that I did not let you go straight away, but I must inquire about a particular subject."

"Anything, Your Grace." I say quietly, following the etiquette even if it does not fully apply to myself.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She introduces. "But it seems that you all ready knew that, am I not correct?" I nod, but Link is silent. "Much like my Mother, I have been having dreams in dire times – much like the ones she had before the tragic Civil War had broken out. My dreams have been telling me that a boy from the Forest would appear in my time of need, followed by a Guardian Fairy, holding a green and shining Stone. My dreams have also said that danger would arise from the Valley west, but a saviour would also appear from there as well."

I look over to Link, who does not know how to act in this situation. I think that he kind of understands that the Princess is much higher up in society, but not what etiquette comes along with it. Nonetheless, he pulls off his hat to reveal a sleeping Navi (of all times that she could have slept...) and the Kokiri Emerald from his bag; passing it to the Princess.

"So the legends are about to come true..." She muses quietly, though I do manage to hear it. "May I ask of your names, please?" However, before I can ask more about what on earth she is talking about, a voice suddenly cuts into the Courtyard; startling us all.

"Princess Zelda..." A deep, _very_ familiar voice, says loudly; his booming voice going against the etiquette, as one should never address royalty with their name in Hylian etiquette. We all turn and my blood goes cold as my eyes lock onto Ganondorf himself, who hasn't noticed me yet. "I have just met with your Father and decided to meet with yourself."

The Princess rushes onto her feet, her face stern once more as she goes against the etiquette just like he had done. "Ganondorf, entering my Courtyard without permission is an _insult_. You are here as our honoured guest, but you are not allowed to go into areas forbidden to yourself." _For a Hylian Princess, she sure has a lot of irritation towards the King..._

He bows his head, placing his fist over his heart. "My apologies... may I—" His golden eyes lock onto myself, much like the Princess had done in the Palace Gardens. "Is there a chance that I may be able to take my follower out of this conversation for just a minute?" Both the Princess and Link pass me a concerned look, but I shake my head and get onto my feet; finding myself startled when he grabs my arm and pulls me out of the Courtyard and against the nearest wall out of their sights.

"What the _Hell_ have you done to my Sisters?!" I hiss. "The only reason that I have left is because of whatever _you_ did to them!" I shouldn't make accusations so quickly, honestly, but after what we saw in the Spirit Temple...

He snarls at me and pushes me further against the wall, his fingers locked around my throat – but not so much that I lose oxygen. "A Gerudo who isn't loyal to her King is nothing but a traitor, Ciren, and should be executed on sight." He looks away for a moment, scowling. "But being in such a public place... we are going to have to settle this when we are out of Castle Town."

"But you—"

His grip around my throat tightens dramatically. "Be aware of your surroundings when outside of the Hylian territory, Ciren, as keeping an eye open when you sleep may just save your life right now. Maybe I'll kill that boy first, though. It might just put things into perspective for—" A guard is coming our way, and he unlocks his iron grip automatically. "So stay out of places where you must not enter, am I understood?"

Forced to play along, I nod and the guard carries on with his business. Ganondorf walks the other way, and I rush back into the Courtyard – where Link and the Princess are conversing in low tones, their eyes snapping up when they see me. "Ciren!" Link calls. "Are you all right?"

I smirk. "Nope, I'm half left as well." He smiles back at me and I dump myself onto the grass, ignoring the concerned looks towards my neck. "So what were you talking about while I was gone?" The Princess gives we a soft smile as she gestures back towards the entrance to the Courtyard.

"That was Ganondorf, the King of the Gerudo, as you know already."Although he swears his alligence to my Father, I know that he is not sincere. I know that he is the danger that lurks from the Desert, and we must stop him before he gets what he desires." I raise my eyebrow at her, not fully understanding.

"The Triforce was left at the point where the Goddesses left this land, which we call the Sacred Realm currently. There is a physical way to get into the Sacred Realm to get the Triforce, and is the main reason why most Wars have raged across our land. By gathering the three Spiritual Stones, this Stone being one of them—" She holds up the Kokiri Emerald. "—you may enter the Sacred Realm from the Temple of Time in Castle Town."

I raise my eyebrow again. "There has to be another thing, otherwise it would be open to everyone."

The Princess pulls out an ocarina with a spark of golden magic. The ocarina is dark blue, and has a Triforce emblem near the top of the instrument. "This is the Ocarina of Time, a magical instrument passed down through the Royal Family. One who holds the three Spiritual Stones and plays a specific song in front of the alter in the Temple of Time will gain access to the Sacred Realm, but no one knows of the Ocarina outside of my family."

"So we need to stop Ganondorf from getting the Stones and the Ocarina?" Link asks finally, making the Princess nod. "Where are the other two Stones?"

"They belong to two other races in Hyrule: the Gorons and the Zoras." She pauses. "I have heard of disturbances in both of these places, and other evidence seems to point to Ganondorf being the cause of the outset of the chaos." She hugs the Ocarina close to her body. "But I do not know of how to stop Ganondorf from getting the Stones, as I can protect the Ocarina of Time."

My eyes widen when I hear Link's voice say something absolutely _insane_. "Then why don't we get the other two Stones?"

"Link, I'm the one to have crazy ideas, not you!" I exclaim, even though I do admire his courage.

He shakes his head. "No. I do have logic in this." He pauses. "If we get the other two Stones, then Ganondorf cannot get them from the other races - and therefore can't get the Ocarina or entrance to the Sacred Realm." I look down at the grass before me, resisting the urge to pluck it from the ground. "See, I do have some method to my plans..."

"That's incredible!" The Princess cries out, making us both look at her. "I shall protect the Ocarina of Time with all of my power. He shall _not_ have it! And then we can get the Triforce before Ganondorf does and defeat him!"

My eyes widen even me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. If we keep the keys to the Sacred Realm away from him, then why do we need to _use_ the Triforce?"

"To protect the land of the Goddesses!" She retorts, then pulls back. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that. We can figure out what to do when we get all of the keys to the Triforce together, all right?" I sigh and nod, not quite sure about what all of this quest will entail. I look over at Link, who looks like he believes her. "You may stay here tonight if you would like, or I could get an escort to Kakariko Village if you are more comfortable?"

I hold my hands up. "It's fine. I heard things from my Sisters about Kakariko Village and where it is. And I don't think that staying here or having an escort will help our cases of being trespassers..." She nods and clasps our hands tightly, giving us one last look of encouragement as we leave - holding the Kokiri Emerald and Ocarina of Time close to her chest.

On the way out, I can't help but ask Link: "Why do you believe her so easily?"

"I-I don't know... something is telling me that she speaks the truth, and I wouldn't go against the Great Deku Tree's words." I shut up as soon as he mentions the Great Deku Tree, knowing that it must still be difficult for him. "But I guess being outside of the Forest for so long proves Mido right: I was never a real Kokiri."

I stop him with a hand on his shoulder, making him turn and avoid my eyes. "Who cares about what that kid says? You're alive, so it doesn't matter who or what you are: as long as you have the will to carry on." I pause and drop my tone. "The will I'm losing after seeing what the King did to my Sisters..."

Link has no response, and I am glad that he keeps quiet for once.


	11. Chapter 11: Doubts

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm not very happy with this chapter. It's probably the shortest off all of the chapters currently posted, and I just don't seem to know what's up with it really. So if you see anything, don't hesitate to tell me; I'll really appreciate it!

_"The difference between a brave man and a coward is that a coward thinks twice before jumping into a cage with a lion. The brave man doesn't know what a lion is. He just thinks that he does."_

-Charles Bukowski-

Shards Of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 11: Doubts

We reach Kakariko Village by the time the moon is almost fully up in the sky. A nice woman named Anju allowed us to stay in her Inn for a reduced price; as much as we wanted to pay at the actual price. Link was already tired, so he went out like a light. Myself, however, couldn't find myself falling asleep. I stared at the ceiling, sat out on the small balcony to bathe underneath the moonlight, but nothing worked.

So now I sit out here – alone, I must add – as the sky above me lightens up to signal morning. The children here strapped a swing to the main tree in the Village, so I let myself think for a while on it before the kids waken up to take it from me. I am not afraid of the "King", but I am anxious on what he could do. I left his land to pursue a life out of boundaries, betraying him of my trust.

And now that I have done that, he now has the right to crush my plans and gain what he actually wants out of Hyrule.

Then there's Nisah, and the other Sisters of mine. Nisah hates my guts, and my Sisters apparently do as well, and either I need to find a way to make them see the light – or she's going to be after me once the King gets what he wishes from out of Hyrule. I lean my head against the rope with a sigh. "Fate seems to have a sense of humour when it comes to me, huh?"

"Fate isn't a nice thing in general." I raise and eyebrow and turn around, finding Link standing behind me, watching me with anxious eyes. He looks up to the sky ."You're up early. You must have a lot on your mind to be up this early. Are you all right?" I shrug and look upwards at the lightening skies above me. He steps closer and leans against the tree trunk. "What's wrong?"

I smile at his persistence. "I'm just thinking about the King and my Sisters. Nothing much." He raises an eyebrow at me. "I just wanted to start a new life away from the King and his controlling nature, but it seems that he's screwing up my life no matter where he treads or where I go in Hyrule." He watches me for a long time before moving forwards and embracing me tightly. "Ugh, I didn't need all of this for it..."

"Yes, you do." Navi responds from nowhere, flying up to us and enjoying the conversation at hand. "You need a hug once in a while to lift your spirits." I groan in response and we finally pull away. "I remember the Great Deku Tree saying something about the Spiritual Stone of Fire being in a place called "Goron City". Ciren, have you heard anything about that from your Sisters?"

I shrug. "A little. I just know that the Gorons like to hug, and they're made of rock, so... I'm not looking forward to conversing with these in the slightest."

* * *

Before the sun is fully up, we slip through the iron gate leading up to Death Mountain. The air is slightly colder up here, as it is whenever you go higher up in altitude, and yet some forms of shrubbery still manage to survive in places along the rocky road. With out swords and scimitars drawn, we kill some spider-like enemies (Navi calls them "Tektites", even though she's never been outside of the Forest before...) and head up the Death Mouth Trail.

Death Mountain soon comes into view, the tall mountain surrounded by a white cloud at the very summit, yet we have to turn away when the Trail leads us elsewhere. "The City has to be _somewhere_ around here..." Link comments quietly, getting up onto a mysterious rock partway up the Trail in order to see more. _Wait... "Those weird-ass Gorons love to curl up and do some sun-bathing or whatever in the day. Don't sit on 'em". That's what Malinda had said when she came back..._

"Link, get off that—" The rock unravels itself and stands, sending the Kokiri flying onto the ground. I bate my lip, but I can't help but laugh. "—rock... Link, are you all right?" He stands up, disorientated for a few moments. "I think you just sat on a Goron. You can tick that off the Bucket List..." He shakes his head as I quieten myself down. "Uh, hey." I say to the rock. "Do you know where Goron City is?"

He chuckles deeply. "Why wouldn't I? It's straight up ahead." We nod and carry on. "But don't go near Darunia. He's not wanting any visitors!" _Oh great...__ he'll have the Spiritual Stone, won't he?_ Nonetheless, we carry on up the Trail which soon leads downwards into the actual mountain. The path leads towards an entrance decorated with Triforce designs, and I know that we're here.

I pull Link inside, Navi flying into his hat for extra warmth (even though we're near an active volcano, you know), heading down the steps as quickly as we can to get inside. The City inside is a lot warmer, and I adapt very easily after being in the Desert for so long. Navi soon decides to re-emerge, and Link begins to complain about the heat – but I flash him a look that keeps him quiet.

"NO! I am _not_ giving _anyone_ the Spiritual Stone of Fire!" A deep voice bellows. "Not after that Ganondorf tried to take it and destroyed our crops! Now _go_, before I crush you to dust!" I hear small footsteps rushing out, and both Link and I look over the edge to see none other than Kaei rushing out of a room right at the bottom of the City.

I smirk, noticing some steps leading down further into the City. "Hey, why don't we go and convince this person to give _us_ the Spiritual Stone of Fire?" I wonder. "It'll really annoy that Sheikah, _and_ we'll be helping the Princess as well!" I don't give him time to answer before I go alone down the set of stairs, Link and Navi running after me as I go. _Give me a chance to annoy that Sheikah, and I'll take it any day._

It doesn't take that long to get to the bottom of the steps, or to notice something. Navi says it before me, though. "No one is around... what happened here?" I open my mouth to comment with anything, but the Sheikah gets there first.

"Ever since Ganondorf wanted the Stone, he attacked the Dodongo's Cavern beneath us so the Gorons could get their rocks to eat. A lot have died from either starvation or dying when they tried to enter the Cavern themselves, and the others have moved away to find some other form of food that they can survive on until the rocks are edible again." He raises an eyebrow at me. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"In fact..." I roll my eyes at him, jabbing my finger back towards Link. "I helping Link right here as we get some things for the Princess of Hyrule." I smirk at him. "Guess you didn't think that we would be doing such things, huh? Well, guess again."

He snorts. "And where is he then, if he's not behind you?"

"Huh?" I look over my shoulder, not wanting to turn back back to Kaei, only to see that Link is gone. He's pulling up the layer of material draped over the room where Kaei was just thrown out of, and is stupidly going inside. "Bloody child..." I run up to him. "Link, what the _Hell_ are you—?!"

"Shush!" He hisses, making me raise my eyebrow at him. "I'm trying to get this Spiritual Stone." I watch him as he slips inside, and I follow him inside after a few moments; making sure that Kaei doesn't follow. The dark corridor leads into a large room where a Goron with a massive set of facial hair sits, more so slumped, against the back wall; staring at the red Stone in his hand.

Link gulps as he approaches the large Goron. "Um, excuse me Sir... but are you Darunia?" He grunts in response. "We're here from the Princess to—"

"Gather the Stones." He stares at Link. "Who _really_ sent you, kid? That Sheikah? Or Ganondorf? They're both cowards, so why act like one of them?" I grit my teeth in frustration. How _dare_ he say that sort of thing! Not being able to hold it back, I storm into the room and push Link aside; pointing my finger at the Goron. He speaks before I can, though. "And another? How many cowards _are_ there in Hyrule?!"

I grind my teeth. "You can't talk about been cowardly when you're letting your people die out there!" Link steps back from my tone as I gesture back towards where we came in from. Darunia looks up at me, his eyes burning with anger. "Why don't you go out there and do something?! And if you died, then your people would see you as a hero rather than a coward!"

He gets onto his feet very slowly, rising to his full height over me; making me gulp slightly, but I maintain my composure. "You want to try and do something about it, squirt? Then go and die in that Cavern, I'm sure your parents wouldn't care." My lips part, and I can see in his eyes that he has struck a nerve. I bite my lip, but stare him down still. He drops his tone. "If you want to prove yourself worthy of this—" He holds up the Stone to my face. "—then go to the Cavern and cleanse it. I might think about it then."

"I'll show you." I growl, pulling Link's arm so he's by my side. "And so will he. You don't realise who you're talking to." Link nods beside me, which I am thankful of, and we both leave together. I completely ignore Kaei, even if Link does take a moment to wave at him while Kaei glares at me, and we clamber back up the steps. "Long live the Gerudo Pride..." I breathe.

* * *

By the time we reach the outside again, a weight is suddenly pushed down on my shoulders. _People have died in these Caverns... what if I do as well._ These doubts are apparently plastered on my face, however, because Link catches my arm before we get too far out of Goron City. "Hey, are you all right?" I avoid his eyes for a moment, deep in thought. "Just ignore Darunia, he's just... upset, I suppose."

Navi flies out from under Link's hat. "It's true."

I wave them off, getting out of his grasp and walking off. "I'm going into the Caverns alone." I resolve, sparking a reaction between the two of them. "I'll cleanse the Caverns, and I'll make this right." I keep walking, and neither of them move for a while. I can just go inside, come out – hopefully – and then get the Stone for them. I'll prove Darunia wrong, and the Princess will have her damn Stone.

It's a win-win... if I get out.

"No." I turn around, watching as Link walks towards me. I blink at him. "If you're doing this, then I'm doing it to." I shake my head and try to move away again, but he grabs my hand. I sigh heavily and pull away, but he doesn't stop. "I said that I was going to help get the Stones for the Princess, so I will—"

I whirl around, startling him. "Don't you understand?! I'm doing this so neither of you die!" I breathe heavily, dropping my tone. "If I die, then my Sisters won't care, neither will the King, and I haven't met enough people to mourn for me. If you die, you've got a whole Forest of people who care about you. Even for you Navi." I pause and sigh, pushing my hands through my hair. "You have a family and I don't, there's a difference there."

Letting my shoulders slump forwards, I finally turn back around and leave them be. As much as it hurt to say it, it's true. There's next to none who care about me, being that whatever happened in the Valley changed all of that, and it'll be fine if I show my courage and go into there. However, something suddenly grabs me by the waist from behind; and I gasp in alarm, drawing my scimitars. Searching around, I find none other than Link hugging my fiercely – Navi hugging my shoulder too.

"Wha...?"

"We care about you." Link whispers quietly. "And we'll follow you until the end." I stare down, my tense shoulders relaxing a little. When he finally pulls away, he breathes out a laugh from my stunned expression as Navi sits on his shoulder. "You stayed with me when I thought that I was going to die from being out of the Forest for too long, and I didn't... so we're staying with you."

I look down at the ground, feeling sad for a moment. I don't want them to come with me and die, but I won't be able to stop them. They're showing courage while I am being cowardly, and I can't do that. So after a few moments, however, I smirk casually at him. "Sure, I guess you two could tag along..."


	12. Chapter 12: Ruby

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 12: Ruby

"This place is even creepier than the inside the Great Deku Tree." Link whispers through the darkness, sadness laced through his tone. While I did not go through what he had, the Dodongo's Caverns are sending shivers down my spine. I can't find my voice to answer, though. This place takes my breath away. I adjust the torch in my hand as we creep through, a single scimitar in my right hand. The Caverns haven't yet opened out since we entered them half an hour or so ago.

_"Are you really going in there?"_ One Goron, their name was unknown at the time, had asked us outside of the entrance; body shaking from lack of nutrition. _"Five of my friends went in there searching for stones because they couldn't stand the hunger... they never came out again."_ While we were nervous about what lay ahead of us, neither Link nor myself wanted to show weakness in front of the Gorons – especially Darunia. So we went inside with Kaei watching us apprehensively.

He might have looked worried about us if he wasn't wearing a "Sheikah Expression": completely neutral.

Navi's glow helps brighten the uneven ground beneath us. "I don't like this place..." She mutters from above Link's head. "I sense a dark power radiating from deep within the Caverns..." I want to snap something back at her, but she's as worried as I feel and she is only trying to help. She _is_ a Guardian Fairy after all.

I stop suddenly when I feel a warm breeze drift through the Caverns, making my two other companions turn around when they notice that the torch light has stopped so suddenly. "Ciren, what's wrong?" Link asks before Navi can. "Is everything all right?" _Something doesn't feel right..._ I think to myself without answering them. _But what is it? Come on, Ciren. Think!_ But I can't. My brain isn't giving me any answers other than: _"It's called wind, you dumb ass"_.

Shaking my head, I wave off the concerns of my partners as nothing but a weak hunch and we carry on through the Caverns. The Caverns, after a while, soon open out into a much more vast and open area. Lava pours in from the left and right-hand sides, Goron bodies everywhere, and dragon-like creatures roaming around the place like they own it. "They're Dodongos!" Navi cries out as one spots us. "Watch out for their fiery breath!"

Just as we are about to move in for attack, the nearest Dodongo shoots a ray of fire out towards us; making us all leap backwards in surprise. It shifts its head back for another attack, but I get there first. Malinda's scimitar embeds itself into the Dodongo's head, killing it instantly. By this time, more Dodongos have all ready noticed that outsiders have broken into "their" Caverns and are all ready moving towards us at a steady pace. I drop into a defensive stance, and so does Link – even without proper sword training, though I think he's just following me – with Navi as our guide.

And we begin.

I set off to the right-hand side automatically and begin taking out the Dodongos that come towards me, even with the torch, and instruct Link and what to do when he struggles; even with Navi's help. He seems like a natural fighter, especially without the sword training that I was given while growing up, but he is also reckless. A Dodongo that he fights lunges forwards and catches him off guard after a minute or so, sending him to the ground so the great beast can deal the killing blow.

I scan the three Dodongos that are surrounding me, and my resolve becomes clear. I perform a quick spin attack, even if it merely stuns them for a few moments, and run over to Link to aid him; even if Navi is warding the enemy off with her light a little. Before I can lose another... companion of mine, I stab the Dodongo straight through the forehead – killing it almost instantly.

Link stares up at me with wide eyes, yet I merely shrug with a smirk and sheathe my scimitar to help him onto his feet. As he goes to reclaim his weapon, a rather small one at that, an antagonising roar stretches through the entire Caverns and almost sends our ears into pools of blood from the sheer volume of it. All three of us cast a worried look to each other as the lava falls in the area are disrupted, causing them to produce double the amount of lava than it had done previously.

"That... can't be a good thing." Link mutters, bringing out his Deku Shield too – much to my concern. "Either we need to leave now or we need to face—"

"No!" I retort. "We can _not_ leave now! I have to show that Darunia that I – that _we_ – can do this!" My shoulder slump forwards. "You can go. I know you wanted to keep going with me, but it'll be safer if I go this—" Another roar reflects through the Caverns, sending some pieces of charred rock to the ground around us – some even beginning to mound up around the passageway that we came through. "This is _not_ good." I drop back into a defensive stance, knocking back another Dodongo away from us. "We can't run, we have to fight!"

But when I finish my sentence, however, another shower of rocks fall down – making us whirl around to the way ahead opposite the one that we came through. A shadow appears through the mist, sending most of the Dodongos away from the open area and into the shadows outlining the Caverns. At first, I think that the large mass of shadows is just some rocks sliding from the shock of the roar – but that is only until the shadow has light shed on it, and my thoughts are flipped upside down.

It's a Dodongo. A Dodongo the size of a good half of the Gerudo Fortress!

The beast looks around the vast Cavern, locking onto our small group; mainly the torch in my hand. It rears back, and my eyes wide as I gulp. I can't take that thing on straight away, and we will tire out before it will certainly. As the giant Dodongo dashes towards us, Link grabs my arm at the last second and pulls me aside; making me drop my torch in shock. The Dodongo, sensing that it did not get its enemy, scans its eyes back around to find us.

"That's King Dodongo!" Says Navi. "The Great Deku Tree warned me of a beast like this. It eats absolutely anything given to it, so give it a shock and finish it off with your sword!" We dodge out of the way of another lunge from King Dodongo, and Navi suddenly shouts: "You two run! I'll distract it!" We don't move at first, but knowing that this is our only option sends us off and on our way down a random route that snakes away from the main area.

Now that I don't have the torch in my hand, I draw my second scimitar and run as fast as we can go. After no less than a minute, however, I can feel the ground shaking beneath us. "Apparently Navi wasn't the best distraction..." Link pants from beside me as we slide into an alcove down the route so we can catch our breath. A flash of light shoots past us. "Navi, we're in here!" She flies into the alcove and slumps against her partner's shoulder.

"It's gone berserk..." She breathes, tired all ready; though I don't blame her. "It wasn't distracted for too long because it senses you two some how, and you're the larger threats to it right now."

I nod. "So no matter how much we hide, it's still gonna find us?" Navi agrees without word. "Sweet merciful Din... there must be _something_ that we can do!"

"Navi said that it eats anything, right?" I look over to Link, seeing something in his eyes that says he's on to something. "We can't throw our weapons, because that would be stupid, but there must be stuff in the Caverns that the Gorons used to get their fill of rocks. It might not work, but..."

"Let's to it." I step in, most of my energy back now. "It's our only chance."

I look at the two of them, both of them nodding at me, and I check to see that the coast is clear before slipping out. As soon as we step out, however, King Dodongo is charging down our route and sends the three of us dashing down the pathway as fast as possible. As we all run, there are many times where King Dodongo almost gets us – but we somehow manage to make our way through so many different routes that we end up back in the open area again.

"It's no use." I pant. "There's nothing out here."

"We need to get onto it's head." Navi replies. "But it needs to be stunned enough first."

I sigh. "I'll try and distract it as much as I can. I'm more experienced than you." They don't take it to heart, which is good. "Just... stay around the sidelines and look for anything that'll help." Neither of them move. "_Go_!" They rush off, and I try to steer King Dodongo away from them as much as possible. I hop out of the way when King Dodongo breathes a large ray of fire, throwing me off my game enough to get the top of my left arm burnt.

I cry out and stumble backwards, though I don't fall over, swinging my scimitar enough to slash at the beast's face. "Ciren!" I snap my head over slightly to see Link rushing over to my side, holding a black sphere above his head. _"Gorons eat real strange things..."_ Malinda's voice echoes through my mind. _"Call 'em Bombs. We don't have 'em out here, but they are amazing explosives!"_ With a cry, Link shouts: "_Eat this_!" at the open mouth of King Dodongo and chucks the Bomb into its mouth.

"Watch out!" As King Dodongo chews on the Bomb, it explodes inside of him – sending a shockwave outwards that stuns the "King" and knocks Link and I away from it. "Quickly!" Navi adds quickly. "Strike it's head! Now!" I try to push myself onto my feet, but the burn on my arm holds me back. Link pushes me back too, making sure that Navi stays with me, and starts to clamber up King Dodongo; but is soon knocked off when King Dodongo suddenly awakens from being stunned.

He half skids, half rolls, across the ground and into a stop; though apparently hit the ground with such an impressive force that it is too painful to get back up again. "Ciren, give King Dodongo the Bombs now!" He calls over to me. "Navi will show you where they are!" I nod, knowing that moving to help him would be the end of all of us, and follow Navi when she flashes at me – guiding me over to a patch of rounded flowers, the great beast hot on my heels.

Taking a deep breath, I pluck a single Bomb and spin back around to King Dodongo – who is slightly closer than I was expecting. I stagger backwards, but throw the Bomb into its mouth when it readies itself to breathe fire at me. The Bomb explodes within King Dodongo, but a shadow emerges from atop of the beast's head and plunges a sliver of silver into the head with a cry – leaping off of King Dodongo when it lets out a large, ear-splitting roar. The light reveals a familiar not-Kokiri, who moves over out me and watch as King Dodongo dies.

The gigantic monster cries out in immense pain and collapses to the ground and rolls after falling, crashing into the wall opposite us and sending another wave of rocks down around us; covering the body of the monster in a fall of lava that was flowing down the wall, leaving nothing but a pile of rock and scales left. "Well..." I mutter under my breath. "I officially hate these Caverns now."

* * *

"You... you actually did it..." Darunia grumbles. The three of us (and Navi) are surrounded by happy Gorons, eating all of the great rocks that have been cleansed somehow after we defeated King Dodongo. Darunia greeted us outside, and the other Gorons around him went straight into the Caverns after they heard of the monster's defeat. We now stand in Darunia's room once more, patched up (by surprisingly gentle female Gorons). "I don't know what you did, but I've gotta thank you for saving my race."

I smirk. "It's about time." I say. "Now, where's the Spiritual Stone? You said you'd think about giving it to us if we cleansed the Caverns – and we did."

He sighs deeply. "When that Ganondorf came here, he offered to take us under our protection in exchange for the Spiritual Stone. But when I refused, he somehow managed to make the Dodongo turn much more violent." _Like my Sisters..._ I shake my head and look back at Darunia when he pats out shoulders, minding our injuries. "You, on the other hand... you are a true man and woman among men!" He turns around and picks up a small chest made of rock.

"Is it in there?" Link wonders, Navi all ready asleep under his hat.

Darunia nods, opening up the chest to reveal a diamond-shaped ruby within a "V" shape of gold. "Take it. It's a symbol of our gratitude, and our eternal friendship: the Spiritual Stone of Fire, the Goron's Ruby!" Link takes the Stone out of the chest and we inspect it together. We nod in thanks, not really able to form words after the Hell we have just been through. "This is a cause for celebration. Brother, Sister—" _That's a strange nickname..._ "—stay here for the night and rest up. Enjoy the festivities, and we'll give you directions to the Great Fairy on this Mountain that will heal up your wounds for you."

And let's just say that the Gorons throw one Hell of a party...

The entire night is spent partying, drinking, and singing joyous songs. I find myself relaxing after a few hours, smiling more than ever as Darunia struts his stuff in the centre of the dance floor. Link, without his hat (Navi apparently wanted to sleep in it), even bought his Ocarina into the mix of things to spice things up as well. The Gorons sat around the dance floor in a circle, pots of drinks and rocks next to them for the entire night.

But I can't say that my night was spent entirely having fun.

By the end of the night, I sit on my stone bed in the room that I share with Link; my arms resting on my legs as I sit in a hunched position. I haven't drank anything tonight, no matter how many people offered me them, just because of the memories that it brings. "Ciren?" I snap my head up to the empty bed on the opposite side, where Navi sleepily flies out of Link's hat on the stone bed. "Where's Link?"

"Gone to talk with Darunia for the directions to the Great Fairy, just because we're going to set out early tomorrow – and the drunk Gorons probably won't be up to bid us farewell." Navi nods, and silence fills the room again; but there isn't anything that either of us can do about it.

After a few moments, she asks: "You worried about something?" I shrug. "You aren't alone in this, Ciren. After we get the last Spiritual Stone, then you can meet even more people that aren't going to hurt you like other people have."

I sigh. "That's my problem." She flies closer in confusion and concern. "I shouldn't even be saying this, but..." I shake my head. "Like the other races, the Gerudo are all about their Sisters and their King. We live for our people so we can survive. Ganondorf may have driven me out of my home, but I've completely neglected everything. I'm not living for my King, and I'm certainly not living for my Sisters. _If_ I ever get my Sisters back, how could I even look them in the eye again after what I've done?"

"That is a problem..."

I tilt my head. "I thought Guardian Fairies were good for giving advice and whatnot."

"Yes, but what advice can you give when what you say is true?" I have no words to answer her with. "If you ever get them back, there's a chance that a few will not accept you for running from your fears. You'll have to wait another seventy-odd years for another King to be born, but you may not even live to see that even occur. You were stuck with a King who is causing havoc in Hyrule, _but_—" She says before I can get too depressed "—most of your Sisters will take you in because you tried to defeat your corrupted King in the name of your people..."

I smile a little. "Thanks, Navi."

"If you makes you feel any better: you're always an arrogant, stubborn girl who has one massive ego."

It makes me feel better.

* * *

~Interlude~

The newest Chosen Ones were watched from the Mountain as they clambered their way up the Trail towards the domain of the Great Fairy the next morning by a large owl. From the Sacred Realm, Rauru – the great Sage of Light – watched them in his spirit form after Ganondorf had murdered him numerous years ago. He had summoned a new form in Hyrule to watch over the new Chosen Ones: an owl known as Kaepora Gaebora.

"Come on!" The young Gerudo, Ciren, urged as she lifted herself up onto another chunk of rock and dragged herself over the edge of the wall her and her companion was flying up. She turned to her green garbed companion onto the very summit of Death Mountain. "These are some crazy ass directions. Are you sure that Darunia said that we had to scale the entire freaking Mountain to find this Fairy, Link? I thought Great Farires didn't even exist!"

"This was the directions he gave me." The boy, Link, responded. "And he said that there would be a tunnel into the Crater—" He gestured to the tunnel behind his friend, where heat and ash was slowly filtering out even that early in the morning. "—and a cave that would lead us to the Great Fairy."

Ciren gave him a dull look, but the boy's Guardian Fairy appeared from underneath the boy's hat. "Hey, if Guardian Faries can exist then Great Fairies can too." The Fairy commented with a huff, crossing her arms. "Let's just go into the cave and get you both fixed up. Darunia said that the final Spiritual Stone is the Spiritual Stone of Water and is in Zora's Domain, so let's get down to there quickly before the monsters start waking up."

"Water?" Ciren wondered as they moved. "I've heard about Zora's Domain being filled with water, and Zora's River being the same – but I never believed it." Their conversation was soon lost to the depths of Potentia's, the Great Fairy of Power, Fountain. Kaepora Gaebora hooted loudly, his spirit smiling broadly from the Sacred Realm as the great owl took flight into the blue skies of Nayru once more; his mission complete.

_They are turning out to be wise Heroes, Your Graces..._


	13. Chapter 13: Sapphire

_**Author's Notes:**_ I am extremely sorry for being late, but my main story: Ancient Roots, has been taking a priority since it is so close to the end and those chapters are beginning to grow in length. Still, I do hope that you'll stay and read my chapters of this story. Anyway, I have decided to change Link's perspective to an Interlude and have the same concept as Ancient Roots: all perspectives will be in Interlude form unless they are in the eyes of the main character (so Ciren, in this case). I swear: _things will pick up after the final Spiritual Stone is collected!_

_"Every accomplishment starts with the decision to try."_

~Brian Litteral~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 13: Sapphire

~Ciren~

My eyes are almost bulging out of my eye sockets as I shift my weight during our walk, making sure to always have my hands as close to my scimitars as I can without Link or Navi complaining that I am being too protective. Who can't be more protective than usual in such a place, though? There is far too much water here for my liking, and I don't like the thought of any of us drowning (if Navi can, I guess); especially since I haven't been enough water to learn how to swim properly in deep water.

I sigh deeply and shake my head, pushing my hand away as we make our way up Zora's River. Darunia had instructed for Link, Navi, and I to head up here after visiting Potentia: the Great Fairy of Power that resides atop Death Mountain. What I can't understand is that the mountain is called Death Mountain, but it's filled with Fairies and Gorons, the only race other than the Gerudo that are happier once they have a good old drink down their throats.

_Hyrule..._

I roll my shoulder in circular movements, feeling the semi pleasant feeling of the bones cracking. It's probably not healthy, Navi says that it's stress and all that nonsense, but I don't mind it. _At least I can still feel emotion..._ The memories that used to hit me hard don't any longer, and I know that what I feel now is much healthier than before. I'm only quiet now because this "relaxing" water, as Link had put it, is way too loud.

"How can you live surrounded by so much water?" I mutter under my breath, crossing my arms tightly.

Navi rests on my head, leaning over my skull so that I can see her, even if her hair goes everywhere. "But you live surrounded by sand and heat? How can that not get to you?" I make a sound and shrug, sending her off course from atop my head, only because I know that she's right. She smiles a little, knowing that she has made her point (and made me feel a little better, but I am _not_ telling her that), and flutters back over to Link. She said that she "likes his hair" more than mine, though I can't understand the difference. It's hair.

The day that I'll understand Guardian Fairies is the day that I swim in water without it being against my will.

We push onward, swapping our bags between us as we go to conserve energy and balance our weight over the two of us (even if I insist that I can hold onto the bag for the entire journey). By the time that the sun has reached its zenith, we have followed most of the River up towards the north east of Hyrule, curving our way around many small and narrow inclines that weave around each other. Once we manage to navigate it, we end up standing before an enormous Waterfall that I am _not _jumping into.

I look up towards the skies above. _Nayru, since you created this very River, may I just say how much I love you right now. Stick a girl from the Desert in front of a Goddess damned Waterfall. Good going..._

"I remember the Great Deku Tree talking to me about this place when I was young." Navi explains softly, shifting her weight on Link's head. "It's called the Sleepless Waterfall, one of two in Zora's Domain and never ceases. Many think that it's a miracle from Nayru herself..." She flies up and run her hand across the water. "He said that you had to play the Song of the Royal Family in order to open it, but the Princess never taught us or spoke of anything like that, so we have to find a way around it."

Link, who has been near silent for almost the entire trip, looks down at the ground beneath us. "Look..." I gently follow his gaze down, finding the insignia of the Triforce beneath our feet; the one thing that will save or destroy us all. His eyes, I notice, are a little dazed now as he shifts his hands around his bag for a few moments in puppet like actions. I raise an brow at him, though he says nothing when I attempt to ask him what in Farore's name he is doing. That is, until his left hand begins to glow ever so softly, and he pulls out his Ocarina.

Navi hovers around him with unease, although he pays no mind to us as I notice how the light surrounding his hand forms the shape of a triangle. Before I can even open my mouth to speak, he plays an unfamiliar song that I don't even think he knows. The lulling melody whistles out of the instrument. I would call it something stupid, but it does sound quite pretty after all.

As the final few notes echo off into the distance, his stance become unsteady. I hold my hands on his shoulders before he can fall, my touch causing him to gasp like I have burnt him and snap out of whatever daze he was in. "Link..." I begin cautiously, gripping his attention immediately. "What the _Hell_ did you just—?" My ever so slight concern is ironically washed away when a deep grumble erupts from off to the side of us. Our eyes grow wide in panic and we draw our weapons, unconvinced that this is a good thing. However, before we even take more than a few steps away, something completely halts us.

The birds perched high above us stop their singing, crying out and flying towards their partners and offspring. The tree leaves draped across the rocky walls towering high above us rustle vigorously, and all three of us whirl around as the intensity of the Waterfall suddenly increases greatly. The Waterfall, it seems, suddenly decides that the song in which Link had played was the Song of the Royal Family, therefore granting us access to the great secret of the Sleepless Waterfall. Within seconds, the Waterfall parts like a curtain, permitting us into a small corridor embedded deep in the rocky face before us.

The sounds of nature, ones that are rather uncommon for me, begin to pick up again. The birds calm themselves, somehow understand what just happened, however I turn to Link with eyes that narrow into thin slits. "I don't know what you did, or how you did it, and I want answers." He takes a step away from me, though I don't falter. "No one knows that Song but the Princess, like Navi said, so how did you somehow manage to so it?" I take another two steps forwards until Link finally cracks, clutching the Ocarina in his hands tightly.

"I-I don't know!" He cries. "I don't know what I was doing. I wasn't... I wasn't in control."

Navi flies down to sit down on his shoulder, eyes glinting with concern. "He's telling the truth, Ciren." She says softly. "I'm his Guardian Fairy, and I knew something was... different, I think. The only thing that we do know is that the Sleepless Waterfall is finally asleep, and the way into Zora's Domain is open. I feel the presence of a Spiritual Stone, so it shouldn't be too hard to find, right?" She smiles at me genuinely, and I finally push myself to let this drop. It takes more than enough for me to do it, but I finally allow myself to do it.

I mutter something about Guardian Fairies and always trying to be being right before we finally return to each other's sides and face down the Sleepless Waterfall. "So..." Link whispers from beside me, which is barely heard due to the Waterfall's loud presence. "Ladies first?" I roll my eyes, though I refrain from answering. I peer over the gap between myself and the entrance to Zora's Domain, realising how the drop is larger than I had first anticipated, but nothing as worse as the jumps that Nisah and I had tried to leap off of.

We shared many days in the Infirmary too, but it was worth it.

Shaking my head, I take a flying leap towards the gap in the towering wall. I land my a mile with Link following in moments after. I can hear a slight thundering sound again, and Navi barely has enough time to fly towards us and straight into Link's back before the Sleepless Waterfall reverts to its usual self. Wisps of water fly out on contact with the entrance that we stand in, and I permit myself to reach out and brush the water. It's cool against my skin, far colder than the oasis in the Valley, although I don't stay there for too long before Link is calling for me; Navi's flickering glow awaiting in the blackness.

Pulling myself away, I return to their sides and join them in the walk. I soon find torches coming into my line of vision, and the corridor like tunnel opens out into a gigantic cavern which resembles the Dodongo Caverns a lot, I suppose. The floors and walls are all formed with a glossy stone, moist with water spray. A large waterfall descends into the large pool before us, twisting pathways leading all around the Domain. Large stalactites dangle from the ceiling, shells and water droplets from plants hanging from the high roof of the Domain, even if the amount of water concerns me.

I stand out like a Gerudo in Zora's Domain, as the saying goes.

As soon as we step inside, the torches become submerged with mist from the waterfalls and droplets falling from the ceiling. The mist bubbles across my skin, though I have trouble realising whether this is comforting to me or not. Having so much water in one place is strange enough, even if I lived in the same place if the water was replaced with sand, so living here must be a nightmare for all expect Zoras, huh? A figure emerges through the darkness, and my hand reaches for my scimitar instantly, although I have to force my hand away when I recognise the creature.

"Who are you?" The tall creature asks, more so demands, of it. Their white scales reflect evenly in the torch light, the tips of their fins and toes dyed a deep blue. Their webbed hands and feet ripple as water dribbles from it, most likely due to them leaping from the water or something. "State your business here in Zora's Domain. Neither of you are part of the Royal Family, and have no—" Their long speech, probably memorised by them, is abruptly cut short when their dark eyes fall on to me before proceeding to narrow into thin slits. "Gerudo! So, you've come back to finish the job, huh? Not on my watch!"

"I have a name, y'know..." I mutter under my breath as the Zora rudely grabs my arm. "Hey! Get your hand off'a me before I put my blade into good use!" The Zora, who hasn't even introduced themselves (which, to be honest, is rather rude of them), cares nothing for the fact that I could harm them and drags me down the pathway. My shadow casts distorted images across the walls of the Domain, tainting the reflections of the water as I go. I look over to my shoulder, Link and Navi hot on my heels. "Maybe Ganondorf came here too?" I mouth to them, knowing that I've got it in one.

If he went to the places where the other two Domains that held Spiritual Stones, then he must have come here. And yet, I note that Zora's Domain hasn't been physically damaged, it seems. I wonder why.

The Zora jerks me forwards before I can attain any response from my comrades, only further irritating me. We, more so I, am pulled up a set of spiralling coral coloured steps and deeper into the Domain. Before long, the steps reopen again into another large cavern, one decorated with numerous religious symbols associated with the Zora people, many symbols of Nayru also carved into the wall. From what I recall, the Zoras do worship the three Golden Goddesses, although they tend to worship and honour Nayru more due to her creation of law and the sustenance revolving around water. However, the numerous thoughts running through my head are stopped when I am halted too.

I am thrown up a small set of steps before me, forced onto my knees with my hands locked in a position that I can't even think about worming my way out of as the Zora who hates me removes my weapons. Another set of footsteps stop behind me, followed by a whizzing sound of a Guardian Fairy. My fiery hair whips over my shoulder so that I struggle to look over my shoulder and not see hair. Link and Navi stay close, not wanting to make things any worse than they all ready seem to be. I huff as the Zora jerks my arm so much that I can touch the back of my neck. "Your Majesty!" They cry. "We have caught a Gerudo trying to taint the waters like their disgraceful King!"

All right, I may not honour my King as much after what he's done, but cut some slack. I don't go insulting the Zora's King without understanding them, now do I?

The large being atop the platform opposite stirs, apparently in the middle of meditation before being stopped rather suddenly. The large Zora raises their head, red robes shaking as they shift their weight back into a seated position. I raise a brow at who I assume is the King, the jewel he wears atop his head gleaming in the torch light. It takes a while for him to shuffle his gaze down to meet ours, and then twice as long for him to hum a little and finally respond. "A Gerudo, you say? Piscis, you have done well. Have they spoken at all about my daughter?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, my presence in the room not picked up whatsoever. Piscis, it seems, is some form of guard to either the King or his daughter, and I am somehow connected to this. "No, Your Majesty. We haven't forced her into interrogation yet, and—" Suddenly, Piscis is pushed aside by some unknown force, taking me with him. We both fall from the platform and into the water below. I don't even struggle, slumping against the water and questioning the Three on how my life has gotten so bad.

"Hey!" A voice, Navi's I realise, calls. "She hasn't done anything wrong. She's the only Gerudo who isn't standing for the work of her King, and you've gone and accused her of something that none of us know about because of how she was raised. The Zora are renowned for their desire for permanent justice and equality, so where did that go?" I am hoisted back onto my feet, though I barely register it as I continue to stare at the Guardian Fairy with a shocked face. I think this is the first time that I have heard Navi actually speak up with such passion in her words, especially after all that she has said.

The King and Piscis are stunned to silence, and Link takes the time to step forwards; glancing towards me for a moment before climbing onto the platform with his Guardian Fairy. "She's right." He remarks, steeling his courage. "We have come here on the instruction of Princess Zelda to return the Spiritual Stones. Darunia has trusted us and given us the Goron's Ruby—" He takes out the Stone, allowing it to glisten in the torchlight before pulling out the Kokiri's Emerald too. "—and the Great Deku Tree trusted me with the second Stone too. We may help you find your daughter, but the Princess said herself that this collection is too important to be taken away from, and I can't do it without Ciren with me."

_Finally someone seems to acknowledge my work..._

Piscis grits his teeth so loudly that it makes me cringe from here. "Your Majesty, you can't possibly—!"

The King simply waves off his attendant as Link pockets the Spiritual Stones again – Navi staying close to him. "I would bestow upon you the Spiritual Stone of Water once proving yourself, however... my daughter was the last person known to have it before she was missing, caused by Gerudo savages or not." It takes all of my will to bite my tongue. He gestures to Link and Navi, but not me. "Very well, I will allow the two of you to stay here. But, if you claim the Stone, then I will permit you to leave these grounds with it to return to the Princess." The King snaps his head over to me, and I hold back from struggling. "You shall stay here until that time until the Stones are returned and your companions have come back to confirm this so that you cannot sabotage it."

I roll my eyes. "What would I be able to do with the Stones, huh? It's not like they do much other than sit there and look like Stones..." Of course I know better than this, and how they can open the way to Paradise or Hell, yet "playing dumb" will probably help my case right now; not that I have been known for this. Piscis tightens his grip on me, and I sag a little. "Fine, fine. Just remember that I've been taught how to get out of these situations, so you better watch your backs. I'm talkin' especially to you." I nod to Piscis, who hisses at me.

"If you bid me to, Your Majesty, I'll take this _savage_ to her cell?" The King, strangely, has returned to his prayers; uncaring of anything but his daughter, which is somewhat understandable. If Ganondorf came here for the Stone, and then another few people (Gerudo in tow) come to ask the same thing probably doesn't bode well for his Kingdom. Nonetheless, I am torn away from my companions before I can think more on this topic, unable to do much but abide by Piscis as I am taken away.

Well, I should have realised that my day was going to be bad when we came to a place filled to the brim with water, huh?

* * *

"So..." I huff, shifting my weight. "Have you got anything on "Her Grace's location? What?" I add, noticing the dirty look that I get from the guard on the other side of my cell. I roll my eyes and shrug. "Zora..." I had always been told, as Navi had rightfully said before, that the Zora were all about justice. But, I guess when the only culprit worthy of the Princess's disappearance is right there, you would take it. The Zora turns back around as Link takes his seat in front of me, Navi resting on his shoulder.

The cell isn't too bad, I suppose, other than the fact that my hands are shackled above me and not at my sides. Piscis had taken me down here not too long ago, though there aren't any windows so I cannot say how long; and I have been stuck here ever since. The bars and bonds are formed by strange coral fragments, which is the weird thing because I thought that it would break easily and it's just as strong as any metal. Navi frowns at me a little. "Not much." She admits honestly. "The Zoras know as much as we do, which isn't a lot. She was last seen at Zora's Fountain at the back of the Domain, though all that's there is a large Deity known as Lord Jabu Jabu?"

I snicker. "Jabu Jabu? That's a name and half... hey, I'm just saying." I slump against the wall after another painful glare from the guard, turning my attention back to them. "I can't understand how someone with such status can be seen at one point and then disappears in another. At this rate..." I drop my tone. "I'll be getting out of here before she'll be found so I can help you myself." The both of them smile, taking in my smirk for something that is much more normal than it was before we had met. The guard doesn't seem to have noticed, which is always a good sign.

"How will you do that?" Link questions, smiling as he does so.

I shrug, wishing that I could buff my nails off of my uniform in smugness. "I have my ways." He laughs, being weary of the guard at my cell before twisting back around to me while Navi sticks herself down on my leg. "Have they given you anywhere to stay? Or will you be sleeping out in the open or taking other people's rooms like we have done for this task? We better get a reward for all of this..." I grumble, nodding up to the bonds above me. "Especially for _this_." Navi flies up so that she is at eye level with me, shrugging a little.

"They've given us a small room just above the cells." She drops her own tone for a second, leaning in to whisper in my ear: "Which may or may not help you." I grin when she pulls away, causing her to giggle while Link looks positively perplexed. It isn't long until he figures it out too and laughs along with us. "It isn't as bad as what you're stuck with. You sure that you'll be all right?" I scoff in mock anger as she floats back into Link's lap, drawing my leg up towards me chest and leaning my head back against the wall, the trickling of water starting to get to me.

"I'm sure that I've had worse." I wince slightly when Nisah's dead eyes bore straight into my mind, although I shake my head when they notice. "I'm sure that I've had worse..." I repeat, wondering why I am getting so worried about that again. It's in the past, and hopefully I can fix it once we – more so Link and Navi – attain the final Spiritual Stone and we deliver it back to the Princess. "Anyway, I'm sure that the good sir at my cell doesn't want you here for much longer." They twist around, noting how the guard's dark eyes scan us every now and again, readjusting his grasp on his spear before averting his eyes again. "I think you better go before he starts thinking that I'm somehow gonna get free. Which I could..."

Link shakes his head. "I think making the people who don't like you paranoid is not the best of plans, and there have been some bad ones so far."

"Hey, it's not that the Zora don't like me." I remark with a smirk. "It's just that my King has other ideas about leading the tribe that I've grown up in, and stereotypes—" _Most of them probably true..._ "—sorta make people give double takes to us when we're around, especially when their Princess is missing." He nods in agreement, and the guard (understanding our separation) unlocks the door with a flurry. I call out to the guard: "Hey, what's the time?" The guard says nothing, apparently deeming me as nothing more than a "convict"; which is very rude of him. "Maybe the Zora don't like me after all..."

The two of them laugh a little, although Link turns to me one last time before leaving, moving down to meet my gaze. "Ciren, whatever you do, don't let us come back to see you bruised, battered, or worse because you annoyed the usually calm Zoras." I pass him a smug grin, realising how much him knows me. And besides, they wouldn't lay a hand on me before they got it back twice as hard. He doesn't quite return the smile. "And, when all of this is done, I promise that we will help you get to your friends all right again. I know Navi will too. Your friends don't deserve this, and neither do you."

I stare at her as she returns to Navi's side, the latter giving the former a questioning look. Link simply shakes her head, meeting my eyes one last time. I nod at him, my face stony though my eyes filled with gratitude. I shouldn't bring them into that, but having friends is a novelty that I didn't think that I would have after the night that I had fled from Gerudo Valley; whether it was cowardly or not. The Zora guard doesn't meet any of our gazes as the door is slammed shut behind them, the two of them ushered out to leave me to my own devices.

_"Traitor!"_

I sigh, slumping further against the wall, looking up to the curved ceiling; lowering my voice once the guard shifts out of my view against the wall beside my cell. "Hey... um, Din, Farore, and Nayru?" I quietly ask the air, determined for them to somehow hear me from their perch in the Golden Land. "I've probably neglecting any honours to you since, well, everything, but I don't have much luck on my side because of it and I need..." I huff, catching the guard's attention for a fraction of a second before dismissing me. "Fine, I need help. I know that getting the Spiritual Stones will help World Order and whatnot, but slamming me in here wasn't the most subtle of ways of telling me that I can't do this."

"Are you talking to yourself? And lying through your teeth too?" I hear the guard murmur from outside, although it is loud enough for me to hear.

"Actually, I am praying, and I would like solitude for that; which means no distractions. I'm kinda busy here." They scoff, and I narrow my eyes. "Just because I'm a Gerudo, doesn't mean that I will neglect my—never mind. You never know, what I could be saying may help you before you think of interrogating me." I tilt my head back up to the ceiling again. "Sisters, I understand that I am reckless, conjure up foolhardy actions, and am far too mule headed for my own good... but if you would just give me that chance. I can show you that I am a Gerudo, that I am capable of this when the rest of my tribe oppose me, and that I will protect the land that you created no matter what."

As my voice trails off into the silence of the dungeons, I note that the guard is watching me; perplexed. I know that I am Gerudo, therefore many believe that we care nothing for others which includes the Three. However, if they would look past themselves, they would realise that we live for our Sisters in the tribe and follow our intentions through the Goddesses too. I won't hesitate to pray to them, even if I do use their names in vain, and I will not hesitate to do whatever I can for my Sisters whether they thirst for my blood or not.

Within moments, though, the guard has returned to their shift and ignores that moment entirely. I, with nothing else to do but pray, lean my head back against the wall and shut my eyes; praying that I can find out a way to break free before destiny hopefully intervenes as it has its way of doing.

* * *

~Interlude~

Dawn rose slowly from the ashes of nightfall, drawing all from their slumbers and either into morning prayer or catering for their families and loved ones. The sunlight in Zora's Fountain in particular glinted softly across the waters that floating down and into Zora's Domain. The canyon like walls towered high above the Fountain, encasing the water to a set route into the homeland of the tribe which dedicated itself to Nayru. Rubble from numerous landslides had built up as time went on, leaving very little left other than trees and other pieces of vegetation to grow forth from the ground along with one large platform near the early stages of the Fountain.

As the sun dragged itself towards its zenith in the skies, deep grey clouds drifting hazily across the bright blue fabric like stitching, the waters flying down and into Zora's Domain rustled. The birds that sang from overhead quietened to welcome their visitors, the presence of two almost too right and pure to keep chanting their melodic rhymes out to the world. It was almost like the entire Fountain stilled as the two entered, stillness befalling the area like a orchestra of silence.

"This seems to be Zora's Fountain..." Link mused as he stepped into the sunlight, scanning the area filled with so much beauty. His Guardian Fairy followed behind him, flying ahead and towards a large platform situated near the beginning of the Fountain. When she gasped suddenly, Link sped up to meet back up with her, his eyes falling onto a large creature resting happily in the sunlight against the platform. "And that..." He added after a few moments. "That must be Lord Jabu Jabu. Let's have a look around to see if the Princess left anything before she went missing..."

Navi nodded, beginning her ascent to search the Fountain from the skies while Link searched the ground. A tiny bird seemed to catch his attention after a long few minutes of searching with no clues under his belt whatsoever, landing in a field of reeds and water based vegetation. Link drew closer to the bird, kneeling down before it and studying it quietly; his Guardian Fairy holding back in pure confusion as he did so. The bird stared up at him, looking deep into the youth's eyes too before tweeting sweetly, tightening its grip around a bouquet of reeds and flying off into their air to rejoin its mother who also watched from high above the Fountain.

What the bird left behind, however, was the main idea that caught Link's attention.

With a few tugs from the small bird, the bunch of reeds broke free from the bed of the Fountain, spiralling along with the bird and leaving a vial behind. The vial lept forth from the water before losing its energy and plummeting back down towards the water, only to be caught a few moments later by Link. He held it up to his eye line, Navi soon returning to his side to see what was going on. The water lapped at his sides as he pulled free the cork from atop the vial to reveal a tiny note inside. It was written in calligraphic Hylian, something that was used rarely in places such as Kokiri Forest.

The Guardian Fairy set herself down onto his shoulder, reading the letter aloud as it became unravelled. "_Father, if you find this, then I wish to tell you that I am faring well. When choosing a suitor for me, you cared none for my own opinion, and I cannot bear to stand the thought of marrying someone out of the need for an heir over love. Therefore, to escape this, I am fleeing in search for one for me to become United with due to love and not the lust for an heir. I shall return when I have found one, and send this letter filled with my love._" Navi frowned. "This is the King's daughter. I wonder why this was here and not handed to King Zora before we got here. Hmm..."

Link shook his head in deep thought, his train of thought on par with his Guardian Fairy's. "We should give this to the King." He resolved quickly, pushing himself to his feet and shuffling along the edge of the Fountain's bank, making sure that he would not slip and fall into the Fountain. He kept his eyes trained on the bank as he went, not shifting them away until he had fully planted himself back on somewhat solid ground. "If she's out somewhere in Hyrule, then he may know a certain place where she may have gone too first. We didn't see anything of her on Death Mountain or in Castle Town, but..."

"Hey." He snapped his head over to Navi, who had flown away during his thoughts. She was hovering before Lord Jabu Jabu, lip chewed in deep thought. She soon turned back to Link, who watched her as she kept her thoughts to herself. "You don't think she was... eaten do you? I mean," She quickly added once noticing her partner's reaction. "I know it sounds crazy, but if the vial was found here, and the only other thing here is Lord Jabu Jabu, then this could have been the last place where she ever was. Besides, no one ever saw her leave the Domain, and there are guards everywhere."

However, as Navi spoke, all that Lord Jabu Jabu saw was a sign of a good meal before him; and pounced.

Lord Jabu Jabu, much to the Guardian Fairy's surprise, opened his gigantic jaw without any hesitation or warning; inhaling deeply in order to take in Navi with any other food that the Zoras had left to honour him as he slept. The Guardian Fairy screamed in fright, whirling around and came to a sudden realisation that she was food. She attempted to fly away, her partner recklessly rushing towards her in hopes of aiding her, but it was far too late. Within seconds, the Guardian Fairy was taken in by Lord Jabu Jabu, her light snuffed out from the Fountain.

The colour faded from Link's face as Lord Jabu Jabu's jaw began to close. At the back of his mind, whether it was instinct or Ciren's influence on him, something twitched. He had the urge to save his Guardian Fairy, of course, although the way in which he wanted to complete this could have had potential downfalls too. And yet, he knew that he had to help the one who was with him in this mission from the very start, and nothing would change that. So, as the large, gaping mouth of Lord Jabu Jabu slowly started to close again until the next time that he sensed a good meal present, Link jumped forth

Fortunately for him, Lord Jabu Jabu was still greatly inhaling, therefore allowing Link to be drawn in briskly. Link tumbled inside, picking up height as he cried out. His thoughts raced as the world began to dim not due to any form of loss of consciousness, phantom pain at the pit of his stomach multiplying by the second. As the world drew darker and darker, his resolve became even more fortified. The white glow of his Guardian Fairy was ahead of him, lighting up the way as he flew into Lord Jabu Jabu's closing mouth. Before long, he collided harshly with something warm that shifted in a way that made him cringe to even think about it.

He was inside of Lord Jabu Jabu, the vial still clutched tightly in his hand. The large specimen that he had leapt into became wide eyed, unsure of what else he had inhaled other than the "meal" of the Guardian Fairy that was nothing more than a mistake. Nonetheless, Lord Jabu Jabu had eaten and soon fell asleep, unaware of the plague that had settled deep inside of him. His tail shifted back and forth as he fell into a deep slumber, his deep skin paling ever so slightly as the darkness increased with every passing second; nothing else for him to do but allow his subconsciousness to fight it.

As Link drew himself into a seated position, he took in the sights of a place that he thought that he would never see: Lord Jabu Jabu's stomach. The large rib cage rose high into the air, skin and muscle weakly clinging onto it. Large pools of green liquid bubbled across the bottom of the stomach, looking far too disgusting too look at for more than a few moments. Something didn't feel right, not because of where he was (and still alive, in some case) or anything like that, but Lord Jabu Jabu had the same sort of signs that the Great Deku Tree had before wilting away in the Kokiri Forest. Something special was inside of Lord Jabu Jabu, and Link knew that he couldn't let him die because of it.

"Navi?" He called out, his voice echoing across the entirety of Lord Jabu Jabu's stomach as he rose to his feet and desperately searched around for his Guardian Fairy. "Navi?" He raised his voice, his tone slightly shaky as the thought of his Guardian Fairy lost while his thoughts went off track concerning him greatly. However, in a few moments, a twinkling groan escaped into the area, a tiny light sparking on the other side of the pools of water. Link felt himself visibly relax as he raced through the water, finding that it wore away at his boots until he resurfaced, discovering Navi resting against one of Lord Jabu Jabu's ribs. "Navi, you're all right!"

Her eyes fluttered open in a daze, only for her to suddenly grasp what happened before she was inhaled by the great beast and shot into the air, dancing about in order to fully grab a steady hold on the situation. When she noticed her partner, she flew into his face, sending him back a few steps. "Link, what happened?" She questioned hastily. "Has Jabu Jabu... did we... what's going on?!" He raised his hand for her to sit on, her hair all in an array as she attempted to calm herself. She looked around the area, still unable to come to a complete conclusion. "What's going on?"

"Lord Jabu Jabu must have seen you as food and inhaled you." Link explained quietly, taking a seat on the moist ground beneath him and pocketing the vial. "I came in here after you, and I think we're trapped until he..." His stomach twisted, and his Guardian Fairy realised just exactly what he was about to say. "But something's wrong with him." He diverted the subject. "Something doesn't feel right. To be honest, it feels the same way that the Great Deku Tree did before he wilted, so there's something in here that must have been special to Ganondorf, and Lord Jabu Jabu will..." He shook his head and picked himself back up, not wanting to dwell on something like that. "I think that the—"

A scream ripped straight through Lord Jabu Jabu's insides, chilling both Link and Navi to the bone. They both exchanged a worried glance before rushing towards the source of the sound, Link drawing his sword and shield while Navi decided to fly on ahead. As they reached the end of the strange stomach, a large wall of skin or other material blocked their way. As soon as the light of the Guardian Fairy shone upon it, although, the mass seemed to detest the amount of light emitted from Navi and retracted near instantly; allowing the two of them to proceed onward and into another part of Lord Jabu Jabu.

With Navi's guiding light, the two of them dashed lightly through gigantic valves and into another mass covered opening. Acidic water dripped from all sides of Lord Jabu Jabu, continuing to infect the great monster further and further. Thoughts of the Great Deku Tree returned to the both of them as they went, hoping to the three Golden Sisters that nothing like that event would occur to Lord Jabu Jabu too; and that the person inside of the beast would also be alive, even if their high pitched screech was enough to argue otherwise.

Leaping over another large mass of acidic waters, Link and Navi reached through one final wall of mass before the interior of Lord Jabu Jabu somehow opened out slightly more rounded area, one that held one of the most vital organs of the great Deity: the heart. Link skidded into a stop as he became aware of the situation, Navi's body lit up the ground to reveal two things in particular: the heart was being attacked by a strange monster, and watching the happen was apparently a young Zora holding a yellow item in their hand. Without Navi's light near it, the wall of mass reverted back to its previous state, not permitting them to leave once many other materials covered it.

"Hey, you!" Link snapped his head back into thought, locking onto the young Zora – assuming female. "Help me get this thing gone right now!" Shocked by her suddenness, he barely moved an inch before her dark orbs narrowed. "Don't just stand there. You've got a sword and shield, so put it to good use before Lord Jabu Jabu dies!" Instincts finally came back to him, and he nodded; not even knowing the Zora's name before turning his attention towards this large beast. "It's known as Barinade from Zora myths, but it's not a myth any more!"

If he wasn't worried all ready, then he certainly was now.

The Barinade, it seemed, had attached itself to both Lord Jabu Jabu's heart and the ceiling of his body too, removing the host's life energy as time passed by. It was the reason for the Deity's presumably abnormal behaviour and infected body, therefore had to be defeated like Gohma had to be; only Link hoped that the same would not happen to Lord Jabu Jabu as it had to the Great Deku Tree. Within moments of Barinade noticing Link's presence, it sent forth a string of light energy, striking the Kokiri Shield before it was too late; but Link soon came to the realisation that it was not light energy but something else entirely that he did not know about.

"You idiot!" The Zora shouted, no concern laced into her tone whatsoever. "Don't you know about electricity! It'll shock you! I'm "shocked" that you didn't know that!" Navi flew over to the Zora, her eyes gleaming with irritation even in a few minutes of coming to know the young Zora. The Zora backed away, not wanting anything to come so close to her so suddenly due to her upbringing that neither Link nor Navi knew of. As Link dodged another wave of "electricity" and threw himself at Barinade, Navi let herself take a single moment to say something bitter to the young Zora.

"He's trying his hardest, so why don't you help since you know so much about it?"

The Zora scoffed. "Well, I would if you would get out of my face." She rolled her eyes and looked over the Guardian Fairy's shoulder. "That doesn't matter, we can talk when Barinade is defeated. We need to separate it from Lord Jabu Jabu and then go in for the kill, or at least that was how the Zoran Hero of legends defeated it in the myths..." The two of them turned when Link cried out, taking another blast of electrical energy to his sword arm, leaving nothing but a deep scorch mark behind. In seconds, Navi was at his side again, using what light that surrounded her to distract the monster's shots of electricity.

"Be careful, Navi!" He shouted as he sheathed his sword for a moment and dropped his shield, leaving him out in the open as he sent a few Deku Seeds out from his Slingshot, finding that they did little damage other than stunning the creature from sending out more waves of electricity. An appendage suddenly struck out at Link and knocked him to the ground as he ran to reclaim his shield. Navi could do nothing as she danced through numerous waves of electricity, one spiralling straight towards him. His eyes widened in shock, skidding across the ground and just out of reach of his shield, though he knew that he would not be able to move faster than Barinade's attacks. He covered his eyes at the light was channelled in his direction, knowing that the end was near.

However, it soon came to pass that the end was further away than he had first seemed.

The young Zora threw herself in front of him, throwing the yellow object in her hands straight towards Barinade. The wooden object made its mark in the beast, slicing straight through one of the appendages clinging to the roof of Lord Jabu Jabu's body and through another as it swung back around and into the Zora's hand. The stream of electricity was cut off abruptly, stunning Barinade before any other attacks could be made out to the three of them.

She breathed a deep sigh of relief and hoisted Link back onto his feet, who was still perplexed on why his heart was still beating. She shoved the item into his hand. "I swear, you need to stop having me tell you everything and save you. Use this Boomerang on Barinade, and it should help to defeat him." Link did not speak before she added: "Go on, then! You've got a monster to defeat!" Something in her tone seemed to amuse him, whether it was the slight worry over him or the sheer thought of her dominating over all, but he ignored it for now as he sprung back into action, taking his shield back into his grasp but leaving his sword sheathed for now.

Navi flew back down to his side in a hurry, out of breath from distracting Barinade for so long. "Lord Jabu Jabu won't last much longer, Link. We need to defeat him now, otherwise... you know." He silently agreed and twisted back around to the dark mass before him, his Guardian Fairy floating back up to face Barinade head on. Adjusting his grip around the Boomerang, he threw it forwards like the Zora had done and watched as it circled around the appendage that he was aiming for before returning to him again. Barinade shot forth a burst of electricity that he agilely leapt out of the way of before throwing it forth again.

The Boomerang hit its target dead on, cutting the final appendage away from the roof of Lord Jabu Jabu's body. Barinade, now annoyed with the lack of life energy that it was gaining from the Deity, released many smaller versions of its base that were drenched in electricity. The young Zora cried out from the suddenness of the attack, jumping out of the way as they swung around Barinade as a form of good defence. As the Boomerang return to Link's hand, his instincts took full control and he threw the Boomerang around at the tiny beings before rushing forwards himself.

Now that Barinade's main body was defenceless, he drew the Kokiri's Sword and lashed out at the monster, the Boomerang hitting the back of Barinade's main body on its return to Link and halting all of the electrical bodies that flew around the area. Link took no mind to it, continuing to throw himself at Barinade until he had no energy left. In the background, Navi cried out his name as the electrical beings sparked back into life, flying forwards to meet him when they noted that their main sustenance was being attacked. Again, Link paid no mind, leaving the Boomerang on the ground on the other side of Barinade and slashing at it one last time before they met him.

Or almost met him.

He thrust the sword into Barinade on final time, stopping the electrical offspring while they were in inches of colliding with him. He looked over his shoulder, meeting Navi and the Zora's wide eyes as he slipped through the frozen offspring with his sword in his hand faster than ever before. As he returned to their sides, Navi shifted closer than ever and muttering harsh things to him through her fear. Barinade rose high into the area, hundreds of bulges sprouting across its entire body. Spasms rocked through its body as it writhed in pain, no life left to sustain it in the face of death.

It reached out one last time to hurt the three of them, only for its appendages too fall from its body in bloody masses before the entire body exploded into green, bloody mounds on the ground. The three of them exchanged disgusted looks, only for the young Zora to notice a glint of light spark in the mass of Barinade's remains. "Lord Jabu Jabu should be fine." Navi clarified once she had calmed down. "I wonder what's in there?" The Zora took off, completely ignoring what she was wading through as she picked up the object that almost glowed in the light that Navi gave off and the dying electricity that flowed through Lord Jabu Jabu's body.

"Mother's Stone..." The Zora smiled down at the object in her hand, which turned out to be a small gemstone. The gemstone was made up of three small sapphires welded together by gold, the entire stone made up in the shape of Nayru's symbol. The Zora soon returned to their sides, her grin wider than ever as she held up the stone. " Lord Jabu Jabu had swallowed it when I was last in Zora's Fountain, though he was acting strange as I went inside." Both Link and Navi's eyes widened. "What? I couldn't lose the Zora's Sapphire, the main symbol of our tribe, to a whale, now could I?"

Navi floated forwards, though not too close to respect the Zora's peeve of people's closeness. "So you came inside of here to reclaim the Zora's Sapphire?" The Zora nodded. "Couldn't you have died while you were... never mind. You did what you thought was right." She turned to Link, nodding to his bag before turning back to the Zora. "We, um, found this in Zora's Fountain, and we think that it's from the missing Zoran Princess: Ruto. Before you came in here, did you see her at all?" The Zora's eyes widened for a few moments as she snatched the vial from Link's hands, hastily reading through the note before ripping it up. "Hey!"

"That means nothing!" She snarled, spinning away from them with crossed arms. "I bet you my Father sent you around to find me, huh? Just so he could find his "little flower"?" Link moved around so that he was standing in front of her. She raised her eyes to meet his, eyes glowing with sadness. "My Father arranged for me to be United one of the wealthiest Zoras in the Domain, but I hate him. I don't want to marry so that our name can carry on. I want... I want..." Her voice grew in volume. "I want to by United for love like Mother did!" She inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. It wasn't lady like of me."

"It's better to speak the truth than act "like a lady" in some cases." Link said softly. "Where I come from, being "United" doesn't exist. None of us could ever grow up to United, but I know what it is. To not be United for love doesn't sound right..." He pointed to the Zora's Sapphire. "That's why you ran away. To run away from being United without love, and to not follow in your Mother's footsteps. I didn't know my Mother, but if she was as wise as the Great Deku Tree, then she would have told me to do the same. You haven't done anything wrong...?"

She smiled, touched as she held her hand out. "I'm Ruto. And thank-you... for being so kind when I have done nothing but shout at you." He waved her off as he shook her wet hand. They held hands for a few moments before Ruto recollected herself and stepped closer, Navi watching with a raised brow. "You know what? I'll go back to Father, but I won't be United with that Zora. No matter what he says, I'll know in my heart that you've showed twice the courage at an age half of the Zora Father wants me to be United with. You were... cool. Cooler than I expected." She winked. "Even if only a little."

She stepped away and turned his palm upwards, placing the Zora's Sapphire into it. "I can't take what was your Mother's, Ruto. That's wrong of me to even think about it."

She laughed lightly, folding her hands behind her back. "It was supposed to be the Engagement Stone that I was to give to the Zora I was to be United with but... I think that you deserve it more. I'll show Father what happens when you try to control Princess Ruto!" She grinned at him broadly, watching his confused expression intently. "You don't know what an Engagement Stone is, do you?" After a few moments, Link shook his head, making Ruto laugh as she waltzed off towards the front of Lord Jabu Jabu, skipping as she went. "I suppose that's for the best then..."

Link followed after her, unsure of what her cryptic words meant as his Guardian Fairy laughed lightly from above; realising just how little he knew about the world.


	14. Chapter 14: War

_**Author's Note:**_ This wasn't too much of a wait compared to before, but this is another massive chapter for you all to read. I would love to split this up into two separate chapters, but it wouldn't give this major part of this story the flow that it needs to make sense. Anyway, I'm really enjoying writing these stories, though I really would appreciate the reviews, as I feel like I need the feedback on this story in order to improve it. Also, I am returning to the beginning of the story in order to fully enhance it, so be sure to check on those in the near future!

_"Stamped on these lifeless things,_  
_The hand that mocked them and the heart that fed:_  
_And on the pedestal these words appear:_  
_'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:_  
_Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!'"_

~Ozymandias, P.B. Shelley~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 14: War

~Interlude~

"Father?" Ruto, Princess of the Zora folk, called out into the distant halls of her home. Her gleaming eyes wavered with concern as she entered the Domain from the exit of Zora's Fountain, calling out desperately for her father who did not sit where he resided most of the time in the Domain. The large ledge where King Zora would reside was merely empty, nothing but a gap where her father used to sit. The water that flowed through the Domain still did as it would, although there was a strange presence that altered Ruto's connection to the loving water's embrace and what it did to her in the water.

As the Princess rushed on ahead, determined to acquire the source of her father's disappearance, Link and Navi stayed close behind to survey the area around them and how quiet it was. Both the young Hero and his partner felt this dark presence surrounding the once calm and tranquil Domain, shuddering at the inky thoughts that stung the backs of their minds without hesitation. The Guardian Fairy flew on ahead as Ruto disappeared from their sight, finding her stopping and staring from a vantage point near the very summit of Zora's Domain; the three of them falling silent at the sight before them.

The Domain was spattered with blood and ruin.

Through the time that the three had been away in Lord Jabu Jabu's insides, Zora's Domain had been savagely attacked by such brutal force that it appeared to have been left near vulnerable to the opposing forces. Ruto released a choked sob as she averted her gaze away from her home that had been so violently damaged by an unknown source for a reason that none of them knew. Blood was scattered across the surface of the clear water, no Zoras left in sight other than the few bodies of the race left for dead in the water. Most of the actual Domain was unharmed, although the lack of King Zora and the other members of their small race begged a single question: what happened?

"Ciren." Link whispered in realisation. He knew for certain that the young Gerudo would have most likely escaped or be left by the unknown attackers due to her obscure location. While there was one other idea that clouded his thought, he knew that she must have held some of the answers if she was still alive. He could not consolidate the Princess, for he did not know what else to say. If he told her that things would be all right, then he would potentially be lying to her. Also, if he said that things were terrible, then he would be stating the obvious and upsetting her even more. He didn't know what to say, although it seemed that Navi had found her voice despite the situation that they stood in.

"Ciren will know what happened." She assured confidently, floating down to meet Ruto's gaze. "She's a good friend of ours that was imprisoned because it was believed that she had kidnapped you, only because she was a Gerudo." The Princess's eyes widened not fully due to what the Guardian Fairy was clarifying to her, but also because of the fact that a Gerudo was there and not killed on the spot; despite how "calm" the Zoran race were believed to be. "If she was here during the attack, she most likely would have escaped and will still be here for when we come back with you. We could check the cells first, if you wish to."

Unsure of what else to say, the Princess simply nodded. Also unsure of what else to say or do, Navi nodded towards her partner. The three of them exchanged simple glances of grief and hope before twisting fully away from the sight before them atop the waterfall that flushed one of the main sources of water in to the Domain. Link placed an assuring hand onto the young Princess's shoulder, to which she returned it with a tiny smile. As the Guardian Fairy flew on ahead to light the way down the darker corridors of Zora's Domain, the Hero returned the Zora's Sapphire to its original owner; nothing else being said as she took it softly.

In that moment, something sparked. Not love or affection, but a deep feeling of shared loss. For Link, he had lost both of his parents when he was young (barely old enough to remember them) and then the Great Deku Tree to a fickle event known as destiny. There was a lingering struggle in place over his heritage and the loss of such a father like figure, although he was coming to terms with it in his own way – no matter what destiny had to say about it. For Ruto, she had been lead through a life of meeting the high approval of her parents and arranged love which she did not want. However, ever since she had lost her mother and the tension had grown, to think that she had lost her father too was something that she didn't believe she could ever come to terms with.

Torches that once lined the tall walls now mostly lay across the floor, their delicate flames long since died out. The sun had set not too long ago, the evening chill whisking its way into the long halls of the Domain, signalling that the bloodbath of the attack had finished not too long ago. Nonetheless, there had still been an attack, and for that there was nothing else that the three could do but hope that the other Zoras had escaped unscathed with little trouble and not lost in pursuit of the attacks that had ambushed the Domain while it was at its weakest with such a sombre atmosphere lingering above the race.

Navi continued on ahead, taking in her surroundings on her own while Link continued to comfort Ruto with small words that meant nothing. She hated to see such doom in a wonderful place, and the thought of it reminded her of what would have happened if the same occurred in Kokiri Forest as well. If the Great Deku Tree was still alive, then he would have been able to enforce some form of calm towards the near immortal children, though he was long gone now (something that still made the heart of the Guardian Fairy twinge with a phantom pain) and there was nothing else for them to do without such a leader. For an attack to spread like fire to there would be the end for that race, another event that Navi couldn't bear to think about before it bought on an onslaught of tears.

Their footsteps and fluttering of Fairy wings echoed around the dead halls of the Domain, sounding empty and lost as they continued their way down to the cells near the very bottom of the Domain; kept out of sight of the once calming aesthetics of Zora's Domain. The torches became more and more attached to the wall as the steps spiralled downward. As the steps narrowed, only to then open out into a large area, Link was met with a burning memory at the back of his mind. _"I promise that we will help you get your friends all right again. I know Navi will too. Your friends don't deserve this, and neither do you."_ He was almost too taken away by the memory to mind from bumping into Navi.

The Guardian Fairy stared at the cell were Ciren was imprisoned before, discovering that there was nothing but a dark space left where severed shackles hung listlessly from the wall.

As the Guardian Fairy flew through the bars of the cell, Link slipped through the ajar door while Ruto watched; stood in place like a frozen statuette. While she watched intently as the young Hero and Guardian Fairy explored the cell, Ruto was still struggling to gasp a hold of the situation at hand. Slight remnants of the red, sticky substance spat itself across the cobbled ground beneath them, the shackles against the wall not severed; although empty of a person to wrap themselves around. Both Link and Navi stared down at the blood together, only to whirl around when they heard the young Princess scream in alarm, spinning around to see Ruto backing up against the cell bars; a figure stepping out of the shadows, crimson hair glinting against the flames of the dying torches.

"The Zoras managed to escape, including the King." Ciren of the Gerudo assured, scimitars in hand, her eyes darkening. "The rest of Hyrule, though, isn't going to be so lucky..."

* * *

~Ciren~

"Ciren!" Navi pipes up before anyone else can speak. "What happened here? We have only been gone for the morning at the very least..." I sigh deeply and lean back up against the wall, studying Malinda's duel scimitars as the Guardian Fairy flies out of the cell that I was in before and hovers before me. Link stays back, still caught up with something in the cell, while the Zora (who I assume is the Princess, wherever she suddenly came from so quickly is beyond me) watches me rather intently. Her dark eyes are glistened with tears that will not fall, and I know exactly what is running through her mind.

Pushing myself off of the wall, I ignore Navi's questions for just a moment to speak directly to the Zora. In any normal situation, I wouldn't be able to care less about what she was thinking or doing with her life. I wouldn't care about what had happened here, and I wouldn't feel much sympathy for her. However, after seeing the world for what it is and what she believes has happened to her people, I guess I could extend a hand for a few moments. "You're the Princess, right?" I make sure, to which the young Zora nods sadly. "Your dad isn't dead, and neither are the Zoras who didn't manage to escape. They went through some secret pathway near the bottom of Zora's Domain that apparently leads to Lake Hylia, and one of the Zora mages made sure that no one other than Zoras could get to Lake Hylia."

The young Princess is lost in a cloudy daze of shock, and struggles to keep it together. I chew at my lip, unsure of what else to say other than what I just have, and it seems that my partners are in the same situation as well since they are silent too. After a few minutes of silence, although, she finally gathers the courage to use her voice. "E-Excuse me..." Before any of us can do anything at all, the Zora has rushed out of the dungeons and up into the Domain to take time for herself. I shrug it off, knowing that going after her will be pointless, and turn back to my friends; ones that keep their gazes flickering between the exit into Zora's Domain and myself.

"What happened, Ciren?" Link finally asks, ignoring whatever he was looking at in order to come out of the cell and towards me. "Navi's right: we were only gone for a few hours, and all of this has happened."

I avert my gaze away from their burning ones, memories of what happened washing over me in the wrong way. "Stalfos and Gerudo attacked the Domain in the early hours of the morning after you had set out." I begin quietly. "I had all ready managed to escape, but waiting for the right time was hard when you've got Zoras interrogating you..." I pause, trying to figure out what to say next. "But when I managed to get out, the Domain was all ready ambushed. It took the deaths of many Stalfos from me to get the Zoras to trust me." Both Navi and Link are silent, though the former isn't for long.

"Ciren." The Guardian Fairy says calmly, though bluntly. "You've never been one to drag it on. What happened?"

I take a deep breath, attempting as hard as I can to conceal my huff. "From what I had caught from the Gerudo, Ganondorf had sent them out to the three Provinces where the Spiritual Stones were kept: Death Mountain, Zora's Domain, and Kokiri Forest." Link diverts his eyes away when I mention his once home. "They're going to find out soon enough that we have two out of three of the Stones, but we can't let them get the Spiritual Stone of Water. The Ki—Ganondorf is going after the Sacred Realm today, the Triforce too close to him for comfort, and he and the Gerudo have gone after its location in the Temple of Time while the other scouts go after to collect the Stones from the ruins of the Provinces."

Navi lets out a sigh of sadness, unsure of what to do in this situation. Link, however, steps up and hands me a bottle of Red Potion that they must have picked up before leaving the Domain in search of the not-so-lost Princess. I can't help but notice a look of doubt creasing his features, something that concerns me even after he says what he has to say. "Something else happened here that you aren't telling us." He says softly as I push the bottle back into his hand. "What aren't you telling us?" He forces the bottle back into my palms, and I soon give in, knowing that going against such a persistent boy is a waste of my energy. I don't bother drinking it all, let alone half it it, although he's somewhat satisfied with this when I return the Potion to him.

I contemplate telling them for far too long. In any other situation, I would have sucked it up and walked away, but this isn't any other situation; these people don't expect me to "suck it up" and walk away, for they are legitimately concerned for what else I am hiding. Passing him a dull glare, I finally say: "Fine." I chew at my dishevelled lip. "Nisah was here, all right? She was tasked with being Commander of the scouts who came here, and fought me until I pushed her off of the waterfall. After that, she came after me and the other Zoras, and was one of the last to retreat when realising that the Stone wasn't here."

I think back to it. _"Oh Ciren, it seems that you're more of a Hylian than I expected you to be."_ I recall her remarking with a mocking tone that she had used on many others but me before she became corrupted. _"Getting captured by the enemy, the Zoras too! And even worse, you cried out to the Gods who care nothing for you. "Oh Farore, oh Nayru, oh Din, help me please!" Pathetic!"_ I gained more than one scar in that battle, only because her fighting style is more like ones that Nabooru would have, and she's not the easiest to beat. _"I can't wait to get my hands on you, Ciren. Once I claim what I can of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, I'll put you in your deserving place: Hell. I might even send "courage" boy and his Fairy down there with you for company, but they'll hate you so much that they'll kill you again!"_

"Ciren?"

I blink a few times, noticing that Navi hangs from atop my head with a frown that doesn't suit her whatsoever. I shake my head, causing the Guardian Fairy to fly back over to the shoulder of her partner. "Sorry, lost in thought." I mutter. They give me raised brows in scary unison, making me sheathe my scimitars and cross my arms angrily. "Doesn't matter. You may have found the Princess, but if we don't find the Stone then there's nothing that any of us can go back to, which includes her too. It seems that the leaders have the Stones, but King Zora didn't know very much of it when he escaped..." I kick the wall behind me. "Dammit!"

"Hey." The sudden voice cuts any further outburst from myself off. As one, all three of us turn towards the exit of the dungeons to watch as the Princess of the Zora folk makes her way down the last few steps before stopping before the three of us, holding out a large sapphire out towards us. "I had attempted to give it to you before, but I mean for you all to take it this time. It was my Mother's Stone, and the Zora's Sapphire. My Mother had once said about how precious it was to our people, and I know in my heart that it belongs with you to protect Hyrule from the brink of destruction that clouds it."

I raise a brow as she extends her cupped hands out towards us. "Why would you insist on giving something from your parents to strangers?"

She shrugs lightly, nodding to Link and Navi. "They protected me from danger caused by the Gerudo King, and while you are a Gerudo, I can see that your heart sings for a life free from him. I had felt like that with my Father, and I regret it now, but I know that you never will and never should." She presses it into Link's hands, knowing that I won't take it because of how ever so slightly stunned I am by her change in manner. "Remember what I told you, Link, as I mean it indefinitely." Struggling to realise what she means, the Princess smiles a tiny bit and backs away from us. "While I would want to fight with you, knowing the art of battle is something that I am not accustomed to. In the future, however... we'll see."

"Thank-you, Princess." I say before Navi can.

The Princess rolls her eyes, something that I am more used to my Sisters doing rather than a Princess. "Call me Ruto. I think you've all earned the right to, after all. Now," She adds after a few moments of silence, the drips of water emerging from the ceiling above us more than the usual to me after how long I sat in that prison cell stained with the blood of battle. "I believe that it is time for us to part ways. I trust my life in that Stone with all of you, and hope that you return them to their rightful places in order to quell this conflict." She smiles a little more at our questioning looks, most likely due to the news of her people and parent lightening her mood a little. "I may have been kept from many things in my life, though I know when Hyrule's balance is not as it should be."

She nods at us once, and we all decide to move as one out of the dark cells. The Domain is still darker than usual, the ambush created by the people I call Sisters still lingering here and will continue to do so for a long time to come, and I can feel the dark presence of shadows here; something that I did not know I could feel up until now when things such as destiny decided to intervene. We clamber up the final few steps and past the shattered lamps that limply hang from the walls, the light of the torches flickering into embers as Ruto halts at the edge of the main pathway through the Domain. "Thank-you, Ruto." Navi repeats. "We will repay your kindness in the future somehow."

She smiles at us genuinely. "I'm sure you will." She replies almost cryptically, nodding at us in silent thanks. "Until we meet again..." The Zora Princess twists away from us so that all we see is her back, crouching down for a moment before leaping high into the air and into the chilling waters beneath. Link, Navi, and I rush over to the edge, watching intently as she glides through the blood stained water and into a dark passageway that the other Zoras had flown through – the one that the Gerudo, nor the monsters accompanying them, could ever dare hope to get through no matter what power they suddenly held.

Moments pass where no one speaks, lost in thoughts that seem to lead to nothing important. After a while, though, Link is the very first to speak up after the Princess's absence. "We need to go." I turn away from the water's edge and to him, where Navi flies around his head while he stares down at the Stone in his hand. "Returning these to the Princess will stop Ganondorf, and hopefully save more people before the Gerudo realise that we have the Stones and not the leaders of the Kokiri, Gorons, and Zoras." When he finally lifts his gaze up to meet mine, there's a hint of courage that steels into place in his pupils that I haven't seen before. "Let's go."

"I thought you'd never ask." I comment with a smirk as I draw my duel scimitars as Link pockets the final Stone. Within seconds, we are flying off and out of the empty Domain. I wish that I could stay and make sure that the Zoras are all right, but I know that they will be and have to focus on showing the supposed King of mine what happens when you distort the idea of the holy Three. If they can place their faith in me, then I can do the same with them. My companions have the same thoughts, it seems, because they hold the same look of resolve that I feel in my bones. Turning my eyes towards the exit, the blinding early afternoon light that I desire is blotted out by World Order.

As we break through the Sleepless Waterfall that draws apart as we reach it (almost like curtains onto a pantomime), my lips part at the sight before me. The crumbling walls break away into the churning waters beneath us, the sky a torrent of swirling coal and scarlet. The last time that anyone had ever spoken of a time like this was when the Great War raged across Hyrule so long ago, and to think that even something remotely like this is happening again turns my stomach in a way that makes me feel sick; especially since I am a part of the race that is bringing this destruction to the land again.

In the distance, I can see Luz galloping across the chunks of Zora's River that connects where he is to us. A small smirk traces my tanned skin as this sight greets me, apparently attempting to find me once seeing the Gerudo and Stalfos retreat towards where I assume is their next target: Castle Town. I leap down to meet him across the sturdy bridge, glad to see something else other than Link and Navi as a form of a life that I had always wanted: people who I can trust. While I had once expected my Sisters to be a part of it, the thought of the Valley is but a distant memory now. I shift his saddle across his muscular body and mount him, taking the reigns as Link and his Guardian Fairy come down to meet us.

"Well..." I say, tightening my grip around the reigns. "I think there's a date with destiny that we should meet, hmm? After all, we wouldn't want to be late for the downfall of the "King", now would we?" Their grins is all that I need as Link mounts with me, Navi peeking out from underneath his hat, and we break off into the distance, my heart beating for the downfall of this attack on the land of the Gods that we have only borrowed from them to live on – not to corrupt and destroy for our own needs.

This is war.

* * *

~Interlude~

Hyrule Castle was ablaze.

In the early hours of the morn, the entire Town had awoken to crying, screaming, and bloodshed. The Gerudo, who many had all ready perceived as savages, had broken down the drawbridge leading into the prosperous area without a care in the world, mounting a brutal assault onto the people just awakening to collect their usual goods from the Market that was almost finishing opening up for the day. While many of the Gerudo went straight from Hyrule Castle in the distance, some stayed behind to take whatever they could from the thrill of the hunt for glory.

The young Princess of Hyrule had awoken from many premonitions in the night, fighting against the realm of dreams to wake and make use of the thoughts emerging from sweet Nayru herself. However, she had very little time before she was whisked away by her caretaker and they were assailed by the Gerudo who had come from the Valley and those who had stayed with the King while he visited the Castle in order to create a treaty with the King of Hyrule and the Desert folk. All remnants of that treaty were lost in the flames of the battle that they danced, only there as a simple distraction from the Stalfos in the room anyway.

Hyrule realised that day what Ganondorf's intentions were, and the King of Hyrule regretted listening to the premonitions that his daughter had been seeing before that day most of all.

As Impa pulled the young heir along, she held the Princess incredibly close so that she would not fall behind or out of the grasp of the caretaker that she had come to love ever so dearly. The Gerudo that had been sent after them were no less than a few paces behind, therefore any failure to keep up from either Impa or the Princess would cost them their lives. They could not afford to stop, nor could they afford to waste their energy on running for so long through areas of the Castle that were all ready stained with blood. Many of the Knights fought in the numerous buttresses sprawled across the grounds, battling valiantly against the tribe that they were about to call "allies" and dying at the ends of their blades; very few doing the same back before passing on into the arms of the crying Three.

However, the time that the caretaker and young Princess could not afford was ripped free from their hands when the scales were turned against them, and the Princess stepped too weakly over the blood soaked cobbles beneath them – causing her to slip free from Impa's caring arms with a cry.

The caretaker spun around with wide crimson eyes, darting forwards in panic to grab the Princess before any Gerudo could snatch the young heir away. One of the Gerudo, dressed in green (their tanned skin covered in the blood of many fallen soldiers), was in inches of taking the Princess easily before Impa arrived there first, dragging the heir towards her chest without hesitation. Blonde hair billowed out, blood and grime all ready mixing into the Princess's beautiful hair and night gown as she wrapped her arms around her caretaker and whispering over and over: "I'm sorry, Impa. I'm sorry..."

Impa's bloody eyes scanned the area, realising that the single moment of falter has caused them to be surrounded by Gerudo, blades and arrows alike pointed at the two of them; especially the weeping Princess in her arms. Her back faced one of the main castellated towers of the Castle, one leading down into the main act of this circus that was murdering many innocents as Impa stood their clutching the young Princess carefully and soothingly. There was nowhere for them to go, for going deeper into the Castle would bring the Princess into more danger that they all ready faced, and staying where they were or leaping from the Castle walls would mean destruction.

The group of Gerudo savages parted ways, the Princess pleading to the Goddesses that none of them held the Gerudo that she had met with and trusted her life on dearly, revealing a tall, imposing figure that stepped into the light created by the fanned flames. "With only a fraction of my power, I have reduced the Princess of Hyrule to a blubbering mess and the leader of the shadow folk into fear of her own element." The King of the Gerudo chuckled. "Tell me, did those premonitions from sweet Nayru not warn you enough, or did you not want to listen to your little Princess as she babbled on about war and ruin?"

He opened his arms out wide, forcing the Princess to take in what her home had been reduced to. "W-What have you done to my Father?" She pleaded desperately.

Ganondorf grinned manically, understanding just exactly what she was implying and taking solace in knowing that he was the one to break the "alarming" news. "I put him to sleep. Forever." The Princess burrowed her face back into the stomach of her caretaker, attempting without prevail to block out everything that was going on and all that she was hearing. For such a race like the Gerudo to break into the peaceful realm of Hyrule Castle and attack it with such horrors was foreseeable, although in all the wrong ways that she could not dare hope to fight against.

"If it is the seat of Hyrule that you desire, then you shall not have it." Impa snarled. "You may be desperate for power, but your corruption will only let you go so far before it comes back in on you. You won't live to sit upon that throne that is not your right to have."

The Gerudo King snickered and stepped forwards with his dagger in hand, the caretaker for the Princess tightening her grip around the Princess and the ceremonial Sheikah knife in her hand that she held close over the young heir for protection. "My main intention is the throne of Hyrule, however my ways of attaining such a title is not what you may expect, as the only one here in this Golden Land who understands my methods fully is the Princess." Impa's eyes snapped down to the girl in her arms, perplexed. She knew of the Princess's premonition, although thought that she knew all of it.

The young Princess poked her head out of Impa's clothes, twisting herself around so that she could face Ganondorf with a defiant glare while still in the protection of the Sheikah. "You beg for the Golden Power, Ganondorf." She stated calmly, fingers clenched around Impa's arm. This proclamation caused her caretaker's eyes to grow wide, knowing that such an idea had floated around her mind, although to hear it from the Princess was alarming to say the least if she had known all along. "However the Resistance against you is far greater than you could ever fathom, and the Keys to the Sacred Realm that you lust for are far from your reach."

"Ah, yes, the Keys." The King murmured in response. "The Keys that you sent a one of my own after. Do you really think that one of my own will ever have the power to fight against her own leader? Soon enough she will return to me, or she will be dead, and either way her corruptions of freedom will end. Why would you place your trust in a Gerudo who has the ability to turn her back on you and what you "fight" for at any time? I don't think that you understand what your own Resistance entails, for it is teetering over the edge of collapse as soon as I even attempt to rush for the Golden Power. You and your Resistance is futile as a whole, Princess. It always was..."

The Princess grit her teeth in hatred, not wanting to let this vile man win after all that he has caused to the World Order of Hyrule. "No." She retorted harshly, tightening her grasp around an object in her hand. "You will not win. While you believe you have won, the one you call your own set off with two others. She is not alone, and the Hero of Time will step up to this torrent and settle the storm that you have caused!" Before the Gerudo King could say any further, the Sheikah leader leapt high into the air with the Princess in tow, leaping across the Castle walls and out of danger; one of the final Keys to the Sacred Realm in her hand.

The Ocarina of Time.

* * *

~Ciren~

By the time that Hyrule Castle (Castle Town with it) emerges on the early afternoon horizon, all that we can see from out vantage point on the knolls sprawled across Hyrule Field is destruction and fire. Even from minutes away from the Town, we can hear the angry and sorrowful cries of bloodshed, many shouts towards the three Old Gods in particular ringing out into the depths of Hyrule Field. The skies above are still churning with the ideas of death, a physical premonition from the Goddesses that I will defy until I draw my final breath; no matter how near or far that may be from now.

It's rather strange to think how much I will sacrifice for a world that I have only set foot into really for a few days, more than a week at the most, and most of that being filled with depression and topics surrounding world domination. However, I know that this land does not belong to anything or anyone who lives in it but the Goddesses who created it themselves, therefore I am fighting for their world that they cherish with all of their might, not the world that we now take for granted because they simply created us. That resolve won't ever change.

All three of us exchange unhappy glances before I kick Luz's flanks, urging us onward and into the fray ahead of us. The sounds of final breaths, blades clanging against blades, the twangs of bowstrings, and even the continuation of crying people grow in intensity and volume, my stomach twisting violently every time that I hear death ringing into my ears. I was raised in a tribe where battling was the right way out of everything, and that running away did not count for the honour of dying in battle, although it seems that my Sisters have lost this now that the rainbow of colours from their uniforms surge through the once peaceful Castle Town.

I can't stand to even think about it.

Not before long, the skies grow darker and darker, shadows casting further across this Golden Land. My loyal stallion is unnerved by this sudden change in the world entirely, and I have to admit that something is sending a few alarm bells off in my mind. The idea of a Resistance battling against a traitorous King is nothing more than a Hylian fairytale in my books, though to actually live through something that is even remotely close to the Great War sends ice coursing through my veins faster than Luz could ever gallop in his life. Any Hylian fairytale, it seems, always had that sense of reality about them – lost in the shadows, but always looming.

I throw myself off of Luz before I even think about it, dragging Link off with me. Hyrule Castle is ablaze in the distance, something that pricks at a nerve brushing against my heart to know that I had the power to help stop this, although my cowardice (something that the Gerudo in my blood has always tried to ward off, but never found that it worked) has caused such an immense change in World Order and the lives of too many to count. How many lives could I have saved if I had acted more like a Gerudo? If I had helped instead of been a burden?

How can I dare to tell Din that I am a Gerudo?

The rain is pouring now, although I barely notice that nor the white dot growing from the distance before I am pulled out of the way from a lost arrow. The shattered drawbridge sinks deeper into the moat surrounding it as more and more people (bodies included) attempt to flee from such an area that has been transformed in the space of hours. I stare on, my golden eyes catching on one couple in particular. A mother, Hylian I assume, rushes out from the bloody mess of Castle Town, a small child in her arms. She, however, is suddenly shot down by a Gerudo hidden from her sight, her child in another. The two collapse in a heap, bodies tumbling into the blood soaked moat surrounding the edge of Castle Town.

I twist around to Link, who seems that he would vomit if he had the energy to right now. I pull Luz closer to me, shaking Link a few times by the shoulder with me free hand to help him focus. His Guardian Fairy flies upwards despite my protests of her being shot down, her tiny blue eyes welling up with tears. "We won't be able to get the Stones back to Princess Zelda. There's too much going on, and you'll be killed easily with how many Gerudo and monsters there are terrorising the Town..." Link watches Navi, holding his hand out to hold her close in comfort.

"You aren't going, but I am." They whirl around to me in shock, and I can feel something spark in my heart and Soul that I haven't felt for a long time: honour. "I don't care. The Princess needs those Stones so that she can get to the Triforce and stop Ganondorf before he gets his grimy fingers on it, but you're needed by too many people. Look," I add before either of them can protest further. "I don't have time to explain why, but they do. I ain't gonna die in a nice way, but you never will being a Gerudo. No matter what happens, someone is going to spot me and class me as the enemy at some point, so I might as well die with whatever shred of honour I have left." I hold my hand out, eyes dark. "Give me the Stones, Link."

He hugs Navi closer to him, and I know that he wants to defy me. His eyes glint with sadness. "No." My eyes narrow in irritation.

"I don't care if you don't want to, you don't have a choice." I lunge forwards for his bag where he keeps the three Spiritual Stones, desperate and corrupted by honour to almost desire death. I grind my teeth together as I throw myself at the Kokiri, determined to die with honour than to live eternally without it. "Give them to me!" He pulls himself away from me, Navi squirming out of his grasp in order to blind me with her light. It works little, for I am pretty much used to such light now, and press on. I grab onto his bag and pull at the flap, and yet he throws me away before I can grab onto any of the Stones.

Our fight, however, is abruptly cut off by that white "dot" from earlier becoming far more than that.

My attempts to gain the Spiritual Stones brings us in front of the drawbridge, and any of us would have been shot down if it weren't for the dot becomes a white mare that appears and diverts the arrows away from us. I roll out of the way, Link and Navi following suit, and we watch from the wet and blood covered grass. The mare, I believe, is decorated highly in purple banners and Triforce symbols. From what I can see through the darkness of the skies, there are two riders; one holding their body over a much smaller partner with an arrow sliced through the back of their shoulder blade.

"My dream..." Link whispers from beside me, shaking violently from the cold. "It's coming true..." I open my mouth to say more, but the second rider breaking free from the grip the first has on them startles me greatly.

My yellow eyes bore straight into the sapphires of the Princess of Hyrule, her attendant holding her firmly as she rides them into safety. Our eyes meet for a fraction of a second, though she holds her gaze with Link for longer. Her eyes flicker down to something in her hand, clutching it close to her chest for a moment before straightening despite her attendant's protests. "Impa!" I hear her cry. "Stop the horse, now!" Impa, apparently, says something in response that she does not like; and Link rises to his feet to go after her. I pull him back, though, knowing that we don't have the time to catch up with her and pass the Stones onto her before she is gone forever.

"Ciren, don't!" He struggles furiously, thanking the battle going on inside the Town and not out here. "We need to get the Stones to her! I can't let the Great Deku Tree down!" My grip slackens for a moment, but I do not falter for long. I tighten my grasp around his arms, the Guardian Fairy trying to calm him down as much as she is able to no matter how little it works, and I stare on as the world slows around me, the Princess's intentions continuing to confuse me beyond belief as she tightens her grip around the object in her hand.

"I-I trust you!" Is her final cry before the wind whisks the rest of her proclamation away into the distance, using the last of her might and energy to throw the object in her hand towards us, her night gown billowing around her pale yet muddy legs and feet as the shadows of the skies above us consume both her and Impa together. My eyes follow the small object as it almost slams straight into the wall surrounding Castle Town, plunging straight into the blood infested waters of the moat before the wall. My eyes stare as the ripples of the water fade away, leaving nothing behind as the object sinks to the bottom of the moat.

I can't even breathe before these events roll onward.

Navi's sudden cry forces me into movement. I whirl around, my eyes widening as a horse looms over us, skidding into a stop and creating a wave of mud and grime to shower the three of us. I release my grip on Link, though he is far from attempting to go after the Princess once he follows the shout of his Guardian Fairy too, my hands reaching for my scimitars when the rider of the coal horse turns down to us. This horse is also decorated, although this stallion is decorated in gold and in familiar banners. When I meet the eyes of the rider, yet, I just know what I am up against.

"King." I sneer, rising onto my feet and drawing my scimitars. "It's been a while."

His lips part, revealing a smug grin a pearly white teeth. His dagger is strapped to his side, "adorned" in Gerudo styled attire, one of the most highly decorated Gerudo scimitars in existence in his tanned palm. The King drops his eyes onto Link and Navi too, glints of realisation on something that I do not know of lost in his sickly yellow orbs. He shakes that off, however, and returns his glare towards me. "Where did the Princess and Sheikah go?" He snarls, completely ignoring my sarcastic remarks for all that they are worth. When none of us respond, his tone raises in volume until he roars: "Answer me!"

Some of that anger towards me stopping him before forces Link into action beside me. He pushes me aside so that we stand together, his sword and shield drawn and ready for blood. "We know what you want, Ganondorf, and we won't let you get the Triforce!" He cries in defiance. Deep inside my core, a sensation of satisfaction courses through me at his boldness, not even clouded by the slight doubt that lingers when I realise just exact what he says. Navi floats high above the two of us as I return my sight to the King, her defiance shining even more than the light that surrounds her despite her and Link knowing so little about Ganondorf in general.

He hums, shaking his head slightly as he directs his words to the Kokiri beside me. "You have guts, boy." He compliments darkly, twisting his grip on his blade subtly. "While your courage may be reckless, I admire it." He raises his blade towards him. "Now, I don't want to cause any harm—" Our scoffs are enough to irritate him even more. "What I mean to say is that I can keep children like you from this fight. All I simply ask is for the three Spiritual Stones, the ones that you have, and the Ocarina of Time. Is that not simple enough?" I grind my teeth further.

"No, because what's simpler is dying without honour!" I shout over the din of the battle and pouring rain. His eyes narrow at me, but I continue anyway. "You decided that what you had, the life of a rich King, was not enough, and that the aspiration of apotheosis was the perfect life for one like you. By corrupting a race that you are supposed to lead valiantly was bad enough, but to then mount a brutal assault onto this land that isn't ours is something that you can't put into words about how sinful it is. I will do everything to defy you, no matter what uniform that I wear, and we won't let you win!"

The once King is ever so slightly stunned by my battle scream, and yet it soon transforms before me into a fit of cackles that radiate out and improve the unwavering morale of my Sisters. He releases his grip on his reigns and raises his hand towards us, dark electricity pulsating around his palm and shifting in sickly colours. _I knew it!_ An inner voice snarls. _He's delved into the Black Arts!_ In seconds, the magic shoots towards the three of us. My senses come alive and I shove Link out of the way before I can think about it, honour twirling into my thoughts once again. He falls to the ground, Navi crying out as I pivot back around to meet the sphere dead on.

To say that it hurts is an understatement.

The magic slams into my stomach that is unprotected by clothing, not that it does all that much, setting my core ablaze with dark flames. I condense down the scream that starts to escape me by biting down hard on my tongue, feeling the metallic taste of blood soon after as I collapse to the ground in a twitching mess; my scimitars left in the grass. I can hear another bout of dark magic being created, but it never gets far before a shadow appears to protect both Link and I from the magic; the former being the protector against the King's magical influence. The swirling electricity bounces off of the Deku Shield before it shatters into a burning mess, dealing a physical, personal, blow to who it belongs to.

Link falls to the ground beside me, holding onto the remnants of the shield for all that it was, and I push myself up onto my knees; not able to get back onto my feet this quickly after such an attack. My eyes flicker down to the wound, discovering a black scorch mark caressing my skin, torn up skin and blood being the disgusting aftermath that forms a stench which I cannot stand. The King breaths out a laugh. "Pathetic. It'll be worth my time to find them myself." He rears his horse back and races off into the shadows, leaving us behind in another layer of mud and rain.

My hands shake as I press them against my wound, violently flinching as I force myself to grab Link's shoulders. I make him look at me, blue eyes swelling up with tears that he's trying not to let go. "Listen." I begin, my wound acting up as I shift my weight. "Don't let this get to you. I know that this is a hard blow for you, but you need to forget about it until this is over, got it?" He stares at me blankly. I shake him hard. "There's a battle still going on, and you need to get the Stones to the Temple of Time. Don't you remember what the Princess told you? If she isn't here to do what she wanted to, then she trusts you to do it for her. This will stop it, and then you can come to terms with it. All right?"

"It pains me to say it, Link, especially after how much it meant to you." Navi comments from above, placing her hand against his cheek. "But Ciren's right about this. We need to protect the Sacred Realm from Ganondorf and the Gerudo. Otherwise, we will all lose much more than we all ready have." She smiles sadly at him. "It's hard, but we can make a new one that's even better, right? It'll be easy, Link. Just you wait!" He forces a smile, something that we are both satisfied with. "I wonder what the Princess threw at us before. Whatever it was, she didn't want Ganondorf to get it..."

I hoist him up onto his feet, his hair covering most of his face so that I can't see it properly. "I cover us while we get it." I scan the area as I brush my fingers down Luz's mane while we pass him. I press myself up against my stallion and whisper into his ear. "Go. I can't let you get shot down, not when you mean so much to me. You're my last reminder of home, even if I don't want to go back..." He snorts in protest, but I pull away and pass him a dull look. "If you don't leave, then I'll make you leave, right? I've done it before, and I will do it again."

Shaking my head, I scoop up my weapons and scan the area while Link leans over the edge of the moat to search for whatever the Princess had thrown at us. He brushes the bodies aside and digs deep into the water, searching for a few moments while I cover him before he finally attains what he needed. When he gets to his feet, we move away from the water's edge to study what is in Link's bloody hands. It seems to be a small, blue instrument, the insignia of the Triforce carved into the blow hole, numerous other holes punched across the instrument's cool surface.

"The Ocarina of Time." Link whispers, leaving both Navi and I silent. His eyes flutter shut, and he brings the stained Ocarina to his lips. I part my lips, recalling the last time that this happened at the Sleepless Waterfall, only for my voice to die when he begins to play a song. It's slow and hesitant at the start, very much unlike the last time, but it soon begins to pick up a little. He repeats the same three notes twice in a row before they flow out into a longer tune that is strangely uplifting and sweet. His fingers fly across the instrument as if he had played it all of his life, which it seems like he has since he all ready had one before.

It takes a lot of my strength to catch him so suddenly when he staggers away.

"Link." I whisper. "What the Hell is happening to you?"

He stares up at the sky, dazed and confused all of a sudden. "The Princess appeared suddenly, telling me that she wouldn't be around when we had the Ocarina. She said that putting the three Stones in the Temple of Time and playing a special song would open the way to the Triforce." He explains softly, his Guardian Fairy fluttering around him in concern. "She taught me the Song of Time and..." The rest of his words zone out when I spot something in the corner of my eye, and my wound twitches.

A Gerudo in red clambers up onto the high walls surrounding Castle Town, shooting around manically before noticing the three of us outside. I snap my head up, Navi following my gaze as the young Gerudo grins and point the tip of her arrow straight at the one that I hold onto tightly. As Link continues on, I barely have time to move before the arrow begins to sail through the air. I stare at the Gerudo as I rip myself away from the Kokiri, racing around to move him away and hopefully onto Luz; the stubborn stallion staying exactly where he is. I raise my scimitar up to try and knock it away too, but I know that I'm not going to make it.

What I also don't expect is an unknown saviour creating a magical shield to protect us from the same arrow. How, again, can I call myself Gerudo if I am acting like a damsel in damn distress?

"S-Sheikah!"

The boy who I had matched up against in the Archery Shop in Castle Town dispells the barrier around us. Navi flies around to meet his gaze, bouncing up and down as he shoots a burst of magic up to knock the Gerudo off of the edge of the wall. He turns to me, eyes burning with hate towards me. He jabs a blade in my face, holding the tip of it against my jugular vein. "You've caused this!" He shouts in my face. I grind my teeth, Link behind me and finally more coherent than he was before. "Your forbidden tribe has killed too many people, so now I kill you!"

"So why did you save us?" I sneer.

He gestures to Link behind me. "Because word has gone about our tribe, our tribe who is _loyal_ to this land, about how he is the Saviour among us." I blink a few times, confused at his words no matter how much his knife is digging into one of my main sources of oxygen. Something at the back of my mind sparks, recalling the premonition like dream that I had before Nisah and I went into the Spirit Temple to "find the King's secrets". One of the voices in there had described one who looked, I now realise, like an older version of Link as "the Saviour". That can't be right, though, because who could have the same dream as me?

_"Much like my Mother, I have been having dreams in dire times..."_

"That doesn't matter." If I could turn to Link, then I would. "She may be a Gerudo, but she is more loyal than anyone else that I have ever known, even you in a way! She never wanted to happen, and she didn't cause it. We understand about your hatred for the Gerudo as a race, but she needs to help me get to the Temple of Time unscathed and will do if you let her go. You can figure this out after, but right now, we need to go." Kaei says nothing, stunned by Link's sudden audacity. However, Link is too far away from that to care. "Thank-you for saving us. We'll pay for your debt when this is all over..."

He pulls me to my feet, thanking the Sheikah again before pulling me over to Luz. I climb up onto the horse with Link following, and I shuffle through my saddle bag and grab my bow and quiver, slinging it across my shoulder and readying an arrow. I mutter some form of thanks to Link, feeling too much like a Hylian to admit it, though he says nothing even if he did hear it. He holds the Ocarina close to him, Navi flying over to the irritating Sheikah for a moment. "Get out of here, Kaei. It's not safe." He says nothing as she returns to our side. "I'll help as much as I can. Ready?"

I don't even let myself or Link reply before I let Luz swing into action.

My stallion rears back, making his presence known before leaping high over the broken drawbridge and crashing down into the fray. My heart beat rapidly picks up, adrenaline coursing through my veins more than usual now that the true battle comes into play. I start off with small hits, shooting the Gerudo archers that attempt to kill us with simple shots to the legs and arms, something inside of me compelling me to keep from killing your own Sisters; for they are still my Sisters, no matter how much neither side wants to admit that. It is the will of the Goddesses, and for that I can't not stay from the will of the holy Three.

As we break into the Market square, there's even more blood than I had ever expected to see in one place. There are more bodies here too, many of them soldiers, though I don't realise this fully because a cry from behind me halts me. I whirl around, taking down another Lizafos with it, finding that an arrow from the shadows has pierced Link's back deeply. I kick Luz's flanks again and burst towards the courtyard in front of the Temple of Time, throwing some knives from my saddle bag into the Stalfos that surge after us before pulling Link onto the ground and helping to wedge the arrow free before shoving a Potion down his neck to help dull the extreme pain that he makes us know.

Holding my arms around his shoulders, I turn to Navi as I push the empty bottle into his bag. "Help him to the Temple." I command, knowing that she'll do anything for her partner. "If he can get to the Triforce before the day is through, then we'll be more than fine. We can't lose this battle now. Not when we're so close to the end." The Guardian Fairy nods, helping Link along despite the arrow in his back and nodding at me as if to say: "You better live." I force an assuring smile to her, although she doesn't quite believe it.

It doesn't matter, though, because she'll still carry on without me.

Drawing my scimitars, I slap Luz's side and force him to leave. He reluctantly gallops away, and I turn back around to face the horde of monsters rushing up to take the Temple and the three Spiritual Stones that is known that we have by the Gerudo. Drawing my scimitars, I narrow my eyes into thin golden slits as the onslaught of shadows rush at me. Screaming a battle cry, I leap head first into the fray. The Gerudo in my blood chants for the deaths of my enemies, watching intently as Lizalfos, Stalfos, and numerous Gerudo of all different ranks dash forwards. I dance around the blades thrown in my direction, rain spiralling out from the tip of my crimson hair and down the slivers of metal in my hands.

I tear my first scimitar across the throat of a Lizalfos, then my second through the bony chest of a Stalfos. I spin around on the tip of my toes, allowing any slashes from monsters to barely hit me. The deaths of two monsters costs me a light gash to the arm, but nothing more, and I jump backwards in order to kill any more monsters that come at me. There are no archers in Gerudo form here, apparently planning that the Temple of Time would be easy to take once the Market was in peril of losing control from the Hyruleans. However, that is more than an advantage for me as I can easily take care of those on ground instead of having to think about both them and archers at the same time.

The final Stalfos collapses easily in the next few minutes of monsters charging at me, leaving behind four Gerudo of low rank. They have grown in skill, three guesses why, although they all seem to have a same form of fighting style that I get used to rather easily. Noticing how most of Ganondorf's forces are pushing into Hyrule Castle, I surge against the Gerudo trying to knock me down and stun them long enough with the butt of my scimitars to take two down with a simple slash at the chest before the same with the other two, instead cutting at their stomachs too. The bloods seeps out onto the ground, and they retreat before I can say anything about it.

Twisting back around to face the Temple of Time, I jump onto the tips of my toes and run inside, grabbing at the large oak doors and pulling them too when I get into the large shelter from the battle outside. Taking a moment to breathe, I pivot around and lean heavily against the two doors decorated simply with Triforce insignias, my feet pressing deep into the plush red carpet that lightly covers the white tiled flooring beneath me. I can imagine the sun filtering in through the high arched windows that line the white walls, though even that is tainted with Ganondorf's influence. _Come on_, my mind whispers when I see no sign of Link or Navi. _They're the only hope right now..._

I push myself back onto my feet properly and follow the carpets golden linings towards an altar on the other side of the room, over a small platform in the middle with the symbol of Light carved into it. The large pillars rise high into the room, holding the entire structure up. I stop just before the altar, my hand brushing along the three Spiritual Stones that spin in place above three indents. Raising my eyes upward, I spot an open doorway ahead that leads into a corridor that doesn't look like it has seen the light of day for centuries.

I do not feel any more at ease when the sound of doors creaking open behind me enters my hearing range. I whirl around, water still dripping from my hair flying everywhere, watching as Ganondorf enters the Temple through the ajar doorway. His eyes dance in the torchlight, crimson mantle damp from the rain. The blade in his hand is drenched in blood of innocents, and I unconsciously drop into a battle stance. "Did you honestly think that I would leave this time of need in order to scour the land for a deranged Princess?" He scoffs as I sink down deeper, towering tall above me. "And yet, your consistent irritability is enough to keep my eye on you, even when the Golden Power awaits me."

I glance over my shoulder for just a moment, noting a blur of green and light moving around the chamber through the doorway, no idea that their main threat stands right here. He grabs my face and forces me to look straight at him. "I still mean what I said, "King". You aren't getting the Triforce, and I don't care what I have to do to stop you." He grins devilishly at me, eyes glittering with joy and mirth as he leans incredibly close to me. I purse my lips and continue to stare at him, not allowing my guard to drop when he whispers something in my ear.

"Even death?"

I let my guard drop just long enough to let his blade slice straight through my stomach.

My lips part in shock as he draws away from me, his knife protruding out from my spine. Still grinning, he holds me in place against the altar as he tugs the blade free from my body. I can all ready feel my blood simmering up my throat, my scimitars clanging against the ground with an empty thud. The King leans in close, planting a tiny kiss atop my forehead to mock me before letting me collapse against the floor. I slump against the altar, the shadow of Ganondorf casting his yellow eyes onto my body one last time before leaving in a flourish created by his mantle.

I stare up at the curved ceiling of the Temple, finding that the aspect of honour and death do not go together when you are corrupted by it. Dying for life is honourable, not dying for the sake of honour. In a tribe like the Gerudo, you are bought up knowing that dying honourably is the way to go, not without leaving something behind that you can be remembered for in a positive way, but we were never told what "honour" truly meant. Somewhere, deep in my mind, I feel more like myself than any other time in my life in the face of death.

Silence befalls the area before light consumes it from the chamber beyond, although I can't even register it before darkness begins to take my vision. I'm not afraid of death, and I'm not afraid of leaving this world. I feel strangely content with what I did, no matter what damage it may cause to many. As long as this conflict die down at the hands of my companions, then I guess I could find somewhere in the Spirit Realm at some point in time.

I squint at something in the distance suddenly, following a figure dressed in Sheikah garments as they slip into the Temple. The spots eating away at my sight doesn't help in identifying them, though I don't seem to care all that much, as I am far from saving and calm about it.

I search for the light, only to meet nothing but darkness that I welcome with open arms.


	15. Chapter 15: Time

_**Author's Note:**_ Writer's block is not kind to me, and neither is school. Anyway, updates between now and June will be scarce, and probably even after that due to exams, holidays, and getting ready for the final part of my education. It comes first, as I am sure that you all know, but here is the chapter that I have been waiting to write for a very long time. No matter. I'll let you get on with it.

_ "__A hero is an ordinary individual who finds strength to persevere and endure despite overwhelming obstacles."_

~Christopher Reeve~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 15: Time

~Interlude~

"Please excuse me for my boldness, Princess, but what did you just say?" Impa, the Sheikah elder, questioned quietly. She did not mean to be so incredibly rude at such a time, or at any time for that matter, however what the young heir spoke of was rather absurd. The torches hanging tightly from the ceiling flickered almost in response to her words, those and the large fire of their hideout on the outskirts of Hyrule cast cold shadows across the cobbles. They could not flee from Hyrule, for the Triforce of Wisdom would then split into eight pieces, allowing Ganondorf to become closer to the shard than where they were at in that particular time.

The activity of his forces may have been less where they were, but they could not let two Triforce pieces fall into his hands; not at such a vulnerable time for Hyrule.

The Princess sighed heavily, the weight of the world upon her shoulders. She had still kept her regal posture as she shifted her weight across the wooden chair beside the fire, the plush seat reminding her of the Palace that she could no longer call home now that Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule in such a way. The tension rose as the young heir raised her head to meet the crimson gaze of her guardian, silently regretting bringing up such a subject. Pursing her lips, she clasped her gloveless hands together in her lap, also pleading that she could wear the attire of the Palace that she had grown to detest in certain situations, wishing that she had some memory of her lost home.

"Impa, if we keep running, then we will still be caught someday. We cannot run from the inevitable, and running from a battle that we could win is not acting like the ruler that I must step up to now that Father is gone." The Princess winced harshly at the memory, avoiding Impa's wilting stare for a moment to fully establish her emotions into an even layout. Unclasping her hands, she inhaled sharply. "Impa... I must return to Hyrule and return the legitimate Royal Family members to the throne, even if I am all that they have left now. I cannot simply leave my people to such a fate underneath the boot of Power!"

Impa's eyes flowed to the ground, although there was little that she could do. In a sense, she knew that the Princess had to return to her homeland and establish the proper Royal Family to the seat of Hyrule itself, and it was the right thing to do. However, if she returned to Hyrule and was captured, the young heir would be forced to submit the Triforce of Wisdom. Not only would another piece of the Triforce fall into the hands of Ganondorf, but the Princess would be extremely harmed; something that Impa had vowed from the moment that they had met not to happen, not even if she had to lay down her life for the Princess in name.

"Princess," The Sheikah began soothingly, kneeling down before the young heir. "I understand this, but I must ask you at least to reconsider what you are saying. There must be another way!"

The eyes of the Princess softened slightly, even if her resolve did not waver whatsoever. "I'm sorry, Impa. I wish that there was too, but there isn't." She explained with a guilty tone. "During Ganondorf's attack, I realised just how powerless I was made, and how little power I have anyway." Impa moved to reject, however the young heir stepped in before she could do so. "If I submit to Ganondorf in the guise of a Sheikah, then I may be able to stay under his radar long enough while assessing his plans. I can then report back to you and the Resistance when I can."

"Princess, that's far too dangerous!" Impa exclaimed, causing the Princess to wince at her audacity. Without hesitation, the Sheikah rose to her feet and turned away, her motherly role interfering greatly with what the young heir was proposing. "If Ganondorf does not accept you, then he was class you as suspicious. Also, if he somehow _does_ accept you, then he will take the Triforce of Wisdom if he comes to terms with your true identity. With two Triforce pieces, then the hope that Hyrule has now will be extremely bleak. We cannot afford to let the Triforce fall into such dark hands."

"I know, Impa." The Princess clarified. "But he still won't have the Triforce of Courage. If Link is sealed within the Sacred Realm, then the Master Sword has accepted his hand and so he will become the Hero of Time when he is of age. From the legends, that will be within the next five years. No one can awaken him until the Master Sword desires him to, therefore no one can claim Courage for themselves. When he does awaken, then he will grow the power necessary to slay Ganondorf. Hyrule has hope. And, deep down, you know that too. I will not allow myself to be the damsel in distress that many of my ancestors have become, whether it be rumour or truth."

A deep, pregnant silence befell the room, one that was too thick to even choke on. Impa lowered her head, closing her eyes for a moment with a heavy sigh. She did not want to agree, but something within her begged that the young heir was right; that the world needed its Princess and future Queen. She twisted back around to the Princess. "I understand, Princess. I suppose acting underneath him may cross you off his list..." She huffed again, dropping her arms. "Despite the dangers, you must always know that if things get shady, flee as fast as Nayru permits you to. We cannot let you fall into his grasp, not when Hyrule is all ready on the brink of destruction."

The Princess's lips tugged up into a broad smile. "Yes. Thank-you, Impa." They embraced tightly, their bond not severed and unlikely to become cut at whatever point. They were far too close to become emotionally apart after all that they had supported each other through together. In the Princess's opinion, the Sheikah elder was almost as much as a mother as her own was, even if they were never to be on the same level of the hierarchy. Nonetheless, Impa saw the Princess as a daughter that she would most likely never have, and that would never change.

Within hours, they were ready. It was a tense, silent approach that lasted far too long. The two moved about the hideout with mechanical movements, emotions both low and high at the exact same time, although it could not last for long before they had both finally become prepared enough. The Princess and elder Sheikah stood before the fire, sapphire orbs meeting stern bloody ones. Impa pursed her lips, still unsure of whether she was doing the right thing. However, the words of the young heir were not to be ignored if she was a Chosen; by Nayru of Wisdom no doubtlessly.

It was destiny.

"It is necessary that you tell them that you are of the Sheikah race, one that has been exiled no matter how much they loyally served the Royal Family." The Sheikah elder explained softly, wincing at her own words. She lead the Sheikah, and to be but a Shadow was a lowly fate for one like herself. "Explain that you have returned upon word of the Kingdom's destruction. They will have no choice but to believe you, as the Shadow Folk are nothing but exiles." The young Princess nodded in agreement. "Are you positive that this is Nayru's Wisdom aiding you?"

She nodded immediately. "I am positive, Impa." Impa's eyes glinted with both sadness and respect, and she raised her hand up to meet the young heir's forehead with two of her fingertips. She began to mutter some form of Ancient Sheikah incantation, one that should have drained much of her Life Force, however became to be very little do to the increase in her powers since the last she cast the spell. "Thank-you, Impa." The Princess said softly as a soft white light enveloped her. "I'll make you proud."

Though the enchantment, Impa smiled softly. _'Your consciousness shall sleep.'_ She whispered into the young heir's mind. _'Princess Zelda shall sleep and awaken as a Sheikah boy. No matter what, I shall be beside your side...'_ The Princess was surrounded in a blinding light, one that even Impa had to block the piercing gaze from, her tiny smile simply growing as the spell was complete. _'You all ready have made me proud, Princess. As your guardian, I am proud of your wisdom and inner strength. When all of this is over, I beg to the Holy Three, you shall make a fine Queen. My Princess, please be safe...'_

* * *

Light. All that washed over his vision was light, nothing else but the piercing whiteness that was blinding. He attempted to call out to someone, anyone, but his voice had died long before he realised that it had. No matter what he tried to say or do, nothing happened. While his physical body could not move, his spirit soared across the blank void in a desperate attempt to find someone and beg for their help. How long he ran for, he did not know, but the one thing that he did know was the fact that he was truly and utterly alone; loved ones and strangers alike not present.

At random intervals, a crack would form in the blank sheet of nothingness. He ran towards it every time, reaching out for it with all of his might, but his hand slipped straight through. The crack seemed almost like a mirror, although there was nothing to be reflected other than the sterile world surrounding him. Time passed in a hazy cloud, leaving no hints behind on how much of it had passed while his consciousness was questioned. There were many points at which there was very little comfort in hope, or very little comfort in anything. There was only a few times in which you could cry out in horrible pleas or count the dust on your worn down boots.

But when there was no hope, courage itself seemed to prevail. The cracks dotted about the hazy land seemed to grow as meaningless time passed by grew in size, catching his attention. At first, there was a candle of hope blossoming in his chest, only to die still born at the thought of hope still existing in the world that he sat in. However, something changed that time. The mirror shards seemed to grow more and more, forcing him to draw up and onto his feet at the sight. An unknown feeling stirred in his heart, something that he become uncomfortable at as soon as it appeared. He stared as the world grew brighter, a fact that was near impossible in his mind.

There was a scream, manic laughter, and the sound of shattering glass.

He squeezed his eyes shut, the suddenness and intensity of the event making him cringe. The next time that his eyes fluttered open, however, things were all very different. The world surrounding him was still extremely bright, but the colours ranged from white to a deep blue instead of purely the former. He stood on a large, hexagonal shaped platform dyed a bright blue colour, the design of it pulsating around his feet. At each of the six vertexes stood six other platforms adorning certain colours: yellow, green, red, blue, orange, and purple.

Casting his gaze down to his feet, he realised that he stood in the very centre a Triforce design embedded into the ground above the blank Triforce shard. From the design did water flush out, becoming the pulsating colours that he had noticed first. Raising a brow, he pivoted around again, taking in the random pillars that he could not reach, each of them with light shed onto. His presence was the only one there, and caused a wave of isolation and fear to wash through his veins. Upon his sudden realisation, he fell onto his knees and held his body close.

"Link?" He snapped his head up suddenly, the sound of a voice almost like an illusion to him. Twisting himself around, his eyes found the Guardian Fairy that he had been deprived of for such a long time. In fact, during the confinement to the whiteness, Navi was the first being that he called out for. The white ball of light, no matter how the colour reminded him of that time, flew straight at his chest; leaving him a fraction of a second to open his arms out to hold her, shoulders sagging when she halted in mid flight. "You've... grown up?"

In those three words, his heart stopped.

Turning his head towards the water's embrace, he lent over the edge of the Triforce insignia and stared into the deep reflection of the crystal liquid surrounding him. The Guardian Fairy had spoken nothing but the truth itself, for he had grown up. He was not a Kokiri after all, nothing but a mortal without a care for anything else but his sudden physical change. Navi's guiding light hovered closer towards her companion, perplexed and astounded as the fact that her friend had not passed on had finally made sense; something that she was extremely thankful for.

While he still wore what he had done ever since he had left the Kokiri's Forest, there was subtle differences. His clothes had somehow still managed to fit for his increased size, his hair had grown much over time, and his eyes held something more piercing than before – something that was almost entrancing to see. As Link and Navi stared into the water beneath them, silently moving closer and closer, a spark of light snatched their attention. Their whirled around towards the light, eyes wide as a figure appeared out from the explosion at their feet, taken in by the new presence that appeared atop the yellow platform opposite them.

Link held his head in alarm. "W-What... what is...?"

"Calm down, Link." The man held his hands out towards Link in an act of soothing. His white facial hair wafted as he spoke, covered from head to toe, arm to fingertips, in orange robes decorated with red. His piercing eyes were strong, yet held a comforting vibe from them. The man smiled softly. "You are doubtlessly confused and overwhelmed, so I shall explain everything that I can as coherently as possible." Navi helped her companions calm down as the man gestured towards himself. "My name is Rauru, and I am the Sage of Light that watches over Hyrule from my place in the Sacred Realm."

"This is the Sacred Realm?" Navi questioned lightly, holding her hands over her partner's shoulder. Rauru nodded in agreement, causing both Link and Navi to scan their surroundings again. "Why are you in the Sacred Realm? I thought that spirits could only linger in..." The eyes of the Guardian Fairy widened in alarm at the look upon the Sage of Light's complexion. Her tine stomach twisted. "Oh..."

Rauru shook his head of dark thoughts, eyes flickering between the Guardian Fairy and her companion. "You have come to the correct conclusion, Sentinel. This is the Temple of Light situated inside of the Sacred Realm, and is the last stand against Ganondorf. The Chamber of the Sages is a place that I pray that he will never touch." He explained calmly, clasping his hands together. Memories flashed before his eyes, and he struggled to contain the pain that he had once felt. Phantom agony was all that he felt, meaning that he could never see the light of day ever again. His spirit was strong, yet, but being a Sage always came with consequences. "I was sealed away by Ganondorf when he broke into the Sacred Realm and—"

"But we kept him away, didn't we?" Link suddenly blurted out, cutting off Rauru's sorrowful clarification. The Sage of Light watched him intently, making sure that he came to his own conclusions; his own destiny. "I thought that he had rode off and..." Navi's gasp stopped his train of aloud thought, and he thought that he heard he recall a name out loud that was very familiar. Also in the realm of confinement, he had called out for her as well, her sarcastic, know-it-all attitude nowhere to be found. "Ciren..." His eyes widened in realisation, and he looked up to Rauru suddenly. "Is she all right? Why am I like this? What happened to Hyrule? Is the Princess safe? I don't want any of them to be hurt..."

The Sage of Light held his hand up once again in an attempt to calm him. "At ease, Link. I shall explain all that I can." After he was able to calm Link down, Rauru continued. "The Master Sword is a blade that none can touch except for those worthy of meeting the destiny chained to it. However, you were far too young to meet that fate which came with the sword. Therefore, you were placed into a sleep that lasted for seven years, and Hyrule has suffered gravely during that time. Ganondorf leapt into the Sacred Realm as you pulled the Master Sword, taking the Triforce with it. And yet, he was never able to take the entire Triforce for himself."

"Why not?" Link asked, the confinement of seven years shoved to the back of his mind.

"Because if a person with a righteous heart touches the Triforce, then they shall be accepted by the Golden Power, and Hyrule shall prosper in paradise." Navi recited, memories of the Great Deku tree doing the same to her flooding back into her mind. "But it someone with a dark heart touches the Triforce, then it will split up into its three singular shards and each piece shall house themselves within three Vessels that have similar attributes to them: Power, Wisdom, or Courage."

"Indeed." The Sage of Light agreed quietly. "And Ganondorf has more than a dark heart, as I am sure that you are aware of. He managed to steal the Triforce of Power before it was housed within another Vessel, and while we know very little on the Vessel of Wisdom, we know that you—" He turned to Link, who became pale faced a little at the action, knowing exactly what was coming next. "—hold the Triforce of Courage. You are destined to become the Hero of Time from legend itself, Link, and it was what you were born to do."

His eyes cast down to his hand, one where the Mark burned free for all to see. "The Hero... of Time?"

"Hope remains for this world, though it is you only who can save this wilting land from Ganondorf's magical abilities." Rauru continued without hesitation, clasping his hands together again as Link came to his realisation. "There are five Sages across the land who have not been awakened. I am the Sixth, and the Seventh is the one to lead us all, though the Seventh is near unreachable at this point. You must focus all efforts on reawakening these Sages, then, and only then, will Hyrule have more hope of defeating Ganondorf than it has at this moment. Do you understand?"

All became silent, the words of the Sage of Light sinking into both Link and Navi. Ever since the Master Sword was drawn, the Guardian Fairy had also been asleep, though she had awoken many times like any other Guardian Fairy would. Every year, one the "anniversary" that the Master Sword had been drawn, the seal around her companion had broken ever so slightly. Her hope was high at first, though time went by (something that, like Link, she was unaware of) and it began to wilt away. There was very little that she could do for her partner, as her connection to him had been momentarily severed.

It was horrible not to feel his presence.

As Navi bowed her head, her companion continued to stare at the burning Mark on his hand, one that was a horror and something comforting at the same time. While it was him who unlocked the way for Ganondorf to enter the Sacred Realm, something about the Mark whispered hope into his mind. _"It's going to be all right."_ It could have been saying. There was a strong connection between him and the Mark at that point, and something awoke inside of him. He rose his head to meet Rauru's concerned gaze, the Sage of Light worried that he would not accept the destiny that the Old Gods had set out for him.

"I... I understand. I'll help in any way that I can."

"For one so young at heart, you have the abilities to face the world with the wisdom and strength of a true Hero." The Sage of Light commended, visibly relaxing before the two of them. "From this day forwards, your trials shall be many, each more difficult than the last. This is your destiny, and there are more that believe in you than you would expect." The light of the Chamber of the Sages began to dim, and Link rose to his feet with Navi at his side. Watching Rauru, his eyes hardened as the Temple of Light faded away. "Go valiantly together, Hero and Sentinel, and awaken the hopes in this dying world!"

As the Sage of Light's final encouragement faded away, the deep blue light of Time itself transported Link and his Guardian Fairy to the Temple of Time, inside of the room where the Master Sword had been drawn; the pedestal empty with the sword against its Bearer's back. The calming sensation that was supposed to be felt with all presences in the Temple could finally be felt, the chaos from the last time which Link and Navi were there reseeding from the Temple somewhat.

There was a pregnant silence where Link stared down at the Pedestal of Time at his feet, his Guardian Fairy planting herself onto his shoulder in some form of comfort. "Are you all right, Link?" She asked quietly, although she all ready knew what the answer was going to be. "I would understand if you didn't want to leave yet. This is a big thing that no one could ever just start off of a whim. It wouldn't be right if you just marched off into the world without thinking about it." He sighed softly, glancing at his partner for a moment before looking up at the window permitting light into the chamber.

He turned around and left, ignoring her words completely.

Navi, worried and slightly confused, flew after her partner as he left the chamber, hands free of items but the world weighing down upon his shoulders. The light of the Temple faded a little as he stepped back out into the main part where the altar still stood, the three Spiritual Stones which he and Ciren collected gone from their rightful places. Glancing down, Link noticed a small carving into the altar. Navi watched from behind as he knelt down, tilting her head at his sudden quietness and hoping to understand what he was feeling; in whatever way possible.

"_The Ocarina of Time opened the Door._" He read softly, hand tracing the words. "_The Hero of Time, with the Master Sword, descended here._" He sighed again, looking over his shoulder towards his partner. "They have been waiting for me, Navi, and I've been asleep too long to let Hyrule fall. Hyrule's downfall... i-it's my fault..." He bowed his head, eyes warm but tears unyielding to fall. Navi's gaze softened immensely, and she chewed at her lip a long time before fluttering towards him, taking his face into her tiny hand and forcing him to stare back at her.

"You had no control over the sleep, Link." She clarified quietly. "It was the will of the Old Gods to wait until now. No disaster strikes without the word of the Gods, and this is a test not only for you, but for all of Hyrule too. It doesn't matter that you were asleep, or that Hyrule is partially gone, because there is still the future ahead of us. Just because all of this happened, not by your hand either before you say anything—" She quickly added before his voice could reach his lips. "—doesn't mean that it cannot be unchanged. Hyrule can be saved, Ganondorf can be relieved of the Triforce, and this world can return to the Era of Peace that the Gods had willed us."

He wanted to protest. By the name of the Three he did. But, instead, he just smiled. "Thank-you." His voice was barely audible, but Navi heard it nonetheless. She returned it with a comforting smile too, floating away from his face as he dusted himself off and rose back onto his feet. He drew the Master Sword, the sound of it clearing its sheathe holy to the walls of the Temple of Time, and he watched the reflection of his face in the metal intently. "I will protect these people. They shouldn't have to go through this. I won't rest until I've made up for my mistakes."

The Guardian Fairy frowned slightly, but said nothing as she hovered above her partner's head. He turned to the entrance to the Temple of Time, bracing himself as he walked across the plush red carpet, the Door of Time slamming shut behind him. He glanced back at the closed Door, the symbol of Time itself embedded into the cool stone. Something jerked inside of him, an idea that he could not fully comprehend. The image of Time came with a strange comforting sensation that he couldn't fully understand, the very idea of it much like a mother or father to their child; something that he would never understand.

His mind collapsed into silence at the sight before his eyes.

Link halted suddenly atop the steps leading deep into the Temple, eyes widening at the sight of Ganondorf's corruption that had waged across Hyrule in his absence. The courtyard before the Temple was old and haggard, and a thought to believe that the Temple was somehow still standing. There had only been a few graves outside of the Temple before, however this time it was littered with makeshift graves. No one knew how many bodies were buried after the mass hysteria caused by Ganondorf's uprising; many of them buried without anything left to commemorate them, their names and roles left to the Old Gods and their loved ones.

From the vantage point high above her companion, Navi flew high up into the air and stared in pure horror at the Market beneath her. Almost all of the homes where uninhabitable, most completely gone and left in ruins. The shadow of Hyrule Castle loomed in the distance, however it seemed distorted and disfigured, ripped down by destiny and replaced with an idea far worse than any War. The fountain in the central Square was dishevelled, the people and their goods gone from all sight possible. The skies churned above with angry reds and cold blacks, browns and greys combined somewhere in between.

Fate did not continue to act in a kind attitude, fickle as ever, as the Guardian Fairy noticed shadows surging towards the Temple's courtyard.

"Link!" Navi cried in realisation, shooting back down to his side. He snapped his eyes away from the shadow of Death Mountain, a ring of fire illuminating the other mountains surrounding it. "Moblins are coming! We have to run!" He nodded immediately, far too much at a loss for words to even consider using his voice before the Master Sword appeared, a strange shield Rauru must have bestowed upon him behind it. The deep blue colour of the shield radiated hope, the symbol of the Triforce and crimson Phoenix triumphant against the metal base.

The mass of shadows appeared seconds later, and around six Moblins rushed up the steps towards the Temple of Time's courtyard. Link leapt into action straight away, throwing himself at the enemies before him. He had fought many monsters before Ganondorf's uprising, meaning that he had to become used to the Kokiri's Blade far quicker than any other swordsman would, and it seemed to somewhat paid off then. The monsters swarmed around him, but he did not falter despite their overwhelming advantage.

Suddenly, with very little warning whatsoever, a sweet sound echoed from the rooves above – fate's kindness kindling the flames of hope.

Almost overcome by the sudden onslaught of monsters, the Guardian Fairy flew up while her partner battled hard, releasing a tiny gasp when a figure stood tall; the giant full moon illuminating the outline of them, though mostly the golden Harp that rested in their crook of their arm. Their delicate fingers were poised above the many strings of the beautifully crafted instrument, pale blonde hair twisting against the slight breeze that blew against their slender figure. Navi stared in shock as the figure suddenly leapt down and into the fray, jerking backwards in shock.

The figure grinned knowingly at Link, who was merely perplexed at the aid that appeared with next to no warning, watching him intently with crimson eyes as they strummed their Harp with a flourish, the mysterious power the instrument holding releasing a wave of energy that discarded of all of the monster present; stemming the flow of evil spewing from the dark mist where Hyrule Castle stood. The figure did not hesitate before grabbing Link's arm and pulling him into the shadows and away from the wreckage of the Market Square. "W-Who are you?!"

"There's no time." They responses in a curt tone, although there was a feminine touch to it. "We can't let the Hero of Time die on the first day of his job, can we?" In the fragments of moonlight that was permitted through the rooves above them along with Navi's guiding light, both her and her partner were able to see more of the mysterious being aiding them; and one who knew about Link's role as the Hero of Time as well. Both the base of their neck up to their nose and the crown of their head was covered with white cloth, though their piercing gaze and tufts of blonde hair were clearly visible, spiralling out into a plait down their back. Knives adorned their hips and legs, their tight clothing marked with the Sheikah Eye and its symbolic colours.

"Who are you? Why are you helping us?" Link repeated again, eyes narrowing, the Guardian Fairy on the lookout for any form of evil pursing them; and yet, it seemed that the monsters fled at the sight of this figure. The figure avoided his intent gaze, but his resolve did not waver. He stopped without hesitation and glared at their saviour. They whirled around in shock, but Link, again, did not hesitate. "I don't care. I've woken up in a world that I've bought down, and no one has given me a clear explanation of what has happened over _seven years_ and who to trust. I am not leaving until I have answers."

Navi fluttered nervously from above, unsure of how to react to her companion's sudden reaction to all of this. In her mind, she had somewhat accepted the idea because she had time to understand it while she wasn't sealed away like Link was, however he didn't. "Very well." She, they assumed, sighed once scanning the terrain fully. "I am Sheikah, one of the last of the Sheikah Exiles. I am here to resist against Ganondorf's power in some hopes to returning the true Royal Family back to the seat of Hyrule. You are the Hero of Time, accompanied by the Guardian Fairy that you have had since your destiny began." She sighed again. "Believe me or don't, but we have some of Ganondorf's forces after us again; and we can't lose you to them."

She hadn't even looked up to know that they were there.

Even though they were still unsure of whether to trust the Sheikah warrior, the two simultaneously exchanged simple glances before darting off towards Sheik, wanting to at least be free of monsters before figuring the rest out. Link cast perplexed looks towards the female Sheikah. If he could find the Princess or Impa, then he would find answers. Placing trust into someone immensely suspicious was something that he didn't want to do, however he needed whatever help that he could find if he were to figure out his own destiny and then complete it so he could then return to the life that he had desired long ago.

He didn't even understand why Sheik was so untrustworthy, but his gut instinct had carried him far. He could let him bring him onward for a little longer.

As they ran, Navi inquired: "How do you know so much about Link's role, Sheik? I thought that these things were but legends for the children." She hesitated by the glance that she was cast by the Sheikah. "I-I didn't mean it like that." She reiterated. "I meant: why do you believe in such things when they are officially classed as legends. Myths in the making. While it may be true, has your belief in it carried you this far?" Sheik did not speak for a long time. The Guardian Fairy meant well, though it was a tough question to decipher. The Sheikah had believed in the legend for a long time, and knew that it wasn't what it had been dubbed.

She knew it more than anyone.

"There are five Sages that you must awaken, as I'm sure you have been told by the Rauru." Sheik explained as they ran, the Sheikah ignoring Navi's question completely and sending blasts of energy out as Link took up the Master Sword's glowing embrace.

Link raise an eyebrow at the young Sheikah. "How do you know about Rauru?"

Sheik shifted her weight across the cobbles as she ran, stilling her tongue for a moment before properly answering. "I... I am a Sheikah." She said quietly. "Understanding the concept of the Hero of Time's duty is necessary to aid the Royal Family, even if we are Exiles..." She clutched at her Harp tightly, deciding to immediately change the subject. "And the Sages come with that. Anyway, I know of their locations, even if I could only do so little for them. The Sage of Forest resides in the Kokiri's Forest with the folk of immortal children."

Navi's eyes widened in alarm, calling out the locations of their enemies before whispering harshly: "T-The Forest?"

Sheik smiled a little, stopping in order to take the Moblins on entirely, her and Link working simultaneously with the Guardian Fairy's guiding talk. "Yes. Even those who are classed as myth exist with large roles." The Sheikah remarked knowingly, hinting at their previous conversation. She flipped out of the way of a spear before continuing in a quiet tone. "The Sage of Fire dwells in the heart of Death Mountain among the Gorons, while the Sage of Water lives in the water's embrace of Zora's Domain. The Sage of Shadow is among the Sheikah, though there is too many in the hierarchy there to understand who holds the power of a Sage yet. The final Sage is of Spirit, and survives through the harsh Gerudo Valley, their home built around the Goddess of the Sand."

While Link was not used to the weight and power of the Master Sword, something broke inside of him that became almost instinct to become fully aware of the sword and how to handle it accordingly. Tearing into battle, he and Sheik worked their way through the mass of monsters throwing themselves at the two of them, following the words of the Guardian Fairy until they would flee once again. The shadows blotted across the Market, casting harsh shadows across the one place that once held the most light possible in Hyrule. Whether it be due to the Temple of Time or the overall atmosphere, whatever light once resided there was not there any longer.

"I wonder if Ciren knows about the Sage of Spirit." Navi noted as they ran, the edge of Market drawing closer from the horizon. Navi glanced down at him for a moment, caught up between his remark and the decreasing amount of monsters appearing behind them. The drawbridge was completely ruined, almost as much as the desolate Market left in scraps for the Moblins to feed off of. The Guardian Fairy's light dimmed ever so slightly, although no one was there to notice.

"She could, if she was anywhere about." Link replied calmly, though the memories of the last moments between them were not what most would dub "happy". Meanwhile the female Sheikah scanned the terrain, unsure of why there was an extreme lack of monsters spewing forth from Ganon's Tower; which was more worrying than hopeful sign wise. Sheik had been battling the darkness not long after it had arrived, so it was difficult to understand why there was suddenly a decrease in enemy activity.

Navi smiled suddenly, her mind fading away from the Moblins and their sudden lack of support. "She could even be the Sage. She has a lot of spirit."

Link smiled brightly, colour returning to the small features of his Guardian Fairy. "I don't think that she would have the patience for a Sage."

Navi returned the smile herself. "I don't think you give her enough credit, Link." She said quietly, catching his attention suddenly. "She may not have the patience required for such a role, but she is much more dutiful to her Sisters than you would expect. I think you know that too." His smile became sad, though there was next to no time before it was wiped away completely, an onslaught of Moblins spewing forth from the entrance to the Market. Link and Sheik skidded into a stop, becoming acutely aware that no matter what they were to do, they were surrounded by too many Moblins to count. The light the held drew them in, and there was nothing that they could do.

Link's back hit the Sheikah's, and their dark glances at each other were filled with a harsh resolve. No matter what trust and faith was held between them, they needed each other. With a nod, they sprang into action. The world became a whirl of blurring images, mixing into a combination of Moblin meat, clothing, blood, and light from both the Mast Sword and Sheik's golden Harp. The Guardian Fairy fluttered high above, signalling to the two of them whether they were in danger of not. Moblins with bows shot towards the Guardian Fairy, though he brisk flight was enough to save her from danger. What had been perceived as an onslaught on the outside was not the same in the battle, yet it was far from over.

Sheik elicited a cry of pain without warning, clutching at her side in pain from the Moblin who had nearly severed her side in two with the bloody spear in its hand. The rest of the enemies caught onto it and immediately went after the wounded Sheikah. She used whatever healing powers that she could, although they proved to be of good use when her energy supply was decreasing through the Harp and the monsters kept arriving. Navi's warning captured Link's attention as well, although there was nothing that he could do before the Moblins were on him, puncturing a hole into his left arm; causing the Master Sword to fall to the ground with a useless clang.

The two of them glanced at each other, unsure of what else to do with very few supplies. Their eyes shone with both pain, trust, and a sensation that only Sheik understood. She had felt the same feeling for the past seven years, even if there was nothing that she could do in the time between the uprising of Ganondorf and the point in which she was meeting death straight on. To Link, he was unsure of how to compose himself. He had no answers, and had very little space or energy left to move and fight again; his main weapon against this Army out of his reach.

However, it seemed that their desperate prayers to the Goddesses above became answered eagerly, a saviour appearing without any form of hesitation.

Duel lines of wind snapped down as a cloaked figure slammed their twin blades into the cobbles beneath them, sending the Moblins surrounding the two staggering backwards; some even falling over completely from the blast that the speed of the swords created. The saviour did not stop there, though, grabbing onto both Link and Sheik (signalling for Navi to drop down also) before drawing forth a contraption and locking it to one of the castle walls, pulling a trigger that dragged all of them upward and out of harm's way.

The Moblins cried desperately from below, and the saviour drew a familiar bow, drawing arrows at a speed that matched water, killing the few Moblins remaining with few arrows than what usually could have been needed. While the Sheikah parted her pale lips to respond in some way, her lack of breath stopped her. Link felt the same, and so did Navi. Their hearts pounded, and the saviour did nothing but stand tall above them, slinging the bow over their shoulder, the dying sunlight barely catching their slightly tanned skin and perfect skin.

The saviour chuckled lightly as the wind caught their cowl, dark robes falling down their face slightly to reveal a bundle of windswept crimson hair, golden eyes glowing as much as their pearly smile. "You better not always look to me in a pinch. I'm not the one playing Hero here, am I? And," Ciren of the Gerudo remarked sarcastically, grinning broadly as she looked down upon the Hero of Time, Sheikah warrior, and Guardian Fairy. She directed her next words towards Link in particular, placing a hand against her hip. "I must admit: for being the Hero of Time, you certainly don't understand how to arrive early, now, do you?"


	16. Chapter 16: Duty

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank-you to the Guest for reviewing, and to all of the rates that this story has gotten. It really makes me proud of this little story that I have here, so I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!

_**Extra Note:**_ Oh, and if you want something to do while I am writing the next chapter that it to do with this story, then you can _check out Chapter 1_ because I have made it lots better than before. I will get the others done in the future, but that is the one that I have done properly right now. I'd love to hear what you think.

_"It is in moments of decision that your destiny is shaped."_

~Tony Robbins~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

**Act II:**** Seven**

Chapter 16: Duty

~Ciren~

"Why do we have to tuck ourselves away so much in Kakariko Village?" Link asks from opposite me, placing his elbows on the table and glancing around the dark room. We could have hidden in places far worse, but we opted to hide away in an underground passageway in Impa's home that Sheik had guided us to, explaining that it was unknown to the villagers and therefore safe for us to use. "I thought that this place was secured well enough." I pull out the chair and sit down.

On the other side of the small room, Sheik continues to light candles with his magic, revealing the numerous drawings and paintings that Impa had set onto the walls that aided her in her research on not only the legends of the Triforce, but everything from the Ocarina of Time to the uses of certain Sheikah items. I can't say that she wasn't prepared, and it is strange to think that her research has taken her far from the village, however she has left all of this for us specifically too.

"Because," I sigh. "I may have gained the trust of most of the Villagers here, but I don't want to bring the trouble here. Not after all that we did to secure it." After I had been found and healed, I was there to retake my scimitars once again and fight to protect the only part of Hyrule that hadn't been plagued with the King's mark: Kakariko Village. Most died here, whether they be Goron, Hylian, or otherwise, leaving us with an empty Village with little supplies to get on with.

To my side, Sheik nods, taking a seat and also placing his elbows on the table, something that he wouldn't do when I had first met him. "Yes, Kakariko Village is only area left that has not been constantly attacked by Ganondorf's minions, as the Sage here has disappeared." A glimmer of sorrow crosses over his eyes, as if he knows something that we don't, a concept that he has kept over the past seven years that I have known him. "In order to keep this Village safe, we must lower all commotion possible."

Navi flutters about over her partners head, her light casting distorted shadows all over the room. "But there must be a way to take back the other parts of Hyrule, right?" She blurts out through the silence, zipping back to rest on the table with renewed hope. "Rauru told us about Sages that need to be awakened, and that will help us to defeat Ganondorf. You told us where they are, so shouldn't we split up and find them?"

A smile tugs at my lips. I guess I had missed that passion from Navi, even if I am the one to make it short lived. "Yeah, you should. Sheik said that he told you where the Sages are, so finding them will not only restore peace to the areas in which they reside in, but also increase the power of the resistance against Ganondorf. The first Sage is known to be in the South Eastern Forests, so you should head there."

With my careful word choice, I know that no one who see the true meaning behind them. However, it seems that seven years has altered Link's ability to read into people, and he notices that something is wrong. "So where will you go then?" He asks calmly, knowingly as he straightens.

I resist rolling my eyes, rising onto my feet and beginning to pace a little. "You are the Hero of Time, right? It's your duty to protect the land of Hyrule, which means going after the Sages in order to defeat whatever tyranny is plaguing this world." I halt, then meet his gaze evenly. "_You_ are the Hero of Time, not me. I have a duty of my own, and that is to bring my Sisters back into the light so that we can then help to dethrone the King from Hyrule."

He raises a brow at me, hands twitching. "So, you waited all of this time just to leave us? Don't you want to come with us?"

"I am still helping you, Link, but I'm doing what is my duty." I frown deeply, shrugging. "After all, you certainly took your damn time, didn't you?"

"Do you think that I wanted to stay away from everything, from you, for seven years?" He immediately retorts. "Do you honestly think that I am happy about this? Yes, I'm the Hero, but that doesn't automatically make me want to dance around because of it. I don't want to do this, but if I have to then I want to do it with people that I care about. Did it not cross your mind that you were my friend?"

I grit my teeth. "Yes. Every day over the past seven years I have been wondering where my friend was, but it isn't about that. I think of you and Navi and friends, yes, but that can't jeopardise the fact that I still need to free my Sisters." I pause for a moment, avoiding their thick gazes for a minute before continuing. "None of you grew up in the Valley, so you don't understand what the Gerudo are like. They are my family, and I can't give up on them."

"But you won't be giving up on them if you come with us." Navi adds, flying forwards to hover before me. "There is a Sage in the Valley, Ciren. No matter what our duties are, we will all cross through the Valley at some point in order to defeat Ganondorf. Either way, we both have the same overall goal, and we will all go to the Valley at some point."

I take a step away from the Guardian Fairy, shaking my head lightly. I understand what their intentions, yet I know that their intents and mine do not combine at the right points. Yes, we all want to defeat Ganondorf, and we will all arrive in the Valley at some point, but that is not the same. I am not a part of Link's destiny, not Navi's, not even Sheik's, I have my own destiny and there is no one who will stop it.

Through this pregnant silence, it is Sheik who speaks up. He has watched contently as this argument blossoms, and chooses only at this point to knock everything over the edge. "Don't you have a duty to them?" He questions, boring his blood red eyes into mine. "Isn't it your duty to make sure that their destinies are complete, and that they don't die in the process?"

I slam my palm down onto the table, my eyes burning with sheer anger over a situation that none of then understand. I may have been harmed and cast out by my family, but I swore from birth to protect them from harm. My Sisters, not anyone else. "I have a duty to my Sisters, one that stretches far over what your duties are." I growl, fingers curling up into tight fists as I wave them off. "You are my friends, yes, but I can't help you any more than I all ready have."

"The Sisters who still refuse you." Sheik retorts immediately, clearing not understanding about aggravating the Gerudo folk. "The Sisters who nearly killed you. Are they really worth protecting?"

I breathe one, hard, then lunge at the Sheikah, grabbing his uniform and drawing him out of his seat before releasing him. In the reflection of his eyes, I can see my own glittering with irritation. Navi cries out in the background, although neither her nor Link decide to help Sheik when I am like this. They aren't ignorant like the Sheikah is. "They may refuse me, but I'm not an Exile like you, _Sheik_. Despite what you might say, I am willing to do whatever to protect who I care about."

He doesn't back down either, pushing away from me with bared teeth as he gestures towards the other two in the room. "And that doesn't include Link, the Hero of Time, nor Navi, his Guardian and your friend?" The two of them choose to say nothing, cautiously rising from their seats in order to move towards us.

"It did." I agree thinly, hands curling into tight fists. "But that was until the Goddesses chose them to do what they needed to do, and chose to guide me onto a separate path. I'm not willing to go against those who created me. Are you, _Exile_?" I spit out the word, my mind reminding me of the other times when Sheik and I have clashed. However, those times didn't end like this time most likely will: in blood. We may have known each other for many years on end, but this time is different. He doesn't bring up my Sisters, and he only is now because he doesn't have a decent argument to use.

There's a lone pause before he answers. "Never." He pauses again, and I notice another glint in his eyes. I don't know why I am getting so worked up over what Sheik is saying, because he is merely pushing what Link and Navi have been saying for the past few minutes. And yet, it isn't long before I realise why he is pushing this so much: because he has not had the courage to say it before. "But I'm not the only one whose an Exile, am I?"

I leap at him.

My battle cry isn't recognised before I have decreased the gap between Sheik and I, thrusting my fist across his jaw without hesitation. He recoils from the shock, grabbing onto me and sending us both down onto the ground. On the outset of the fight, the Sheikah does all that he can to protect himself from the many wild punches that I throw at him, though it doesn't take him long before he chooses to fight back. Grasping my wrists tightly, he rolls over so that my back hits the wooden floor hard, leaning in close to me.

"You're scared." He hisses as I thrash about, wishing that I hadn't left my weapons on the other side of the room like I have done. My eyes widen at such an accusation, causing me to fight just as hard as usual. We roll again, and one of us hits the table, the force of such an action knocking the furniture so much that one of the books on there goes flying, a few metal mugs crashing to the ground just as loudly. I am on top of him again, pinning his legs down.

"Scared?" I scoff harshly, although he manages to hit me once in the stomach so that he can prevail for a moment. I add my arguments as we continue to fight. "You are the one who has refused to go into the proper battles with me, who has refused to go out into the open for too long for unknown reasons. At least I am willing to follow my destiny, not fight it!"

"At least I use the brain that I have to plan out what future attacks will go ahead instead of going alone. That's why you don't want to go with them, not because of your blasted "duties" and damn "destiny", but because you want to take what victory you can for yourself. You are an arrogant, ignorant fool who doesn't know when they may actually need help, or when they should actually be a friend for those who care about them."

I move for a retort, easily managing to finally keep him down, realising that not only is his nose bleeding and swollen, but a cut from a swing to my cheek is bleeding onto his face. It doesn't matter, however, because I am dragged to my feet and held by my arms before I can knock some of his teeth out to match his broken nose. Navi flies onto Sheik's shoulder, whispering something about blinding him with her light if he goes at me again, but is checking his injuries too.

I try and fight whoever hold me, yet it doesn't take long before Link throws me against the wall to make sure that I don't wrestle out of his grasp. He stares me down for a long time until the adrenaline starts to seep out of my system, causing my movements to weaken. As soon as he is sure that I won't attack the Sheikah again, he releases his grip on me. "I—" He waves me off before I can even finish saying the first word, turning away and grabbing his weapons that once rested against the table leg, now such holy weapons knocked to the ground.

He dumps everything on the table, then moves towards the door. "I'll go and find... Potions." He mutters the last part, pulling the door to as he leaves. I know that he wants air, or to just be alone, because he hasn't taken any money to pay for said Potions. I stare intently at the slightly ajar door, shoulders slumping forwards as a wave of guilt falls over me. And yet, before I can turn around to say something to Sheik, Navi rises into the air, her glow flaltering.

"I hope that you two are happy." She growls, and I can't help but feel surprised at her tone. I haven't heard it on her before, and it honestly doesn't fit such a happy go lucky sprite. "The only one who should be acting like a child here is Link, and that's because he is a child in an adult's body. But it seems that he is the only one who is acting anything like an adult here." She huffs loudly, though there is another emotion locked behind her words.

Sheik gets to his feet, eyes soft. "Navi..."

"Don't." She all but hisses in reply. "You've had each other and the people of Hyrule for the past seven years, even if you haven't always got alone. He was alone, and the first time that he actually has people around they're going at each other's throats over petty words." She floats in the direction of the door, and I reach out to stop her, yet my hand twitches and freezes in place as her light is engulfed by the late afternoon light. I sigh, letting my skull fall against the wall.

Sheik shuffles towards the exit too, however he stops in front of me, watching me for a while. When I ask him why he is still here, his response is simple. "I'm not apologising, but I am willing to withstand everything until Ganondorf is defeated. What say you?" I stay silent, casting my eyes to the ceiling instead of towards him. He sighs deeply, tying his throwing knives back onto his side now that he isn't sitting down. He goes to say something, then walks out, unable to muster the will to say it.

As soon as the door shuts, I whirl around and punch the wall hard, sagging against the cracked wall with pent up anger. My head thuds against the wall as my knuckles burn in pain, but it doesn't even register. _"He was alone, and the first time that he actually has people around they're going at each other's throats over petty words."_ I hit the wall again, this time imprinting my blood into the plaster, breathing hard. Before I can help to demolish the building entirely, I grab my scimitar and surge outside in the direction of Hyrule Field for something to kill.

* * *

Long after the sun has set, I return to the Village and conduct my usual rounds of watch across the Village before taking my leave, planting myself on the same swing that I had perched on before we had set off in search of the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Despite the flurries of commotion and large battle not long after Ganondorf had entered the Sacred Realm, it has still managed to stay attached to the swing. Granted, it has been battered and broken, and it has fallen off many times, though I am the one to return it.

"So, it went perfectly as planned, huh?" With a raised eyebrow, and twist my body to meet the oncoming figure, exhaling deeply and twisting my body so that my back rests against the frayed rope holding me in place. Kaei rests against the tree, crossing his arms and watching me intently. No one speaks for a long time, the birds serenading their young to sleep lulling me a little, mostly because I have nearly forgotten what the Valley sounds like any more. "You wanna talk about it?"

Ever since Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule and I had set up shelter here with those like Sheik, Kaei has grown to live with my presence and come to terms with the fact that I am attempting to take down my own King. He has helped me when I wanted to give up on whatever I had, and I would try my hardest to return the favour in kind. Why I would be quick to question why he had done all of this for me, I immediately recall the day that I almost walked to my death.

"I wish that you hadn't saved me." I mutter, crossing my arms too and bowing my head. It was Kaei who saw my battle with Ganondorf, and something in him saw that I was telling the truth all along, and then compelled him to help me. I don't understand his sudden change in heart, and his responses to it are always cryptic, but I took whatever company I could for those seven isolated years. We aren't the best of friends, but we aren't going at each other's necks like Sheik and I had done.

He's the only one who I haven't hurt, yet.

He shakes his head and gestures to the swing, making me form a space for him to sit on. After another long silence, he speaks up. "Sheik told me what happened." He starts awkwardly as I focus on my feet, not wanting to talk. "He isn't mad at you, nor is the Hero, I don't think so anyway from how it sounded. It's just you who has refused to say anything about it, and that's not like you."

"No, but beating the living Hell out of a bunch of Wolfos is."

He breathes out a laugh. "I suppose that's true." Kaei suddenly turns to me, red eyes boring into mine. "Why aren't you going with them? Surely, after all that you guys did together seven years ago, you wouldn't object to doing so again, especially when you have the chance to defeat your King in the process." I shake my head silently, saying nothing, not wanting him to get to the heart of everything that will end up looking petty in his eyes. Not that I would care, but this isn't the same when you've been alone for your entire life.

"I've all ready said, my duties—"

"To Hell with that." He snaps, surprising me as he grabs my shoulder suddenly. "You know that you aren't speaking the truth when you say that, and we all know it." He stares me down, then adds: "Why?"

I narrow my eyes. "I..." My voices dies in my throat, however, as if my mind is agreeing with him. I glance down at the swaying grass at our feet for a moment, pushing the swing once before breathing deeply. "What we did seven years ago was done because we didn't know any better, but now we do." I reply thinly, not daring to elaborate.

"And?" Kaei presses, not understanding that I don't want to talk.

Something inside me, on the other hand, forces me to speak. "No matter what happens, no one can trust the Gerudo." I say finally. "If Ganondorf is defeated in the end, then the people, even those who actually trust me, will fall back onto opinions of the Great War and push us back to the Valley, and the same will happen if Ganondorf isn't defeated. Link doesn't understand that no matter what happens in this fight, then there's no point in developing a full relationship that will die when the Hylians push us out, or massacre us all because of Ganondorf."

Silence proceeds to whisk my words up and into the air, and neither of us choose to speak. When Kaei begins to chuckle, however, I whirl around with a wild expression. I am about to yell at him for being so insensitive, no matter what I am like myself, yet he replies before I can do anything to him. "Then why don't you spend what time you can with the people that you love, or at least explain why you are so reluctant to follow them." I watch him, not understanding his meaning. "We aren't Gerudo, Ciren, and aren't ones to suck everything up and retaliate with our blades."

"We—!"

"Hey." He smiles gently at me, holding up my slightly bloody hand that I didn't bother to tend to. "If we win this fight and the Gerudo promise that they will try and prevent such a thing happening again, time will prompt forgiveness. There's a slim chance that there will be an exile among Sheikah and Gerudo, and even if there is that on the horizon, then you should spend whatever time you have actually enjoying the life that you have instead of cowering away from it. Do you really want Ganondorf to take over your life in this way?"

I open my mouth to respond straight away, although I tilt my head when my mind goes completely blank. Farore forbid that I may actually agree with Kaei, but I do feel compelled to.

At last I exhale. "Goddesses above, why was I cursed to sound so much like a Hylian?"

He laughs lightly, shoving me a little. "Someone had to stop you before it got too far." His smile drops a little, his tone becoming a little more serious. "But honestly, you have every right to feel how you do. I suppose it's rather admirable for you to try and protect their feelings like that, but aren't Gerudo supposed to be a little selfish?"

I glare at him, though I can't surpress a smile. "Shut up, you stupid Sheikah." I rise onto my feet as the swing sways into a halt, leaving Kaei to shift his weight so that he can sit properly on the swing now. I adjust my scimitars at my sides, then begin to leave. Before I can get too far, I turn back around, noting how Kaei has been watching me all the way. "Kaei?" He raises a brow at me, and I roll my eyes. "Thanks. I suppose Exiles can have heart."

"Then I'll be waiting to see yours." He grins as I playfully draw my scimitars, but I laugh and sheathe them, finally leaving his side.

Maybe the Sheikah have more sense than I had first believed.

* * *

I rise with the dawn of the new day, Kaei's words still heavily influencing me. After I had returned last night, there was a quiet exchange during our meal, then we all retired early to our chambers. While I refused to show that I was tiring a little from everything that was going on, I lay in bed for numerous hours, constantly staring at the ceiling without being able to sleep. By the time that I had fallen out of the waking world, my rest was restless and nowhere near peaceful.

Nayru cleansed the skies as I performed my rounds of the Village once more, then proceeding to sharpen my scimitars on one of the balconies until the signs of Link leaving catch my eyes. In all honesty, it takes a minimun of an hour before any signs appear, and there is only so much time that you can dedicate to your weapons before it drags; no matter what you are told.

Nonetheless, I finally leave my spot from high up when I see Link and Kaei conversing at the entrance to the Village. Tying my blades to either of my sides as I go, I walk casually over towards them, not catching their attentions until I clear my throat loudly. The two boys turn to me, only Link surprised at my presence. I smirk at him, placing one hand on my hip. "Room for one more?" He watches me for a moment, confused, then realises what I have said and smiles.

Navi flies out into the open, smiling a little as she remarks: "I thought that you were sure on staying here."

I shrug. "I realised that I didn't want to miss out on the action." Kaei passes me an expectant look after I finish, causing me to sigh deeply. "And someone made me remember what I had forgotten long after you had been sealed away." Link moves to ask more questions, most likely because the Sheikah's cryptic nature has rubbed up on me, but I pull away some leather ties on my back and hand him an item too. "I have a feeling that you may be needing this too."

He takes the item very much like a peace offering, studying it tenderly. I had known Dampé for a long time after we had secured Kakariko Village, and had left me his "Hookshot" after he passed away. Very few actually talked to him, but it seems that little children and Gerudo women are the only ones who weren't scared of his apperance. It was his most trusted item, and one of the few left. He never had any family to have possessions with or for, though he did slip that his wife had passed away nearly a decade ago. I was one of his only friends.

The arrow shaped hook at the end of the item can be shot out into the distance, and has the ability to lodge into many types of surfaces. As long as you hold onto the handle at the base, it can recoil and carry you to in the direction of the surface with the large chain that it has. I give up on explaining it all to Link, waving off concerns by resolving to show him later.

"Well," Kaei notes when I return with Luz, realising that Epona is not here. "I guess that Kakariko will be a lot quieter without any of you lot here, but it's not like you were going to be rejected, huh, Ciren?" I shake my head, but don't reply in any way. "Hey, Link, didn't you have a horse too?"

Link shrugs himself, holding up the Ocarina of Time, something that I had forgotten he had. "She won't respond, and she always does to her song. I guess I'll have to see Malon again at some point to see where she may be." He turns to me. "Are you sure that you're coming this time?" I swat his arm, but agree nonetheless as I mount Luz, helping him onto my stallion. "We should have all the supplies that we need, enough for a week at the very least."

I silently agree and tug on Luz's reigns, who releases a joyful sound at what is happening. Smiling, we bid Kaei one last farewell before guiding Luz towards the steps. I notice Sheik watching from one of the rooftops, and I salute to him good naturedly, thinking back onto what he had mentioned to me after the fight. He does nothing in response, though Navi snaps my attention onto her when she hovers in front of me. "Ciren..." I raise an eyebrow at her, realising that she is smiling wholeheartedly. "It's good to have you back."

I grin triumphantly in response, breaking out into Hyrule Field. After Navi returns into her hiding spot, the rest of the journey is rather silent. We choose not to stop and rest, wanting to get as close to Kokiri Forest as possible, riding even after the sun has set in order to reach the edge of the Forest. The monster activity has increased over the past seven years, although are still easy to care of from a distance because they are so low level.

Nonetheless, we manage to reach the entrance to Kokiri Forest a few hours after nightfall, releasing Luz back into the wild knowing that he will return to Kakakriko Village and be able to fend off any monsters that attack him on the way. I trust him, only because very few Stalchildren choose to attack animals, and Luz is more than capable of destroying whatever attempts to harm him. Watching his figure disappear over the hoizon, I readjust my bags and draw my scimitars.

"Wait." I turn on Navi when both Link and I try to enter Kokiri Forest, perplexed. "May I just note the fact that I am the only one who is of true Kokiri blood here. We don't know what will happen when the both of you step in there." I immediately start to retort, however I come to terms with the fact that she's right. Link isn't a Kokiri, as we established seven years ago, and I am a Gerudo, the farthest away from the a Kokiri possible. After a pause, I wave off her concerns, the Gerudo blood coming out in me.

"Link was bought up in the Forest, and the force around here will probably recognise him, right? As for me... well, let's just hope that I stay close enough to you two so that this force understands that I'm not here to burn down the Forest." Without hesitation, I march towards the Forest entrance, scimitars gleaming in the glowing sun as the mass of greenery begin to blot out the blood red sunlight. I don't feel the fear as I brush away the large curtain of willow that drapes over the entrance.

_What's the worst that could happen?_


	17. Chapter 17: Kokiri

_**Author's Note:**_ On a side note, chapters 2 to 4 are now edited, and I will be going through the rest of them when I can; there is a schedule on my profile if you ever wanted to see what I am looking at next. Other than that, I am pretty happy with this chapter and hope that you enjoy it too. It did take a lot of planning, though I would like to know what you think of it.

_"My past has not defined me, destroyed me, deterred me, or defeated me; it has only strengthened me."_

~Steve Maraboli~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 17: Kokiri

It's the smell that hits me first. While I had grown used to the forestry across Hyrule over the past seven years in particular, I haven't seen nor smelt such vibrant greenery in my life before now. The grass, it seems, has be left for so long that the tips of the blades now brush against the bases of my kneecaps, the overgrowth extremely hard to traverse through. The moon shines brightly in the sky, the stars twinkling as the constellations come alive.

Even though we were ready to rush through the small village and go straight to the Temple, we stop dead in our tracks as soon as we cross the bridge leading into the town. I look around in awe, never believing that such a place existed, while Link glances around with a sad smile. It's not like I would believe that there was a town of immortal children that lived in trees, but I guess I am sorely mistaken. "It's beautiful..." I whisper, the Gerudo seeping out of me for a moment. I then cough, realising what I have said.

"I know that I wasn't one of them." Link mumbles from beside me, Navi flying around our heads. "A Kokiri, I mean. But... it still feels like home. It must be like you and the Desert, but a little different, I suppose." I open my mouth to say something in response, to agree with him actually, but I notice a look from his Guardian Fairy above, and I stop short. She shakes her head at me, and I understand.

After all that has happened, his situation is not one to be pressed until he grows used to it.

He moves on ahead without me, so I allow myself to walk around while I can. Sprites and Fairies dance past me as I shift through the village without a care in the world, the moon lighting up their forms even further. The homes are spread out unevenly, mostly because of the distribution of trees, but it doesn't make it any less beautiful. Makeshift bridges guide any traveller through the village, leading them high into the treetops.

I move away from homes and shift towards the small waterfall producing water that creates a stream through a third of the village. Kneeling before it, I scoop up some of the pristine water and drink from it, filling a bottle for the future. I dunk my head into the stream, opening my eyes and seeing nothing but clear water. When I pull my head back out into the open, I rise to my feet and take a step away from the water's edge; extremely lightheaded all of a sudden.

And yet, I step on something other than thick blades of grass.

My eyes widen as a large Deku Baba spirals up into the air. Drawing my scimitars, I slash straight at the stem, although it seems almost fortified. Venom drips from its mouth, and I immediately leap out of the way when it lunges at me, gaining a sudden speed. I roll around the side and am forced to saw at the stem until it knocks me aside, almost being bitten twice before I finally stab into it once last time; killing it.

Breathing deeply, I notice Link and Navi running up to my side. "What happened?" Link asks as soon as he skids into a stop, watching me with concern as his Guardian Fairy checks for injuries that aren't present.

"I'm fine." I respond instantly. "I must have just stepped on its roots and startled it. Either way, it's gone, and—wait..." I tilt my head suddenly, catching their attention. "If this is a village of immortal kids, there sure are more monsters than kids. If the Sage of Forest is here, then what's the betting that Ganondorf is trying to seek them out?" The atmosphere darkens a little, and nothing that I can say will alter it. When I do try and say something, however, there's a childish cry.

"Hey, look!" From out of the homes, small figures begin to appear from the doorways, spotting us near immediately. They race out, apparently uncaring for the monsters that lurk around the village, circling us before we can run or do anything. Before they get to me, however, I sheathe my scimitars and hope that they aren't afraid of Gerudo; or know who they are. The flurry of children is near unbearable, especially with how similar they dress to Link, although I can see from the look in Link's eyes that he is happy to see that things haven't changed.

"Who are you?"

"The Forest accepts you. Are you coming to help us?"

"What do you want with us?"

"Do you know Link?"

The final question stuns me, though it shouldn't be surprising. It comes from a short boy with deep orange hair and stern eyes, which doesn't help with the way that he holds a hand on his hip. I refuse to laugh in front of the children, and it's hard. I stare down at the forest of children at my feet, ones that are excited at the smallest of things. "Do none of these kids ever hit puberty?" The children don't hear me, but Link does and turns to me, brow raised.

"Puberty?"

I chew at my lip, shaking my head at him as he kneels down before the boy. _"That's because he's a child in an adult's body."_ He takes a moment to breathe for some unknown reason, and then responds. "Yes, I do know him. Why?" Navi flies towards him, only to be stopped by Link's hand. She mutters something under her breath, then floats away and back in my direction. The young boy huffs loudly, then pushes his "friends" out of the way harshly.

"Because if Saria was ever in trouble, then he'd be here, but he's not. I want to know where he is, and why he isn't here." The boy demands, as if he has authority.

Stepping forwards I say: "Actually, _kid_, he's—"

"Helping Saria." Link interrupts before I can say any more, passing me a pleading glare. I roll my eyes and let him carry on, unsure of why he is suddenly acting so hesitant all of a sudden. He gestures to me, turning back to the boy. "We saw him a few weeks back, and he's been doing a lot of things that will help Saria. We actually came here to help him do that. Where is she now, Mido?" I tilt my head, glancing up a Navi, although she understands something that I don't and flies away without drawing attention to herself.

The boy's eyes widen, and he blurts out: "How do you—?"

"I told you: we know Link. Therefore, we've heard a lot for stories from the "Mr. No Fairy"." I shift my weight, starting to realise just exactly what is going on here. "But you still haven't answered my question: where is Saria?" Mido, apparently, glances around at his fellow Kokiri, then at me. I stare down at him, knowing that my size and multitude of weapons is enough to show him that I mean business, and when his eyes cast down to Link, he sees that he doesn't have the same power that he apparently did before we arrived.

"She's gone to her special place. If you know Link so much, you'll know where it is." With that, he storms away from the group, leaving the rest of the Kokiri to stare at us with wild eyes. Perplexed, I watch Link as he rises and spin around to meet my gaze with a tender smile. He notices my complexion, or something on my face that reflects how perplexed I feel, but he doesn't choose to answer. At our feet, the children at trying to ask a multitude of questions in high-pitched tones, ones that Link vaguely promises to answer later before leaving.

Unable to hold it in any longer, I finally speak up. "What was _that_ all about?" I press as an owl hoots heartily in the distance, following after Link as the children disperse back to their homes. He ignores me at first, eyes set on a small home that is unlit in the darkness of light. I climb up the ladder leading into the home after him, the Guardian Fairy finally joining at our sides. "Seriously, what—?" I stop short as I step inside, coming to terms with what is going on.

This was Link's home from childhood.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything." He apologises, sitting down on the mattress of his bed, patting the spot beside him as an offering. I follow suit, watching him as he continues on. "On the day that I had found you, that was the first day that I had ever had a Guardian Fairy. You know the stories about the Kokiri, right?" I nod, urging for him to continue. "Well, being the only one without one at the time, I was at the centre of all jokes. I wasn't ever going to fit in, and I left for the Great Deku Tree... and because they blamed me for his passing, so I ran to escape them too."

I frown. "But you..."

"When I came back," He carries on, ignoring me. "I thought that I could find a way to see what it would have been like if I wasn't at the centre of the jokes. And now that they wanted me back, I couldn't tell them that I wasn't a Kokiri when that was all that I was accused of when I was younger." He shakes his head, silent for a long time. When he does speak again, though, he is a little more composed. "My only friend isn't here any more, and my home is cursed. I think that this is the best welcoming feast that I'll ever see."

I place a hesitant hand onto his shoulder, biting my lip before answering. "But you haven't let your past define you." He meets my eyes, confused. "I mean, the first thing that you heard about the Gerudo was that they were savages, and yet you've let me in. You were told ever since a child that you would die if you left the Forest, but you didn't care when you left. And when you found out that weren't of Kokiri blood, you still were determined to live your life in the best way possible. If you let your past define you like it has done with me, then you won't live. You are the hope for them; don't forget that."

He laughs lightly. "Who knew that you would be comforting me after you nearly knocked Sheik out yesterday..."

I shove him playfully, shaking my head. "I'm rather unexpected, Link, and you should know that. Now, go and get some sleep. There's no point in going after the Sage if we're going to fall asleep while doing it." I rise from the matress, smiling at Navi, who watches us both with a small smile. Link moves to say something, but I anticipate it straight away. "I'm not weak enough that I need to sleep on a mattress. I'm fine on the floor." He knows not to protest, and so settles down, pulling the mattress from the bed so that he can sleep more comfortably.

"Ciren..." He calls out as we settle down. I hum in response. "Thank you."

I smile. "I'm not going to let you fall like some have with me. I'm here." He mumbles something in reply, though is muffled, and he's asleep in minutes before I can ask him properly what he said.

I lean back against the wall, taking a deep breath as a wave of nausea suddenly washes over me now that I am no longer on my feet. Navi's words are coming back to haunt me, and I don't like it. Through my deep breathing, the spherical ball of light that I have grown used too all over again flies towards me, the beating of her wings easily recognisable. "Are you sure that you're all right?" Realising that I have been caught, I avoid her gaze for a moment as she softly lands on my knee.

"Me?" I shrug, acting as if nothing is wrong. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

She sends me a look, seeing straight through my ploy. "Because you aren't a Kokiri."

"Neither is Link, but you aren't asking whether he's all right."

"That's only because I can't say much at the moment. And still, his pain is mental, and yours is physical." I move to retort immediately, however the Fairy holds a hand up, silencing me as she adds: "I may not be your Guardian Fairy, but I know what you are feeling. The Forest is affecting you, draining you a little because it doesn't like outsiders. Link is all right because he grew up here, it recognises him, and I have Kokiri blood. You don't fall into either of those."

I don't like it when she is right, but she is. I wave my hand, brushing off such concerns as I shift my weight, causing her to hover in the air for a moment while I do so. "I'll be all right if I just rest a little. You don't need to worry about me. She scoffs, making me smile a little. "And Navi..." I add as she flies off towards her spot again. She turns. "Whatever you do, don't tell Link about this. He doesn't need anything else on his plate right now."

She opens her mouth to say something, then shuts it. After a moment, she then responds. "All right. I won't. But if he catches on, and he will after a while, then you can't blame me if I say anything." She finally leaves me alone, returning to the table to sleep on. I swallow thickly when I know that she has fallen asleep, hugging my abdomen as I try and submit to the clutches of sleep. Hearing her words do not scare me, nor do they worry me, I just don't want people to start worrying like Hylians. I'm not dying, nor am I in pain, so there is nothing to be panicking about.

As I drift off into sleep, a single bout of fire courses through my veins, and then I know no more.

~*O*~

_There are seven figures in the distance, though the darkness cloaking the realm of sleep is cutting off their appearances, blocking me completely from seeing who they are. I run forwards to meet them, though they do not grow closer nor do they grow farther away. "Rauru told us about Sages that need to be awakened." Navi's voice echoes around me, causing the seven figures transforming into seven different orbs of colour: yellow, green, red, blue, purple, orange, and gold._

_The Sages; that's who the figures are._

_"You are not wanted here..." An imposing voice whispers out to me, tendrils of darkness stopping me from reaching the Sages and freeing them in order to fulfil the duty that Kaei had told me of in Kakariko. "You are not bound to this place."_

_I shake my head, dragging myself to my feet and reaching for any weapon. What I find, however, is that I am empty on defences. "Who are you?" I call out into the far distance, starting into a hot dash once again no matter what darkness I can feel nipping at my toes. Faces of those who I have met fly past my face, though I can't stop to attain help from them before they have all crumbled to dust._

_"You have tainted the Forest, and for that you shall suffer!"_

_I cry out as I am thrown onto the ground once again, the light of the Sages snuffed out as the inky blots of shadow finally reach me, drowning me in its suffocating power. I fight it as much as I can, however it saps my strength and energy, leaving me isolated in such a solitary world. When the shadows finally retract, I stare down at my hands, eyes bulging from my skull at the sight of skin, flesh, and life replaced with cold, hard bone of death._

_A Stalfos._

_"If the Forest doesn't protect you..." A voice of a child enters the world, giggling manically. "You'll live the rest of your life as a Stalfos!"_

_I rise onto my feet, searching around for any form of light to save me from what fate has befallen me. My bones groan with the effort, any movement (even raspy breathing) eroding the bones into sand. The longer that time goes on, I start to drown in the decaying grains of dust, nothing else there to help me. I reach out desperately for anything, even the power of the Goddesses, but nothing wants to help me – not even the faces of those who I had seen before._

_Suddenly, without warning, a figure appears as only my skull and arm remains. "I could have lived perfectly happy without giving my trust to a traitor!" Nisah screams, throwing a match into my remains. I scream as the fire engulfs me, my consciousness fading as her golden eyes gleam with absolution..._

_~*O*~_

I wake with a start, unsure of what is real and what isn't as I slowly but surely return to reality. I check all over my body for any sign of what I had seen in the nightmare, only to discover that I haven't been physically affected by the Forest at the moment. Sighing, I lean my head back against the wall, flashes of what I saw bursting through my mind at random intervals when I blink. What I saw was no premonition, though it has put something in perspective for me.

What this is, although, is something that I can't yet figure out.

The morning rays filter in through the door and windows of the small house, the serenades of the Forest outside bringing me to my senses. Dragging myself to my feet, I glance around to assure myself that I didn't wake two people in particular from my startling awakening. And yet, what I do find is that the spots where both Link and Navi had fallen asleep are empty and desolate, but I'm not worried in the slightest. Link's weapons are gone, though I know him and his Guardian Fairy enough to know that they wouldn't leave without me; not after Kakariko.

Scooping up my own weapons and supplies, I take one last look at the tiny home before returning to the open light. Even though there is a large canopy of trees above me, the morning is still rather bright and warm in the Forest. The immortal children are all ready up at the crack of dawn to play and act as any child, sans Gerudo, would. It's a strange sight to behold: children simply messing about with each other and not sparring, although the life that I come from is all ready corrupted enough.

Shaking my head, I leap off of the edge and land squarely on the ground, beginning my search for the two of them. As I make my way up the small incline, a small shadow rushes up to me. I halt suddenly, eyebrow raised as the light of dawn floods onto their face. It's a small girl, one I remember vaguely from yesterday, although there were so many Kokiri that it's hard to put a finger on her in particular.

Her blonde hair bounces around her face, blue eyes gleaming with mirth. I plaster on a small smile, not quite sure how to speak to a child who I thought didn't exist for most of my life. "Good morning!" She chirps eerily, tucking her hands behind her back as she stops before me, eyes wide in awe at my height towering above her. "Everyone is in the Great Deku Tree's Meadow, if you're looking for your friends." She giggles to herself, her laugh abnormal to that of a child's.

"Thank you." I say simply, shifting past her and looking for the glade, not taking long to find it in such a small village.

However, the little girl sticks to my side, desperate to make conversation with the "outsider". "You're a Gerudo, aren't you?" I would ask her how she knew who the Gerudo were, since they cannot leave the Forest, though I suppose they have heard more than enough stories from the Great Deku Tree before it withered away. I hum instead, agreeing. "Does that mean that you're friends with the bad man that came through here?"

"No." I reply sternly, instantly. "I'm not."

She laughs lightly, melodic. "Well, if you're going to Saria's special place, then you should be wary of the Lost Woods." I finally look down at her as we near the glade, stunned by her sudden change in tone. She sounds giddy by an apparent dark subject, permitting her to continue. "If you get lost in the Lost Woods, the Forest won't protect you if you don't come from Kokiri Forest. If the Forest doesn't protect you, you'll live the rest of your life as a Stalfos!"

All of those Stalfos that had, and still plague, Hyrule we're those who had become lost in the Lost Woods.

When I twist my body back down to see her, she has skipped on ahead and out of sight, laughing and singing as she goes. "_You are not wanted here... You are not bound to this place."_ I watch on intently, a cold sensation building at the base of my stomach as I force my stiff limbs into movement, following on after her as I attempt to push such thoughts to the back of my mind.

The grass continues to spill out into the glade as I enter it, staring at such a sight to behold. The open Meadow is filled with many types of wildflowers, blossoming despite the curse that has befallen such a place. The Great Deku Tree still stands tall on the other side, though grey and worn away by time and weather. The commanding force that is now gone must have been the stimulus for the curse here, as well as the Sage of Forest's presence. Its mouth is shut, eyes dead and devoid of colour.

My foot snaps a twig on the ground, but not catching the attention of the Kokiri sitting in the glade, a flurry of Fairies hovering above them and the familiar face perched in the centre of all of the immortals. Smiling a little, the children listen intently as Link recounts a story to them, acting as if he was never one of them, but one who knows how to look after children in such a way that I was never taught.

When I was a kid, all I was taught was to devote my life to the Golden Sisters, my actual Sisters, and the King. There was no period in my life where I could act like a child without burdens, because that never happened. Of course, Nisah and I had played pranks on our Sisters and had some bouts of fun, and there were other times where I could ride on Luz with a carefree attitude. And yet, there were only moments where I could forget.

I was always thinking of the pathway of my tribe, nothing more, nothing less; no matter what.

On the other hand, the children here are completely different. They weren't given a blade and sent out to prepare for any impending battles against your tribe and the "savage" reputation that it held. In the Gerudo tribe, any opinion and voice was silenced because of the King and the influence that he swayed upon us. Our voices were silenced, and we had no choice but to get on with our lives and close up our scarred hearts.

In places like the Kokiri Forest, however, all they know is how to have fun no matter what the weather. They weren't given blades and sent out to fight, and their curiosity was answered through the Great Deku Tree. While Ganondorf stilled our tongues, the Great Deku Tree would have urged its children to speak out. No matter what fights it may have involved, they were happy with having such a pleasant childhood. I don't regret being a Gerudo, but I regret not trying to have a voice.

I suppose that's another positive with meeting those like Link, Navi, Kaei, and the rest. They act with their hearts instead of their minds, unlike myself, but at least they will listen to those who they know want to speak out. They are willing to sit there for hours and listen. It reminds me of when Kaei had listened to my solemn rant before we came here, and he had helped me to see sense. None of them want to push me away; they want the opposite no matter who we are.

I am broken out of my long train of thought when all of the Kokiri, Link included, are staring at me. Blinking a few times, I cross my arms. "What?" They all laugh a little, although not as badly as the little girl who had giggled earlier at the prospect of us turning into Stalfos if we were to get lost in the Lost Woods; a childish story or not. My lips turn down into a frown. "What?" I repeat again, casting my eyes to the only non-Kokiri in the group before me.

"Nothing." Link replies calmly, rising to his feet and dusting himself off, his weapons apparently not concerning the Kokiri whatsoever. Making his way towards me, he smiles tenderly at my dull look. "I asked you if you were all right, and so they found it amusing when you didn't hear me. They're only kids, after all." There's a shadow that crosses through his eyes, as he really is the same as them in a sense, yet it fades as quickly as it appears. "You ready to set out?"

I nod silently in agreement, holding up my bag of supplies. I expected the group of Kokiri to follow us as we leave, although they seem to be happier with watching as we exit the Meadow, then return to their conversations in the happy atmosphere of the Great Deku Tree's glade. As we walk back through the village, I can't help but ask: "Did they not question why Navi was with us?"

"They did." The Guardian Fairy responds nearly straight away, anticipating the question. "But I told them that I had come with you on "Link's" behalf."

I shrug, saying nothing in response as we climb through the overgrowth, managing to take care of little Deku Babas that do not plague the Meadow before reaching an overturned, hallow log, much like the one that we had used to enter the village of Kokiri. "I suppose that this is the Lost Woods then, the maze of strong magic, huh?" Link and Navi turn to me, confused on how I know such things. I shake my head. "I've heard some stories about this place from the kids. It's not the greatest things to have around, is it?"

They don't say anything in reply, and I don't really blame them. Without hesitation, I push on through despite all of the warnings that we have been given, brushing the vegetation out of the way as we enter the Lost Woods. It's rather different from the village, I guess, since the canopy of trees is lower, causing even the brightest days to look like the stormiest. No sprites or Fairies zip about through here, the dark Forest expanding out so that the trees are distributed unevenly across the rugged ground.

And, because of the strong magic, I stumble unsteadily as Link takes the lead, guiding the rest of us through the maze of upturned trees. I manage to mask what I can of my shaky limbs, keeping to the back and smiling whenever he meets my gaze. At some point, we do pass a spring that Link requests a break at, leaving me with the perfect opportunity to sit down and drink. Constantly does Navi pass me questioning glances, but I sit upright and wave off any concerns.

It isn't much longer before we are up and moving out again, thankfully at a quicker pace that takes my mind away from everything for a while. I ask Link questions about his childhood and the Kokiri, asking about this "Saria" that they kept talking about. From what I can hear, she was one of his only friends, like Nisah with me, and was the only one who saw Link as an innocent person when the Great Deku Tree died. He didn't want to take her for granted, but he did because he didn't have anyone else.

Hours pass before Link is sure that we have reached the "special place", the Lost Woods opening out again, large sloping walls standing tall above us. This part of the Woods seems to be what many would think of when hearing the word "maze", as its twisting pathways apparently lead the way towards Saria's special place. And yet, Link and his Guardian Fairy stop at the sounds of grunting ahead.

"There are Moblins in the Sacred Forest Meadow." Navi reports from above us, stretching far into the sky before returning back to us from her high vantage point, sphere of light wavering a little. "The way ahead is easily to work through, but only if you can defeat the Moblins." We nod without hesitation, peering around the first corner of the maze, finding a tall figure carrying a spear larger than me plodding away from us. Steeling my courage, I draw my scimitars and rush forwards.

It spins around, though dies when it meets my blades perfectly.

The Moblin collapses to the ground, and we clamber over its corpse and push onward. Link guides the way still, since he knows exactly where to go in order to easily reach Saria's special place. We meet at least another five Moblins that patrol the narrow corridors, and most of them have their backs to us and so are easy to take care of; with the Master Sword or otherwise. The last Moblin proves a challenge, because it merely stands on the other side of the pathway, tiny eyes gleaming with alertness.

"What do we do?" I hiss in Navi's ears, all three of us peering around the corner, watching the Moblin from the safety of a pool of water. The way to the end of the Sacred Forest Meadow is halfway between us and the Moblin; however they are fast for being so heavy.

"I have a plan." Link whispers, slipping out before either of us can stop him. He raises his sword and shield, and I leap in after him as the Moblin notices the movement before it. Surging forwards, Link breathes lightly. "Stab him when you have the chance." I open my mouth to respond, although the Moblin is in front of us and pushing Link back from the strength of the run. My eyes widen, realising that it is pushing the both of us into the water, so I block with one scimitar and then use the other to thrust into the monster, thankfully killing it with two strikes.

We stagger back into the water anyway.

I spit the water out when I surface, wringing my ponytail out as Link bursts into laughter, something that becomes infectious. We both laugh, splashing water at Navi when she mocks us, dragging ourselves out of the water and over the Moblin before she can no longer fly because of her laughter. We rush up the steps, standing before another Moblin, only it carries a large club instead of a spear, throwing it down onto the ground to send out lines of shock waves.

Thankfully, the waves don't reach us, though we will have to leap out of the way of them when we move forwards. We split up, as the Moblin will not be able to hit the ground twice at once, and we jump out of the way of any strikes, the light of the Master Sword killing it instantly with its brilliant light. Releasing heavy sighs, we climb the last set of steps, entering the very end of the Sacred Forest Meadow after many hours of travelling.

Link stops, staring down at the singular tree stump that sits at the back, a memory returning to him. Steps leading into a shrine of sorts are completely worn away, although there is a high chance that I could use the Hookshot and laugh ourselves up there if there are any clues on the whereabouts of the Sage of Forest in there. I step forwards by a few paces, eyes suddenly locking onto a person as they jump down. "Sheik!"

"So you have made it through the Sacred Forest Meadow..." The Sheikah muses, his Harp still tucked underneath his arm. "I'm surprised. The Forest rarely accepts people, especially after being cursed by Ganondorf."

I cross my arms after sheathing my scimitars, frowning at him. "Then how come you're here, then? You don't have Kokiri blood either? And if you didn't have to come through the Meadow, then why didn't you take us with you?" Link breaks away from the conversation, sitting on the stump in deep thought as Navi bobs up and down around his head, moving close to his face to ask quiet questions as Sheik shifts closer to me. "You could have helped us, not waited until we got here before doing so."

"I had felt the presence of the Sage in the Temple—" He gestures to the shrine. "—once there had been a decrease in monster activity, most likely caused by your presence." He casts his eyes over to Link. "I thought that I could help you in every way that I could. The flow of time is always cruel. Its speed seems different for each person, and no one can change it. And yet, a thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days. If you ever need to return to this sacred place, you can play the Minuet of Forest. It's not the greatest help currently, but you may need it in the future."

Sheik draws out his Harp and begins to strum a calming song, playing it twice, then handing me a scroll, most likely with the notes on so that we can choose to learn such a song later. "I take it that the song is "_magical_" then?"

He smirks through his cowl. "The song has a certain reaction to the—" He cuts himself off when a sweet sound resonated around the Meadow. Some notes are played twice; others are out of place, although the person playing the song picks up how the Minuet of Forest goes after a few attempts. Sheik and I turn, watching as Link plays the song on the Ocarina of Time, eyes averted from ours. As soon as he finishes, Sheik smiles and remarks: "I suppose I should move along. I hope to see you return to Kakariko soon victorious."

"Sheik, but—" He tucks the Harp underneath his arm, pulls out a Deku Nut, throwing it down onto the ground. I grimace at the brightness of the explosion that it causes, only to discover that he is completely gone. "For the love of Nayru, why does he always do that? When we get back to Kakariko, I swear I'll—" Link places a soft hand on my shoulder, smiling at me. I run a hand through my bangs. "Let's find the Sage, all right?"

He pulls out the Hookshot, and I wrap my arm around his waist as he aims the contraption at a low hanging branch, the hook managing to lodge securely in place and lurch us towards the entrance of the shrine, the symbol of Earth carved into the wall above it covered in overgrowth. We part, deposit our things, then draw our weapons and head straight into the darkness ahead, our footsteps clicking against the soft stone at our feet.

_"You have tainted the Forest, and for that you shall suffer!"_


	18. Chapter 18: Phantoms

_**Author's Note:**_ This certainly felt like a long time that I have taken not writing this story, but it is finally here and I am semi happy with how this has turned out. Nonetheless, Chapters 2, 3, and 4 are polished and so much better than the originals, so please check them out if you want to. Anyway, please enjoy the latest chapter of Shards of Time.

_**Extra Note:**_ The Forest Temple is set out a little differently compared to the one in the actual game. Unlike in the early chapters of this story containing the Spirit Temple that was like the Adult Section of the game, most of the Temples will be unlike their game counterparts but look the same.

_"Sometimes you don't need a plan. Sometimes you just need to breathe, trust, let go and see what happens."_

~Mandy Hale~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 18: Phantoms

"For the Forest Temple, I didn't think grass could be this..." I pause, grimacing a little. "_Weird_." I crane my neck skyward, straining it to see the extremely high ceilings above us. My side brushes against a thick wall of vines, startling a small nest of Skulltulas inside. Although I reluctantly took the bag, I shift its weight over my back and adjust the grasp on my scimitars. Navi snorts from above, though doesn't respond.

We file through a thin corridor made entirely of stone, something that I didn't expect in the Forest Temple of all places. Skulltulas skitter about the ceiling above us, watching us skeptically. I glare back at them, even if Link's nudge in my ribs brings me back to reality for a while.

Thankfully, he doesn't seem to realise how affected I am from the Forest.

I take the lead as a small door opens up into a large room, lights barely light up the room, leaving it so dark that I can't see more than a couple of feet around us; the Guardian Fairy's light not helping. Shuffling forwards, I jolt into a stop when I collide with a stone railing on either side of a small set of steps, glancing around and praying that nothing attacks us. "Did you ever come here before?" I ask the air, hoping that Link hears me.

"No." Is the simple reply. "I had only seen it, but neither Saria nor I ventured inside because of how dangerous it looked. If she is in here..." He leaves the comment hanging, and I'm actually glad for it. I may not know Saria, but having a child in a place like this is concerning nonetheless, and I don't want to think about what could be happening to her.

Navi flies on ahead, illuminating the stairs for us to move down. Vines hang low from the vaguely dome shaped ceiling, decorated with what I seem to think are insignia of the symbol of the Forest: Silva. Immediately ahead, however, stand four torches, each lit with different colours: orange, blue, green, and purple, a sheltered platform in the centre of these. The plush red carpet at our feet is tainted with spider webs, directing us to five corridors leading further into the Temple.

Something is entrancing about the four torches, and I find myself extending a hand towards them despite the worried remarks from my companions. I lean forwards, about to indulge my hand in the closest flame, when both that and the other three slivers of fire are extinguished. I blink rapidly, shaking myself from what I had fallen into, and shuffle back to my friends' sides.

"Are you all right?" Link asks through the darkness that has befallen the room because of the lack of torches.

I wet my lips and inhale, ready to respond, only for a set of cackles to radiate throughout the room. I tense, the Guardian Fairy cowering behind us as four figures appear in the distance, ones that I can barely see through the blanket of blackness. The four bright torches spark once again, though they are dimmer and spark atop the torches in each of the figures' hands. They chant something in an unknown language before gliding away, the torches gone again.

Because of this, the sheltered platform that I barely saw before lowers into the ground, unable to be used. Navi, now that the figures have vanished from the room entirely, flies up into the air and condenses her so that we can see more of the room again. Even though this will tire her out a little, she doesn't seem to act too badly at the moment. "They said: _if you can match our powers, then you will be granted access to our Master's true power_."

I whirl back around to them. "Well, what are we waiting for?" I question calmly. "We've got to get those... flames back!"

"Wait!" Link calls, though I don't stop until he forces me to. He catches my arm, spinning me around. I struggle, but the look in his eyes stops me quicker than I would have expected from myself. "What makes you think that we can trust them? They... I don't have a good feeling about them."

I scoff, rolling my eyes as he finally releases me. "It's not like we have much of a choice here, Link. What else can we do? Leave Saria in this place?" I have struck a nerve, and I know it. A shadow looms in his irises for a long time, although he chooses not to let it claim him. "Look, they may not be trustworthy, but we don't have any other options. You heard what Navi translated it as: we can't do anything else but find those flames."

"But we do, Ciren. We do have other options." I tear my gaze away from Link for a moment to glance at the Guardian Fairy, who sits politely atop my head. "I think that these are—"

A scream cuts her off, and I jump so violently that it knocks her off of my head. "No..." I whisper, changing my grip on my scimitars before racing off towards one of the doors where the cry came from. "_Nisah_!" Despite the beckoning from my friends behind me, I fly up a set of steps and balance my scimitars in one hand with amazing speed as I drag one of the doors open, uncaring for the sound of it locking shut behind me.

Someone, three guesses who, throws themselves at the barred door without prevail on getting through it. I don't shout for him to stop, nor do I bother to tell him that I am fine, because I am taken in by Nisah's pain filled screech and bolt again, holding my blades across both hands again. I don't care for the fact that she no longer cares for my existence, or wants nothing more than my blood on her hands, but she is my friend, and I won't let her feel this sort of pain again.

Dashing down another vine covered, stone corridor, I emerge at the top of a large staircase, swinging around the railings and running down the mossy steps, noticing that the paintings hanging from the walls are altering as I move, but I don't care enough again to care about it. I jump the last few steps, skidding into a stop when I see candles dotted about the brick walls, a standing torch beside a barred door.

My eyes fly around the room, toes poised as I spin around. "Nisah?" I call out, panic rising within me. "Nisah, where are you?!"

"C-Ciren...?" A gasp is dragged free of my lungs, and I whirl around to where I had come from, watching in surprise as Nisah limps down the steps, barely supporting her own weight. At the back of my mind, I question how I didn't see her on the way since there were no other entrances and exits around us, however it all fades when the Gerudo collapses at the base of the steps.

Dropping my weapons, I rush over to her and fall to my knees, pulling her weak body onto my lap and cradling her bloody form. "Holy mother of Din, Nisah, what happened to you?" I breathe, eyes widening at the sight of the large number of deep cuts across her abdomen, arms, legs, and neck, the bruises on her face darkening by the second. If I coud cry easily like a Hylian, then I would. "N-Nisah..."

She coughs up blood, the force of the action rattling her entire body. Her eyes, ones surprising a little more orange than gold, flicker up to mine, and her lips twist into a sly, cruel smile. It is cold and malevolent in nature, and I tilt my head, hand stretching over to my scimitar, ready to knock her out if she tries to attack me.

But that doesn't happen.

As my arm reaches out, the Gerudo reveals a set of pearly, yet blood stained, teeth and her hand shoots into the air, sending me bodily backwards and into the wall. I slam hard into the wall, sliding down it with a groan. My eyes find Nisah again, only to watch in pure shock as her body flickers in and out of existence. At first, I wonder if it is a trick on my mind and isn't actually happening, although I seem to disagree with that when her body shifts and changes.

"Nisah? What is—?" I don't even get a chance to reply before she darts towards me, using magic to place the torch that the figures had earlier into her hand, knocking the end of it into the side of my head. Thanks be to Din, I don't fall out of consciousness, yet the force of it does send me into a dazed stupor while blood streams down the side of my head.

Mouth hanging open, I clumsily pull myself to my feet and listen to Nisah's laughs as I stumble towards my weapons, my bag falling from my shoulders in the process. I fall onto my knees, fingers wrapping around the familiar hilts before me, and the world tilts from side to side as I attempt to climb back onto my feet. Whispers fill my mind, the influence of the Forest affecting me for now as my once friend throws herself at me, but I know that I won't give in.

And yet, even that resolve is twisted.

As Nisah flies at me, her body, as if like shattered glass, breaks apart to the sound of tearing wet meat, and her body transforms into something that may resemble one of the four figures that I had seen before. The hunched over figure collides its body with mine, and we both hit the wall behind me, orange eyes that once belonged to Nisah boring into my own. The Carmesi uniform is burnt away and replaced by thick, orange robes that submerge the being before me.

"_Such a weak, petulant child, falling for the simplest of hoaxes merely because of emotion._" The figure hisses in Ancient Gerudo, the metal of the torch holding me in place while the dark skinned hand holds my face close. I struggle furiously, but the hold that the figure has on me along with the fire of the lit torch close to licking my skin keeps me quiet. "_I have longed to see one like you, but you are just like the rest: simple minded, unjust, a burden, a_—"

"No, I'm not!" I cry, dropping one scimitar so that I can try and work the torch away from my neck. "I may not always think before I act, and I may be easily played, but at least I have the capability to care about those around me. Monsters like you are deranged, lifeless beings that need to find the darkness inside of people so that they can—!"

The Poe, I think, screeches, causing me to flinch back against the wall as it brings the torch up to my face, laughing manically in delight when the flames of the torch burrow deep into my skin, burning the numerous layers of skin around my neck and jaw. The grip on my other blade almost completely falters from the pain that I scream from the intensity of it, however a flame inside of me ignites, and I drive my scimitar up towards the Poe and bury it into its side.

The being leaps away from me, though I shout a battle cry and drag my blade out, stabbing the Poe through the heart once before falling to the ground. The Poe flickers from its true form to Nisah and then back a number of times before falling to the ground in a mound of ashes, the torch clattering against the floor before the flame disappears, magic engulfing it and most likely returning it to its original place.

Silence befalls the room, and I release a ragged sigh, finally permitted momentary peace to treat my wounds. I don't have any major injuries except for the hit to the side of my head and the major burn clawing its way from my collarbone to the base of my right cheek, just above the jaw. I hiss at the pain that radiates around the area, biting down on my lip so hard that it draws blood.

Now that the burning has ceased and I don't have any clothing around the burn, I crawl across the floor towards the bag that I am now thankful for holding, rummaging through everything that Link and I had packed for the journey. Plucking out a bottle of water, I pour it gently over the burn, biting down harder on my lip. Naturally, any burn should be placed in water for twenty odd minutes, but I don't have the time nor the water for that, so I down a Red Potion and wrap it as best as I can.

I place my fingers against the side of my head, finding them no longer wet with blood, but caked with dry blood instead. Knowing that I have to save all of the water for the burn, I leave the dried blood where it is and use the wall as a primary support as I climb onto my feet. I sheathe my weapons, still feeling dizzy from hitting the walls so hard, however push on through and balance the bag over my back so that it doesn't interfere with the moist burn.

_You've gone through worse than this, haven't you? A little burn can't stop you._

The door ahead opens suddenly, and the whispers increase as I make my way towards it, knowing that the way that I had taken before will probably still be locked tightly, and the Temple will loop around at some point. As I continue to stagger through the corridors, I start to hallucinate as well. Images of Link and Navi are the most prominent, however I fall for them time and time again whether the images shown to me make sense or not. If it isn't my companions, then they are other dominant figures in my life.

Until I hear the screams of Kaei, and in the back of my near corrupted mind, a voice whispers: _"Such a weak, petulant child, falling for the simplest of hoaxes merely because of emotion."_

* * *

~Interlude~

"Do you think Ciren is all right?" Navi glanced down at her partner, who climbed up a small set of vines, constantly checking for signs of Skulltulas after many incidents with them. They had not ventured far into the Forest Temple, however they had managed to find a pathway leading through a garden like area, a pristine cutting through the main room and past a filled well. "If that was Nisah, then who knows what will happen, and if it's a hoax..."

"What makes you think that it's a hoax?" The Guardian Fairy asked quietly, scanning the area for Skulltulas, Deku Babas, and other threats nearby. "It sounded genuine, as unfortunate as it is. Either they will fight, or Ciren will break the curse on her friend. I don't see where there is a hoax in that."

Link sighed, hoisting himself onto the top of the wall, glancing out onto the room beneath him before carrying on, walking down a winding corridor and through vine covered rooms that were void and empty, death's silent breath being their only sound. "Well, the door immediately locked after she had gone through, and from what I have heard about Nisah, she wouldn't go through all of this just so that she could find Ciren. She would wait until we came out of the Temple, or out of the Forest entirely."

The Guardian Fairy hummed, starting to agree a little. "We can't worry about Ciren." Navi said in the end, trying her best to keep herself from being pessimistic. "She can take care of herself, no matter whether it was real or not. We need to get these flames back, and hopefully we'll find her in the process."

As she spoke, Link made his way through a twisted corridor and into a large, square shaped room made up of mossy brick. Pillars stood embedded into the walls, strange symbols painted onto the bricks, very few candles illuminating the way. To their right stood a barred door, an unlit torch in front of it, a black painting on hanging on the opposite wall with nothing inside.

Link was about to respond, although stopped at the main sight before him. One of the four figures that they had seen before, cloaked in thick green garments, floated about the room with numerous arrows stuck in its body above a small, cowering child holding a bow of sorts. Some arrows were lodged into the wall. "Mido!" He raced forwards and stood in front of the Kokiri, startling him. "What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to help!" The child replied, as if trying to prove himself through his words. His arms shook as he pulled back on the bowstring. "I don't need your help in saving Saria! I was doing just fine on my own!" The Kokiri's Guardian Fairy flew in Navi's direction, catching Mido's attention. "Hey, when did you get a Fairy?! I didn't see it yesterday. You're not even a Kokiri!"

Using the torch as a weapon, Link threw the figure away with his blade. "This isn't the time to be asking, Mido. You need to run from here before you get hurt!" And yet, from the lack of footsteps that Link heard, he realised that Mido was the same child that he had grown up with. "Navi, do you even know what this is?"

"It's a Poe, I think..." She mused, only for the Poe to disappear without warning. "Yeah, that's a Poe. Aim for her when it appears!" Link made sure that Mido was away from the fight through the boy's Guardian Fairy before the Poe reappeared with its back to him, giving Link the chance to strike from the back. It whirled around, the torch in its hand with a green flame colliding with Link's head and sending him to the ground.

"_You shall pay for that, you petulant child!_" The Poe, green eyes gleaming with hatred, raising the torch into the air. Using some form of magic, the torch transformed into a fiery blade, green flames dancing across the metallic surface. From the fall, the sword fell from Link's hand and left him frozen on the spot, staring into the green orbs in panic.

While his Guardian Fairy tried her best to distract the Poe, Link flinched backwards as the sword came down, only for his eyes to open when he heard a sickening thud. Snapping back into a more alert state, he stared at the Poe as the sword reverted to a torch, a new arrow sticking out of its back. Mido watched on with a triumphant grin as Link pierced the Poe with his blade, reducing it to a mountain of glowing ashes.

"Oh, so "_you need to run before you get hurt_", huh? Hmph!" Mido taunted, trying to mimic Link's tone.

He shook his head. "Thank-you, Mido." Link praised, though his tone was serious. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Link moved towards the door, stopping both when Mido did not budge and the standing torch lit up with a green hue, unlocking the door. The small Kokiri still did not move. Sighing deeply, Link knelt down before the child. "You won't be helping Saria by being here." He clarified. "And she wouldn't want you here, now, would she?"

"You sound like _him_."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "That doesn't matter, Mido. The Great Deku Tree always told you how dangerous this place was. Even if he is gone, he's still watching over you." The Kokiri's eyes widened, and his head lowered. Link held his hand out, and less reluctantly, Mido took it. From above, Navi smiled wistfully.

Opening the door, the four entered a well lit corridor, no vegetation caking the walls whatsoever. And yet, there was an unnatural chill about the Temple. "If you're going to make me go, have this." Link glanced down at the Kokiri, sheathing his weapon to take the Fairy Bow from the child's hand, the quiver with it. After a moment, Mido removed his hand and ran on ahead, embarrassed. Link smiled, thankful, for the first time, for having a body that Mido didn't recognise.

The small Kokiri pushed the door shut behind them as they exited the corridor, both he and his Fairy staying behind Link and Navi as they emerged back into the main part of the Forest Temple atop a balcony, one rather broad and open compared to other concepts within the Temple. The four shuffled towards the edge of the railing, leaning over the edge (or between the bars for Mido) and into the darkness below.

To their surprise, three out of the four torches had been relighted orange, blue, and green. "You defeated one of the Poes, so the torch was lighted again." Navi announced happily, bobbing up and down around her partner's head. "And the other two must have been Ciren's job. Now, if we only knew where the last one was..."

As the Guardian Fairy spoke, Link leaned further over the edge, catching something in the darkness. He caught the same aura from the other Poes, hair standing on end. Eyes widening a little, he knelt back down to the small Kokiri boy. "Mido, I need you to get out of here as fast as you can." Mido was about to retort, but Link shook his head. "You've been to Saria's special place and back countless times from what I have heard, so you know your way home. Don't play the Hero, because it isn't worth it."

Mido tried his hardest to stand his ground, however both Link and his Guardian Fairy (after watching her partner for a moment, concerned) were gone. While they went onward and into the darkness, the small boy glared at the decreasing shadows for a moment angrily before darting away at the dark sensation that he suddenly felt. Navi hung back for a moment, internally questioning what her partner was doing, then realised exactly what was happening once Mido and his Fairy were gone.

In the centre of the torches, where the sheltered platform once rested, stood a figure cloaked in darkness, the shadows shifting and pulsating around them. Their back was turned away from the two of them, standing tall for all to see. The Guardian Fairy stared on as her partner took a hesitant step forwards, the former gasping lightly when she heard him whisper: "Ciren?"

The figure turned around slightly, the torchlight catching their face to reveal the scarred complexion of the Gerudo, angry red skin highlighting her features. Through the low lying mist, her golden eyes glimmered, lips parting to reveal her usual grin. "Oh, don't be so scared!" She laughed, though even Navi did not smile back. "I've been waiting for you two to get back so we could finally find the last Poe. You took your time, huh?"

Link, shaking his head, sheathed his weapon, still unnerved about the darkness surrounding them. "One of the Kokiri came into the Temple to help us, so we got held up." He replied calmly, fingers twitching for a weapon to hold. "I didn't think that you would be waiting after we got separated. What happened?"

Ciren shrugged, keeping her scimitars out. "One of the damn Poes appeared in the form of Nisah to get me alone, and another as Kaei. I kicked their asses easily, though, so all we need to do is find the last one." She jerked involuntarily, and when the Guardian Fairy voiced this, the Gerudo waved off all concerns. "The burn keeps acting up every now and again. Come on; we need to go."

Ciren allowed her companions to file on ahead, shaking her head wildly as her hands shook for a moment, as if fighting something. Her eyes took on a violet hue, then settled as gold once again. One staircase ahead was one that none of the Heroes had climbed before, and so set off towards that way first. The Gerudo lowered her head for a moment, stiffening, then crept forwards as if to attack, the only person there being her companion.

And yet, as the Gerudo rose her scimitars for an attack, Link spun around, blade clearing its sheathe and meeting the duel blades evenly.

Ciren didn't even flinch, golden eyes dancing with lavender. "_There is darkness around us, can't you see it?_" She hissed, her tone taking on two voices. "_You saw it all along, didn't you? What a clever boy to leap to the truth so quickly. It's such a shame that even your light cannot cleave this darkness..."_

Noticing the colour of his companion's eyes, Link managed to push her away and back towards the centre of the room. "Leave her alone!" He called, the child coming out in his voice. "If you want to fight, then don't take over other people to try and gain an advantage." The Gerudo giggled, parrying any attacks as the two shifted back towards the centre. "Why are you doing this? We just want to help the places that we care about..."

"_My Master will find such things entertaining, and I will do all to please him._" Ciren replied, eyes revealing a harsh battle between gold and purple. "_After all, even though you have somehow managed to comprehend what I have done so quickly, you do seem to take your time in noticing when friends are in danger, don't you?_" Navi, quickly understanding what the Poe meant, darted towards the Gerudo in a blinding light, only to be batted away in moments.

Link watched as his partner recovered, then turned back on his friend. "What do you mean?"

Ciren laughed harder, the purple in her eyes winning. "_Do you not recall the warnings you were given about coming here? That those unwanted in the Forest would be repelled._" The boy, remembering such things, tightened his grip around his weapon. Ciren noticed. "_Those constant breaks that were asked for? Those dazed moments of silence? The way that she attempted to cover up the pain for you so that you wouldn't fret? You didn't even notice that the Forest is poisoning her!_"

A cold, stony silence befell the room where no one spoke. Link bowed his head, ashamed for allowing the Poe to get to him in such a way, but he didn't have much of a choice; the Poe was right. His tunnel vision, his ability to forget all but the task at hand, caused him to ignore his companion's plight, and now he was going to pay for it. "I'm not leaving until you release her."

"_Of course you aren't._" The Gerudo sneered, lowering herself into a battle stance, her tone shifting back into her more natural voice, as if she was unaffected by the Poe's influence. Purple flames ignited around Ciren, even if she did not react to them in any way whatsoever. "Are you here to fight me, Link?" Swallowing thickly, the boy reluctantly readied himself. "_I am not like my other pitiful sisters, for I want to hang onto this vessel for as long as I can..._"

Hesitation building, Link jumped forwards and clashed blades with his once partner, eyes burning. The Gerudo giggled abnormally, mouth hanging open in ana attempt to intimidate the boy with her sharp teeth and flaming purple eyes. As the two battled, neither landing hits, the Guardian Fairy watched for any signs of weakness. She had never seen Ciren sparring, although she had in real battles. Either way, Navi could see very little with how fast they were both moving.

"Why did you choose her?"

The Gerudo shoved him away with her scimitars. "_The Forest weakened her enough for me to take. And, after all, I haven't seen any other Gerudo around these parts other than my Master's followers, but they weren't what I wanted._" She knocked the boy's feet out from underneath him, dropping to her knees and leaning in close with her weapons, rendering his useless. "_Aren't I so fragrant and young? I will never allow this body to age, nor be free from my grip. I can walk upon this world and entice all who look my way or murder them with my bare hands!_"

Link kneed the Gerudo's stomach, forcing her away so that he could stand again. Growling, Ciren jumped at her friend once more, sword extended. As he protected himself, Link's Guardian Fairy hugged close to his neck. "Look up." He complied, eyes widening a little in alarm. "All of the darkness is condensing above her. If you can hold Ciren back, then you could attack the darkness and free her."

"_On the offensive, I see._" The Gerudo remarked when the tides of battle began to turn. Against her true nature, Ciren began to defend more than attack. "_What is going on in that smart little head of yours, boy?_"

Link didn't respond, finally seeing an opening to attack. He pushed the Gerudo back, sending her staggering backwards and quickly recovering, but she was too late. Dropping the Master Sword, Link drew the Fairy Bow and knocked an arrow into place, sending the ammunition into the centre of the darkness dripping from above Ciren. The Gerudo cried out when the arrow struck its target, revealing another Poe, this time dressed in purple.

Navi blinded the Poe as her companion grabbed his sword again, the Poe gliding down to the ground reluctantly and allowing Link to attack. The blessed sword hit once, then twice, only to be pushed away by Ciren on the third attempt. She was clearly in pain, connected to the Poe now in more ways than one. Shaking his head, the boy distanced himself between the Gerudo and now revealed Poe, keeping Ciren away as much as he could so that he could shoot at the Poe, who couldn't dart away fast enough from strikes.

Once the being fell to the ground once again, the Master Sword slid through its dark body, the final blow landed.

Ciren screamed in pain as the Poe rose high into the air, heavenly light surrounding it, clearly in pain. Finally free of the Gerudo's body, the being muttered one last thing before disintegrating completely: "_I may now search for a new body, but if you believe that you have struggled here then you have no chance at matching my Master!_"

The ashes of the Poe's body drifted down to the ground, though Link's eyes did not watch it for long before a thud reached his ears. Spinning around, he broke into a run as Ciren fell onto her side, arms lying around her head as her weapons clattered against the floor; far from her hands. Drawing her body into his lap, the boy and Fairy exchanged concerned glances as the Gerudo spasmed in his arms, the Forest's influence attacking her again.

And yet, Ciren calmed after a long minute of fighting off such attacks in her unconscious form, whimpering once before falling still, now golden eyes fluttering open again. Once her eyes landed on her companions, her lips twisted up into a sarcastic smirk. "Maybe those seven years helped you swing the pointy thing better after all." The Guardian Fairy smiled, although Link did not share the same emotion.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ciren's shoulders slumped as she drew herself into a seated position, shifting her body onto the ground even if the boy still held her around the shoulders. "It was my problem, not yours. I wasn't going to tell you if it was only going to make you even more angsty about being back here after so long. And besides, you would have tried to make me leave and I couldn't when you convinced me enough to come with you in the first place."

Link glanced up at Navi. "Did you know about this?"

"Navi knew nothing." Ciren lied, even if it was near obvious that she was.

The Guardian Fairy shook her head. "No, Ciren's wrong; I did know. I knew for a while, and I promised Ciren that, at her request, I wouldn't tell you unless I was asked. If you asked me, then I would have told the truth."

The boy did not yell, nor did he feel angry. Of course, he wished that he was told, however they knew him more than he did, it seemed. He pulled the Gerudo into a tight hug, no matter how much so tried to resist, fear coursing through his body. "I thought that I had lost you to that... Poe. I promise that I'll protect you." Navi smiled from above, watching as Ciren stopped fighting after hearing such words.

"I don't need protecting, Link. I'm fine." When she finally pulled away, she ran her fingers through her crimson hair. "But... thanks, for having my back." Although she was unsteady on her feet, the two rose again and collected their weapons. "Ironically enough, whatever that Poe did to me seemed to heal up most of my wounds, so I guess we'll be all right to move on, then, huh?"

The Guardian Fairy flew down, hands on her hip. "Not to rain on the parade here, Ciren, but there's something that we need to settle." Ciren raised a brow as Navi continued. "You were extremely burnt, no matter what you say about the Poe healing most of it, knocked around the head, possessed, and being pushed out by the Forest. Before we came here, it wasn't too bad, but I can't be silenced now. Who, in their right mind, would think that you would be allowed to carry on after all of that?"

"Me, because this is exactly what I knew was going to happen." She turned to the two of them. "I don't care what this damn Forest is doing to me, because I'm going down there no matter what. Any chance to help you, my Sisters, or exact some form of attack on the "King" is something that I want and will take."

As if on cue, the final torch was ignited once more with a lilac flame, and the sheltered platform rose from the ground again. Navi was ready to retort some form of reply, then turned to her companion for help. Link sighed, unsure of what to say or do for a moment. After a while, he finally said: "I have to agree with Ciren." The Guardian Fairy tilted her head. "I want Ciren to leave as much as possible, but it may be faster and easier to free the Temple over guiding her all the way back through the Lost Woods and then come back here."

"I suppose, but what if the influence becomes too much and someone even close to being like Ganondorf is down there? We won't be able to help her, nor have enough time to get her out of the Temple before she is claimed."

The Gerudo scoffed. "I will hardly let the Forest "claim" me, since I prefer skin over bone and curses." She muttered, then raised her voice for the other two to hear better. "Firstly: I'm not leaving even at swordpoint, and secondly: what if something happens to either of _you_, huh? You've been thinking about me, which is what I didn't want, and you're forgetting the more important concept: if something happens to Link, the Hero of Time, or to you, Navi, then there will be very little that the other can do to help if they are facing Ganondorf or one of his commanders."

"I..." The Guardian Fairy huffed loudly, crossing her arms. "Fine, but I'm not going to be the one to blame if something happens down there."

"Nothing is going to happen if I'm with you." Ciren replied simply, then gestured towards the platform. "I told you both: whatever the Poe did healed most of whatever the other Poes did to me so that she... it, whatever, could survive. She did everything that she could to live on, and it was passed on after you freed me. I'm not the one to be worried about here, since the Forest's "influence" isn't hitting me too hard after the Poe."

Against her wishes, the Guardian Fairy joined up with her partners as they descended into the earth, feeling that something was about to happen. She didn't know what it was, but it didn't matter since either way, the future looked dim for the Heroes.


	19. Chapter 19: Silva

_**Author's Note:**_ All right, we are back with this again. I honestly have been wanting to write this chapter for a while and though it isn't the best in the world, I am pretty happy with it. Especially the ending, since I have really wanted to plant this idea into the story for a while; and now seems like the best time. Anyway, thank you for all waiting, and hopefully this looks good since I updated GotD yesterday. I really hope that you enjoy this one, as we are ending off the Forest Temple and going onward!

_**Extra Note:**_ Just on a side note, I won't be writing between August 10th and August 29th, as I am on holiday. I wish that I could update, but it probably won't happen. But I would love to do little writing bursts while I am away, so it shouldn't be a major gap between the day when I come back and an update; I hope. After all, the world of college is a few days after, so who knows?

_"Only a life lived for others is a life worth living."_

~Albert Einstein~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 19: Silva

~Ciren~

"This place doesn't stop giving me chills..." Navi murmurs as the platform lands with a heavy thud. She hovers above us as we step out into the cold room, scanning every part of it. The octagonal shaped room is diseased with overgrowth like the rest of the Temple, dusty deep blue carpet surrounding the platform before moving onward into another corridor ahead.

"I won't disagree with that." Link acknowledges; weapon caught in a tight grip. "But I am surprised that there haven't been any ambushes yet. The Poes did warn us of something ahead..."

I stifle a shudder at the mention of the Poe Sisters, still feeling violated from their attacks on me. While I am glad that it wasn't Link in my place, the fact that I still allowed them to do such a thing to me is what angers me the most. I assume that after seven years of being in the main parts of Hyrule instead of the Valley hasn't helped me at all; I'm getting weak.

"Every Temple must have a force to maintain the darkness within them." I muse, words reminding me of Sheik or the Princess; who I haven't seen for seven years. "So if the Poes were right, and damn them if they are, then this opposing force will be in the deepest parts of the Temples." I stare at the paintings hanging on each wall, too distorted to understand.

The Guardian Fairy glides over to my side, sitting atop my shoulder. "And if these paintings are showing us anything, then they are telling us that this "opposing force" is twisting the aura of the Temple. This will be why the Sage of Forest can't hear the call of Rauru. Come on," She adds, cutting through the thick silence. "I think we all want to leave this vile place..."

I move back to Link's side, shifting through the large room as one and into the dark corridor ahead, dust shifting across the dull carpet at our feet. With Navi's light, I can see even more distorted paintings on either wall, gold plating on the frames worn down so that I can't read anything on them. Some show the Kokiri Forest and Lost Woods, others show shadows and evil spirits.

One shows a Stalfos, my potential fate.

Swallowing thickly, I wet my lips and follow the radiance of the Guardian Fairy as she halts before a thick door, gold decorations worn away over time. She illuminates the wall above it, sighing softly. "Silva, the Insignia of the Forest." She turns on us suddenly. "There is an evil force beyond here. I can't tell what it is, but it is darker than anything that I have felt before, even Gohma." Link shivers at my side. "We have to do this."

"We aren't running from any of this. We can return the Forest to normal by doing this." I smile at his words, stepping forwards and touching the door. Without warning, Navi darts away when the Silva insignia above glows, causing the door to rise into the wall above it, revealing the deepest part of the Forest Temple.

"Whatever happens," I say sternly, looking on ahead as my companions turn to me. "I am not letting any of us fall behind here."

We walk on through as my words fade into the air, climbing three sets of stairs as the large door slams shut behind us. _No going back now, just as you like it._ We emerge in a slightly smaller room, although simply standing in the centre of it sends the hairs on the back of my neck upright. The hexagonal shaped room is surrounding by rope, a gigantic Triforce carved into the ground in the centre of the room.

Like in the dark corridor, the walls hold lingering vegetation that claw at the Temple's main structure, large paintings hanging on every wall. These ones are distorted, showing dead trees lining a thin pathway that leads towards a shadowy structure in the distance. "Well, this doesn't seem so bad." I mutter, trying to lighten the mood as best as possible. "I guess it's just a waiting game for the opposing force, huh?"

"Ciren..." I whirl around at the sound of Link's voice, staring at his back. He glances over his shoulder at me, then steps aside to reveal golden bars jarring out from the floor where we had entered the battleground. My eyes narrow at the blurred world around us, Link noticing too. He reaches out to the crystalline wall around the ropes and bars, jerking his hand back.

The Guardian Fairy, who has been quiet this entire time, inspects his hand. "It doesn't seem to have hurt you, but it is certainly a barrier of some form; dark magic too." Her breath hitches as if sensing something, and her eyes widen as she snaps her gaze over to me. "Ciren, watch out!"

Heart soaring, I spin around with my weapons high, meeting a trident before it spears my skull in two. My grip only hardens when I find the attacker's eyes, glowing orbs of gold staring down at me menacingly. "King." I greet curtly, eyes narrowed into thin slits. Before he can push his spear, which I have never seen him use before, further towards me, Link joins me at my side and helps me shove him away.

Ganondorf says nothing, simply raising his free hand to his face. In a blur of dark magic, delving into the Dark Arts like the Witches had done, his face crumbles away. I grimace at the sight of his skin dripping into particles of darkness, forcing that sensation down when he drops his tanned palm to reveal a strange mask "adorning" his features.

The Guardian Fairy flies towards him, uncaring for what has happened. "It isn't Ganondorf; his aura is different. This must be a Phantom of him."

"He probably doesn't know about the Hero of Time's awakening." I agree, although I feel irritated that what we see is a Phantom and not Ganondorf himself. "But he will know when we defeat his Phantom. Sweet merciful Din, what is it with this place and Phantoms?" Link chuckles lightly at the final comment. The Phantom rises into the air, transporting a spiritual horse into our presence and mounting it. It may look like Ganondorf's actual stallion, but it is nothing more than a fake.

_Maybe the care for his tribe was fake too..._

I shake my head, refusing to think such thoughts as the Phantom rears the stallion back and the gallops towards one of the paintings behind us. Soaring high above us, the artwork engulfs him, and all three of us stare in shock as the Phantom rides towards the ominous structure in the distance of the drawing. "Navi, please say that you can make _some_ sense of this madness. Why is it toying with us like this?"

"Now that the Phantom is in the painting, I can feel it splitting itself into five." She clarifies as Link and I stand back to back. "The next time that he comes out of the paintings, it may—look!" My eyes widen a little as the Phantom races back down the dirt pathway, though the five other versions of itself is doing the same in the other paintings as well.

In the corner of my eye, I catch one of the paintings glowing a deep purple colour so faintly that I barely notice it. As the Phantoms are ready to tear out of the paintings, only the real one appears, and straight from the one that was glowing. We don't have the reach with our weapons to attack the Phantom as it flies overhead, and I spot his trident crackling with lightning.

"Watch out!" I cry, throwing myself backwards with Link in tow, our feet barely missing the circle of lighting that dances across the floor for a second before retreating.

"If we can see when the real Phantom appears, then I can shoot it down." Link whispers into my ear as the Phantom glides back into the opposite painting, the other five following suit.

I shake my head when he moves to sheathe his blade. "The Master Sword is the Blade of Evil's Bane, and this Phantom is the near pinnacle of evil. I'll shoot." To further prove my point, the darkness around the room moves towards us, however if repelled by the blade in his hand. I meet his gaze evenly, sheathing my scimitars and taking the Bow into my hands, the quiver as well.

Growing up, archery was one of the main things that I excelled at, mainly because I liked the bow and I had no other choice but to learn how to use different types of close and ranged weaponry. I remember me and Nisah heading into the Archery Range in the dead of night to practice, or doing the same with our horses. With a weapon like this back in my hands, I am reminded of happier days.

"The painting the real Phantom comes from glows purple before it appears, I think." I remark, edging away from my companions and circling the edge of the room.

As the Phantoms return to the paintings, I close my left eye and focus, allowing Link and Navi to complete the job of spotting where the Phantom will come from for me. I take a long, steady breath, letting my emotions fall away so that I can do this right. "To your left, Ciren!" The Guardian Fairy shouts before her partner can, and I direct my attention over to the glowing painting.

_Relax_, a voice commands, reminding me of teaching Nisah my shooting techniques. The Phantom breaks free of the painting, and I adjust my aim. _Shoot._ As the Phantom flies across the room, the arrow sails straight towards the Phantom's heart. The world's sounds fade as the arrow reaches the Phantom, and my heart drops in shock when it slices through the Phantom as if it didn't exist.

"What happened, Ciren?" Link calls as the Phantom enters the painting above him. "Did you miss?"

I scoff, still slightly stunned. "I am offended by that. I didn't miss; the damn Phantom is using magic so that anything that we use will have no—" In the background, I can hear Link repeating my name twice, however I am lost in a daze of realisation to register his voice. _His stallion. That's where the magic is._ "Call out where the Phantom is again." I tighten my grip around the Bow, surprised at how good it is. "Leave it to me."

They don't question it, watching intently on the paintings around them as the six Phantoms race down the dusty strip inside of the piece of artwork. "Straight ahead, Ciren." Link announces, and I tense my body up entirely, staring the Phantom in the eyes. _Relax._ I direct the tip of my arrow towards the horse's neck. _Shoot._ I let my body fall limp, sending the arrow straight into the neck of his pet.

Unlike before, the arrow strikes home.

The stallion rears upright, the Phantom's eyes gleaming with shock as the horse explodes in a bout of darkness, sending it back off of the horse that used to be there. I rejoin my partners as the Phantom falls to the ground before immediately jolting back into the air, flying about the room as if a puppet on strings; though I suppose it is, in a way. "Don't underestimate the shooting power of a Gerudo."

"Noted."

The Phantom, groaning in anger, raises its trident once more and creates a ball on lightning above the tips of the weapon. With a familiar smug grin, the Phantom aims the trident at us three, sending the sphere of electricity in our direction. At the last moment, all three of us dive in opposite directions, picking ourselves back up and ignoring the black scorch marks on the ground.

"Answer his magic with an attack of your own!" The Guardian Fairy reports almost eagerly. "If you send the attacks back at it, it may stun him long enough to attack it." Nodding, we ready ourselves as the Phantom swings its trident at us, knocking Navi back. She manages to quickly recover herself, staying close to her partner as the Phantom raises its trident once more, and lightning surrounds it. I fall into a deep battle stance, eyes alert as the ball of crackling energy soars in our direction.

"No!" I cry when Link moves in front of me, weapon ready, clearly unaware of the fact that metal conducts electricity. "Stop!" I lock an arrow into place and send it towards the Phantom just as Link swings his blade; ignoring me.

The sphere, defying general physics through magic, is thrown back in the Phantom's direction. With my arrow striking at its shoulder, the Phantom barely has time to knock the ball away.

I stare in awe and amusement as it becomes a match between the two of them, the Guardian Fairy helping her partner in timing his movements. They knock the energy between them numerous times, circling the edge of the room whilst I shift around so that I am in a blind spot for the Phantom. As Link knocks the magic back towards the Phantom, I distract it by shooting at its abdomen, making sure that it is stunned long enough so that I cannot throw the magic back towards my companions.

It works.

The Phantom screeches in pain, body staggering back as the lightning surrounds its body. It falls to the ground in pain, leaving the Master Sword to do the rest of the work. The Blade of Evil's Bane slides through the Phantom's chest, dyeing the metal with black blood. Disturbed, I walk towards Link as he turns away from the Phantom; the latter burning into nothingness.

"This is the first good thing that I have seen in the past seven years." I remark, watching as the Phantom twitches on the ground. "But that wasn't your fault." I add moments after, feeling the shadow of guilt within him. I clap him on the back. "Nice work, Mr. Hero." He smiles a little, and I smile back; feeling genuinely good.

Navi sighs a little as I turn away, assuming that we have to traverse back through the Temple in order to leave. "Something doesn't feel right." She muses as I walk towards the exit of the room, eyebrows scrunching together when I note that it is still blocked off. "Maybe we need to find the Sage as well?" Neither of us speak as I pivot back around to meet their intent gazes, however my eyes are not drawn to them, but what is behind them.

The Phantom, who had thought to have been obliterated, rises like a puppet behind Link and Navi. My heart twists at the sight of the electrified trident being raised, and I jolt into action. "Watch out!" I near scream, but I am too late.

Link starts to turn as I reach out for him; however he meets the trident dead on. I shoot the Phantom in the neck, sending it crashing back to the ground with a heavy thud; victim slumping to the floor. The Guardian Fairy screams as I drop my weapons, falling to my knees at his side and turning him over. Navi rests heavily against the nape of my neck, clutching the skin tightly as I press two fingers again his neck.

_No pulse._

I cry out in alarm, coming to terms with what the Phantom did in its dying breath. Navi understands too, staring at her partner's paling face as she sobs hysterically. She forces her wings into movement. "I-I can... heal h-him..." She mutters, landing atop Link's chest with closed eyes, starting to glow.

"No!" I wrap my fingers around her lightly, my hands shaking more than I had ever expected them to be. "Don't think that I don't know what will happen to you if you do that. Guardian Fairies aren't like other Fairies... you'll die." I am trying my hardest to stay calm, but the heat behind my eyes, the tremors in my hands, and shallow breathing isn't portraying this.

_Why did Sheik not come with_—_?_ My breath hitches as the Guardian Fairy squirms in my light grasp, struggling to free herself. _Sheik!_ I glance down at my free hand, recalling what Sheik had taught me in the seven years since Ganondorf claimed the Triforce of Power. _I can do something..._

Planting Navi on the ground, I order her to stay put. And, strangely enough, she does. She doesn't fly back in my face; she simply sits there and follows my orders. The Guardian Fairy notices the tremors in my hands, my shallow breathing, and determined gaze. I cast my eyes down to Link's blank, "sleeping" face. _CPR: thirty chest compressions, two breaths; repeat. You can do this, Ciren. Don't let the Hero of Time die; don't let your friend die._

Recalling the memory, I move in immediately and count to thirty with every compression that I do. Navi stares with eyes wider than the moon in the corner of my eye, a sight to behold given her size, tears silently running down her cheeks like tiny raindrops as she sits on her knees. But I keep going, determined not to let this end in the way that it could.

_"Yeah, I am. But I kinda prefer "Link" honestly, as it _is_ my actual name."_ Once I hit thirty, I cover his nose and seal our lips together, pushing two breaths into his body. His chest rises both times, thankfully, and then stops again. My stomach drops a little, though was to be expected, and I return to the compressions.

Sheik had warned me about repeating the tasks too many times, as it only makes it worse for you to bear with when the victim doesn't respond after so many minutes of CPR, and I pray to the Goddesses with every count towards thirty that this works.

_"It's good to have you back."_ I start to lose track of how many rounds that I take, time far from endless as I swap between compressions and breaths. Silence is cut every so often when I breathe out the numbers and beckon for Link to return. Memories spiral out of control, and I wonder if how close I feel to him was how close I had felt to Nisah before she was corrupted.

_Has he replaced her?_

_"I promise that I'll protect you."_ I swallow thickly, eyes hot. "No..." I murmur as I pull away from his mouth. "I'm going to protect you."

"C-Ciren..." Navi stutters, but I don't hear her. Whether it is my imagination or the Forest's influence, my hands flicker between how it normally looks to the hand of a Stalfos with every number and every breath. I barely hear the Guardian Fairy until her places a tiny hand atop my own; I don't stop. "Ciren, y-you... you need to s-stop now. It's... he's too far—"

Then, as if to prove her wrong, Link sharply intakes a breath, coughing violently for a few moments before falling still; breathing on his own.

I gasp in relief, staring down at my hands, ones that no longer flicker between bony fingers any longer. I fall onto my back, covering my face with my hands as Navi hugs her partner in happiness. _I did it_, my mind mumbles, still as shocked as I feel, adrenaline fading and exhaustion taking its place. I force myself upright, smiling brightly at the thought of Link living and the Forest no longer influencing me.

The Phantom, whose body had lain on the ground the entire time, rises into the air; limp. _"Such a sight to behold. It only angers me more now that you survived that day so that you could save the child's life."_ My heart skips a beat as Ganondorf's voice echoes around the room, chuckling lightly. I want to retort on how Link isn't a child, but it is nothing but the truth. _"This Phantom did not serve its full purpose. I shall seal it away in the realm between Light and Dark."_

Without hesitation, the Phantom slumps to the ground like a toy, engulfed by a dark portal that appears as it drops. "That doesn't matter, _King_." I sneer, shuffling closer to my companions. "Even your darkness can't hide from the light! We will be after you soon enough. You can't carry on destroying the land of the Old Gods in this way, and you will pay for it!"

He laughs darkly, his presence here but I cannot physically see him. _"Ah, so you acknowledge that I am too strong for you, and you are far too weak to face me. Waiting seven years for a Hero who can't even live through one of my weakest commanders... Ciren, you truly have lost your ways. When the path of destiny returns you to the Valley, I shall see to your redemption; your death at the hands of your old comrades!"_

On his promise, his presence fades from the room, and I sigh deeply. _One Sage is located in the Valley. I have no choice but to accept that..._

Navi moves to say something, wiping the tears away from her pale complexion; however we are both halted when a bright light radiates out from the painting straight ahead of us. We watch in awe as a tiny figure appears from the painting, landing against the ground with a soft thud. The figure, once the light dies down, seems to be the spirit of a child; a Kokiri.

"Saria, it really is you!" The Guardian Fairy cries in joy, shooting in her direction. The figure, Saria, smiles softly and raises her hand, however Navi goes through it. "Why are you a spirit? Oh no! A-Are you...?"

Her smile grows as she shakes her head, lowering her hand. _"I am not dead, Navi. I was trapped within those paintings when I came to protect the Temple from Ganondorf's forces. Now that you have cleansed this Domain, I have returned to the Chamber of the Sages with Rauru. For that, I am eternally in your debts."_ She turns on me, taking a seat on the ground. _"Now that I may speak with you, I am happy to express that the Forest no longer affects you."_

I roll my eyes. "It took it long enough."

Saria laughs lightly, and I am drawn in by her bright spirit. _"It did, Ciren."_ I part my lips, wondering how she knows my name after being trapped for so long, but she hovers her hand above mine. _"I may have been trapped, but fate told me of your name many moons ago. When the Great Deku Tree died, I was chosen to control what enters the Forest. I could not fight off Ganondorf's influence, so there is a high chance that the Forest became more sensitive to anyone who came here; no matter what destiny said."_

"So now that you have been freed, the Forest will return to normal, right?" Navi asks, to which Saria nods with a content smile. "Will you not go back to the village to see the rest of the Kokiri, not even for a day? They have been worried sick about you."

_"I know, Navi, but I must stay in the Chamber of the Sages so that I can strengthen the defences inside the Sacred Realm. If they fall, then Hyrule will do so as well."_ Her eyes fall on Link, who remains unconscious. _"Thank-you for doing what you did Ciren, and not losing hope. You have not only saved the last glimmer of hope for this dying Kingdom, but also a friend very dear to me."_

I shrug. "It was his will to stay with us, not me." In any other situation, I would have been smug about it, but not when it considers life and death.

"Come on, Ciren. You can't not take responsibility even after I told you to... stop."

I shake my head lightly. "That's only because you knew that I had to, and I didn't want to face the facts. Anyway," I add before the Guardian Fairy can say anything else in protest. "I don't get how you recognised him."

_"I always knew that he was different, and friends never forget each other."_ She replies with simply, rising to her feet. _"Now, I can return you to the Great Deku Tree's glade now that my powers are completely restored. While you do so, I will contact Link. I have something to tell him."_

I raise a brow. "Contact him?" But you—" She taps her head and I understand.

Before any of us can say any more, my vision is awash with whiteness, and I momentarily feel lightheaded. _"Thank-you, Ciren. May your Sisters find the light..."_

My feet land against the soft layer of grass in the Great Deku Tree's Meadow, moon beginning its descent towards the horizon. I stand facing the old Tree, the weight of the Forest's influence gone and finally being felt now that we are free from the Temple. Navi floats just in front of me, her partner resting against the Tree with a soft smile. She whips around, wrapping her arms across my nose. "Thank-you, Ciren."

Finally feeling a little more like myself, I smirk at her when she pulls away. "Everyone is giving me the compliments. I wasn't the one who killed the Phantom." The Guardian Fairy shakes her head, but says nothing. I take a step towards Link, unsure of what to do other than add: "Well, good riddance to it either way. Between that and the Poe Sisters, I really can't wait to get back to—"

I am thrown bodily backwards away from my partner, Navi crying out in alarm and having the reflexes to fly out of the way. My reflexes, it seems, must have softened after Saria's appearance. I crash against the blades of grass around me harshly, bolting upright and drawing my weapons, noticing the Bow at my side on the grass; teleported out of the Forest Temple with us.

"What the...?" My eyes lock onto a large sprout, germinating from the ground at such a speed that it must have been the force that knocked me away. I glance around the glade anyway, just to make sure, unable to stop grinning at the sight of a smiling plant staring at me with dark eyes. "What, in Nayru's name, are _you_?"

It giggles, small branches twitching as it does so. "I am the Great Deku Tree Sprout!" It introduces gleefully, rather joyous to be present. "After the Forest Temple was overtaken, I couldn't germinate and grow. But now that the curse has been lifted, I can flourish, and it's all thanks to you!"

"Well... it's not a problem, Sprout." I say, dumbfounded. "The Kokiri will be... ecstatic that you're growing."

I run my fingers through my red bangs, exhaling at what I am seeing; apparently real. I move again to rest against the original Great Deku Tree in order to rest beside my companion, however the Sprout stops me with an almost curt: "Wait a moment." I halt, meeting its gaze with a raised brow. "I have something that you may want to hear."

Reluctantly, I take a seat before the Sprout. "Shoot."

"I have been blessed with much information that I may pass on to whoever I please, and I know much about you, Ciren of the Gerudo." I tilt my head, perplexed. "In your tribe, genetics are irrelevant. You are told who your parents are, of course, however must treat them as Sisters and not like family. Am I not correct?"

_I see where this is going..._ "Yeah, it's true. But no one told me about my Dad because he died before I was born, and my Mom did as well in battle not long after I was born. There's nothing to say."

"Actually, my dear, there is a lot to say about it." Rather angered and offended by its words, I move to retort in any way that I can, though I am stopped when the Sprout carries on without hesitation. "Your Hylian Father did die before you were born, and passed on from a terrible plague that spread across most parts of Hyrule. Everyone had been touched by death in some way. Your Mother, however, is another matter."

"Cut to the chase, Sprout." I order, irritated. While I never knew that my Dad was a Hylian and died from illness, it is a defence mechanism; I don't want to be subjected to this. "Is this worth my time or not?"

The Sprout twitches his branches as if to nod. "Yes, Ciren, because your Mother is still alive. And, in fact, you met with her when all of this first began."


	20. Chapter 20: Aranya

_**Author's Note:**_ Right, now just like with GotD, I am incredibly sorry for the long wait between these chapters, and I would love to say that I can make it up to you, but I really can't. This chapter throws a lot of information at you, yes, but there isn't much to say in the name of action here. Nonetheless, I really hope that you enjoy it beacuse I did like writing this chapter a lot. I hope that I can keep putting out chapters in decent time in the future, but college is really heating up so I may not be able to do that for you. Once again, I am so sorry! :3

_"Truth is powerful and it prevails."_

~Sojourner Truth~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 20: Aranya

"Your mother was like any other Gerudo growing up: smart, loyal, determinded to protect who she vowed to at birth," the Sprout begins calmly, branches twitching in the breeze. I watch him intently, the world around me fallen away as soon as he told me about her existence. "Even though she was wary about the King, she still devoted her time to him and her Sisters because that is what she promised to do."

A tiny smile tugs at my lips, my heart near soaring. Even though I am a Gerudo, where your mother is the same as your tribal Sister, something inside of me can't help but feel determined to find her now that I have seen her once. If only I had known... "She was a little under twice your age when she began plotting against Ganondorf."

"How do you know about all of this?" I demand, annoyed that the Sprout knows more about my mother than I do.

"I am simply in close connecting to Those who created me. They Themselves have asked me to relay such information onto you. Nonetheless," he quickly adds before I can question him further. "Many of the newborn Gerudo were being taken away from their mothers shortly after birth so that they could be experimented on. Whether to create soldiers from early on or to increase the likelyhood of giving birth to more male Gerudo, I am unsure."

The Great Deku Tree Sprout halts for a moment, watching me intently. I lower my head, confused and angry at how the King would do such a thing to the newborns. Yes, advancing in such a barren tribe is what is best, but I remember hearing once that she Gerudo refused to have a child again; now I understand why. Gerudo may not supposed to have a bond with their child, but we are still human and experimenting on them goes against everything that we vowed to do.

When I look back up, he continues swiftly. "When she came to be pregnant with you, she vowed to protect you and the other children from Ganondorf, and Nabooru was first to follow her. However, at the same time that she gave birth to you, Nabooru had been caught." I swallow thickly.

"She... she told them about my mother, didn't she?"

The Sprout frowns. "She was going to die, young Ciren, to protect your mother's cause, and refused to give up her own Sister. It was your mother who revealed her cause to Ganondorf in order to protect her Sister from death." I can feel the colour drain from my face. "You were to be killed for her wrongdoings, but she intervened and chose to die instead, but was freed by Nabooru and escaped, passing your care over to Nabooru in her abscence."

"But she never did a thing for me... other than help me escape, I guess."

The Sprout's branches rustle and he contradicts me effortlessly with, "I am sure that she protected you from afar so that it would not get either of you into trouble."

I exhale loudly and turn my gaze to the grass brushing against my legs and bare ankles, tugging and snapping the blades of grass when my emotions spike and descend. Nabooru was promoted to the highest honour that a Gerudo could ever have, Coraje, and yet the King would never be so forgiving of her enough to give her that title. She aided a plot against him long ago, yes, but she then freed her Sister before she could die for that cause and then helped me escape when the King rose to a higher power than ever before.

Maybe he did this to pain her as much as possible. He would give her the highest honour so that she could not step out of line, make sure that everyone looked up to her so that she could never want to fail them, and seperate her from me as much as possible before she could "taint" me with her own words. She would never be able to lift a finger without the King, or us for that fact, knowing that she was doing it and for what purpose. And all of the time she would only be able to watch her Sister's daughter from afar, the regret of allowing her friend to die still hanging maybe even today.

Despite the fragments of information that I have been given, it makes some sense.

"Now, dear Ciren, I believe that you should allow yourself some rest. I have told you all that I know, and so I hope that you may be able to rest slightly easier knowing that you are safe and have some new answers." I move to protest, saying that I have too many more questions and that I'm not tired whatsoever. But then I remember all that happened in the Forest Temple as soon as I glance over at my partner, who seems peaceful. I exhale loudly, failing to relax my tense body against the old Great Deku Tree.

I stare up into the night sky, mind whirlling too fast to comprehend. But in the middle of that storm, one voice says, _Your mother is still alive._

At the thoughts trailing around and merging at unacceptable points, only confusing me further, a thought enters my stream of consciousness without any hesitation and I recall what the Great Deku Tree Sprout had said to me before. He had began this entire revelation stirring because I had met my mother before, but I can't bring to my mind when that was. If the Goddesses have truly given him such a power to pass this onto me, then I will be able to find out."Great Deku Tree. Where did I see her before, then? My mother?"

"I believe it was in Castle Town when the Gerudo arrived. You two collided, I suppose." At first I see his words as nothing but a metaphor for our unintentional meeting, but then I think back through the seven years where I have been alone and seperated from Castle Town. If she was freed, then my mother would never dare to return to the Valley unless she had a reason to, let alone Castle Town now that it is occupied by the same people, and even then it would be suicide. I strain my consciousness so much that my head starts to hurt, though I don't care for my pain.

I want to remember her, and I want to know where I have seen her before.

And then, all of a sudden, I remember.

The Sprout was right. When the King had first ridden through Castle Town towards the Palace in order to attend a meeting with the King of Hyrule over a peace treaty between the two nations, the first time that I had seen Nisah after she had been corrupted and used as a valuable weapon against me, I had bumped into a cloaked figure. I remember it vividly now, the way that I had reacted and stupidly ignored the lock of crimson hair spiralling out from their hood. I had never seen their face, but the figure showed that they were female.

She was watching the beginning of the end with me, whether she knew that I would be there or not. My lip trembles as I think back. I was so close to her, and yet I had not known then, meaning that we drifted away from each other before destiny continued to tear us apart further and further. The King always gave me a patronising glare of dominance whenever I was around him, and now I understand why: I had an Exiled mother who has barely escaped with her life, and a father who... I do not know anything about.

"What of my father?"

The Great Deku Tree Sprout frowns deeply in thought, then replies, "Your father was of Sheikah-Hyrulean heritage, the latter the only reason why he was accepted as a suitable husband by the King once your mother became pregnant." _Maybe this is why some of my Sisters disapproved of me, my heritage._ "However he died during the Civil War, unbeknowst to your mother. It was a valiant death despite the circumstances. This is all that I know."

I had an Exiled mother and a Sheikah father, only accepted because of the Hyrulean blood in him and most likely killed by Gerudo on the battlefield. I never felt a part of the tribe that I was bought up in no matter what my blood and spirit physically was, and

He may know of their names.

"Great Deku Tree?" He hums lightly. "What were their names?"

The Great Deku Tree Sprout says nothing for a long time, then, "Aranya." He reveals softly. "Aranya was your mother, Ciar your father." I swallow thickly, my heart clenching as my entire experiences somethin that it never has before. It reacts to the pure, hard truth. It was the truth from the begining because I trust the Sprout despite the small time that I have physically known him, but the truth did not hit me until I could put a name to the mother that I never knew.

_Aranya and Ciar... that is who my mother and father were._

I force my body back against the Tree, determined to sleep. But no matter what I was told, I do not sleep. I leave my eyes closed in an attempt to fool any on-lookers, however my mind and body is in such a deep form of override that I don't know what to do. I constantly try to imagine their faces and see what they would have been like. Through the characteristics of the Gerudo, I can imagine what Aranya may have been like growing up before she was sentenced to death and miraculously saved by the woman who almost died for her.

But my father, I can't imagine what he was like. If he was anything like Kaei, then I suppose I would love and hate him at the exact same time. He would be the man to hold grudges until he took revenge on whatever the problem turned out to be, no matter how small or big, but he would do this because of how he grew up and how much he cares for the people stuck in that problem. He would be devoted to the Goddesses more than ever, yet would also lve his family just as much. Did he love or care for my mother in any way, or was she just another "toy" for him to use?

Would he haved cared for me?

Would he have loved me?

My mind carries on like this for hours on end until it finally submits itself to the realm of sleep, and I realise that it was better to be asking myself all of these question rather than sleeping after all...

~*O*~

_I can see her before me, beckoning me to join her. To any other Hylian, she would look like any other Gerudo, but to me she is more unique than night and day compared. Her hair is slightly shorter but still tied back, signifying that she is of higher rank, but that she has not reached the pinacle of Gerudo ranking yet like Nabooru. Her eyes, beautiful and golden, have a sense of lingering regrets that only I can fulfil. __She's dancing too, dancing to the old Gerudo folk songs that I can't hear._

_She invites me, yearns for me, begs that I dance with her. "Mother, is that really you?"_

_But she does not answer me, continuing to dance. The dark veil of mist that surrounds us feels like it is going to lift me into the air, leaving me weightless and vulnerable to anything that could attack from the shadows. The world soon begins to twist and transform, and a bout of sand collides with the side of my body, the unfamiliar sensation knocking me back a little. Aranya doesn't seem to be affected by the wasteland of sand ow surrounding us, eyes focused intently onto me._

_This isn't the Haunted Wasteland that I know, even if I have not been there for so long. The sky is bluer than the waters of Lake Hylia, dusty clouds floating by without a care in the world. The sun beats down hard on my exposed back, gigantic rock formations poking out of the harsh sands. Every for seconds the wind smashes into my sides, sending forth thousands of sand grains towards my mother and I. And yet, despite all of this, she continues to dance, stepping closer to me and taking my paler hands into her bejewelled ones._

_"You have suffered so..."_

_I shake my head, eyes fluttering shut as I fall into her dance. "I have done my duty... it is you who has suffered." I swallow thickly, opening my eyes again for the moment. The sun shines across her face majestically, as if she is nothing more than a spirit of the dead. "I will not allow him to get away with what he has done to us, what he has done to you."_

_Before I can close my eyes again, I notice her smiling at me as she holds her hand to my face. "It is already too late, Sister..."_

_[Late.]_

_[Too late.]_

_"No! I refuse to let you be condemned to the shadows again!"_

_She laughs lightly, a hearty laugh that both warms and chills me. "Oh Sister, watch your thoughts; they become words. Watch your words; they become actions. Watch your actions; they become habit. Watch your habits; they become character. Watch your character; it becomes your destiny." I move to protest, however she cuts in before I can, pulling a thin veil over her face. "Follow your destiny and return your tribe to what it should be. I am no longer a part of this, and so have no place with you nor my Sisters. I have failed you all..."_

_"No, it was the King who failed us all, not you!"_

_She lightly shakes her head again, then begins moving away from me. As soon as I feel her fingers slip from mine, I cry out in protest until the sandstorm becomes too much for me to bear. I keep on my feet and fight to find her, but she has disappeared through the sand. I can no longer see the crystalline blue sky, just the sand coating and slowly drowning me. It pools across my feet, refusing for me to speak or scream or do anything at all. But I pursue her nonetheless, even until I hear a horn, the Gerudo horn, in the far distance._

_"We comdemn you to the_ _Marchita." Multiple voices say at once, and I run faster._

_[The Marchita.]_

_[A forsaken punishment.]_

_"NO! Don't do it!" I force out, then tumble down to the ground. I immediately pick myself up again, catching sight of Aranya as she is prepared for the Marchita, but there is nothing that I can do to stop her as she is beared for all to see through the sandstorm, ready for the Goddess of the Sand to claim her once and for all._

~*O*~

I wake with a start, my mind not registering anything until I am on my feet and panting the oxygen back into my lungs. My eyes widly scan the area, searching for Aranya, but I can't find her. I vaguely remember finally falling asleep in the Great Deku Tree's glade, however now I find myself in the desert still, a blur of the one from my dream combined with the Haunted Wasteland. The name of my mother spins around my mind at a fast pace, so fast in fact that I can barely catch it, but the word that I can mainly pick out screams through my brain over and over.

_Marchita. Marchita. Marchita._

It was an ancient punishment abolished by the previous King because of the laws that it defied within our tribe, but it would have been around when my mother was alive. Any of those sent to die from the Marchita where imprisoned under the desert sun and left to die, most likely already injured from imprisonment in the Fortress too. The stories that I had heard always spoke of never ended well, some dying from dehydration since they are all left there without food or water, others slaughtered by the animals that once traversed the Wasteland for food. Some went insane and used their binds as weaponds on themselves.

And if my mother was still alive and was going to die from it...

I break into a dash and run across the desert ground, ignoring the muffled sounds in the distance as I draw away from them. I see shadows in the distance, muscles straining as the sand brushes against my bare ankles. As the shadows draw closer, I feel my body weaken slightly as I see a body knelt against the hard desert stone, blood pooling around their feet; body limp. As my own feet meet that same stone, I notice the slightly shorter hair, the once sharp eyes, and the Coraje uniform that she must have once had.

A pair of arms encircle me as my legs threaten to give out, and I soon realise that I am fighting the person holding me, covering my ears with my hands as I struggle. But I keep looking up and seeing her face highlighted by the sun, wondering why I had only just gotten her back and then lost her so soon.

And yet, as I am about to put up an even stronger fight, the desert, my mother with it, begins to fade and is replaced by the bridge leading out of the Kokiri Forest, green replacing gold and floating spirits coming into place over the harsh sand grains. A Fairy, who I realise is Navi, hovers in front of my face with a worried concern, then breathes a deep sigh of relief and speaks to the person behind me; still holding me tightly. "She's coming back around, I think. Whatever nightmare she had was being relived in her mind in the waking world."

Some tiny voices talk in the far distance, a murmur of concern radiating out from them. Something pulls my hands away from my ears, and I turn to find Link looking down on me, finally moving away and swallowing thickly. "Are you all right, Ciren?"

And even though I am still shaken up, I still manage to break out a hoarse, "No... I-I'm part left too." He forces a smile, though I can easily tell that he is slightly panicked by what has happened. "I-I'm sorry for worrying you both..." I shudder. "It was... just a dream."

_I hope._

"I'm glad." The Guardian Fairy finally says as I get to my feet again, trying my hardest to hide my quaking fingers. "Are you up to leaving in the next few hours? Link has explained what he can about Saria's disapperance to the other Kokiri, but if you don't—"

"I'm fine." I press rather angrily, begging for people not to see me as weak within a fraction of a second. Shaking my head, I remember what Saria had said to me and turn on him. "I'm sorry that you couldn't see her in person. How are you feeling?" He shrugs a little, muttering something on the lines of being fine, but I can see that staying here for too long will affect him like it did before, and that's without the influence that the Forest had on me. I chew at my lip, then sigh and give in. "I won't be long. I want to get out of here as much as you two do."

I can't tell them about my mother, not yet. Navi may have picked up on it while the Sprout was speaking, but I can't tell Link. This place is already having enough of an influence on him, but how can I tell him that my mother isn't dead when his own parents died without any explanation. I may be a coward, I may feel like a Hylian about it because I shouldn't lie to someone that I know so well, but I can't do it now; not here either. When things are looking up for us and the rest of Hyrule, then maybe I will finally tell my friends what I have learnt.

Besides, maybe the Sprout will be able to tell him about his own parents too.

As I begin to walk away and collect my things, he hugs me from behind, whispering into my ear, "I don't know how you did it but... thank-you for saving me." I smile a little but don't say anything, my mood dampened when I recall something and walk away without saying anything.

So before we finally depart back to Kakariko Village, I excuse myself to the Great Deku Tree's glade and kneel before the Sprout. Ever since I had seen that dream before me and then relived it once awakening, something has fallen onto my shoulders that I hope the Goddesses can alleviate through the Sprout. Once I thank him for giving me such startling and overjoying information, I ask, "Do you know how she was to die?"

The Great Deku Tree Sprout tenses in whatever way that he physically can, wishing not to tell me. I push him, however, "I had explained that Nabooru had saved her from death, and I wish for you to remember that." I agree briskly, irritated by his stalling. He then blinks twice before finally revealing how she was to be punished before she was rescued. "She was punished by the act of Marchita for three days before she was saved."

_"We comdemn you to the_ _Marchita."_

* * *

~Interlude~

"The Marchita..." Nisah mused, resting her feet up onto her desk that she ever so rarely used. Before her, Xallia sat on the seat after the deask, body relaxed. It was the first time that she had been in the Fortress after patrolling the edges of Kakariko, and took it all to her advantage, especially after the news that her fellow Caraje had bought before her. "Humiliating, agonising, perfect. A punisment being used since the first of our tribe came to this land, and abolished because it "_went against tradition_"."

"Indeed, it is." Xallia mused, but kept quiet.

Nisah keenly picked up on this, waving her hand. At her command, a book slid free from its imprisonment in the shelf and slammed against the desk beside her feet, causing Xallia to flinch slightly. Nisah brushed her fingers against the pages, nails falling between the part that she wanted. Words and images ranging in horridness spilled across the page, and she pointed at one. "Do not be afraid of its return, Coraje. You must understand that we need this, Xallia, we truly do. There are too many who do not see what we see, and if they refuse to try, then they must see the light... the light of _death_."

Xallia simply smirked. "I see that your confidence has not dulled since we last met. You are acting as if you are higher than a Coraje yourself." She was merely given a glare in response, the words reminding Nisah of a "friend" that time long forgot. "Nonetheless, I know why we need this... but do we really have the right to? The King has authorised this, yes, but we cannot force people to join us when they fear death or march into it. We will destroy ourselves, or everyone but us."

The head Carmesi shook her head, eyes falling onto the pages before her, all of the words and colours merging together on the yellowed pages. Her dark eyes glimmered. "The Marchita punished those unworthy of living by imprisoning them in the Wasteland and leaving them to die. Whether it be through imprisonment or other factors is up to the punisher." She paused. "But if we can harness that and relive those stories that would terrify the people more than the Shadow Temple... they wouldn't need to join us when surrendering under fear will be more than suffcient..."

A moment of silence passd where no one spoke, and all that could be heard was the clanking of weapons as their Sisters protected the Fortress and went about their training sequences to become in sync with each other, unaware of the Witches pulling their strings from the skies above. Nisah swung her feet over the edge of the desk and bolted to her feet with mechanical commands, eyes falling onto a small box not collecting dust on the book shelf like the rest of the tomes around her, the warm Valley breeze somehow chilling her as she opened it.

The Coraje watched her intently, not understanding what her Sister was doing. "Let us hope that we do not have to eradicate an entire race for the others to listen."

Nisah did not respond, pulling out a small Pictograph from the box. The box had belonged to her once Purpura companion, and so Nisah salvaged it from their shared bunk so that she had something to fight to see. "I want to have power over them, Coraje, and I won't stop until I get it."

"But... that is not just what you want, is it?"

The Carmesi snorted lightly, gazing down at the two smiling girls in the Pictograph. "No..." She snarled, fingers closing in around the item, crushing their faces together. "I want her to pay for what she has done to her Sisters, but msotly what she has done to _me_." Nisah whirled around to Xallia, slamming the crumpled Pictograph down onto the table. "I want her to bleed for me, beg for her life to me, to die knowing how much she has destroyed me and her Sisters. I have spotted her now and again, refusing to kill her in public because that's what she would want. She still uses our blades, uses them against us."

"They are searching for the Sages." Xallia said strongly, eyes flickering between her Sister and the Pictograph. "One has all ready been freed. You believe that she will come back for you now that she has allies and a destiny to shape her?"

Nisah shook her head. "It doesn't matter whether she wants to or not. One Sage, born of Gerudo blood, forever resides within the Golden Vallies, and so she and her so-called _allies_ have no choice but to come here." Upon countering the Coraje, Nisah moved over to the window behind her chair, eyes wild and fiery. "And then, when she returns upon our grounds, then she will pay for what she has done. I will force the information that she has, then watch as she dies from the Marchita, chained under the desert sun."

"This is what you wish for, the death of your own Sister?"

"She never _was_ my Sister." She spat in response, watching as Gerudo filed those from different races out into the Wasteland to die for their disobedience. "I shall have my revenge. She will die alone and in pain, and then she will finally see how I have felt all of this time..."


	21. Chapter 21: Truth

_**Author's Note:**_ Well I didn't think that this hadn't been updated since September, so that's my fault. I will explain that other than college (which is really giving me a hard time with work), I did spend a month on NaNoWriMo and making my life harder for myself. Anyway, here is not the Fire Temple as such, but hopefully something that makes up for it. Again, I can't apologise enough for the wait between now and before!

_"Hiding the truth is the same as telling a lie."_

~Unknown~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 21: Truth

"I never thought that I would actually be joyful to be back in Kakariko," I mutter under my breath as the quaint town bubbles up from the horizon. We didn't leave much more time to Kokiri, other than helping the kids clear up the debris left from the dead Deku Babs and everything, leaving us to spend the rest of the very early morning to ride back to Kakariko. I smile back at Link, but he doesn't seem to pick up on it. Allowing Luz to carry on without me, I turn. "You alright? You're a little quiet."

He snaps his gaze up to be, somehow startled that I pointed it out. "I'm fine. It's all just a little overwhelming," he assures, though it isn't long after a raise a brow at him that he sighs. "I want you to teach me that thing you did back in the Temple to save me. I want you to show me."

"CPR?" I say more as a question than a statement of fact. His fingers subconsciously trace the marks on his back. "I'm not going to let that happen to us again, alright? It was just one moment that we both got out of."

"Ciren, please—"

"I—" I break myself off when I finally meet his eyes. He doesn't look upset in many senses of the word, yet more ashamed than anything. How many times have I forgotten his side of the story? "Fine. I'll show you the basics so then we can stop looking back on that moment, okay?"

And then I remember Kaei's words on the swing to my reply.

_"I suppose Exiles can have heart."_

_"Then I'll be waiting to see yours."_

"Thank you, he mutters, then stays quiet for the rest of the journey, Navi making idle conversation before giving up too. When not rooting through the saddle bag for food, my eyes wander to the west. Even if the sky is a deep grey and churning on like a raging river, the sun's light feels like it is gravitating towards the Valley.

I'm going mad.

"You're not mad, Ciren," Navi whispers into my ear, startling me for more than one reason. I meet her eyes as she points to the west. "Because of everything going on, nature leans towards where the most power is, following wherever the Gerudo King goes." My eyes follow to west again, wondering what he could be up to. I can feel my hand wavering, Luz confused beneath me. The Guardian Fairy says nothing, biding her time to see what I will do. I think of the threat he made to me on the day we sneaked into the Castle, and then of Nisah; twisted in such a way that I don't recognise her.

_Maybe that was her true feelings after all._

"She doesn't hate you." I whirl around at his voice, wondering how he read my mind. "I can see it on your face, no matter how much you want to hide it. You want to blame yourself in any way because she was your best friend, and at the moment there is nothing that you can do to help without revealing yourself and so many others to Ganondorf."

"Did you have a job failing to read people in those seven years?" I say bitterly, momentarily ignoring the memories he associates with that time as I attempt to cover my real reaction.

He shrugs, choosing to block out my latter comment. "Being kept out of a lot of things as a kid leaves you with a lot of time to do that sort of thing. But," he adds before I can say anything else. "I can see some of what you want to say but hide away... or I've gotten more used to the Gerudo than I thought."

I snort, then my smile fades, eyeing where the sunlight falls. "I won't go yet," I resolve, guarding my words after Link exposed them. "I won't go when he is there, not now anyway. My duty has and always will be to my Sisters, never to him. They come first." No one says anything in response, and then we spend the rest of the journey in silence, the stillness to the air palpable. Navi tries her hardest to keep some sort of conversation going, but we can't when he has seen right through me and I refuse to admit it aloud.

Nonetheless, Kakariko arrives much quicker than expected.

The golden sunlight filters in through the dark clouds, illuminating the entire village with its heavenly light. Despite the fact that it is early morning, numerous people are up and already going about their daily lives without a care in the world – well they try to, but I still notice their wary glances that fall my way and around the rest of the town as if they don't trust me nor where they are. After all I have done, I would hope that they would trust me slightly.

But my blood would always be tainted and corrupted to them.

Luz is calm and alert beneath me as his hooves, finally used to the grass instead of sand grains, crunch against the morning dew. There still seems to be a dense fog clinging itself to the mountains no matter how much alabaster light penetrates it. One of the guards in his formation nods at me as they make their morning rounds through the village, clanking of metal more than common in these parts.

Many of the windows, especially close to Impa's house, are madly and sloppily boarded up, perceived to be filled with spirits of those who died in there when the home became a makeshift infirmary during the invasion of corrupted Gerudo and their King. I was in there too at one point, if I can believe Kaei, and thankfully I was one of the few who made it out.

Goddesses, I was stupid when I was younger.

One child, who seems to be walking with his mother around the village, rushes up to the Luz as we make our way towards the building that was erected only a few years back where we had rounded everyone back up before setting off for the Forest Temple. Luz halts and nickers as the boy runs his stubby fingers across his side.

I watch him intently as Luz bumps his head with his own softly, making sure not to hurt the child, his curiosity getting the better of him. If it was any other time, most likely if I was younger, then I would have told him to leave Luz alone, but something about this world and the situation stops me; I don't know why. "Your horse looks like the one Anju found," he mumbles to me, not quite holding my gaze; too invested in stroking Luz, who takes it kindly after my lack of doing so.

"What horse?" I ask, however his mother spots him and rushes over, gathering him into her arms and lightly tugging him away no matter how much he wants to stay here and be near Luz. Her green-grey eyes bore into my own as they leave promptly, rounding a corner while the mother hushes her child and makes sure that he doesn't come near me again. I resist rolling my eyes, probably hearing some rumour and being a Hylian by believing it.

_Why can no one think for themselves?_

I nudge Luz's sides anyway, like the boy my curiosity over what he said gnawing at me, Link agreeing too from behind. We make our way up the numerous sets of stairs, shops and businesses beginning to open up for the day too. And, tucked into the corner, the increasing sunlight guides us to Anju's Cucco pen behind Impa's home, the owner out and ready for the day.

"I still don't get why you tend to chickens when you're allergic," I deadpan as a way of greeting her. Knowing that I am the only one who says it to her in such a tone, Anju whirls around, her apron and dress picking up to the slight breeze. Her brown bangs fall loosely around her face as I dismount, bright blue eyes glinting in recognition.

"I didn't know that you would be returning so soon, Ciren. You always seem to zip in and out of town in all of a hurry – I never have anyone to keep on top of the Cuccos with me!" she greets in return, hugging me tightly no matter how many times I tell her not to. "Where were you this time, then? Your curiosity is far too strong to be entirely spent in war time. I hope that we can see the end of all of this so you can get what you deserve…"

I force a smile onto my face as Link makes his way around the pen, his partner lighting up the pathway. "I've been further than you think, Anju, but it's for another day." I watch him for a moment, then Anju raises a brow at me. "A boy came by and said that you had found a horse. Where is it? I thought you didn't like horses."

"I'm not the biggest fan, no, but it seemed to be well tamed for racing around Hyrule Field like mad," she explains, starting to move away from the Cucco pen and towards another one in the far distance where a number of horses for the cavalry stand. A mare, I think, stomps her hoof against the ground timidly as she stands away from the rest of the horses. She is tame, which is strange for a horse with no rider or saddle, however is more than accepting of us and the other horses. "She wasn't hurt, but she followed my cart all the way back here."

Link makes his way towards the fence, catching the horse's attention near immediately. Her head snaps up and she freezes, questioning his presence and everything else about him. Anju and I stop our conversation as he pulls out the Ocarina and begins to play softly, breathy notes echoing around the village as he continues to play. Something in the song mesmerizes the mare, causes her to slowly muster the courage to meet him on the other side of the gate, nuzzling his chest as he plays. Her eyes seem to gleam with a sense of joy I rarely see in an animal like this, and something about it reminds me of Luz.

He lowers the instrument carefully, then he turns to Anju with that look on his face that tells me he has an idea that I'm not sure I'll like. "Would we we able to take the horse off of you?"

"You don't even know how to ride a horse!" I cry immediately before Anju can even think about speaking.

He raises a brow at me, stroking the mare's nose lovingly. "It shouldn't be too hard if you said she's tame." He says it like he knows about horses. "And besides, wouldn't it be easier on you? We can carry more stuff then, and then you don't have to suffer me on the same horse for hours on end." I think he tries to ignore the look that I give him, but he fails in the attempt. "It could be something else that you teach me."

I open my mouth to say something, knowing that he has got me somewhat, when someone calls for the both of us from behind. I spin around as Kaei and Sheik make their way down the steps and skid into a stop in front of us. Kaei nods to Link, uncaring for the "title" he has when he jokes, "New friend?" and nods towards the mare. Link smiles, though says nothing in reply. He turns on me. "You're back later than expected."

"A few days was late to you, but it was even longer for us, I think we can say." Behind me, I hear a snort in agreement. "But I think that's for another time."

Sheik nods, as if we didn't see him back outside the Temple. "We have more than enough supplies for you for the next Temple in the depths of Death Mountain, as I had once explained. I assume you will be staying here until everything is prepared for the road ahead?" I glance back at Link, but I wouldn't have needed to anyway. He wants to stay, and a part of me does too, however I choose it mainly for what he has been through; I don't know his limits, and I'm unsure of mine.

"You'd be right," I finally say. "So, where's the food?"

* * *

"I never thought that I would see the day." I overhear Kaei mutter this under his breath after taking a drink. Once returning to the house, we gathered what food and water that we could and began recounting the events of searching for Silva and the Sage of Forest. I take the reigns for most of it, although I do cast my gaze across to Link many times in case he wanted to speak at any point. He takes this offer every now and again, though has been more suited to listening rather than talking.

I roll my eyes and raise my glass. "And not even a toast for us? I never thought I would see the day either, Kaei."

He snaps his eyes to me, picking up the sarcasm in my tone straight away. "Either way, it was a triumph nonetheless," says Sheik, clearly distracted by something that I can't quite spot. "But there is trouble rising in this path. Death Mountain has been raging for years on end now, and the Goron population has been quickly diminishing. Not even the Goron Patriarch, Darunia, has gone too. Sources believe that the Gorons are being sacrificed to Volvagia within the Fire Temple, and we haven't had any other leads since."

"Who is Volvagia?" Link questions. "Do we know where the Temple is?"

Kaei clears his throat, signalling that he will take these questions. "Volvagia is a dragon manipulated by Ganondorf to "protect" the Mountain, but instead is rampaging all over it and destroying everything in its path, making the once dormant Mountain completely unstable. As for the Fire Temple... it's right in the centre of Death Mountain, where Volvagia lies. It's our only lead, but it's more dangerous than it is made out to be." I glare at him, knowing that his words sound worse in practice as well as in word form.

"What are we going to do then?"

"We're gonna go up there and check it out," I respond before Kaei or Sheik can, getting stunned faces from the both of them. "We aren't sending people up there to check it out because they will die. If we, which means as few people as possible to you Sheikah, can get in there without any troubles then we can be as spy like as you lot. We can't afford to have all of these people marching on Death Mountain, especially when Ganondorf will know things once his magic from the Forest finally depletes. He will know that something is wrong and fortify everything."

Sheik sighs. "As much as I hate to say it here, Ciren does have a point." I narrow my eyes, to which he shakes his head. "Not in that way. What I mean is that as much as I want numbers to match the rage of the dragon, we can't afford to do it and we physically can't anyway. This country is frail and dying; the men and women can't take up arms to someone like Ganondorf and Volvagia, not yet anyway." I ignore the comment about women fighting too, knowing enough Hylian law to know that what he says is incorrect; brushing it off as a personal opinion.

"But we can think back on this later, right?" Navi offers from atop her partner's head. "Things like this take time, and we can't reach a decision immediately. Hyrule may be dying, but its core is still strong. As long as Princess Zelda is out there somewhere and the Sages will heed their call in the end, then Hyrule still has hope and it still has heart."

"Nicely said." Kaei says, leading Navi to glow slightly more pink than usual. He places his palms down onto the table. "I need to run a few... errands for the few villagers left." As soon as he says this, we nod back at him firmly and he takes his leave, morning sunlight brightening the already dull room for a moment before the door shuns us to darkness and candlelight once more. I scan the room, finishing off my food before I go to take my leave as well, however there is a sudden tenseness to the stillness, and then Sheik speaks up.

"Could I speak to Ciren alone, please?" Link eyes me, silently questioning why he can't be in the room with me too, but I merely shrug it off, and so both he and Navi file out to leave me alone with the Sheikah. The tension between us is still palpable after what happened the last time that I was in Kakariko, yet I think the victory of the Forest Temple is helping to ease it; just a little.

We stand there for Din knows how long, fumbling over the silence as it thickens around us. But then Sheik's eyes narrow, and he finally builds the courage to speak up. "Why did you let the Hero of Time die?" He growls, stunning me for a moment.

Once the moment passes however, all I feel is irritated. I slowly fall back into my seat and clasp my hands onto the table, not even bothering to think on how to approach this before I near automatically say what my mind is thinking. "I think that the Hero of Time isn't his actual name. And I'm sorry," I cut in before he can. "I must not have put proper emphasis on he fact that Phantom Ganon was in a murderous—"

"Oh no," He responds curtly. "I know _how_ he died in enough detail, Ciren, I just want to know _why_ he died. Why you weren't looking out for danger after you let yourself get possessed."

I grit my teeth. "Don't act like you were there." I clench my hands into tight fists. "And don't act like I didn't do CPR for more time than I should have." He exhales loudly in disapproval, and I try my hardest not to let this become another fight, especially after what Navi said once it was broken up. _"The only one who should be acting like a child here is Link, and that's because he is a child in an adult's body. But it seems that he is the only one who is acting anything like an adult here."_

"Look, I'm not here to judge—"

I snort. "It's a bit late for that."

"—but don't let your guard down. We can't afford to lose him, not now, not after all this time of waiting."

My eye twitches. "You say it like it was his fault." I go to turn around and leave before I say anything, but something bubbles inside of me and I hold my ground. If he chooses to blame me for what happened down there, to consider a Gerudo weak and whatnot, then I can take that. But if he starts to blame the person who almost died, then he has chosen to cross the wrong line. "If you were scared while you were sitting here like a pampered princess then you could have just said. After all, "I can't judge" the mysterious Sheik."

Then I spin around and begin marching out of the room, what I said settling around me.

I gasp, though, when I am plucked from the air by unseen cords around my neck, thrown back around to face Sheik. The back of his left hand is glowing, almost like it is engulfed with golden flames. "_You shall not speak of me in such a way, Gerudo._" I immediately feel anger spark inside of me at his sudden shift in manner, using shadow magic against his ally like this is not him. Whatever is holding me starts to twist and tighten. "_You know nothing of my duty and Wisdom!_"

"Sheik... stop..."

With a burst of passion and a flick of his wrist, I am thrown into the wall with a resounding thud, leaving me to slide down to the ground as my neck is finally freed. "_You shall use the title in which the Goddesses have bestowed upon me, the Princess of Hyrule._" My head snaps up, staring at Sheik as his— her—eyes widen, the flare on her hand flickering out before she crumples to her knees. "Wisdom was always passive..." She whispers, uncaring that I am picking up on what she is saying. "It has always been..."

"Sheik, sweet merciful Farore, what _was_ that?"

Realising that I am still here, she blinks at me numerous times before carefully rising to her feet. "Ciren... you..." I continue to watch intently as she falls down beside me. "I... I didn't..."

"All this time, Sheik. All this time when we have been trying to figure out where we stand whilst everyone wants to know where the princess is." I breathe out a laugh, remembering what hope Navi had before when she spoke about the Princess in such a way, and yet all this time she was hiding right underneath our noses, still unsure whether to trust us after seven damn years.. "I have to commend you for hiding in plain sight for seven years, but do you really doubt me _that_ much not to trust me?"

She shakes her head lightly. "I never saw you as the enemy, for I have told no one; the Hero of Time included." She ignores my blatant glare for the use if the title, physically flinching at the glare. "Impa gave me this disguise so that I could evade capture by the Gerudo King, but once I return to my original form then I cannot change back without Impa's aid."

I raise a brow. "I thought she was in the village? There's no harm done..."

"There will be. Since Impa ventured into the Shadow Temple alone, she has not returned." I stare deep into Sheik's eyes, seeing the pain that she must have felt trying to hide from everything for the past seven years. And I can see it, something clouding her fake crimson eyes, and I can see how much of a toll everything in these past seven years have hurt her. "And because she is the only Sheikah left, I suspect that she is the Sage of Shadow and therefore in enough danger currently."

And because of my one moment of weakness, I say something that I immediately regret.

"Then come with us."

"What?"

"If you are so worried for Link and doubt me that much, then come with us to reassure the lack of crown on your head." I ignore the blatant glare and sigh, leaning against the wall and cross my arms. As much as I want to treat her with respect and I can feel a bitterness to my tone, I will give her the chance to finally prove herself after all of the cloak and dagger talk that she has been doing and saying for so long. "Look, I believe that you are the Princess, and it is annoying that you can't switch, but if you're going to be of use then come with us."

She raises a brow. "Would Kaei not be of more use?"

"Don't back out of the fight for the sake of humility and all of that." I almost growl back in retort, making my way towards the door. "It doesn't matter who comes, but you have said yourself that you doubt me, so I'll show you up and you can help. Kill two birds with one stone and all."

"I may just... in the future." She responds, ignoring the latter comment.

I shake my head, turning away from the door when I reach it. "No, I mean now. Today. To the Fire Temple. Or are you scared of a few flaming bats?" Sheik doesn't reply whatsoever, watching me intently. I exhale loudly, unsure of what to think of her. She may be the Princess of Hyrule and so I should respect her and her duties that she has to fulfill even without the throne before her, but I don't know what to think of her.

I leave.

And as soon as I close the door behind me, a voice calls out. "What in Nayru's name happened up there?"

I turn around, expecting to find Link and Navi but finding Kaei instead. He makes his way from the graveyard and meets me as soon as I move away from the bottom of the staircase outside the house. As much as I want to leave, he blocks me before I can and I'm not in the mood to fight him. "Nothing that concerns you, Sheikah. Not let me go past; you aren't the only one with things to do." I step to one side, but he follows me. I send him a glare, sighing loudly. "Kaei, move your—"

"When are you setting out for the Fire Temple?" Kaei demands. "Are you two going to sneak out when we have our backs turned?"

I shrug. "I don't know at this exact second what we are going to do. Didn't you hear Navi, what, five minutes ago? Probably within a day at the least, and I will fight the corner of going with just us." I am about to walk away, though I stop entirely when I notice something in his eyes. "You want to come with us too, don't you? I get that you've been wanting to help for so long, and you have been, but we can't take loads of people with us. Not when..." I cut myself off before I mention what I had told _Sheik_.

"Not when what?"

"Not when we have so much riding on this," is my only answer. I push on past him, determined to be alone and not have to explain every single thing that I have to do. But, instead, Kaei catches onto my arm on the way past, making sure that my feet stay firmly planted on the ground. "Kaei, I will leave no matter what I have to do. If you have any sense, you'd let me go."

And yet he is a fool. "You aren't seeing the truth, Ciren. Death Mountain is more unstable than ever, and we have to attack in the next few hours. We can't wait now. And I'm not letting you two go in there alone again. Yes I know that what happened in the Forest was no one's fault, but it still happened; and that's when Ganondorf didn't know about what was going on. He knows now, Ciren, he _knows_, and I won't let the two of you fall into any trap like that again."

"You don't know what I'm thinking." I growl. "Right now I would much rather go into that damn Mountain on my own and destroy that dragon without even hesitating. But I can't because I can't play the Hero, not when we already have one. The world needs a Hero, not a Gerudo. So I'm going to help him and not let anyone try and change that. No amount of Sheikah or warrior army could help us; the quieter we are, the further down we will fall under Ganondorf's radar."

He releases me reluctantly. "Ciren, don't—"

Then Death Mountain explodes, and the world falls into chaos.


	22. Chapter 22: Ignis

_**Author's Note:**_ I am sorry for the long wait here. My exams have been really stressful lately and so I have been writing small bits at a time, meaning that writing up this chapter has been slowing down majorly. However I have two weeks now until my next exam so I can revise and write as much as I desire, and after that I have a few more weeks of work and then summer will be here. I am happy enough with this chapter for you to read, so I hope that you enjoy it.

_"Without risk there is no reward."_

~Unknown~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 22: Ignis

Kaei and I exchange looks as we back away slowly. Fire billows up into the sky above, smoke painting the sky an ugly onyx with an ashen hue. From our position, Death Mountain is clear to see as well as the Trail leading up to it, a distinct lack of Gorons rushing down to our aid. Death Mountain has erupted on a few occasions, and yes it has never been this extreme, the Gorons were always prepared to help those in the village. The sigh, or lack of one, is enough to send my stomach churning with anger.

We have to protect ourselves.

Nodding to Kaei, the two of us split up and start to herd the frantic people; there will be casualties if we don't act immediately. Soon after the fall of Castle Town seven years ago, Kakariko had to fortify itself against the forces constantly closing in for the masses who escaped Castle Town and villagers alike. Now there is a bunker beneath the village thanks to Impa, who willingly gave up access to a secret tunnel leading to one only for the Royal Family – one that we worked to make larger for the citizens in need.

The people are frantic, however as time wears on they begin to find their sane part of their minds and calm down as we help to herd them towards the bunkers. Whilst I bring the people together, I can hear Kaei trying to keep everyone in order as he opens the ways to the bunkers. Women cry out and hold their children protectively, begging for me to help them. But all I can do is tell them to keep going as pellets of fire begin to rain down upon us and create more chaos.

I glance back towards Death Mountain, a steady trail of lava flowing down the side of the volcano, the circle of calm cloud that normally surrounds the summit bursting with light and smoke. The blue sky battle furiously with the smoke, charcoal clouds threaded with scarlet threatening to overturn the skies around Kakariko like it once did with Castle Town seven years ago, however it, like back then, seems to be winning without much of a fight. Shaking my head, I force myself to help the people instead of staring at something that I can't stop yet.

As the amount of people left out in the open decrease over half an hour later, Kaei manages to find me within the fray.

"You need to go," he says firmly, Death Mountain groaning in the distance. "I can handle the rest from here, but there is something more important that you have to take care of."

_He's right_, an inner voice reminds me sharply. The eruptions have been growing more frequent and more violent over the past few years, and rumours have been circulating about it being sourced in a Temple deep within the heart of Death Mountain-a place where Sheik said there would be a Sage. _If they are linked, then we can finally end this with help of who we have been waiting for._

"Are you sure that you've got this?" I try to tease, but my tone still holds a serious edge to it. He passes me a look nonetheless, and I wave him off, breaking into a run as I search for Link and Navi. Ash begins to fall, showering Kakariko in a thin blanket of white and growing thicker by the minute. I know that it won't last long, but it still makes me uncomfortable. As his figure disappears into the distance, I break off into a run also; searching for any familiar colours or balls of light in the fray.

And yet, as I round a corner, I collide with exactly who I am looking for. "Watch where you are-Ciren, thank the Goddesses you're here!" Navi realises after a moment, bobbing up and down in delight. After a moment, both Link and Sheik also arrive at Navi's side, the former smiling and the latter uncomfortably avoiding my eyes. "Where's Kaei? Are the people safe?"

I nod firmly. "We've been helping them into the bunkers, just in case, and Kaei is finishing that process now." I pause, glancing back at the mountain for a moment before turning to Link and adding, "But now the people are safe, we have our reason to go to Goron City and find the Sage. Something isn't right up there."

He nods. "We have to find Darunia. If anyone will know why this has happened, then it will be him."

I silently agree, knowing that he is right. Drawing my blade, we prepare to depart.

Then another voice cuts in.

"Then we better prepare ourselves for the long journey ahead," Sheik says from behind, causing me to halt and whirl around. After what Sheik had revealed by accident, I thought that she would be the last person to follow us and fight. Whether it be because Princesses don't fight or she would be afraid of others knowing, I'm not entirely sure. "Ciren, I refuse to let you go again after what occurred before."

I grit my teeth, knowing that she doesn't imply an accusation, but I still take it as one. "It doesn't matter what happened before, Sheik, the people need you!"

"Ciren—"

"We need all the help that we can get," Link steps in quickly, and I catch a glint in his eyes. "The longer we fight between each other, the more danger we leave the people in. I'm still learning to help, Ciren, so we need as much aid as we can get."

My mind casts itself back to Navi's reaction to mine and Sheik's fight before – he has lost so much compared to us-and I don't contemplate about reverting back to how I reacted just. "You're right," I say finally, drawing my twin scimitars with a grin. "Let's find that Sage, then." He smiles back but says nothing, and Sheik nods firmly by his side as she draws her kunais, keeping her Harp tied firmly to her back. I stare into her crimson eyes, still attempting to tell myself that she is no Sheikah; Impa really is the last one among us; and she is the Princess of Hyrule. I still applaud her for hiding for so long, but I am nonetheless angry with her too.

However, just as Link had said, we have more pressing issues on us right now.

With Navi's guiding light, the four of us break into a heated run, ash and embers continuing to fall around us, helping people as quickly as we can whilst we go onward. The plumes of smoke grow in thickness the closer we get to Death Mountain, blanketing the ground as it did in the winters that have come and gone between that fateful day and now. The hard red earth slaps against our feet as we run, our tight formation spreading dust around us and masking our vision every now and again; the light of the Guardian Fairy helping us more than we give her credit for.

"Ciren?" I glance over my shoulder, Link's quiet tone different to how it usually is. "Thank you for saying what you did. It's your fight as much as it is mine, and I... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone got hurt because of a mistake that I make."

I go to reply, but his words leave me so speechless that he has ran on ahead before I can reply properly.

And yet, we simply keep our eyes on the summit of Death Mountain as we go, knowing that we will find our answers there. The dark sky descends around us, forcing us to slow down ever so slightly so that we can see the ground beneath us instead of a blur in case we slip up at any point. And, in times like this despite my companions here with me, I wish that I have Luz with me. Not only would we be moving at a swifter pace, but I could feel slightly more comforted about what we may have to face.

_But you are no coward_, an inner voice sneers as the entrance to Goron City swings into view, the four of us rushing inside and hoping to find someone that can help us add the other villagers.

And yet, what we find instead is a City devoid of activity; the opposite of what it is known for.

"No... it can't be," Link whispers from beside me, colour draining from his face. However, after a moment, his deep resolve solidifies on his face and he races ahead. "Darunia," he calls. "Darunia, we need your help!" I glance over at Sheik, who watches on with sadness before darting off also. Checking that nothing has followed us, I start off as well, hoping that our last hope hasn't been lost. Three sets of footsteps echo around the empty City, nothing else but a cold silence breathing down our necks. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end, but I don't stop running, making sure that I keep everyone else in sight.

As the base of Goron City rises to meet us, an unsettling sensation multiplies in my gut at the lack of life here.

_What happened here?_

We break into Darunia's room, only to find him not here either. My brows knit together, recalling the time we met mere weeks ago and he mentioned nothing about leaving. This in turn only concerns me more; he may have been harsh when we first met but we have become closer over the years as we fortified the City and Kakariko. His things may be here, but his weapon is gone. "He is not here," a voice says, causing us all to turn as a small Goron makes their way into the room.

"We can see that," I reply curtly, lowering my blade. "Big Brother is not here." We whirl around, watching as a young Goron makes their way into Darunia's chambers.

Sheik glares in my direction, and I glare back without saying anything. However, before anyone can step in, she asks politely, "Where is he? Kakariko is in danger and we are in desperate need of your aid to fortify its defences."

"He went to the Fire Temple a few days back," the Goron explains. "But he hasn't returned, and after Ganondorf awoke the dragon Volvagia... my Brothers and Sisters are gone." He rubs his face with his hands, entire body shaken. "I'm only here because I hid like a coward! I should have helped them!" He starts bawling and shaking like a leaf, and I glance between my companions as I still have a Gerudo heart; I have no idea what to do. We all exchange looks between us, silently asking who will console us. Sheik looks more guilty than distraught, probably knowing that she could use her title to give him hope if she could, and Link seems just as confused on what to do than me.

Navi floats forwards, lacking nerves as she rests a hand on his shoulder and consoles, "This is not your fault. This is all because of Ganondorf, not you... uh..."

The Goron raises his head when he realises that he Guardian Fairy trailed off because she doesn't know his name. "I'm Link." Navi jumps back in confusion, the four of us glancing towards our Link. The Goron notices this and elaborates, "I was named after the person who saved the Cavern seven years ago."

I snort, offended and amused at the same time. "Though I assume none were named after Ciren."

"Or Navi!"

Thankfully, the small laughter that this generates brings the Goron back to himself with a chuckle, and he moves to the other side of the room and opens up a gilded chest beside the large statue. From there, he tugs out three golden chains that hold small pieces of red stone, runes carved into it. He holds them out for the three of us. "Legends have it that the great Goddess Din descended onto this world in the form of a divine beast known as Amaterasu, and these stones are fragments of the Fire Tablet that she weilded in order to brave the flames of Death Mountain and protect us from harm."

Sheik leans in with curiosity. "And these will protect us from the heat of the Crater, won't it?" The Goron nods eagerly, and we take the chains without hesitation. As soon as it loops around my neck, the runes gleam and send shivers through my veins, generating a warm sensation through me. The Goron smiles, grateful that he has done his job, before silently standing beside the large statue and somehow managing to push it aside, allowing us to move into the Crater without a diversion.

A wall of ash and embers immediately hits us, a sea of gold billowing out from around us. The Goron quickly retreats from behind us, sliding the statue back into place and sealing us into the Crater before we can thank him. Despite our protection, the heat is only just bearable. The sight before us takes me back to the Valley; I can barely remember how it feels to live with sand beneath your feet, but the array of golds and oranges is enough to pull at least one heart string. I glance over to the others, plumes of gold flashing in their eyes as they take it all in too, swallowing thickly.

"The Fire Temple is over there," Navi says without hesitation, nodding over to the small entrance on the other side of the Crater. "We better move before we are cooked."

We nod and carry on without hesitation, embers rising from the lava beneath us. For a "no go" area, the amount of bridges (wooden ones, strangely enough) and walkways is rather strange to see. Smoke billows out from two main funnels in the central part of the Crater, wafting down and cloaking our vision just like it did outside. But when I close my eyes slightly, I feel like I am back home.

"Is this like the Valley, Ciren?" Link asks from beside me, marvelling at the sights and dangers around us.

I shrug lightly. "Yes, but the Valley isn't just made up of the Fortress. Compared to this it was-and always will be-barren," I explain, hoping that he didn't figure out what I was thinking about. "But it still held a serene beauty that I can't explain without letting you see it for yourself." He nods silently, catching on that I'd rather not talk about the subject until I can admire the Valley again without the risk of being killed in the process. After so long, the memories that once would not leave still exist, of course, however I only have hope in Din that she will save them now.

We descend a small ladder into the darkness, the only light here to help being the few candles that hang on the claustraphobic walls which have seemingly been burning for days on end now. The ladder is so long that we are descending for almost a minute, and I wonder how on Din's red earth all of the Gorons managed to get down here so effortlessly. Either they have amazing abilities for rock folk, or they have an alternate passageway that would have been even more valuable.

I breathe a deep sigh of relief when my feet connect with hard flooring, immediately redrawing my weapons as we all pool about the base of the ladder. Keeping in a tight formation, we move down a cavernous corridor and further into the Temple, eager to find the source of the darkness and pray that it doesn't end like last time. We converge at the bottom and move onward, the caverns opening out again and into a large room covered with torches, statuettes, and lava that drips from nooks in the walls.

And yet, that is not what catches my eyes.

The entire place is littered with bones.

"Goddesses above..." Sheik whispers, the edges of her eyes becominng watery at the sight. I refuse to show such emotion myself, however I can't help but feel my heart sink and my stomach churn. The deformed hands of Gorons that reach out for help, and others shielding other friends from the inevitable doom that they had faced. Anger at Volvagia and the man that has caused this massacre boils inside of me, and I push on ahead whilst forcing myself to ignore the bones that shake beneath my feet as I slide between them until I hear, "Ciren, we have to move these bones!"

My anger gets the better of myself and I snap back around. "What are you Sheik, a princess who can't see the bigger picture?" The glare she gives me could burn more than the fire around us. "If we don't stop now then how many more are going to die here? We will, the remaining Goron will, Darunia will, and probably Kakariko too. Of course I'm not so heartless as to ignore them, but I can't think about them when so many more lives are on the line here." Her eyes glitter as she sets her jaw.

"Well if I was a princess, what would you do?"

"On accounts of treason, what do think? But you aren't a princess, so I can't be accused of anything," I snap back just as quickly. "But none of this matters right now; we can argue later. Right now, however, Darunia is most likely fighting Volvagia alone or is dead, so we must fight or avenge him for the people that are fleeing." She moves to say something else, though stops herself when my words finally get through to her, and I turn and carry on walking ahead without caring for any glares she is giving me.

We race up the stairs and into another room, a sea of lava beneath us with only a rickety bridge to help us across. Spacing ourselves out, Link chooses to go first and I reluctantly agree, starting after him once there is enough space between us so that there isn't too much pressure on certain parts of the wooden bridge. It swings violently with every step, more bones and rocky hands clutching onto the ropes that barely sustain the bridge that we run across. My heart begins to beat faster in my chest as the sounds of battle burst on ahead, and we waste no time in getting off of the bridge as most of it begins to break away towards the end.

Once we reach the other side, we take a moment to breathe before forcing open the slightly ajar iron door before us; the Goron insignia glowing in the light of the lava behind us. The room is the least developed in the Temple, nature having taken over a long time ago. The narrow, elevated path that we stand on leads directly down to a larger platform dotted with pools of magma, everything else beneath us covered in a thick layer of the fatal substance. The large door slams shut behind us, the groaning of Death Mountain still radiating out from here.

A gaping hole burrows into the ceiling, revealing not only the dark storm clouds above, but also the bright cloud that encircles Death Mountain that creates a stark constrast to the sky. Like in the crater, embers and smoke rapidly rise from the sea of magma beneath us, released solely from the spires of lava that rise and fall every few moments, the fizzing soung that it creates being one of the only sounds here. We all stare on in awe, however as the smoke settles for a moment, we hear the Guardian Fairy gasp in surprise and fear.

In the centre of the room lies Darunia, a metal hammer having fallen from his grip as a long shadow rises up a few feet after him - preparing itself to finish what it began.

"Darunia!" Link cries, darting forwards before any of us can stop him. As the smoke further clears, the long shadow reveals itself as Volvagia, the dragon that I have only seen strike up chaos on Death Mountain a few times in the past few years and killed many, and the idea of it approaching two friends sends worry through me. I break off into a hard run, desperate to stop him before he does something stupid and gets himself killed.

He leaps in front of Darunia and raises his shield just as Volvagia breathes a bout of fire, and I realise that I am too far away to help in any way. I call out, determined to stop him, only to skid into a halt when the fire merely skims over the shield, protecting the both of them from harm; something that no other shield could withstand like that. I stare on in shock, unsure of whether it is some sort of divine protection or simple luck, but all I do know is that we can't rely on it again. The dragon, annoyed, slithers away through the air and momentarily retreats back into one of the many pools of magma.

Link breathes a deep sigh of relief, however before I can chastise him he is already on his knees and at Darunia's side, pullin out Potions to help him in any way. The Goron leader chuckles at his attempts as Sheik and I sit also, refusing all help being offered to him. "Save them for yourself, Brother," he advises with a smirk. "That beast is not dead yet, though if you had not been here I fear that the Goron race may have been nipped at the bud." None of us has anything to say in response, so he turns on Link. "After seven years you have nothing to say?"

"I'm sorry Darunia," is the quick reply as he glances around for any further sign of Volvagia's presence. "For me it hasn't been seven years. I'm still trying to get my head around it." Navi takes a seat on his shoulder and squeezes it comfortingly, her presence better for him than any of us for that subject.

Despite this, Darunia chortles and slaps Link on the back as if they had only seen each other a few days agl-which, to Link, is probably how he feels. "You Hylians are so quick to apologise. I mean no offense, Brother, and I-" His voice breaks off suddenly when the ground begins to shake violently, leaping to his feet and trying his hardest to ignore the pain that he feels in the side that I can't see. When we step forwards to help, he raises his hand. "I am not the problem here, it is that damned beast. You must take priority."

"And we will," I say quickly, nodding to Sheik. "Sheik will get you to as far as you can go, and then we will get rid of Volvagia together. Some Goron sayings tell you to fight until you can't anymore, but others stress that you must know when the fight is not yours, and this one isn't. This fight belongs to the Hero of Time, and you can't interfere due to pride." I ignore the surprised glances and focus on staring the Goron leader down.

And thankfully, after a moment, he finally sighs and gives in. "I will not ruin the destiny of our Chosen," he says wisely, voice taking on a different tone entirely. "I'll do as you say." Breathing a relieved sigh, I cast my gaze to Sheik, knowing that I hand't even asked her to miss part of the fight and she may have been angry because of it, though she is already helping Darunia away, only to be stopped when he gestures to the hammer on the floor. "Use the Megaton Hammer against it. The Goron's crop is the only thing that can break its shell."

As Sheik and Darunia retreat, I stand and inspect the hammer before us. The handle is extremely large, spanning at least two arm lengths, even if he head of it doesn't match it in terms of size. However it seems to be a strong weapon for being so inbalanced, especially since it is made solely from iron. But as I figure out the best way to fight with a weapon so heavy, Link merely reaches forwards and grabs it without hesitation, the hammer somehow staying in his grip despite its weight.

"How are you—?"

"The power of a Sage is flowing through it," the Guardian Fairy murmurs quietly, as if lost. "If the Sage wills it, then anyone can take their weapon to complete a task that they could not. If Darunia truly is the Sage of Fire, then it would all make sense. He wants us to defeat Volvagia, and the Megaton Hammer has responded to that wish."

And as we ready ourselves, the beast finally appears.

It's battle cry comes first, two golden slits emerging through the cloud of embers and smoke cracked body leaking lava onto its claws that gleam in the light. As its thin body intertwines and vines around itself, Volvagia screams and releases a bout of fire that scorches the ground only metres away from us. We jump back in alarm as it swings around the main perimetre of the cavern and burns its path until it returns to us, attempting wihout avail to unnerve and intimidate us.

After all, no matter what form or size it takes, a monster is still a monster.

Volvagia keeps itself airbourne constantly as we avoid its line of fire, making sure that we can't reach him and attack - especially with the Megaton Hammer. As I roll out of the way of an attack, I notice the bow hanging from Link's back. I call over to him and nod towards the bow, thankful that he understands without me asking numerous times. After dodging a swift attack, he throws the bow and quiver in ny direction, and I quickly fasten the latter to my side. Drawing an arrow, I have the element of surprise on my side as I catch Volvagia in the side as it drifts away from me.

It cries out a little, however it isn't loud enough to show that the arrow greatly penetrated its body. And, to make it worse, the arrow near immediately burns away, reducing any long term damage that it may have caused. However, Volvagia suddenly flips the scales when it dives down in Link's direction so quickly that it cathes him off guard, sending him staggering back several feet towards the edge. I try and warn him of the danger only metres away, but Volvagia is quicker and spins away from him, the sharp edge of its tail catching his cheek and serving as the final push that knocks him over the egde.

I cry out and race forwards, a lack of response striking fear and a twinge of hope in my heart, though the dragon immediately cuts me off and forces me to battle it once again. The Guardian Fairy swoops down to her partner, and only seconds later she cries, "He's fine, but Volvagia thinks otherwise." My heart leaps out of my chest as I dance out of the way, drawing yet another arrow in an attempt to hit some form of weak point, although with everyone scattered then there is little other strategies that we can utilise.

This is when a knife slices through the air and lands solidly in Volvagia's eye.

I whirl around as the dragon screams in pain, breathing out a long bout of fire that scorches the entire perimeter of the battleground, and Sheik cries out an enchamentment that I haven't heard before and generates a glimmering shield around us; protecting us from the flames. "Sheik, what are you doing?" I demand without hesitation as she lowers the shield, giving us time to set our minds straight and for Link to climb back up and into safety again. She turns to me and raises a brow, preplexed. "Why did you come back?"

"Just be glad that I came back at this time," Sheik says quickly in response, readying her blades once again and nodding to Volvagia. "Volvagia is growing angry now, and will burrow into the lava when it can so that it can attack us up closer; according to Darunia; and this shall be our time to attack." She keeps her eyes straight on the enemy, then realises how stony her tone is and glances between us. "Are you all right?" And yet, neither of us can respond before the dragon dives into a nearby pool of lava and pokes it head out to attack us.

Sheik's knife has all but melted away now, running down its face like a molten river of silver. We all simultaneously nod to each other and run forwards, finally prepared to do what we couldn't minutes before. I hang back for a moment and shoot an arrow into the small crevice on its back, stunning it whilst Link uses the Megaton Hammer to knock away some of its armour. Darunia was correct with the power of the Hammer in the sense that it slices through the facial armour of Volvagia with more ease than any other blade or arrow, the vibrations that it creates knocking away the armour down its spine too.

Crying out, the fierce dragon tries to throw us back by throwing its fiery head forwards, yet we thankfully manage to dodge without too many scorches, flying back into the air as we finally take our chance.

Sheik and I don't need to utter a word before arrows are nocked and knives are thrown, each managing and sometimes missing to damage the open tissue left behind by the power of the Megaton Hammer. Volvagia begins to swerve in anger and throw itself across the area, attempting to dodge us with all intents and purposes without avail. As Sheik's knives dimish into tiny droplets of glimmering molten silver and my arrows burn away into the ashen air, the mighty dragon tumbles down to the ground, its energy sapped.

I unsheath my scimitars, but the Sheikah places her hand onto my own and shakes her head firmly, silently telling me that our fight is over. I am about to quickly protest, however I turn my gaze to Link as he brings down the Megaton Hammer onto Volvagia, the light catching onto a gemstone attached to the beast's forehead that seems odly familiar to those that my Sisters used to wear when they had achieved the highest ranks, something that chills me. Link seems to notice my reaction and, while doesn't fully understand, makes one clear assumption.

He lets the Megaton Hammer slide to the floor, takes out the Master Sword and whispers, "I'm sorry for what you have reluctantly become," before sliding it through the jewel and ending it. Volvagia grasps its forehead in sheer agony, using the last of its strength to try and flee, rising into the air and racing for the summit of Death Mountain only for a burst of crimson magic to pierce its form.

The dragon slumps to the ground, its bones charred and its flesh destroyed.

We all stare at its corpse, then slowly turn to where the magic had originated from, finding a grinning Darunia lowering his hand as the magic receeds from his form. "Well," he chuckles, turning his gaze to Link. "Long time no see, Brother?"


	23. Chapter 23: Domain

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, so this is probably going to be a short chapter and I am sorry for that, but on the bright side this only took me a week and I no longer have college so hopefully updates should be much quicker. We are finally getting to the parts that I am really keen to write (the Sage of Spirit section and after), so hopefully I can get there by the end of the Summer before college starts again. Maybe a chapter every week or so? It may be asking a lot, though, so don't expect too much from me!

_"No one is useless in this world who lightens the burden of another."_

~Charles Dickens~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 23: Domain

The candlelight flickers around us, casting long shadows across the chambers. The sun has long since set, our journey to Goron City and the Fire Temple over. After Volvagia's defeat, we returned to Goron City with Darunia in tow. With the battle fresh in our minds and Darunia sticking around to help, we join up with the few remaining Gorons left and help to clear up the mess from Volvagia's attack on Kakariko Village, celebrating our survival only days later. Link now had even more questions to ask me about anything and everything, and it wasn't too long during the celebrations when he finally made me cave enough to shut him up.

"You place your hand here," I instruct, pointing to my heart and continuing on as he does so. "Then you have to push hard and fast, as the whole point is to get the heart started and air moving again." I am already uncomfortable enough for the positions that we are in; lying on the floor in a tangled mess; and even now I can hear Nisah's teasing laugh in my head as she mocks how we are. _"So you finally got a Hylian,"_ she probably would have said. "If you drowned, for example, it would remove the water from the—"

"What happens when you have... drowned?" Link asks suddenly, testing out the word like he has never heard it before. Being in the Valley, I have never known what drowning feels like, but I sure as Hell know what it is. However I do accept that he lived with immortal children in a forest for far too long, and then slept away seven years of his life, so I can't really say much on his development issues. I sigh deeply, knowing how hard this is going to be.

I keep forgetting that he is still a child; remembering what happened last time it happened.

_Oh Din... if this wasn't already bad enough._

"Well, uh, it's when you've been swimming too deep in water and not being able to get back up to the top to get air in time. Your body fills with water, and you can't breathe." He seems a little confused, but nods nonetheless. "And then the same thing happens like with you in the Forest Temple: we'd have to do this to try and get the water out of whoever drowned. But anyway," I add before he can think on it. "You have to push down hard and fast thirty times on the heart."

I fake-mimic the action over his own heart, then help him do so with my heart. Being that I am still conscious and not dead, I can tell from the first press that some of my ribs will be bruised by the end of this. The Gerudo never taught any of us the idea of CPR, as bringing someone back was firstly near impossible from battle wounds or infection, and trying to do CPR would keep us away from Mother Din when she clearly called for us.

But here I have no such luxury.

"You do it thirty times," I say, stopping him before he does enough to break a rib. I smirk teasingly. "You _can_ count to thirty, right?"

He shoots me an irritated glare, but he can't hold back a smile. "I'm not _that_ young, you know."

"Oh I know," I say, holding my hands up. "But you didn't have the same upbringing as all us normal, boring people. Now," I add after a beat. "After thirty you pinch their nose and breath into their mouth. These Hylians call it the "kiss of life" or whatever, so I'd rather not do that right now. But it doesn't always work," I murmur, my eyes hardening as I meet his worried gaze. The memories are awakening at the back of my mind, as much as I don't want them to, so I press on quickly. "If you are doing it for too long, then you have to... stop."

_"Ciren, y-you... you need to s-stop now. It's... he's too far—"_

He nods firmly. "Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

We lapse into silence for a while, unsure of what else to do. My mind is back in the Forest Temple, memories and motions swinging back into my consciousness that I can't take my mind away from it. I chastise myself for acting like such a Hylian when it is all in the past and I did my duty to the Hero of Time, but at the same time I know that next time, since there is a high chance of it, I doubt that Link would be able to do it properly or I would be healthy enough to do it myself. "Whelp, that's all you need to know. Is there anything else that you want to know?"

"No, I should be ready for now, thank you Ciren," Link remarks before rising to his feet, trying without avail to conceal a yawn. He crosses the room and makes his way to the door, stopping for a second as he reaches for the handle. "Ciren?" I hum, staring at his back with concern. "Aren't we going to a place with lots of water next?"

Even with my Gerudo heart, I can't seem to find my voice to respond.

Thankfully there is a knock on the door before anything else happens. I call for whoever it is to enter, watching as a slightly dishevelled Kaei pokes his head around the door. "We have an unexpected visitor with a frazzled mare, so I thought that you could come and help since no one else can do much being so drunk." He chuckles, then notices the position that we are stuck in and raises a brow. "Unless I'm interrupting something more important, then I can just get—"

"Shut it, Kaei," I snap. "We've had to replace Fairies ever since Ganondorf took over, and after the Forest Temple I've had to teach him CPR in case something like that happens again." Knowing the negative memories that have spawned from it, the Sheikah does his job and keeps his mouth shut. Link and I rise to our feet and follow Kaei out into the cold night air, the bonfire in the middle of town casting gold lights across the brick houses and reminding me of younger, much better, days. When Link asks what Kaei was going on about before, my only response is, "He's just being a Sheikah. Don't worry about it."

Thankfully he doesn't ask further.

As we approach the entrance to Kakariko Village, a lone woman is surrounded by numerous villagers attempting to keep her mare calm now that she has broken free of her reigns attached to the cart behind her. I dart forward and force the villagers away, knowing that so many people around her aren't helping. I grab the remaining reigns around the mare, struck at how familiar the woman beside me is. "M-Malon?" I dare to ask, catching her attention with a small gasp as we both tug the mare down with her reigns.

"Ciren?!"

I smirk. "So you finally got away from the Ranch, huh?"

Not long after Ganondorf's attack did I revisit Lon Lon Ranch, only to find that Malon's Father had been cast out to Kakariko for being too lazy and Ganondorf had appointed Ingo in charge instead. I had tried to get Malon out of such a horrible environment for both her and the animals, but her love of the latter and her fear of Ingo kept her soundly shut out from the rest of the world. I kept visiting her, but even after a few years did those visits become less physical and more in the form of letters once Ingo became even more controlling.

It has taken her seven years to get out of there.

Thankfully it doesn't take too long of soothing the mare's concerns before she calms down, permitting Malon to finally relax. When we hear footsteps behind us, however, her eyes widen in disbelief when she turns. "Fairy Boy?" I turn as well, smiling as she rushes to embrace her friend. They hadn't known each other for very long, but it is always the small friendships that last the longest. When she pulls away, she remarks, "I haven't seen you for years!"

"Sorry, Malon," he says quietly, smiling too. "I've been... travelling a lot. But that's fine now," he adds after a moment. "I'm sure your Father will be happy to see you. Do you want me to take you to him?" She nods eagerly, linking arms as they walk away. As their figures shrink off into the distance, Malon glances back over her shoulder and flashes me a thankful smile.

I cast my gaze to the brown eyes of the mare before me whilst the villagers prepare to move the cart away from the entrance to Kakariko. Tugging some grass out from its roots, I feed her and think to Luz. "I guess it's just you and me for a while, huh?" The horse whinnies in response, as if understanding me. I stroke her nose, a small smile tugging at my lips too. "Well you and your friend are more than safe here. Hopefully you will be happier here." Once I know that she trusts me, I lead her away and into the stables towards the back of the town, placing her beside the one horse that I put my faith into every day.

From here, the days seem just a little brighter.

* * *

"Malon, you've only just got back. We can't take your horse when there's so little here," I argue softly. Two mornings after Malon's swift apperance, Link finally told us that we had to move on. I was ready not long before, but Malon's return had pulled my mind away for a moment. Either way, with Sheik volunteering herself once again, the ranch hand is adament with giving us her horse to help us travel, even if we already have two.

"But all of you are helping us all. I have to do something to help," is her only response.

Yet I merely shake my head. "Yes but that horse has been at your side every time I have seen you. It's not like we can't share."

Malon smirks. "It doesn't matter. I've taught Fairy Boy the basics of riding a horse, so my gift to him is Epona. You wouldn't want to ruin my present to a friend that I haven't seen in seven years?" She bats her eyelids like any Hylian woman who is desperate for something, patting Epona's neck with a smile. Her bright eyes lock onto something behind me, and her smile only grows. "And besides, he's already agreed to it."

I whip around, finding who I expect, and roll my eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What?" Link asks with a smile, holding his hands up. "I'm not going to decline a gift, especially one that is going to help us in the long run." He steps past me to rub Epona's flank, his smile growing when she gives a positive response. "If Malon wasn't happy to do so, then she wouldn't have said anything. This is going to help, Ciren, I know it."

Whether he is being legitimate or saying this to make me crack, I don't know.

My eyes flicker from him, to Malon, and to Epona before I huff. "Fine, but only for it's practically and not because you Hylians are persuasive because you aren't." They both laugh, although say nothing. We group together our horses, Sheik bringing up her stallion, and collect the last of our things. It is just Kaei and Malon to see us off, the other villagers going about their daily business and the Gorons finishing the clear up with a few soldiers.

Now that we have Epona, I'll admit that we can approach Zora's Domain at a faster pace and without sharing. Sheik, sensing something foreboding from there, has decided to join us again; whether it be for that reason or because I offended her nature after learning who she really is, I'm not asking. No matter why she has come along, she managed to help last time so I'm not complaining yet. Once we have gathered everything that we need, we set out at first light.

The air becomes colder as the sun continues to rise, something not unusual after Ganondorf's attack seven years ago, however slightly confusing as Zora's Domain has suffered little from World Order; it is only Lake Hylia that has been deprived of water somehow over the years. I shake my head of the thought, feeling too much like a Hylian for overthinking such small things; they tend to do that a lot, especially when it doesn't even matter all that much.

By the time we reach the main entrance to Zora River, we dismount our steeds and release them back into the Field, knowing how narrow the pathways will soon become. Once their shadows shrink into the near distance, we make our way up Zora River without hesitation.

"So," Navi muses from above as we go. "Who do you think the Sage of Water will be?"

Sheik chews at her lip, knowing something that we don't, before replying, "Well both the Sage of Forest and Sage of Fire were considered leaders among their folk, so I assume that a pattern has cropped up." Her words at cryptic at best, but it is all that we have to work with. With the Zora, the one I immediately think of is King Zora, however Princess Ruto is also capable to rule her people too. And what about Jabu Jabu? He may be their Guardian, but he could be the Sage too.

If the latter is true, then I don't want to physically explore his innards like Link did; I was happy to get out of that one.

"Don't jinx it, Sheik," Link humours with a smirk. "We have little luck on our side as it is."

The Sheikah-Princess smiles back at him through her cowl, though says nothing back. The Guardian Fairy rolls her eyes as she rests upon her partner's head. I shrug. "Well he does have a point. It's not like the Three have been the kindest to us in recent days, even with our Hero back. We might as well keep quiet and hope that the Sage is still here and not stuck somewhere else."

They chuckle but say nothing, thankfully listening to my words. Most of the journey up Zora River is silent, the water not roaring with foam but near silent; another phenomenon in itself. Idle conversation is made here and there, yet we are starting to become so cold that we focus on ourselves rather than everyone else. We force ourselves up to the waterfall with enough ease, few monsters plaguing the waters.

Link plays the same song that opened the way last time, thankful that it works. But when we jump through the waterfall, we are greeted with a horrifying sight.

Zora's Domain is frozen over.

I should have seen it coming from a mile away, from the colder air to the deserted River but I ignored it nonetheless. And now we're here, staring at the icicles that dangle from the ceiling as if they have been growing here for months. The ground is covered in a thin layer of black ice, a layer of frost above it betraying its nature. The once thriving village is left with a cold, desolate cavern that gives me chills for more than just the temperature. I had been here so many times before we were graced with our Hero to do everything for the Hylians, and I never thought that it could end up like this.

We rush on ahead without word, Link and Sheik taking it slow whilst I force myself to endure the ice at my feet as we make our way up to the ceremony chamber. Zoras seem to be trapped beneath the ice in the lake, some still moving and desperate to survive whilst others are still and even more unsettling. But I swallow it back and hold my pride up instead, using it as a shield to hold back the emotions twisting my gut. Icy fingers reach up from the ground like their was a fight here, and a part of me dreads to see what is at the top of these steps.

The Sheikah takes up a torch that has somehow managed to survive in this mess and illuminates the cavernous chamber, revealing a large shard of ice followed by another, much smaller one, next to it. "Ruto!" Sheik cries out, racing up the stairs to the right and up to the pieces of ice resting where King Zora would usually sit. However, both he and his daughter are still there yet completely frozen over; the ice a bright crimson. She clutches onto the lump of ice, reaching into her pockets and tugging out a tiny vial of a blue liquid from her breastplate.

"Sheik, what are you—?"

However she cuts Navi off when Sheik tips the vial over the lump of ice and gestures for us all to take a step back, stretching her arm out and lowering the torch and lighting the ice on fire. We all are surprised when the liquid creates a bright blue flame that germinates so fast that I barely have time to think before the ice is engulfed in flames. Thankfully the flames don't hurt the Zora Princess when they touch her body, dissolving the ice around and underneath her, but nothing else around her; leaving the rest of the Domain cold and fragile.

She collapses to her knees, Sheik kneeling down and draping her arm across her shoulders. Ruto blinks numerous times before finding the Sheikah's eyes. "What...?"

"There must have been an attack on the Domain," Sheik explains as Ruto's eyes scan the Domain and widen. "I only had enough Blue Fire to save you, though. If we can free the Water Temple from the darkness that cloaks it, then we may have a chance to save your people before they freeze forever. Do you remember what happened to you?"

The Zora Princess nods vaguely. "It was Ganondorf," she whispers morosely. "We were expected to either keep to ourselves or help the Gerudo by pledging allegiance to them. We would never surrender to them so we kept out of their way, but when they heard that the Forest Temple had been cleansed he came here to confront us in case whoever helped the Kokiri came here and... my people fought so valiantly that—" She cuts herself off when her eyes fall onto us; well, not me. "Link?" Ruto dares to whisper before shooting to her feet and rushing forth to grab him, planting a hard kiss onto his lips.

I raise a brow at Sheik, whose eyes are a blur with emotion, but she simply shakes her head at me. But in her eyes is a pang of jealousy.

When Ruto pulls away, Link is just as perplexed as I am. "Um," he stammers. "H-Hi Ruto?"

She giggles and pulls herself away, and it irritates me to not know what is going on here. "So the polite thing to say would be "thank you," Ruto?" I snap without hesitation, catching her attention immediately. "We haven't got time for games, even if you are still adjusting. We need to find the Sage of Water and defeat whatever now lurks within the Water Temple before it ruins anything else around here." Her eyes widen in disgust, but my words ring true enough for her doting eyes to fade for a moment. "Now what is going on? You've never been so... forward before."

She grins. "Well I'm sure you know that I should have been married off numerous years ago; seven, to be precise," I nod vaguely, wondering where this is going. "And my Father was more than desperate for heirs, but I refused every Zora that he asked to court me. So when Link came asking for the Sapphire, it meant that I could have some fun and end this little quarrel over marriage at the same time; killing two birds with one stone, as it were. I never realised what he would initially become, but I suppose it's nothing but a bonus for me."

"So when I took the Sapphire, it made you believe that we loved each other unconditionally?" She nods at his question, her eyes glinting with humour and attraction. "I... I'm sorry, Ruto, but—"

"Oh stop it!" Ruto chides playfully, swatting his arm in the process. "Of course you aren't a Zora, either, so that put a spanner in the works, but I guess no other Zora can beat a seven year long engagement, huh? Plus I knew that you didn't necessarily understand what all of it meant, but it shut my father up." She casts a long gaze to her frozen parent before forcing her eyes back onto Link. "And, either way, the three Sacred Stones were placed back into Zelda's possession not long after Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm, so there's nothing to prove our... joining."

But Link zoned out ever since he heard the Princess's name. "Have you seen her?"

"No," she replies, partially annoyed that he didn't hear her and half filled with pity for the child lost in an adult world. "But she is safe with Impa, last I heard, so she should be fine."

Sheik lowers her head, and I finally understand her nature. "Well," she starts, hoping to change the conversation. "I'm sure we've found here that a childish mind with turn to noble ambition, and that young love could become deep affection. Hopefully, once the Water Temple has been cleansed then the water of the Domain will reflect growth once more. The Serenade of Water will take us to Lake Hylia where the Temple resides, and we can face whatever evil lurks in there thanks to the King of Evil himself."

We nod in agreement, more so at the start than the end. The Sheikah produces her Harp and silently signals for us to gather closer. Ruto takes the time to cling to her so-called fiancé, causing the latter to hold back a bundle of questions, and as Sheik strums a calming melody that reflects around the frozen wasteland around us, the already bright chamber becomes even brighter before we become completely weightless.

And deep down, even though Lake Hylia lacks water, I hope that Link's observation doesn't come true.

_"What happens when you have... drowned?"_


	24. Chapter 24: Unda

_**Author's Note:**_ So this one is a day late, but over the weekend I was away and outside a lot, so lots of Pokemon Go, but not a lot of SoT. Either way, the chapter is here. To me it feels rather rushed in places, but having two major battles in one here was tough enough. Either way, please tell me what you thought of it, and now I can tell you that the last two Sages should be _a lot better_, especially Spirit for reasons that I won't mention here. Hopefully you can hang on until there. But either way, here it is. Enjoy! :)

_"Sometimes, the biggest battles you need to fight are against yourself."_

~Debby Ryan~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 24: Unda

When my vision returns to me, the chill of the Domain has long but faded, but has been replaced with sheer deafening silence instead. Lake Hylia has long since been drained of water, mainly because of Ganondorf's illegitimate taking of the throne, however it still holds a feeling of loneliness and desolation. We break away from one another and don't even allow ourselves to comment on how sad this place feels before Sheik speaks up. "There is a dark creature in the Water Temple at the depths of Lake Hylia, and if we defeat it then both the freezing of Zora's Domain and the emptiness of Lake Hylia will revert."

Ruto nods. "It better, otherwise we have no other way to save the Zora."

"There's the entrance to the Temple," says Navi, nodding over to a part of the Lake where the water has partially built up over the years, a small entrance visible through the dull waters. "Uh, I may have to jump into a bottle; I don't think Fairies are the best in water." She turns to her companion, who abides by her request, the Sheikah amongst us charming the bottle so that the Fairy can still breathe. As one we make our way down to the entrance, sliding down one of the mounds that usually are floating above the water. Ruto glides down and into the water, joyous to be back in the water again.

Gesturing for us to follow, I swallow thickly for a moment, then turn to Sheik. "Sheik, stay here."

Her eyes glisten with anger. "What, but—?!"

"She's right," Link steps in, momentarily worried that he cut in so bluntly. "Thank you for the help, Sheik, but I want as few people to go in there as possible. After both the Forest Temple and the Fire Temple, I don't want all of us to get hurt by whatever is in there."

She is hurt, we know that, but only I know why; she knows him more than he realises. "I understand, but there was four of us last time, and we all made it out."

"And Kakariko suffered along with the rest of us. None of us got out of there in perfect health." He sighs. "I'm sorry, Sheik. Come on, Ciren." He jumps into the water, too scared to wait for a response, and after a quick glance at an emotional Sheik, I leave her too. I try to forget about the idea of drowning and remind myself that I learnt how to swim years ago. She creates an orb of light that guides us through the murky depths. The entrance soon fades away, the world darkening so much that I can barely see Ruto's light as the tunnels twist and turn, random plants and tiny creatures drift past. I constantly have to shove my hair out of the way when it flies in front of my face, growing more and more agitated even when the tunnels begin to rise skyward and lead us into the Water Temple.

We help each other clamber out from the tunnels, a breeze hitting up so quickly that it gives me goosebumps. Standing beneath a small overhang, a few feet beneath us is the Temple itself, high arches rising tall above us, diving down to create numerous pillars that delve into the knee deep water around them. The sound of our breathing echoes around the chamber, trailing off into the distance and still sounding after many seconds.

"So this is where the Zora prayed?" Navi asks kindly, not insensitively.

The Zora Princess nods. "Yes, we would pray whenever we could, especially after Ganondorf's uprising. But over time it became more and more infested with monsters, and whenever we went in there they were drawn out into Lake Hylia, so to keep them from polluting the little water we had, we just... stopped coming." She sighs. "But they seem to have disappeared now; maybe a higher power has taken it?"

"That's what has happened with the other two Temples," I say. "So I guess we should see what it is this time." We silently agree and slip down from the platform, jumping into knee high water and creep along the large chamber. A large structure is ahead, three levels clearly evident but its only entrance at the bottom small and content. It is decorated highly with the symbol of Nayru and golden trinkets that sway in the slight breeze down here. Off to the left and right are parallel pathways, and when I glance over to Link I know exactly what he is thinking.

"So we'll each take a path and meet back here?" Link asks, his voice reflecting between the pillars and the water. Even though it would be bad to split up in a place that we don't entirely know, but I have heard that it can be a labyrinth for those who enter together all alone.

"Should we really leave you alone, love?" Ruto asks, and I have to turn away to snort. Link notices and sends a playful glare when I catch his eye, but he merely shrugs at Ruto.

"We don't really have much of a choice, and we'll cover more ground this way. We can meet back here too, so it isn't like we have to be long." Ruto seems disappointed, but listens to him. He nods to the right. "I'll go this way with Navi." I nod silently and nod to the left corridor whilst Ruto begins to saunter down the central path. When her shadow shrinks into the distance, he casts his gaze to me. "We'll be back before long."

I laugh. "Is the Hero of Time worried?"

He smirks. "We have a right to be after the past two Temples but no. The question is, are _you_?"

"You can take a Gerudo out of the desert, but you can never take the desert out of the Gerudo." His smile grows. "Look I've been spending too much time with your proverb-ing kind, so all I mean is I will hit you. Now lets go before I set Ruto on you." He rolls his eyes, but he knows that I am serious. He takes the right route, leaving me alone to take the left pathway.

I creep down the long corridor, scimitars outstretched in case anything comes for me in the darkness. For I a while I can hear the movement of others, but once the passage curves back in the same direction that Ruto took, their footfalls drift away. The water hugs my knees, the tiled ground at my feet still clear to see but almost unnaturally so. Almost stabbing the few fish that brush against my leg, I silently speed up, already hating this place.

Thankfully the long corridor ends with a spiralling staircase lined with golden torches. The water sloshes against the stone steps as I rise onto them, lapping over each other in small waves whilst I climb the stairs. I mutter curses as I go, knowing that this place is my least favourite even after the Forest and Fire Temples. "Goddess-damned water," I snap. "Why is there a Sage for every element? Gods, if I wasn't so reluctant to get closer to the Valley I would bail just as quickly." I sigh. "And now I'm talking to myself..."

The staircase ends with a simple stone door decorated with golden (assents) and coral. Surprised to see such a normal looking door, I sheathe one blade and twist its handle with apprehension, letting it groan open before slipping inside. Redrawing my weapon, I let the door close behind me and cast my eyes to the open room around me. I can't physically see the edges of the chamber due to the thick fog clinging to them and the ground, obscuring my analysis. I walk forward carefully, a thin layer of water beneath my feet barely disturbed by the movement.

Then I realise something.

My reflection is slightly distorted in the water.

And even stranger, I can see a translucent apparition of both Link and Navi in the reflection of the water. I try and disturb the water further to gain their attention, but it seems that they either can't see me, or they are just and illusion. Shaking my head, I carry on through the room and past a dead tree standing atop a small island, the other door locked tight.

"What is this?"

I blink once, then something rests against my neck.

Something that I can't see.

_'Your nightmare.'_

A voice, right in my ear, comes like a tone on the wind.

But I can't see who said it either.

I push my luck and swing my blade around, causing who or whatever this is to release their own blade and leap back, creating a ripple in the water. I whip around, blade ready, and meet awfully familiar eyes.

_My_ eyes.

I take a hesitant step back, scolding myself for such hesitation, and call out when they disappear, "What are you? What do you want with me?"

A presence behind me sends me spinning around, and I manage to catch whatever is here in the chest, and by the time I stop again a figure has appear, by hit making it ever so slightly become more visible. My lips part at how much the figure resembles me, its voice even just like mine too. _'To end you,'_ is all it says, leaping at me with two scimitars outstretched. Our blades clash despite how little I can see theirs, and our faces lean in close. _'For seven years you have harboured the same loathing for him. You hate how the Goddesses smile upon him but not you. You hate how he has taken you from your duty to your Sisters. How can you stand at his side?'_

"Lies!" I hiss, shoving it away. "You're just a shadow, nothing more. You know _nothing_ about me!"

_'I am not just a shadow,'_ it returns as we clash again. _'I am you. I am everything that you hate about yourself, everything about the world that you hate to despise.' __I refuse to give it a name. Once I do it makes it reality, gives it a purpose, and forces me to believe that this thing has truth; none of those are true._

It is not above or below me, it merely exists.

So, as I shove _it_ away from me, a furious shout bubbles up from my throat and tears itself out. It merely smiles at me more, pressing its blade against mine again. _'It infuriates you, doesn't it?'_ it demands of me. _'When you have no choice but to search for your own weaknesses and confront your inner darkness. After how long you have fought it, why don't you just accept that?' _I say nothing for a while, feigning defensive manoeuvres in order to surprise it. Then,_ 'I know what you are doing.'_

And yet, I'm not necessarily surprised.

"It doesn't matter what you know," I snap, swinging quickly; it blocks it. "Everyone has weaknesses, but if you really do know me then you know how well I can conceal those weaknesses." I thrust at its flank, but it parries it near effortlessly.

_'Then you must also know how well I can do the same.' _I manage to block its swing, but it comes to quickly that I backpedal. And it's not long I didn't expect the oncoming attack, however it appeared quicker than any human. A part of me, one that has grown soft from the constant Hylian interaction, wants to flee, but I shove it down and slowly back away; hoping that Din will guide me a swift victory so that I can return to helping the others that will clearly need help.

Unless this is what has been messing up the Water Temple.

But no, it can't be.

Because I can beat this without the Master Sword.

It stalks closer to me until my back suddenly hits the dead bark of the tree that I saw earlier, leaning in close and pressing its blade to my throat. _'Of course you don't need a relic to beat me, but you do need to accept the darkness within you to do so,'_ it bargains, breathing close to my neck. I make sure that I don't look into its eyes, causing it to laugh mockingly in response. _'See! Refuse the darkness all you want, child, for you won't be able to match a Shade with petty tricks like yours. Let the darkness consume you, and then we shall see if you will let it dominate your life or if you will prevail.'_

Its blade tears across my arm, but I don't even feel it. I remember hearing about Shades before, and now it all makes sense. Ganondorf played, and still plays, in the Dark Arts, so it would be customary to stop us like this by facing our own "darkness," but they have to be created years in advance and can fail very easy in the early stages of magic; so I've heard. So, if that is true, then it will have no use of magic. Mine is weak at best, and Gerudo rarely have the capability to use magic in such a skilled way, but it could make this fight or break it.

It's only partially, though. It's not the Master Sword or any other relic that I need, it's my own strength and a "petty trick" or two.

Smirking, I release a cry of a spell and jerk my hand forward, my palm meeting its stomach as I release a bolt of lightning.

Strangely enough, the water beneath us does not react, however I press my body up against the tree anyway to save myself. The Shade is thrown bodily backwards, its blade slipping from its hands as it is momentarily stunned. Waiting until the reaction from the spell has almost faded, I quickly heal up my arm and jolt forwards, kneeling down and pushing my knees onto its now much more visible arms. Leaning in close, I sneer, "The darkness consumed me a long time ago, _Shade_, but I learned how to overcome it long before you spawned."

Its lips part, and I wink. "Thanks for the tip, though."

I plunge my blade straight into its chest.

Its cries echo at around the room, and I straighten just in time for it to dissolve into mere blackness and disappear completely.

The mist fades away from the area, leaving me back in a simple room made up of dark blue bricks decorated with gold much like other parts of the Temple, and I realise that this entire time I have been standing in an illusion; the distorted reflection, my companions in the water, the shadow that I fought, all of it. This also makes sense for why the water did not electrify. A part of me is a little disorientated at the concept, however I leave it all down to whatever creature has a hold on this place. I still have seen no sign of my companions or the creature residing here, but I have a feeling that it won't be much longer now.

Then I hear a scream.

"Ruto!"

I dart off immediately, forcing the now unlocked door and down another grand staircase moist with water, gripping onto the torches that line the walls again to help me go up further. A part of my mind screams that it could be a trap, however the adrenaline is rushing so fast that I pay no mind to it whatsoever. I climb these stairs much faster than the other one, images of worst case scenarios swimming through my brain no matter how much I tell myself not to act like such a Hylian. The end of the stairs come into my vision, and I force open the door to a strange sight.

I stand on a small platform overlooking a large arena, four main platforms in the center filled with water. A path outlines the edge of these platforms, spikes attached to the corners of the walls to prevent one from moving too far from the middle, and a large gilded door on one side that must have been where Ruto came through; the platform directly opposite me being where Link and Navi came in.

How would I know?

Because they are fighting right now.

A strange tentacle rises up from the water, a red nucleus swimming around within it, with Ruto held in its clutches. Link and Navi are trying to desperately help, but it seems rather fruitless; neither arrows of the Hookshot working. I ready my blades and leap down onto the furthest out platform, meeting up with my companions and surprising them. "You're here just in time, Ciren," says Navi with a deep sigh of relief. "We only just got here, and Ruto is in trouble. Apparently this is Morpha, Master of the Water Temple and has absolute control over the water here. We have to pull out its nucleus and attack it, but it keeps dodging us."

So _this_ is what has been messing up the Water Temple.

I chew at my lip as another tentacle appears, trying to grab us without avail. I turn to Ruto. "Got any ideas, Princess?"

"What do you think?!" she spits, flailing about and struggling to conjure up any form of spell. "I can't use my magic here, your weapons won't work. If we have any way to drain the water then be my guest, but I know this Temple like the back of my hand and the only drain is—" She cuts herself off in time to realise something even as Morpha attempts to crush her. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Link calls with a raised brow.

She points with wild enthusiasm up to the ceiling. "If Morpha lifts me high enough, then we may be able to drain the water here and then we may have a chance to beat it!"

"How are we going to do that?" Link demands over the din of water. "The spikes keep us close, and if we get too close then it'll either attack us or pull you further away from us."

"That's the point," she snaps in a _"men are dense"_ tone. "You're the Hero of Time for heaven's sake; I'm sure you'll think of something. Just get me to that drain and we'll be golden!" Morpha flings her around more, at one point almost smashing her body against the ground, but she manages to stay alive. "Just do whatever you need to quickly!"

I glance over at him, not at all surprised at her tone, but he is thinking too much to register me. He says nothing for a while, partially infuriating Ruto as she fights Morpha's grasp. Then, after a pregnant silence he says, "We have to jump between those four platforms."

I go to ask why he asks such a stupid thing when I realise the logic behind it. It is the only way for us to get close to Morpha whilst still having room to dodge any attacks also. It should, in theory, keep Morpha at bay whilst also giving Ruto the correct height. I glance over to my ally, but he's already leaped off into the fray; leaving behind the person who learnt to fight _long_ before he did.

How the Hell is he the Hero of Time again?

Shaking my head, I jump on after him and stand on the platform opposite him, awaiting Morpha's attack. It creates another two tentacles and reaches out to attack us, and we both jump onto opposite platforms so that we don't corner ourselves. It lifts Ruto high into the air, however her hand merely brushes the handle. Link sheathes his weapon and shoots a few arrows into its body, knowing fully well that they will dissolve on impact so Morpha's nucleus won't be harmed. Thankfully it catches Morpha's attention in time for it to hold the Zora Princess further away from us.

She is close enough to hold her hand around it, but she squeals, making it so her hand misses.

"Like the perfect damsel in distress..." I curse, leaping away when Morpha begins to attack more; throwing Ruto around like a helpless rag doll. Link and I pass each other numerous times as we dart between the platforms to evade the barrage of attacks being flung at us. "It's not working!" I shout, signalling for Link to shift back onto the main platforms. "One of us has to be caught by it and help out Ruto."

"I second that!" is the cry from above.

Then Navi floats forwards. "Unless I have a go." We both turn on her, confused. She is too small to be caught or to have an effect on it. "Guardian Fairies can make themselves brighter whenever they please in order to help those who they are protecting. If I can distract Morpha or at least blind it, then maybe Ruto will have a chance." I glance over at my ally, who clearly is reluctant to let his partner fall into such danger, but at a moment agrees. She nods back to us silently, then, "Get back onto the platforms."

We follow suit and leap back into the fray, instantly having to dodge the attacks that rain down from Morpha. Navi flies up close to where Ruto is, catching Morpha's attention long enough for it to raise a large tentacle in hopes of attacking her, however she generates such a bright light from her body that Morpha cowers away from it. This, in turn, causes Navi to fall and Ruto to rise. Link manages to catch her before she hits the water, placing her into the charmed bottle to help her recover faster. The Zora Princess is flung up, her body pressing against the ceiling so harshly that she curses the entire time.

Yet her hand finally catches the handle.

I roll my eyes. "I guess she has some uses."

The sounds of pipes clanking and machines whirring suddenly sparks, and within a matter of seconds does the water that Morpha had control over now slowly begins to drain away. Ruto is struggling less and less, however so is Morpha's grip on her. Its mass trickles away into mere drips, and as it throws the Zora Princess away and she lands in a perfect stance; looking somewhat disappointed that she wasn't caught. I take the Bow and knock back arrows over and over again, the nucleus mass that is left of Morpha jumping around the edge of the arena. I follow it all the way around, only a few arrows hitting the spikes around the room instead of Morpha.

When one arrow manages to stop its movements entirely, Link follows suit and slides the Master Sword straight through, causing it to shudder once before falling still.

And I realise that this has been the easiest yet.

So I know that it isn't even over.

"Oh Link!" Ruto cries, rushing over to embrace him. "I am _so_ happy that you saved me! I am forever in your debt!"

I roll my eyes. "I shot arrows too," I mutter under my breath, ignoring his attempts to pry her away. Navi floats over to my side with a giggle as I nudge Morpha's nucleus with my shoe. "Something isn't quite right," I say to her. "I mean, I'm not complaining that we beat it rather quickly, but all we had to do was drain the water and hit it a few times. Ganondorf put Morpha in here for a reason, and not for it to be defeated so easily. He probably knows that something isn't right now that his Phantom, Volvagia, and now Morpha are gone; so what is he up to?"

"Hopefully not, Ciren, but maybe—"

A sudden rumble surprises us all, even a doting Ruto. We glance around, Morpha's remains dissolving into nothingness at my feet, and without warning the water begins to rise again from the base of the chamber. The Zora Princess rushes to the edge, her mouth dropping in fright. "Now that Morpha's control of the water here has faded, the water is ready to return to Lake Hylia. We must leave!" She grabs onto Link's hand without hesitation and promptly begins to leave, using her slowly returning magic to open the door ahead of us.

Not long after we have exited the arena does the water catch up to meet us. And of course it isn't too bad if it hits us, if anything it will help us get back to the entrance, yet if we don't get out in time then I'm worried that we'll finally show Link what drowning truly is.

We start wading through the ankle deep water, Ruto becoming quicker and quicker whilst we become slower and slower. Link grabs onto my arm, and as reluctant as it is we speed up together with Ruto's help. The water begins to ride even more, so much in fact that within less than a minute we are already swimming along the surface. As the ceiling grows closer and closer, the Zora Princess still shows no sign of worry. The current created becomes a lot stronger now, however we finally make it out into the main chamber filled with pillars, though because there was already a layer of water in here, both layers combine and start to cover up the exit.

"Come on!" Ruto commands.

Though she seems to forgotten that she's holding onto us.

I ignore it for now and speed up, our heads dropping beneath the water's surface numerous times as the entrance tunnel becomes more and more covered in water; meaning that we have less time to breathe before we swim back out. I take in one more lungful of air and overtake Link as we delve back into the tunnel. The Zora Princess creates a light to guide us back out, but already can I feel something inside of me sinking down despite how fast I am trying to swim. My strokes are becoming weaker, darkness eating at the edge of my vision. I keep going despite myself, tugging Link further on as he falls behind a little.

Then I see the literal light at the end of the tunnel.

We leap on with a renewed sense of speed, pressing onward and breaking out into the already mostly filled Lake Hylia, two out of three of us sputtering back into life when we leap onto the platform above. Link just about manages to break Navi free of the bottle, and the latter is overjoyed to see us well and to be out of there too. A puddle of water grows beneath us, Ruto prying herself from us and jumping back into the water, flipping in and out as if to mock us for not having gills. "How on Din's red earth was she going to marry you if she mocks us like that?" I mutter, but Link either chooses to ignore me or has no response.

When I look over, however, he's grinning.

"Well I know what you meant before about it being too easy, Ciren," the Guardian Fairy says after a moment, smoothing her hair back. "But I think you need to stop jinxing these things."

I lean back onto the grass, holding my hands behind my head. "Well," I say with a grin. "At least we didn't drown, huh?"

Link just swats my arm, and I laugh.


	25. Chapter 25: Pall

_**Author's Note:**_ Here we are again! As I may have mentioned before, I am finally getting to the parts of this story that I am more excited for than any of the others; Shadow and Spirit. They will still be covered in a few chapters, but Spirit will be more so expanded on because of who Ciren is and what happened all those years ago. Either way we don't have much to go now on this journey so I hope that you can join me as it soon comes to a close. But for now, enjoy the chapter! ;)

_"In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present."_

~Francis Bacon~

Shards of Time

_An Ocarina of Time FanFiction_

Chapter 25: Pall

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the Lake. You did it!" Sheik congratulates as she meets us on the embankment. She is grinning despite us leaving her behind, and now that the sun can reflect off of the surface of the water it shines into her eyes and reveals a slight sapphire hue in her irises. I shake my head and ignore it, returning my gaze to the waters of Lake Hylia around me. The Sheikah takes a seat beside Link, joining us in studying the water. Ruto is still over the moon to be back in her element, and I can't help but smile a little at her behaviour. "We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake too, don't we?"

"There are a lot of people that we have to save Hyrule for," is all that I say.

She breathes out a small laugh. "And Ruto is one of them. But just look at it..." Sheik nods down to the water, where we can see the bottom without hesitation. "Together you two and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster. Once again, the Lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here... and now there is only a Sage within the House of the Dead and the Goddess of the Sand." A few years ago I would have flinched at the latter phrase, however now I hold it down. Now isn't the time to let my emotions get the better of me, nor is any time, and I must focus on the problem in Hyrule instead of my internal needs.

Pushing them away doesn't seem to help them leave my mind, however.

"So, where is this "House of the Dead" then?" Link asks quietly, watching the water lapping against the ground.

"The Goddesses will guide us," is all Sheik says at first, then notices both of us passing her unimpressed expressions. "That is all I know about your journey, Hero, but if I were you... I believe that Kakariko Village was the last place to house my tribe, the Sheikah. Older generations practiced speaking with the dead and supposedly had a Temple somewhere in the outskirts of the Village or underground. I would seek that place out first before moving out to other parts of Hyrule; there is where you shall find some clues, I firmly believe."

Despite its slightly cryptic nature, what Sheik says seems to ring true. I have heard of such rumours and have always wondered if they were ever correct; now it seems that I will find out.

"But first," she adds after a moment, climbing to her feet. "I will return Princess Ruto to Zora's Domain. Now that the evil had been defeated in the depths of the Water Temple, its influence over the Domain will also have dispersed and so will allow it to flourish again. I'm sure that the Zora there will be awaiting the return of their Princess. For now, you should return to Kakariko Village and rest. I shall meet you again when I can, yet I think that you should find some respite in the Village before heading out into Hyrule again."

Before either of us can speak, she has thrown down a Deku Nut and blinds us as she teleports away, most likely into the water so she can guide Ruto through a tunnel that I had heard about in the Village not too long ago. We sigh and cast our gaze back to Lake Hylia. I lean onto my back and fold my hands behind my head. "I really wish Sheik would stop doing that," I mutter. He laughs lightly, joining me. "I don't know how comforting it is to think that everyone is relying on us. Well," I cut in. "More like relying on _you_. They always want their Hero to fix everything, and they just do it. How are you doing it?"

He ponders the thought for a while, plucking some grass from the embankment. "Well knowing that they are relying on me spurs me to actually do something. As much as I'm still coming onto the idea of destiny and Heroes and me being _one_ of them, I would much rather be a Hero and make a difference than be someone who is suffering and can't do anything about it. I wanted to explore the world when I was little, and I'm doing that aren't I? I just..." He pauses for longer than I expect him to. "I have to do this, and it has to be me. I don't quite like the idea, but at least I'm making a difference."

And then I realise then and there just exactly why he was chosen so long ago for this.

He is just like the Heroes from the Hylian legends that I found in the archives once; selfless, determined, and stubborn.

I hum but say nothing for a while as I think on his words. Maybe when I return to the Valley to try and fix the mess there, I can do the same. I may not be the Hero or anyone as important, but I have been given the opportunity to fix what happened all those years ago and couldn't stop, so now I can just keep my head down and deal with it. He's right: I could be stuck on the streets somewhere feeling guilty over everything that I have lost, but Din has given me the chance to change the world and actually make a difference. I have a chance that very few others have, and I shouldn't be anything but grateful for it.

I drag myself to my feet, determination coursing through my veins. "Come on. We've got some Sages to find."

Link calls for Epona, both her and Luz attracted to the song that he plays, and as we mount I turn my attention back out to Lake Hylia.

_I will save you, Nisah. I promise; and I never break promises, remember?_

* * *

We set off within the hour, crossing Hyrule Field and making our way back to Kakariko Village. The journey is relatively silent, all three of us prepared for any monsters that may be lurking about for us; especially as the sun sets in the distance and limits our vision.

"Do you smell that?" Link says suddenly, straightening atop Epona. I glance up to the skies above, noticing a distinct discolouration that I haven't ever seen before. I squint as I try to figure out what it is. Unfortunately we are still at least an hour away from the Village entrance, meaning that the darkness cloaking us doesn't help us identify it in the slightest. But what Link says is true about the smell; something is in the air, and though it takes me a while to know what it is, I instantly pick up my speed when I smell smoke alongside Kakariko shining in the distance.

Kakariko is ablaze.

Link catches onto this too, mainly when I explain what is going on, and we speed off in a hurry. After the attack from Volvagia, Kakariko was left the most vulnerable in Hyrule; more so than Goron City; and now whatever has happened there, whether caused by the lingering dragon spirit or not, means that there are going to be casualties no matter what. I ignore the outset of panic that tries to flow through my veins, glad that both Luz and Epona understand the severity of what is going on as they are pushing themselves harder than I have seen; so much so that Epona is nearly outrunning Luz.

We arrive in less than an hour, only slowing down to canters when the horses start to tire. By the time we leave them at the bottom of the steps, villagers are still pouring out from the entrance and away from the fires that have spread throughout the Village now. They rush past us, some carrying their children, some telling us to go too, whilst others just run off without even casting a second glance at the others around them. Malon is near the entrance too, helping who she can to get out, and when she spots us her face is a mix of surprise and worry.

"You two should go," she says as we rush up to meet her. "The Zora can't get here in time with the water, but the few Gorons left have come to help. You need to go before—" As if on cue, one of the houses on the edge of the Graveyard collapses from the fires, causing more screams to arise from the distance as people dash away from the wreckage. "They've got this handled. Go!"

"Not without you," I say firmly, grabbing her arm tightly. "Like you say: the people here have got this, so there is no need for you to take in any more of this smoke." As if to further prove my point, the ranch girl fails to hold back a thick cough. I pull her away from the entrance, guiding her back down to where Link and I left the horses. "Take Epona or Luz and get the people to safety; maybe up to Zora's River. And..." When I don't hear more footsteps behind me, both Malon and I turn to find that Navi has zipped off after her partner as he slips between the crowds.

_Din's sake..._

I leave Malon at the entrance and dart after the trailing light from the Guardian Fairy, a storm of thoughts hitting me at once. I catch his form shrinking into the distance and force people out of the way, determined to figure out why he is so desperate to put himself into the fire for seemingly no reason. From our viewpoint at the entrance we couldn't see anyone who specifically needed help, so all I can think of is his intuition telling him that something is desperately wrong. I shake my head as I go; it doesn't matter what the reason is; I'm still going after them both.

He finally stops a few paces before the well at the back of the Village, staring at the figure who is hunched over it. Navi flies around and illuminates the familiar face. "Kaei," she breathes. "What are you doing? You need to—"

"J-Just give me a minute," is all he says, and even from a few feet away his brows are knitted together in strain, much like his voice. His hands grab the edges of the well so tightly that his knuckles are white, and it isn't a moment after Link and I step forwards to help that a bright light radiates out from his chest, encircling the well before delving deep into its depths. I grab onto Kaei's arm and pull him away when he slumps slightly, the spell taking its toll whilst I lower him onto the grass. "I guess I haven't done that one in a while..."

"What did you do?" I ask, ignoring him and choking back a cough.

He forces himself to sit upright. "There's a spirit down there that caused this fire, and they weren't going to stop until it retreated. If I purified it then maybe..." He grasps his head suddenly. "Maybe that'll save the people." I pull some water out of my pack and hand it to him, letting him lean against me slightly until he gains some of his strength back. His eyes gaze up to Link. "So I guess you managed to fix the mess at Lake Hylia then?" Link merely smiles, but we both note the worry in his blue orbs. "Don't worry about me or the Village. We're a lot stronger than you think, and now the well is purified, we can get back onto our feet."

"But the Hylian lands are vulnerable," I say firmly as we climb to our feet, putting away the water. "Goron City is sparsely populated, Zora's Domain is slowly thawing and can't defend themselves, and Castletown is plagued with ReDeads. Kakariko can get back onto its feet, yes, but it won't be able to defend against another attack like this. We just need—" The ground groans and shudders without warning, cutting me off as the well flashes with a bright light and Kaei's spell is quickly destroyed. A swirling black mass spirals out of the well, condensing together before making its way around the edge of Kakariko.

We watch on in awe as the formation slithers across the mountainous region before picking up its speed and heading back towards where it first appeared. It has no specific features, the jet black cloud neither solid or translucent.

What _is_ this thing?

The creature rears up above the well, and Kaei tries to stand. "If it broke the spell, then..." But he falls down to his knees before he can cast anything else or even finish what he was going to say. I hold onto him, making sure that he stays down for the fight that he can't beat. It seems to study Kaei somehow, either knowing that he attempted to stop its existence or because he is exhausted, but the fact that it is doing it confuses me.

Then everything moves so fast that I barely have time to react. The creature, knowing that we are going to attack it, zips down in an attempt to harm Kaei whilst he is down. I draw my blades and ready myself to attack, however Link is quickly to only pull out his shield and slip in front of us, defending us from whatever the creature will use to attack.

The attack goes straight through him.

The being soars straight through the shield and plucks Link from the ground, tossing him into the air and robbing him of his weapon. I instantly grab the Fairy Bow and try to help, however the arrows simply slide through the foggy mass. Navi also tries to aid her partner, but even flying close to the darkness is enough to send her dizzy. All we can do is watch on until the Triforce of Courage glows on the back of his hand, saving him from the creature.

The mass, terrified by the sacred light, throwing Link through the air and dumping him at the base of the steps leading up to the well. Navi flies over to her partner before I can even move, rushing over to protect him before anything else happens; trying her hardest to wake him up. I leap to my feet as the swirling blackness prepares itself for another attack, and this time I am ready to attack with my blades with an incantation on the tip of my tongue in case anything happens.

But it doesn't matter.

The creature dives down, ready to fight me, yet at the last moment it is Kaei who drags me down onto the grass and takes the hit for me. I cry out in fustration as he is lifted into the air, but for far less time than Link, tossing him back onto the ground in seconds. I rush over to his side, turning him onto his back and forcing him awake. "Kaei, you idiot! What the Hell were you thinking, you... you, ugh!" I shake him more violently until he wakes.

What is it with men and sacrificing themselves?

Kaei grumbles slightly as he awakens, though his eyes are different. They are still crimson, of course, yet there is a coldness to it that I have never seen before. His eyes snaps open with no bleariness whatsoever, and within a moment he is kneeling before me; seemingly in no pain. He bores into my eyes, humming quietly. "I don't think I have seen Desert Folk with fear in their eyes before." He chuckles. "May wonders never cease..."

"Ciren, above him! It's like the Poe Sisters!"

I glance up for a fraction of a second, but I had already come to the same conclusion. The same mass now faintly swirls above him, and with Navi's quickness I know exactly what has happened here. Returning my eyes to him, I grip his wrists tightly. "I don't know what you want, or what Ganondorf has given you, but this is not the answer. Let him go."

He laughs coolly. "He's been looking for you too, you know," he remarks, removing his wrists from my grasp. I still can't get over his eyes. "He searches night and day for the Princess and the Bearer of Courage, but you are something of more value... the one that he couldn't bring under his control..."

"Nabooru was the same," I mutter, entranced.

"She kept a low profile, but you..." he trails off, taking my face into his hands. "You were different. You kept making a fuss by following the Princess and not your King. You kept refusing him no matter what he took from you. And now, you are just as prized as the other two Bearers. He must dominate and crush all threats, and you, my dear, finally have a worth to the King." His eyes dance with the flames, and I follow him to our feet with ease. "How could you have evaded him when I found you so easily?"

I swallow thickly, a part of me hesitating. "He isn't needed for you. Ganondorf can come and get us if he wants us so badly."

"Oh but he is," the being replies through Kaei, ignoring the latter comment, his voice separating out into two echoing ones. "A Sheikah hasn't graced my presence since the War! And his mind is such a torrent. He doesn't want to like you, and is waiting for you to back stab them all, but he can't help it. You know what?" He grins menacingly at me. "He hates himself for it. You don't know how much of this he blames you for, Gerudo."

"Shut up," I sneer, but it doesn't have any strength behind it.

_Don't be so weak. That's what it wants!_

Without hesitation he flicks his wrist and sends me barreling into the nearby home, cobweb cracks crawling up the mortar as I crash down to the ground. Kaei stalks over to me, using magic to lift me by my throat into the air and keep me pinned against the wall. I try and struggle free, but my arms are too stiff and it is as if nothing is around my neck at all. He leans in close. "I won't kill you, Gerudo," he resolves. "However, it doesn't mean that I won't hand you over whilst I have the chance. I'm sure your little Nisah has been itching to interrogate you for her King for years now."

It takes all of my strength to find my voice again, "Don't weaken me like a coward, then..." I rasp. "Just do it..."

And he never gets the chance.

A cloaked figure leaps down before he can speak, forcing him to stop the spell and down to the ground. I fall down against the wall, clutching my throat and gasping for air as I make myself watch what is going on. The figure holds Kaei down, an incantation hovering above their free hand. "Leave this place and return to where you came from. The Shadow Temple is your domain, not Kakariko and its residents," sneers the unknown figure. "Leave this place!"

All Kaei does is grin. "As the Sage so politely requests... but I won't leave alone."

The cloaked person jumps away as Kaei disappears in a burst of darkness, the former punching the ground in irritation as I rush over and remove their cowl, a familiar face snapping up to meet mine. "I-Impa?" I breathe, causing her to smile back. "Din above, you're a sight for sore eyes! Where have you been?!"

"There's time for that later," is all she says, rising to her feet. "For now we need to take you three to safety." I raise a brow at her, however she just ignores this and makes her way down to the bottom of the steps where Link, who still isn't awake, and Navi are. I follow on, trying my hardest to stay quiet so no one hears the rasp in my voice. She kneels beside them, the Guardian Fairy barely able to hide her surprise and recognition of Impa's presence as the latter adds, "Come close."

She pulls out a purple medallion, murmuring something into it that causes the world to momentarily drop away. When it returns, we are in the centre of a dark cave covered in runes. Impa waves her hand, and a ring of torches that I didn't notice flare into life. The Sheikah shifts onto her feet and steps off the platform that we landed on, and without thinking I say, "Where are we?"

"At the entrance of the Shadow Temple on the edge of the Graveyard. The evil spirit that Ganondorf set upon this place, Bongo Bongo, waits with Kaei in the depths of this place," she clarifies. "It will not attack until you meet it, however I know the route through the Temple's traps. I will return by morning once I have helped Kakariko recover from the attack. For now, you must recover here for yourselves; it will be a long road to find Kaei."

I narrow my eyes. "I'm fine, Impa, and Navi is more than capable of taking care of her partner. I am going to help."

"No you are not," she says sternly, just like Nabooru would. She holds up her medallion again, ready to leave. "Someone has to explain what happened here whilst Navi rests herself."

I feel selfish for not thinking about that.

But as she starts the spell, I blurt out, "Is it true... what he said about you being a Sage?" Impa glances back over her shoulder and nods once, then fades in the next moment. As soon as her presence fades, I fall onto my bacm beside Link and sigh loudly; Navi resting beside my shoulder. I look over at her. "Sorry for not protecting him, Navi. I should have helped you do your job, huh?"

She merely smiles and shakes her head. "There was nothing that we could have done. If anything, imagine what would have happened if Link was in Ganondorf's hands along with the Master Sword, or you? Kaei's sacrifice was noble, and nothing less. I wish he was with us, yes, but he knew what the stakes were if it wasn't him." I hum absently, turning onto my side and away from her. She sighs softly. "I doubt he hates you, Ciren..."

"Eh, doesn't matter," I mutter. "I'll be gone before he can say anything."

I tense, realising what I have said and who I have said it to.

"Gone?" the Guardian Fairy breathes, zipping around to find my eyes.

I swallow, then cover it with, "As in once Ganondorf is gone. The Gerudo will retreat to keep the peace in Hyrule and recover ourselves, so Kaei won't have to think about me, that's all." Navi hums, unconvinced, though doesn't push it. In reality, I have been desperate to get ahead of Link and Navi before they searched for the Sage of Spirit in the Valley. I know that he has to carry on, and I want to distract the Gerudo from his presence there. If the Sage is corrupted, then I will save them, Nisah, and my Sisters.

If she isn't, then I'll still save my Sisters and let the Hero do his duty without me.

He'll forget about me... he has to.

But before that happens we have something else to do. I turn back over so I face Link, thankful that he wasn't possessed like Navi said; the world would have been doomed. The softer part of me will be pained to leave him behind, only because he is a friend that I trust. It is the same with Navi and Kaei, but Link knows loss like I do; not knowing our parents has shaped our outlook on the world. I feel nothing else towards him but trust, although it will still be hard to go.

It has to happen. We both have our duties.

"But not yet," I whisper. "First we have to get our stupid Sheikah back."

A smile tugs at my lips, but my gloom still follows me until morning.


End file.
